<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Total Drama Quarantine by CactusPot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23368276">Total Drama Quarantine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CactusPot/pseuds/CactusPot'>CactusPot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Total Drama (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Continuation, F/M, Friendship/Love, Noah and Owen are bros bein bros, Screenplay/Script Format, cameos include but are not limited to: DJ Katie Sadie Izzy Dave, i wrote this on a whim while reading another fanfic so we'll see how it develops, trent was supposed to be in here but three sentences after I introduced him i forgot about him, yes this is about coronavirus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:14:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>64,686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23368276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CactusPot/pseuds/CactusPot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The new season of Total Drama is interrupted by a globe-wide pandemic. Now, the thirteen contestants must face all-new challenges just to survive on an uninhabited island. New alliances will be forged and old friendships will be tested. Can Zoey stay sane without her best friends there to support her? How will Brick react to advances from an unexpected blonde? And where is Chris? Stay tuned during Total. Drama. Quarantine!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harold McGrady V/Leshawna (Total Drama), Jo/Brick McArthur, Noah &amp; Owen (Total Drama), Rudolph "Lightning" Jackson/Sky (Total Drama), one-sided Amy/Brick McArthur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Episode 1: Cast Aways</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The cast arrives at the island with no Chris in sight. Where exactly is he?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter first published March 29, 2020<br/>Edited version published March 4, 2021</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Owen stands on the dock, a huge smile plastered on his face. Beside him is Noah, who is leaning onto Owen while he reads on a tablet. </em>
</p><p>[CONFESSIONAL] NOAH: I brought an e-reader because that’s more compact than a stack of twenty books. Sure, it’s electronic and therefore more vulnerable to destruction, but it’s my sister’s, so I don’t care if it gets broken. [END CONFESSIONAL]</p><p>OWEN: “Aren’t you excited for this?”</p><p>NOAH: [dead-pan, doesn’t take his eyes off the book] “As excited as I’ll ever be.”</p><p>[CONFESSIONAL] OWEN: Oh boy, where to begin? The network emailed Noah and me back in November, asking us to come back on for another season of Total Drama. We were finished with the Ridonculous Race, so I begged and begged and begged Noah to come back with me, and now we’re here!” [END CONFESSIONAL]</p><p>
  <em> The camera pans out to reveal that Noah and Owen aren’t alone on the dock. Behind them are Harold, Leshawna, and Lindsay, each holding a backpack of personal supplies.  </em>
</p><p>HAROLD: Yo. Long time, no see.</p><p>
  <em> Owen turns around, causing Noah to fall over. An even bigger smile splits across his face. </em>
</p><p>OWEN: Wowzers! Harold! it’s been eighty million years!</p><p>LINDSAY: Oscar and Nathan! It’s so good to see you guys!</p><p>LESHAWNA: [pats Lindsay’s shoulder] Never change, sweetie.</p><p>HAROLD: So everyone, who’s excited for Total Drama Spring Break?</p><p>JO: [off screen] This is spring break?</p><p>
  <em> Camera pans to reveal three newcomers, originally hailing from Revenge of the Island: Jo, Zoey, and Brick. </em>
</p><p>HAROLD: The email mentioned that was the name of the show, I think.</p><p>JO: Huh. Too bad Anne Maria isn’t here. This seems like something she’d enjoy.</p><p>[CONFESSIONAL] ZOEY: Cam and Mike were done with the cameras, but I came back for Total Drama because I wanted to spend time with Gwen. We became friends after All Stars, but we don’t live near each other so I’ve only seen her, like, twice since then. [chuckles] Total Drama may be ridiculous, but it’s all expenses paid! [END CONFESSIONAL]</p><p>BRICK: So will the challenges involve sandy beaches and nonalcoholic drinking games?</p><p>LINDSAY: Oh, I am the <em> best </em>at cup pong. I’m going to win this season for sure!</p><p>JO: You’re one of those girls that gives us blondes a bad reputation.</p><p>LESHAWNA: Don’t be dissin’ my girl Lindsay like that.</p><p>
  <em> Jo purses her lips and eyes Leshawna. The camera pans: Owen introduces himself to Brick. Noah continues reading. Zoey is clicking through her phone, a worried expression on her face.  </em>
</p><p>ZOEY: Oh no. No no no!</p><p>JO: Care to tell us what’s got your ponytails in a twist?</p><p>ZOEY: Gwen was supposed to compete this season, but she just pulled out because her grandma got sick.</p><p>OWEN: [falls to his knees] Noooooo! Not Gwen!</p><p>LESHAWNA: [genuinely upset] That’s harsh.</p><p>
  <em> A fog horn sounds, and a small yacht pulls up to the dock. The gangplank lowers. </em>
</p><p>NOAH: Our ride, mademoiselles.</p><p>
  <em> The nine present contestants board the boat. Zoey is the last to step on. Right before the boat leaves, she turns around. </em>
</p><p>ZOEY: Look!</p><p>SKY: [offscreen] Wait for us!</p><p>
  <em> Sky is holding Lightning’s hand and dragging him to the doc. Behind them, Sammy, Amy, and Leonard are sprinting to reach the boat. </em>
</p><p>JO: I don’t believe it…</p><p>
  <em> The stragglers climb onto the boat. As soon as the boat pulls out of the dock, they collapse into a heap. </em>
</p><p>LIGHTING: Sha-<em>booya</em>!</p><p>LESHAWNA: Anyone wanna explain what in the world just happened?</p><p>SAMMY: [stands up first] We were all on the same flight—</p><p>AMY: [pushes her aside] —and we got delayed because some moron started coughing on the plane and security had to remove him.</p><p>LEONARD: I performed a healing spell over the whole cabin! [waves his hands magically]</p><p>OWEN: Hey, I know you. You were on the race with us!</p><p>NOAH: [snickers] Yeah, you got eliminated first.</p><p>LEONARD: Forsooth! I gave a valiant effort, but I have another chance to redeem myself!</p><p>HAROLD: [walks up to Leonard and breathes heavily in his ear] Did you say you do magic?</p><p>
  <em> Meanwhile, Sky and Lightning help each other to their feet. Jo watches them. </em>
</p><p>JO: So, Sha-idiot, how does it feel to be back?</p><p>LIGHTNING: Invigorating! </p><p>JO: Ah-huh.</p><p>SKY: You’re Jo, right? Nice to meet you.</p><p>[CONFESSIONAL] SKY: My goal is the prize money, obviously. Last time, I didn’t do the best job making friends. That was a mistake. A lot of previous winners are very strong social competitors. [pauses] Coincidentally, I sat next to Lightning on the plane. [END CONFESSIONAL]</p><p>[CONFESSIONAL] LIGHTNING: Lightning met Sky on the plane ride to the dock. She’s pretty cool, for a girl. She has the same exercise routine as Lightning. Sha-yeah! [END CONFESSIONAL]</p><p>
  <em> At the bow of the yacht, Noah, Owen, Leshawna, and Lindsay are hanging out.  </em>
</p><p>LESHAWNA: So, no Chris yet, huh?</p><p>NOAH: Not that I’ve seen. I’m sure he’s just on the island, waiting to blow us up.</p><p>OWEN: Wouldn’t be Total Drama if Chris didn’t try to kill us.</p><p>LESHAWNA: [chuckling] You said it, brother.</p><p>
  <em> On the starboard side of the boat, Brick is talking to Amy and Sammy. </em>
</p><p>AMY: <em> I </em> wanted to spend spring break of my senior year with my <em> friends </em> , but Sammy doesn’t have any of those so she auditioned for this show. And then my parents <em> made </em>me go with her to protect her. Ugh.</p><p>SAMMY: I was hoping maybe Shawn and Jasmine would come back, but Shawn’s been in self-imposed quarantine since February.</p><p>BRICK: I admire his tenacity. From what I’ve seen of his skills, I believe Shawn would be excellent in the military. [salutes]</p><p>AMY: Ew. He smells like moldy cheese.</p><p>SAMMY: You know if you don’t want to talk to me you can just leave. Go bother Sky or something.</p><p>AMY: Nah, I much prefer tormenting you. [glances at Brick] So, Brick, tell me more about your cadet exploits, hmm?</p><p>[CONFESSIONAL] AMY: I like men in uniform. What girl doesn’t? [END CONFESSIONAL]</p><p>
  <em> At the stern, Jo, Lightning, and Sky are doing a jumping jack competition. A few feet to the side, Zoey leans against the railing and stares wistfully across the waters. Suddenly, Leonard appears right next to her. </em>
</p><p>LEONARD: A flower for the lady? [hands her a flower]</p><p>ZOEY: Thanks…?</p><p>LEONARD: I conjured that up all by myself.</p><p>HAROLD: Actually, I gave it to him. </p><p>[CONFESSIONAL] HAROLD: I brought a bouquet for Leshawna, but she turned out to be allergic, so I gave the flowers to Leonard. [END CONFESSIONAL]</p><p>ZOEY: Well, do you guys want to teach me a card trick or something? We’ve got a few hours to kill.</p><p>HAROLD: Oh yeah, I will be happy to assist you.</p><p>
  <em> Flash forward to this season’s setting. Unlike the mountainous Wawanakwa or the robotic Pahkitew, this unnamed island is small and flat, complete with sandy coastlines and distinctly un-Canadian palm trees. A deciduous forest sits in the center, split in half by a river that flows out to the ocean on the right side of the island. </em>
</p><p>LINDSAY: Oh em gee, this place is <em> so </em>pretty!</p><p>LESHAWNA: It’s enough to make you forget you’re on a demented reality show.</p><p>
  <em> The yacht stops at a newly constructed dock. Everyone gets off, and the boat zooms off. </em>
</p><p>NOAH: Hmm. No explosions?</p><p>SKY: No host?</p><p>OWEN: No bathrooms?</p><p>
  <em> The contestants wander around the beaches. Aside from the dock, there are no man-made structures on the island. </em>
</p><p>JO: Alright, I’m making the executive decision to take a lap around the island.</p><p>BRICK: With all due respect, ma’am, but it would be best if we waited for our hosts to arrive—</p><p>JO: Is someone scared I’m gonna whoop his butt in a race?</p><p>BRICK: Wha-definitely not!</p><p>JO: Then don’t be such a stickler and come on!</p><p><em> She takes off down the right side of the beach, while Brick hustles to catch up with her </em>.</p><p>AMY: Ugh, Brick, wait for me!</p><p>
  <em> Amy sprints after the pair. The shot pans to the left, where Noah is settling down underneath a palm tree. </em>
</p><p>OWEN: Watcha doin’, little buddy?</p><p>NOAH: I’m gonna take a nap. Wake me when something interesting happens.</p><p>OWEN: Aye aye, captain!</p><p>
  <em> Owen sits down next to Noah and immediately begins snoring. The remaining campers, who had been exploring the beach in groups—Zoey, Leonard, and Harold; Lindsay and Leshawna; Sammy, Sky and Lightning—reunite near the dock. </em>
</p><p>Leshawna: This is weird, ya’ll.</p><p>Zoey: I’m getting spotty service on my cell. </p><p>Leshawna: Did you bring a charger for that thing?</p><p>Zoey: No… I assumed Chris would confiscate all electronics as soon as we got to the island.</p><p>Leshawna: Did anybody else bring a phone?</p><p>
  <em> Sammy, and Leonard raise their hands. </em>
</p><p>Harold: Pfft. Newbies. Don’t understand what it means to be a <em> true </em> TDI contestant.</p><p>Leshawna: Okay, I want you two to shut off your phones to preserve their battery life. Just in case.</p><p>Sammy: You don’t think we’re stranded here, do you?</p><p>Leshawna: I don’t know what to think. </p><p>[CONFESSIONAL] HAROLD: In retrospect, we should’ve started getting suspicious when we realized the camera crew had been replaced by drones. [END CONFESSIONAL]</p><p>
  <em> Cut to Harold throwing rocks at a drone. The drone expertly maneuvers out of danger. </em>
</p><p>Lightning: So, what now?</p><p>Leshawna: Now? Uh… Maybe we should start building shelter.</p><p>[CONFESSIONAL] LESHAWNA: Am I the leader? I mean, I’m the oldest sista here, <em> and </em> I got the most experience… I guess I <em> am </em>the leader! [END CONFESSIONAL]  </p><p>
  <em> The eight campers collect sticks, fallen palm leaves, and other materials. Again, they have split into pairs: Sky and Lightning, Harold and Leshawna, Lindsay and Leonard, and Sammy and Zoey work together. </em>
</p><p>ZOEY: [gathering palm branches] So you were on Pahkitew?</p><p>SAMMY: Yep.</p><p>ZOEY: Agh, I used to be <em> such </em>a Total Drama fan, but if I’m being honest I only watched a few episodes of that season. Did you make it very far?</p><p>SAMMY: Farther than my sister.</p><p>ZOEY: Ah. </p><p>
  <em> They continue to work in silence. The shot cuts to Brick, Jo, and Amy, who haven’t gotten very far. The former two are neck and neck, while Amy lags behind. </em>
</p><p>AMY: Briiiick, wait up!</p><p>JO: [visibly annoyed] So you went out and got a girlfriend? Where’d you find her, fashion school?</p><p>BRICK: W-what? Jo, you’ve got it all wrong. I only just met Amy today. All I know about her is the intel that was broadcast on Pahkitew Island.</p><p>JO: [rolls her eyes] Whatever you say.</p><p>BRICK: And besides, Amy and I wouldn’t get along. As you can tell, she doesn’t have the stamina required for regular morning runs.</p><p>JO: [chuckles] You don’t want to slow down and wait for her? Isn’t ‘no man left behind’ kinda your thing?</p><p>BRICK: I think Amy enjoys her alone time.</p><p>AMY: Briiiick! Wait for me!</p><p>BRICK: Yep. Definitely an introvert.</p><p>
  <em> Cut to Noah and Owen. Owen snores loudly. Noah opens one eye. He watches everyone else build the huts. Noah closes his eye.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Cut to Harold and Leshawna, who have constructed a hut that could comfortably fit about four or five people, maximum. </em>
</p><p>HAROLD: I’m so glad I decided to major in architecture.</p><p>[CONFESSIONAL] HAROLD: Well technically I’m triple majoring in architecture, biochemistry, and Japanese history. It’s a very rigorous program. [END CONFESSIONAL]</p><p>LESHAWNA: Good. This can be the boys’ cabin.</p><p>HAROLD: Excellent.</p><p>LESHAWNA: Sky, what did y'all make?</p><p><em> Sky steps aside to reveal a small hut</em>.</p><p>SKY: This is the confessional.</p><p>LESHAWNA: You built an outhouse right next to the sleeping quarters?</p><p>SKY: Well—</p><p>LIGHTNING: Lightning can move it. Sha-boom! </p><p>
  <em> Lightning hoists the entire structure into the air. He runs fifty paces to the left and sets down the confessional again.  </em>
</p><p>LESHAWNA: Well I guess that solves it.</p><p>
  <em> Pan to Zoey, Leonard, Sammy, and Lindsay, who are building the girls’ ‘cabin’. Although it’s larger than the boys’ housing, it looks shabbier and more unstable. </em>
</p><p>LEONARD: [tosses a palm tree onto the roof] Huzzah! I shall charm the hut with a good luck spell!</p><p>SAMMY: Listen, Leonard, please don’t cast any spells on the hut. It really doesn’t need it.</p><p>LEONARD: Are you sure?</p><p>ZOEY: Positively.</p><p>[CONFESSIONAL] ZOEY: For all of Leonard’s… quirks, at least he’s not a stuck-up jock, ya know? [END CONFESSIONAL]</p><p>[CONFESSIONAL] SAMMY: Leonard is just one of those people who gets sent home first. I hate to be mean like <em> Amy</em>, but am I wrong? [END CONFESSIONAL]</p><p>[CONFESSIONAL] Lindsay: Leroy? Oh, he’s a hoot! If Tyler and I ever had a kid, I would <em> totally </em>book Leroy’s clown act for their fifth birthday party. [END CONFESSIONAL]</p><p>
  <em> Owen sits up, yawns, and stretches. Now that the work is done, Noah is also conveniently awake. Owen’s stomach rumbles loudly. </em>
</p><p>OWEN: Who’s hungry?!</p><p>LESHAWNA: Next order of business, we divide up rations!</p><p>
  <em> Cut to Brick, Jo, and Amy, almost done with their run. </em>
</p><p>BRICK: Unidentified structure, twelve o’clock! I think the others set up a camp!</p><p>JO: Wow, your eyes are working! It’s a miracle!</p><p>
  <em> Behind them, Amy collapses in the sand. </em>
</p><p>[CONFESSIONAL] AMY: I’m not weak, okay? I do cheer camp every spring and summer! I’m just not used to 5k runs in <em> sand </em> in <em> heels </em>! [END CONFESSIONAL]</p><p>
  <em> Cut back to the camp, where the present campers empty out their backpacks. The results don’t amount to much: Owen brought five granola bars, Lindsay brought a pack of breath mints, Sky brought two bags of trail mix, and Leonard brought a ring pop. </em>
</p><p>LESHAWNA: Seriously? A ring pop?</p><p>HAROLD: Babe, don’t be mad at him. Ring pops are totally magical.</p><p>SAMMY: We all expected to be fed on the island, so…</p><p>
  <em> Brick and Jo arrive. Amy crawls behind moments later. </em>
</p><p>BRICK: [salutes] Alright soldiers, what’s on the agenda?</p><p>
  <em> Leshawna returns the gesture. </em>
</p><p>LESHAWNA: We have pretty much no food. Zoey, try to get in contact with the network. Talk to Gwen or anyone else who can help.</p><p>ZOEY: On it!</p><p>LESHAWNA: We don’t know when, or if ever, Chris is gonna get here. So now’s the time to forage for food!</p><p>LINDSAY: Can we get seafood? I’m <em> so </em>in the mood for sushi.</p><p>LESHAWNA: Let’s divide and conquer. Hmmm.</p><p>
  <em> The shot follows her gaze as she looks across her fellow contestants. </em>
</p><p>LESHAWNA: Lindsay, Jo, Brick, Amy, Noah, Owen. You six try trapping fish or somethin’. Harold, Sky, Lightning, Zoey, Sammy, Leonard. You guys are comin’ with me, and we’ll forage for food in the wood.</p><p>HAROLD: [bows] Like the great warriors of the past, I will earn my fill with honor and dignity.</p><p>AMY: Why isn’t my gross sister on my team?</p><p>LESHAWNA: Does it matter? We’re just tryna survive here!</p><p>[CONFESSIONAL] SAMMY: [visibly excited] Eeeeee! No Amy! [END CONFESSIONAL]</p><p>
  <em> The shot cuts to the first group. Most of them are walking along the shoreline. Amy sits on the dock and files her nails. Lindsay splashes around in her boots.  </em>
</p><p>NOAH: Hey buddy, remember when we went fishing in Newfoundland?</p><p>OWEN: [giggles] Oh yeah! When we were sailing with Team Chris? Good times.</p><p>NOAH: And remember when we went bungee jumping in New Zealand and had to catch a boari fish?</p><p>OWEN: [wistfully] With Emma and Kitty? That was the best.</p><p>NOAH: [with unusual enthusiasm] Oh yeah, and remember when we went fishing in your uncle’s canoe last summer and the whole thing capsized and we had to swim back to shore?</p><p>OWEN: Don’t remind me! That was a long swim back to shore.</p><p>
  <em> The boys chuckle together. Amy, who is within earshot, rolls her eyes. </em>
</p><p>AMY: Gag me.</p><p>
  <em> The camera pans to Jo and Brick. Jo is in the process of rolling back her sweatpants up so the cuffs won’t get soaked by the surf. Beside her, Brick holds several sticks in one hand.  </em>
</p><p>JO: What kinda fish live out here, anyways?</p><p>BRICK: I haven’t the foggiest idea. But whatever they are, I’m sure I’ll be able to catch a whole bucketful.</p><p>JO: What, you went to fisherman school now, too?</p><p>BRICK: Negative. Fishing is just a life skill. It’s a good exercise of hand-eye coordination.</p><p>
  <em> Jo straightens up and smirks. </em>
</p><p>JO: Considering I have the best hand-eye coordination this side of New Brunswick, I’m gonna catch <em> way </em>more fish than you.</p><p>BRICK: [chuckles] I highly doubt that, ma’am.</p><p>JO: Well toss me a stinkin’ skewer and we’ll see who comes out on top.</p><p>
  <em> They hold eye-contact as Brick passes over one of his sticks.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Cut to the Leshawna-led foraging group. Harold uses rope to set up a net trap. Zoey scales a tree. </em>
</p><p>SAMMY: Hey! Need any help?</p><p>ZOEY: Sure! Uh, why don’t you come on up!</p><p>
  <em> With much less grace, Sammy follows Zoey into the treetops. </em>
</p><p>HAROLD: [rummages through a bush and pulls out a handful of white berries] Look at these delicious berries!</p><p>SKY: Harold, don’t eat those!</p><p>HAROLD: Why not?</p><p>SKY: Those are mayflower berries! Definitely poisonous.</p><p>HAROLD: Tscht, <em> duh</em>. I knew that. I went to Scout Steve’s Foraging Camp two summers in a row. I was just testing you, <em> gawsh </em>.</p><p>ZOEY: [offscreen] I found a nest of eggs!</p><p>
  <em> Pan upward to show Zoey and Sammy eyeing the eggs. </em>
</p><p>SAMMY: Aw, I feel bad taking these eggs.</p><p>ZOEY: Well… we need to eat <em> something</em>.</p><p>SAMMY: Yeah, I guess.</p><p>ZOEY: Yeah.</p><p>
  <em> Zoey and Sammy sit there in silence for a few moments. </em>
</p><p>LIGHTNING: [offscreen] Ayo, tree girls! Bring back the protein! Bring it back <em> now </em>!</p><p>
  <em> Sammy and Zoey climb down the tree, the nest balanced on Zoey’s head. Leonard sucks on his ring pop. </em>
</p><p>HAROLD: May I have a lick, Leonard?</p><p>LEONARD: Of course, my fellow magician.</p><p>LESHAWNA: Harold, do <em> not </em>lick that!</p><p>
  <em> The shot returns to the beach. The results of Jo and Brick’s fishing competition are ambiguous: Jo holds two skewers, each loaded with several small fish, while Brick holds none. Adjacent to them, Noah hands off a large fish to Owen, who licks it. </em>
</p><p>OWEN: Yup, this one will be delicious if we fry it.</p><p>LINDSAY: OMG, look! I caught a fish in my boot!</p><p>
  <em> Lindsay holds up her boot. Indeed, there is a fish flopping around in it. </em>
</p><p>BRICK: Excellent work, Lindsay. I suggest you and Amy retreat to camp and start a fire so we can cook these.</p><p>LINDSAY: Okie dokie!</p><p>AMY: Are you kidding me? Fine, whatever.</p><p>
  <em> Flash forward several hours. The sun sets in the distance. The foraging group returns with objectively less success than the fishing group. The only edible thing they carry is Zoey’s egg nest. Curiously, Lightning and Sky carry rocks. </em>
</p><p>JO: Hey Bolt-Dolt, what’s with the rocks? Are you gonna chew them up to get your iron fix?</p><p>LIGHTNING: No way! We brought back some rocks so we have places to sit on the beach.</p><p>JO: …Huh. Actually, not a bad idea.</p><p>
  <em> When the rocks have been placed, everyone sits down around the fire, The entire group chats while they wait for the fish to cook. The only one quiet is Zoey, who sits to the side and rubs her cold arms. She happens to glance up and gasps. </em>
</p><p>ZOEY: Look everyone! A helicopter!</p><p>
  <em> Everyone follows her gaze and stares at the helicopter which is passing overhead. </em>
</p><p>SAMMY: [pointing] It dropped a crate!</p><p>SKY: Protect your heads!</p><p>
  <em> Everyone huddles together for safety. The crate plummets from the sky and slams into the sand only a few feet away. </em>
</p><p>BRICK: Crisis… averted?</p><p>LESHAWNA: What is in that thing? </p><p>
  <em> Leshawna, Brick, and Jo check it out. They pry open the crate to reveal… a TV! </em>
</p><p>LINDSAY: Yay, now we can watch HD TV! <em> Oh</em>, I wonder what shows are on!</p><p>NOAH: [nudges Owen] Three, two, one, <em> now</em>.</p><p>
  <em> The TV switches on. Chris McClean stands in the center of the screen, looking fresh as ever. A cheeky smirk sits on his face as he addresses the competitors. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: Miss me?</p><p>EVERYONE: Chris!</p><p>ZOEY: Where <em> are </em> you? Where are <em> we</em>?</p><p>CHRIS: <em> I </em> am in my mansion back on the mainland. <em> You </em> are on an uninhabited island just off the coast of Oregon, USA. Things have changed very quickly in the last few days. </p><p>HAROLD: Because of the global spread of the novel virus?</p><p>CHRIS: [annoyed] <em> Yes</em>. Right before your boat left this morning, the government announced a lockdown on schools, businesses, and activities in order to stop the spread of the pandemic. This meant we <em> could </em>have cancelled Total Drama Spring Break, but I had an ever better idea.</p><p>LESHAWNA: Which was—?</p><p>CHRIS: I will be hosting remotely, from my very own mansion home! And you thirteen campers will be all on your own, isolated from the rest of the world!</p><p>
  <em> There’s a variety of responses to this. Some, like Leonard and Owen, appear unbothered at the prospect of staying alone on an isolated beach. Some, like Harold and Lightning, are somewhere between confused and annoyed. And some, like Jo and Leshawna, are flat-out angry.  </em>
</p><p>LESHAWNA: Are you out of your <em> mind</em>, Chris McClean?</p><p>CHRIS: [smugly] Nope. It took a little scrambling from the producers today, but we made it work. I dropped off this TV for you, didn’t I? Drones have replaced a human camera crew, and I didn’t even need to be there to form the teams!</p><p>LEONARD: What do you mean? </p><p>CHRIS: Until the merge, you will be competing on the teams Leshawna assigned earlier. Lindsay, Jo, Brick, Amy, Noah, Owen, you six will be the Stalwart Shrimp.</p><p>LINDSAY: Shriiimp.</p><p>CHRIS: Harold, Sky, Lightning, Zoey, Sammy, Leonard, Leshawna. You seven will be the Cantankerous Roosters!</p><p>NOAH: <em> Stalwart</em>? <em> Cantankerous</em>? Looks like someone got into a thesaurus. </p><p>CHRIS: Shut it.</p><p>[CONFESSIONAL] LESHAWNA: [slightly shocked, but recovers] You know, for accidentally picking my own team, I didn’t do half bad. Only thing I woulda done different would be replacin’ Leonard with Owen. [END CONFESSIONAL]</p><p>CHRIS: Cantankerous Roosters, your foraging skills kinda sucked. Sure, Zoey brought in eggs, but most of the meal tonight was provided by the Stalwart Shrimp. So <em> you’re </em>sending someone packing.</p><p>
  <em> Noah and Owen high five.  </em>
</p><p>SKY: Hey, no fair! If we had known this was for a challenge, we would’ve tried harder?</p><p>CHRIS: You weren’t giving it your all when you were scavenging for survival? [clucks tongue] Shameful. Anyways! Leshawna, be a dear and look in the bottom of the crate.</p><p>
  <em> Leshawna reaches in and pulls out several walkie-talking-looking devices. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: These are your remote voting devices! You may recall them from Total Drama Action. I only sent seven, so be <em> careful</em>, Owen.</p><p>OWEN: Heheh, sorry.</p><p>CHRIS: Roosters, please take a device and cast your vote. Everyone else, give them some privacy for Pete’s sake!</p><p>
  <em> The Shrimp back away while the Roosters each pick up a device. Leshawna, Lightning, and Sky glance around as they vote. Sammy and Zoey exchange a glance. Harold picks his nose. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: All the votes are in! Sadly, I do not have marshmallows—</p><p>OWEN: We haven’t eaten yet! We can give out fish to the safe campers!</p><p>CHRIS: That works. Now, let’s see here. [looks at a list off screen] The following people are safe: Leshawna. Zoey. Lightning. Sky.</p><p>
  <em> As Chris talks, Owen hurls a fish at each person. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: Samey.</p><p>SAMMY: <em> Sammy </em>.</p><p>CHRIS: Fine. Whatever. We’re down to the bottom two: Harold and Leonard. Both are obnoxious, loud, and they shared a ring pop.</p><p>
  <em> Leshawna rolls her eyes. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: And the first one to be going home… is…</p><p>
  <em> Leonard sucks on his ring pop nervously. The camera pans to Harold, who bites his fingernails. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: Leonard!</p><p>LEONARD: Aw man. First again. [shoulders slump]</p><p>[CONFESSION] SAMMY: I told you so! [END CONFESSION]</p><p>JO: Hey McClean, how are you going to get this loser off the island? </p><p>CHRIS: Remember that helicopter from earlier?</p><p>
  <em> Cut to the night sky. The helicopter flies dangerously low overhead. It’s now clear that Chef is the one piloting it. A rope ladder drops from the side of the helicopter. </em>
</p><p>CHEF: [screaming angrily] <em> Get your butt on here</em>!</p><p>LEONARD: Farewell, my friends.</p><p>AMY: <em> None </em>of us is your friend.</p><p>
  <em> Leonard steps onto the rope ladder. Chef lifts the helicopter higher into the air and flies away into the night. Chef’s erratic piloting causes the rope ladder to flail wildly. Leonard’s screams fade into the distance. </em>
</p><p>BRICK: Wow.</p><p>JO: You said it.</p><p>CHRIS: I guess you can call it the Helicopter of Shame. Heheh. </p><p><em> Chris’s video message now fills the entire frame</em>. </p><p>CHRIS: How will the Shrimp and Roosters fare without my supervision? What is up with Amy’s weird crush on Brick? And what challenges lie in store next? Tune in next week—and I know you don’t have anything better to do since you can’t leave your house—for Total. Drama. Quarantine!</p><p>
  <em> Credits roll. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Votes:<br/>Harold- Leonard<br/>Leshawna- Leonard<br/>Zoey- Leonard<br/>Lightning- Harold<br/>Sky- Leonard<br/>Sammy- Leonard<br/>Leonard- Harold</p><p>Elimination order: Leonard</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Episode 2: It's Starting To Sink In</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chris' first organized challenge for the campers brings pitfalls for both teams.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter first published March 31, 2020<br/>Edited version published March 4, 2021</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHRIS: [offscreen] Previously, on Total Drama Quarantine!</p><p>
  <em> Cut to a shot of the contestants stepping out onto the dock. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: A global pandemic has left me self-isolating in the security of my <em> massive </em> mansion, while thirteen returning contestants are stuck on an isolated island by themselves! [chuckles] Close enough, right?</p><p>
  <em> Cut to a shot of Leshawna as she finishes building the boys’ cabin. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: Leshawna took charge and led the teens in building shelters for the night. </p><p>
  <em> Cut to Brick, Jo, and Amy running along the beach. Amy falls in the sand while Brick and Jo keep running. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: Meanwhile, these slackers went on a run along the whole perimeter of the island. Yeah, we’re gonna keep calling it ‘the island’ for now.</p><p>
  <em> Cut to alternating shots of both teams catching fish and foraging in the woods. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: Leshawna also unknowingly created this season’s teams, and the teams <em> unknowingly </em> participated in their first challenge: catching dinner.</p><p>
  <em> Cut to last night’s bonfire. Owen gives a fish to Harold while Leonard slumps in disappointment. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: Ultimately the Cantankerous Roosters sent Leonard home. I can’t say anyone’ll miss him terribly. I might, he was kinda funny.</p><p>
  <em> Cut to a live shot of Chris, sitting on a pristine white couch while sipping coffee. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: My job has never been so easy. Twelve more contestants. One million dollars! Who will come out on top? Find out on Total. Drama. Quarantine!</p><p>
  <em> “I Wanna Be Famous” plays </em>
</p><p>Two camera drones fly through the air. A rock hits one, and it crashes onto the sand. A seagull attacks the second one.</p><p>
  <em> Dear Mom and Dad, I’m doing fine. </em>
</p><p>The shot zooms through the inner forest and out onto the beach.</p><p>
  <em> You guys are on my mind. </em>
</p><p>The shot passes Chris’s portable TV and dives into the ocean.</p><p>
  <em> You asked me what I wanted to be </em>
</p><p>Obligatory Owen shot in the water.</p><p>
  <em> And now I think the answer is plain to see, </em>
</p><p>Owen swims upward and breaks the surface of the water. He high fives Noah, who is sitting on the dock.</p><p>
  <em> I wanna be famous! </em>
</p><p>Noah points to the right and laughs. Pan to Harold, who is performing jiu jitsu on the beach. He kicks over the confessional, revealing Lindsay (fully clothed) inside. She screams.</p><p>
  <em> I wanna live close to the sun, </em>
</p><p>The shot pans right as Jo and Brick run past Lindsay and Harold. Amy follows behind.</p><p>
  <em> So pack your bags, ‘cause I’ve already won. </em>
</p><p>They run past Sammy, who sticks her foot out to trip Amy. The latter falls face first in the sand. She recovers quickly and lunges at Sammy.</p><p>
  <em> Everything to prove, nothing in my way, </em>
</p><p>Pan up to Zoey, who is sitting in a tree and trying to get cell service for her phone.</p><p>
  <em> I’ll get there one day. </em>
</p><p>Zoey drops her phone. It lands on Leonard’s head, causing him to drop a bag of glitter on the ground. It explodes in his face.</p><p>
  <em> ‘Cause I wanna be famous. </em>
</p><p>Pan to Lightning, who is flexing his muscles in front of Sky. Her arms are crossed, but she’s smiling in amusement.</p><p>
  <em> Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na </em>
</p><p>Jo and Brick finish their race back at the campsite. Leshawna high fives both of them, then hands them a stack of clean laundry.</p><p>
  <em> I wanna be! </em>
</p><p>Zoey slides down her tree and runs toward the beach. </p><p>
  <em>  I wanna be! </em>
</p><p>Sammy tries to sit on a log, but Amy pulls it out from under her.</p><p>
  <em> I wanna be famous! </em>
</p><p>Chef flies by in his helicopter, transitioning the frame from day to night.</p><p>
  <em> I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous! </em>
</p><p>All the contestants gather around the bonfire. </p><p>
  <em> *Whistling* </em>
</p><p>Sky and Lightning lean in to kiss, but a crate with Chris’ face on it drops in between them, startling both.</p><p>
  <em> The scene opens at dawn. Leshawna is up early. She has constructed a clothesline that spans between two palm trees, and she’s hanging up clothes to dry.  </em>
</p><p>[CONFESSIONAL] LESHAWNA: I woke up early this morning, probably because I was sleepin’ on <em> sand </em> instead of an actual <em> mattress </em>. So I gathered up some clothes and made myself useful. And hey, if washing up dirty clothes earns me brownie points with everyone else, I ain’t complaining. [END CONFESSIONAL]</p><p>
  <em> Brick, wearing his swim outfit, exits the mens’ hut and joins Leshawna. </em>
</p><p>BRICK: [salutes] Good morning, soldier! Nice to see someone else out so bright and early. Washing out clothes, I see?</p><p>LESHAWNA: Yessir. Are you goin’ out on a mornin’ run?</p><p>BRICK: Affirmative! Er, before I go, you haven’t happened to see Jo, have you?</p><p>LESHAWNA: Nah. She might be sleepin’. [under her breath] I wish I was.</p><p>
  <em> Amy and Sammy emerge from their hut. Amy’s pajamas are color coordinated, pink and white. In contrast, Sammy wears the same ratty set she wore in Pahkitew Island. </em>
</p><p>AMY: Hey, Brick! Uh, hey, Lefonda or whatever your name is.</p><p>
  <em> Leshawna raises an eyebrow, unamused.  </em>
</p><p>AMY: Can you believe my stupid little sister is following me around again? [rolls eyes] Ugh, just leave me alone already!</p><p>SAMMY: Just because we happened to wake up at the same time doesn’t mean I’m <em> following </em>you.</p><p>
  <em> Amy finally takes notice of the clothesline behind Leshawna. </em>
</p><p>AMY: Ew, are you <em> handwashing </em>my skirt? That can only be dry-cleaned and ironed! Show some class!</p><p><em> Leshawna, Sammy, and Brick all roll their eyes</em>.</p><p>[CONFESSIONAL] LESHAWNA: [wringing Amy’s skirt in her hands] Why would you bring a dry-clean only skirt <em> on this dang reality show </em>?! [END CONFESSIONAL]</p><p>AMY: <em> Anyway</em>, Brick, can you show me some of the workout routines you learned in basic training?</p><p>BRICK: [visibly uncomfortable] Yeah, sure, I suppose.</p><p>SAMMY: I’m going to forage for some breakfast berries. I know we didn’t have much luck yesterday, but maybe the second time’s a charm, heheh.</p><p>
  <em> Flash forward a few hours. The sun is up now. All the campers are awake and wearing their usual outfits. Noah and Owen eats leftover fish together. Zoey sits by herself, texting with one hand and eating berries with the other. </em>
</p><p>HAROLD: Zoey, do you have any games on your phone?</p><p>ZOEY: …Sorry, huh?</p><p>HAROLD: On your phone? I’d like to improve my hand-eye coordination by playing video games.</p><p>ZOEY: No, sorry, I was just texting some friends.</p><p>[CONFESSIONAL] ZOEY: I’m not turning into one of those phone-obsessed preppie girls, right? Chris never said no phones, and, well, I may as well use it while I can. [phone buzzes, she looks down at it] Oh! Mike, Cam, and Gwen say hello, by the way. [END CONFESSIONAL]</p><p>LESHAWNA: [off-screen] Harold, baby, stop harassing that poor girl and help me mash a smoothie!</p><p>
  <em> The camera follows Harold as he walks past Sky and Lightning, who are engrossed in conversation. </em>
</p><p>SKY: So in all your years of sports, you’ve never tried gymnastics before?</p><p>LIGHTNING: Nah! Lightning prefers more <em> physical </em>stuff like football or rugby, or, uh, football.</p><p>SKY: [frowns] Are you saying gymnastics isn’t a physical sport?</p><p>
  <em> Lightning blinks twice, somehow realizing he’s made a mistake. </em>
</p><p>LIGHTNING: Nah! Gymnastics is physical, it’s just a different skill set. Lightning likes running over the competition with his rock hard body. Sha-bam!</p><p>SKY: [chuckles lightly] To each their own.</p><p>
  <em> Jo sits down beside them. </em>
</p><p>JO: Good morning, opponents. Ready to get the beat down of a lifetime?</p><p>SKY: I think we’ll be fine. Best of luck to you, though. Whatever the challenge may be.</p><p>LIGHTNING: Jo, your team is good as gone! [points obnoxiously at Jo] In your sha-<em> face </em>!</p><p>
  <em> Cut to the TV. Static roars across the screen. The campers gather around as Chris and Chef appear on it. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: Welcome, campers, to day two of Total! Drama! Quarantine!</p><p>
  <em> Chef blows a party horn and throws confetti with minimal effort. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: As you can see, Chef and I are practicing <em> social distancing </em>. Six feet apart at all times, so he doesn’t kill me. </p><p>CHEF: [deadpan] No concern for my safety whatsoever.</p><p>CHRIS: [cheerfully] Nope!</p><p>NOAH: So what’s your evil plan for today? Gonna airlift us any supplies, Harry Truman?</p><p>CHRIS: Sadly I won’t have as much leeway to torture you, considering I’m stuck inside my personal mansion.</p><p>ZOEY: [whispering to Sammy] Take a sip of water every time Chris mentions his mansion.</p><p><em> Sammy laughs under her breath</em>.</p><p>CHRIS: But hey, I’m a nice guy! This season, each challenge will have a special reward for the winning team.</p><p>CHEF: We’ll send you some nice homemade cooking from me. Heheh.</p><p>
  <em> All the kids glare and make retching sounds, except for the Pahkitew kids who were never exposed to Chef’s cooking. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: Anyways, today’s challenge starts simple. Each team, I need you to volunteer a player.</p><p>BRICK: For what purpose, sir?</p><p>CHRIS: [annoyed] I’m not gonna <em> tell </em> you until you pick a volunteer! But it <em> is </em>for a physical challenge.</p><p>
  <em> The teams divide and chat amongst themselves. </em>
</p><p>LINDSAY: Can I do it? Pretty please?</p><p>NOAH: No objections here.</p><p>JO: Chris said it was for a physical challenge, Bandana Brain. I think it should be me.</p><p>BRICK: Or me!</p><p><em> Jo huffs</em>.</p><p>JO: If you want to fight me for leadership all over again, be my guest.</p><p>
  <em> Their solution is to arm wrestle. Meanwhile, the Cantankerous Roosters are having no problems. </em>
</p><p>SKY: I think Lightning should probably be our volunteer.</p><p>LIGHTNING: Sha-boom! You sure, Sky?</p><p>SKY: Yeah. We can’t waste time arguing.</p><p>LESHAWNA: Sounds like a plan, then.</p><p>[CONFESSIONAL] SKY: If we lose this challenge, I have full deniability. We’d probably just vote off Lightning instead. [sighs] I’d lose a new friend right off the bat, though. Lightning is pretty fun to talk to, once you get past the bicep-kissing and the crazy speech pattern. [END CONFESSIONAL]</p><p>
  <em> Cut back to Chris, who is reading a magazine on his couch. He glances up. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: Do we have our final decisions?</p><p>HAROLD: We have selected Lightning for the Roosters.</p><p>CHRIS: And for the Stalwart Shrimp?</p><p>BRICK: [wincing, rubbing his right arm in pain] Jo.</p><p><em> A grinning Jo amiably slugs his other arm</em>.</p><p>JO: Excellent choice, Private Pansy.</p><p>CHRIS: Excellent! For the first challenge, your team will have to carry your volunteer to the center of the island.</p><p>
  <em> The screen displays a map of the island with a giant red X in the center. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: Yes, the island looks kinda barren because the epidemic halted air travel and outsourcing the labor became <em> pretty </em> expensive. </p><p>
  <em> He mumbles something under his breath that no one can make out. Then he straightens up and speaks at a normal volume. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: The only thing our team managed to complete was the mess hall!</p><p>OWEN: Mess hall? You mean there’s <em> food</em>?</p><p>CHRIS: The mess hall, sadly, is not stocked. </p><p>
  <em> Owen deflates. Noah puts a comforting hand on his arm. Amy and Jo roll their eyes. </em>
</p><p>SKY: So you want us to carry Lightning and Jo to the mess hall?</p><p>CHRIS: Pretty much. How you distribute the weight is up to you, but they aren’t allowed to walk, run, cartwheel, or anything else self-automating.</p><p>
  <em> Jo makes a face. Lightning kisses his bicep. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: Before I send you on your merry way, I need one more volunteer.</p><p>
  <em> With a salute, Brick steps forward immediately. </em>
</p><p>BRICK: Sir, yes sir!</p><p>CHRIS: Ah, Brick! You will be in charge of wheeling this portable TV to the mess hall!</p><p>
  <em> Amy, Jo, and Noah grumble at the extra challenge. Brick bites his lip nervously. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: Ready? Three, two, one, <em> go</em>!</p><p>
  <em> Chef blows an air horn and the TV switches off. Leshawna and Sammy immediately grab Lightning’s legs; Sky and Zoey support his shoulders. </em>
</p><p>ZOEY: Harold, you should navigate.</p><p>HAROLD: Which way do we go? I don’t have a map.</p><p>ZOEY: Chris said center, right? So let’s just go straight.</p><p>
  <em> The Roosters head off into the woods. Meanwhile, the Shrimp are slower to get started. Brick stands nervously beside the TV while Lindsay and Amy try to pick up Jo. </em>
</p><p>JO: Hurry up, weaklings. We have a challenge to win!</p><p>AMY: [huffing and puffing] Well usually I’m at the <em> top </em>of the cheer pyramid, not the bottom. </p><p>LINDSAY: [drops Jo’s legs in the sand] Uh, Noah? Can’t you help?</p><p>NOAH: I can bench press five pounds.</p><p>AMY: Switch with Brick, then!</p><p>BRICK: Is that wise? What if Chris disqualifies our team for not sticking to our assignments?</p><p>OWEN: Chris <em> would </em> do a sneaky thing like that.</p><p>
  <em> Jo rubs her temples in annoyance. </em>
</p><p>JO: Ugh! Just toss me over Tubby’s shoulder!</p><p>
  <em> Owen scoops her up and slings her over his shoulder, as requested. </em>
</p><p>NOAH: Perfect. Now, let’s pick up the pace before they leave us behind.</p><p>
  <em> The Shrimp run into the woods. Owen and Jo lead the pack; Brick trails behind with the TV. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The shot cuts to the Roosters, who have slowed down. Lightning’s arms drag on the ground as Zoey and Sky lose their momentum. </em>
</p><p>LIGHTNING: Say, if Lightning holds his breath, do you think he’d be easier to carry?</p><p>SKY: [chuckles] Doubt it.</p><p>HAROLD: So far, I do not see any problems. Proceed as normal.</p><p>LESHAWNA: Thank you, sugar.</p><p>
  <em> Leshawna turns to Sammy, who hasn’t broken a sweat yet. </em>
</p><p>LESHAWNA: Dang, girl, you got some upper body strength!</p><p>SAMMY: [smiles] Thanks!</p><p>[CONFESSIONAL] SAMMY: [flexes biceps] It’s from carrying around <em> Amy </em> all these years. Oh, and cheer camp. I’m always at the bottom of the cheer pyramid. [END CONFESSIONAL]</p><p>
  <em> Harold takes off his glasses to clean them. Immediately, he runs straight into a beehive. </em>
</p><p>HAROLD: <em> Bees!</em></p><p>LIGHTNING: Sha-nope!</p><p>
  <em> The bees swarm the Roosters. Leshawna and Sammy drop Lightning’s legs and swat away the bees. </em>
</p><p>ZOEY: <em> Run for shelter! </em></p><p>
  <em> The Shrimp scatter, all except Sky. She drops to the ground next to Lightning. </em>
</p><p>LIGHTNING: Sha-what are you doing, Sky?</p><p>SKY: If you get up, we’ll lose the challenge! Stay low and cover your face!</p><p>
  <em> Sky cups her hands across her face to avoid being stung. Lightning, always dramatic, rips off his shirt and pulls it over his head. The bees swarm around them, but luckily none of them comes close to Sky’s or Lightning’s faces. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Cut to the Shrimp, who are still running. Owen whistles as he jogs. Brick still lags behind. Amy, Lindsay, and Noah make up the center of the group. </em>
</p><p>LINDSAY: So, Amanda, what kind of lip gloss are you wearing?</p><p>AMY: My name is <em> Amy</em>, and it’s a brand called None Of Your Business.</p><p>LINDSAY: My bad. [giggles] I’m kinda the worst at names. </p><p>AMY: Whatever.</p><p>[CONFESSIONAL] LINDSAY: So we were running, and I got some bad vibes from Amy. Like, what girl doesn’t tell another girl about her lip gloss? It’s girl code rule number three: <em> always </em>tell other girls where you got your lip gloss! [END CONFESSIONAL]</p><p>LINDSAY: Um, I’m gonna jog ahead and scout out the path.</p><p>JO: Way to make yourself useful, <em> Linda</em>.</p><p>OWEN: Hey, don’t be mean to Lindsay!</p><p>
  <em> Lindsay is apparently oblivious to this exchange. </em>
</p><p>LINDSAY: I’ll be right back! </p><p>
  <em> She jogs out of sight. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Cut to Sky and Lightning. The bees have dissipated, and now they’re alone in the woods. </em>
</p><p>LIGHTNING: [muffled through shirt] Are they gone?</p><p>SKY: [lifts one hand off her face to look around] Yeah, we’re good. </p><p>
  <em> Lightning puts his shirt back on, and Sky relaxes. </em>
</p><p>SKY: Okay, what’s our plan? There’s no telling where Leshawna and Harold and the rest have ended up.</p><p>LIGHTNING: Maybe we should just get up and keep walking in the same direction.</p><p>SKY: How am I gonna carry you?</p><p>LIGHTNING: Piggy back ride?</p><p>
  <em> Sky sits back and considers this option. From the look on her face, it’s clear she isn’t totally enthusiastic about this. </em>
</p><p>SKY: We don’t have any other options, so yeah. Let’s try it out.</p><p>
  <em> Sky helps Lightning to his feet. She crouches over as he hops on her back. </em>
</p><p>LIGHTNING: You sure you can handle the Lightning? [flexes biceps]</p><p>SKY: Heh, yeah. Just make sure you hold on, okay?</p><p>LIGHTNING: Sha-definitely!</p><p>
  <em> Lightning wraps his arms around Sky’s neck, and they head off. Sky’s steps are staggered as she adjusts under Lightning’s weight.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Cut back to the Roosters. Jo is attempting to take a nap as Owen runs. </em>
</p><p>LINDSAY: [offscreen] Guuuuys!</p><p>
  <em> Lindsay hurries back on screen. Everyone stops and looks at her. </em>
</p><p>BRICK: How did recon go, ma’am?</p><p>LINDSAY: So on the left, there’s a bunch of trees and rocks and stuff. But on the right, there’s a clearing. So it would probably be easier for Brick if we went right.</p><p>NOAH: I don’t have a problem with that.</p><p>AMY: I <em> guess </em>that makes sense.</p><p>OWEN: Right we go! </p><p>
  <em> The Shrimp resume their run. They enter Lindsay’s clearing. Their pace rapidly slows down. The shot zooms in on Noah’s face. </em>
</p><p>NOAH: Why… is it… harder… than usual… to walk? </p><p>
  <em> Noah glances down, and his annoyed expression morphs into one of fear. </em>
</p><p>NOAH: [panicked] Uh, guys?</p><p>
  <em> The shot zoom out to reveal the entirety of the Stalwart Shrimps, who are now knee-deep in— </em>
</p><p>LINDSAY: <em> Quick sand! </em></p><p>OWEN: Sweet mother of Jane Austen! </p><p>
  <em> Owen tries to take a step, but he only sinks faster. Brick, Lindsay, Amy, and Noah are now thigh deep. </em>
</p><p>BRICK: Owen, toss Jo to the side!</p><p>JO: Are you <em> insane</em>?</p><p>AMY: No, he’s right! If Jo tries to swim out of the quicksand, we’ll be disqualified!</p><p>BRICK: Just throw her to the edge of the clearing! Jo, sit and wait for us!</p><p>JO: I don’t want to watch you <em> die! </em>How am I supposed to win this competition with no team?</p><p>OWEN: Sorry, Jo. Here goes nothing!</p><p>
  <em> Owen hoists Jo above his head and throws her forward. She screams right before she slams into a tree. Jo sinks down. Her face is red from the impact, but otherwise she’s physically unharmed. Emotionally? Jo’s brows are furrowed as she watches her team sink. </em>
</p><p>[CONFESSIONAL] JO: Brick and I were always intense rivals. But did I want him to sink into a bottomless pit of quicksand? <em> No! </em>[END CONFESSIONAL]</p><p>
  <em> Cut to Leshawna and Harold, who walk through the woods together. </em>
</p><p>LESHAWNA: D’you think those bees are gone?</p><p>HAROLD: I don’t hear any buzzing.</p><p>LESHAWNA: We need to get back and find the others, then. </p><p>HAROLD: Roger that, m’lady.</p><p>
  <em> They turn around and walk back in that direction. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Cut to the Shrimp, who are still stuck in the quicksand. </em>
</p><p>BRICK: Listen up, soldiers! Keep your arms above the quicksand and do <em> not</em>, I repeat, do <em> not </em>make any sudden movements!</p><p>AMY: [whimpering] I’m gonna die here! </p><p>BRICK: Lean back and distribute your weight evenly!</p><p>LINDSAY: [panicking] How do I do that? </p><p>NOAH: Pretend you’re in the pool and you’re lying on a floaty raft!</p><p>
  <em> Brick, Lindsay, Amy, Noah, and Owen lean back and float in the quicksand. Brick looks determined, while the other four are varying degrees of freaked out. </em>
</p><p>LINDSAY: There’s sand all over my hair!</p><p>BRICK: Everyone inch backwards until you’re on solid ground again!</p><p>
  <em> Everyone listens to his advice. Brick, being the last in the group, is the first to be back on solid land. Noah is the second to finish; he grabs a long fallen tree branch and extends it to Owen in order to help him. Lindsay bites her lip. </em>
</p><p>LINDSAY: Am I almost there?</p><p>BRICK: Keep going, Miss Lindsay!</p><p>AMY: [obnoxiously loud] Somebody <em> help me! </em></p><p>
  <em> Cut to Sammy, alone in the woods. </em>
</p><p>SAMMY: Was that Amy? Is she okay?</p><p>
  <em> Cut to Sky and Lightning. Sky has switched from running to walking, and she and Lightning are talking again. </em>
</p><p>SKY: Protein <em> is </em>an important part of a balanced diet.</p><p>LIGHTNING: See?! You get it. Not everyone does. That’s why Lightning easily takes those wimps down.</p><p>SKY: Competitive, I see.</p><p>LIGHTNING: Protein powder doubles as my confidence powder!</p><p>SKY: So, how confident are you that we’ll win this challenge?</p><p>LIGHTNING: Twenty percent.</p><p>SKY: Only twenty?!</p><p>LIGHTNING: Ten percent for each teammate we got right now. Sha-duh.</p><p>SKY: …So the maximum confidence would be sixty percent?</p><p>LIGHTNING: [delighted] You get it!</p><p>
  <em> Cut to the quicksand. Lindsay and Amy still struggle to get out. </em>
</p><p>OWEN: Lindsay, grab hold of this stick!</p><p>LINDSAY: O-okay!</p><p>
  <em> Lindsay grabs the stick, and Owen pulls her to safety. Suddenly, Sammy bursts into the clearing. </em>
</p><p>SAMMY: What’s going on? Amy?</p><p>AMY: [slowly paddling to shore] Go <em> away</em>!</p><p>JO: Bombshell Blonde led us straight into quicksand.</p><p>SAMMY: Who, Amy?</p><p>JO: Lindsay.</p><p>SAMMY: Oh. Uh, do you need any help?</p><p>JO: Go bother your <em> own </em>team.</p><p>SAMMY: Right. Sorry.</p><p>
  <em> Sammy stays quiet as Brick pulls Amy to safety. </em>
</p><p>AMY: OMG, you saved me!</p><p>
  <em> Amy hugs Brick, who looks mildly uncomfortable. Jo glares at them from underneath her tree. </em>
</p><p>NOAH: So should we even try finishing the challenge at this point?</p><p>JO: Is that even a question, No-astuteness?</p><p>NOAH: [deadpan] Nice one.</p><p>BRICK: Just walk along the perimeter of the clearing, and we should be free of quicksand from now on.</p><p>JO: Come on, Owen. Pick me up and let’s go, go, go! </p><p>
  <em> Cut to the mess hall, which is in pristine condition. Sky stumbles out of the woods and unloads Lightning on the front steps. </em>
</p><p>SKY: Did we do it? Did we win?</p><p>LIGHTNING: I dunno. But we’re sha-first, so that’s gotta count for something!</p><p>
  <em> Zoey suddenly jumps out from the trees. She does a backflip before landing in front of them. </em>
</p><p>ZOEY: Hey guys.</p><p>SKY: Zoey! Nice moves.</p><p>LIGHTNING: Where’d you come from, Flower Girl?</p><p>ZOEY: Oh, I ended up in the trees and I started following you guys from above.</p><p>[CONFESSIONAL] ZOEY: That <em> sounds </em> creepy, but when I found Sky and Lightning again, I didn’t really wanna come down and join them. I don’t have much in common with jocks like them. <em> And </em>it looked like they were having fun with each other. I wasn’t gonna ruin that. [END CONFESSIONAL]</p><p>
  <em> Harold and Leshawna arrive, wearing twin expressions of confusion. </em>
</p><p>HAROLD: I could have sworn we were heading back to the beach.</p><p>LESHAWNA: Hey! You guys made it! Go team!</p><p>
  <em> Leshawna runs over and high fives everyone. A few moments later, Sammy bursts into the clearing, followed by the Stalwart Shrimp. </em>
</p><p>JO: No! They beat us!</p><p>AMY: Ugh! You suck, Sammy! You did this!</p><p>
  <em> Lindsay’s eyeliner is smeared and her mouth wobbles. </em>
</p><p>LESHAWNA: Ah, honey! What happened to you?</p><p>LINDSAY: [wailing] We fell into quicksand and now my boots are <em> ruined</em>!</p><p>
  <em> As Leshawna comforts Lindsay, the shot refocuses on the observing Jo, who is now standing on her own instead of lying on Owen’s shoulder. Jo leans over to Brick. </em>
</p><p>JO: [whispering] We just lost a challenge and she’s worried about her <em> boots</em>?</p><p>BRICK: We all cope in different ways.</p><p>
  <em> Zoey’s phone starts ringing. She picks it up and gasps a few moments later. </em>
</p><p>ZOEY: It’s Chris!</p><p>HAROLD: Put it on speaker!</p><p>
  <em> Zoey does so. Everyone gathers around as Chris speaks. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: Well, that was certainly an interesting challenge. Brick, I wish you could see how disappointed I am in you right now. I should have you court-martialed for that tarfu.</p><p>BRICK: We were in quicksand! There was no way I could’ve saved the TV!</p><p>CHRIS: I’ll send another TV in the evening. Right now, we have things to discuss. The Cantankerous Roosters win their first challenge of the season!</p><p>LESHAWNA: Woo hoo! [high fives Harold]</p><p>CHRIS: As your reward, you will each get to pick <em> one </em>food that we will stock in the mess hall this evening. I’d suggest picking a nonperishable that will last longer. Or you could just order five tubs of ice cream. I need to know now, though. Clock is ticking.</p><p>HAROLD: I’d like sushi.</p><p>LIGHTNING: Protein powder! <em> Please </em> bring protein powder!</p><p>ZOEY: Chips and dip, please.</p><p>SAMMY: A liter of cranberry juice?</p><p>LESHAWNA: I just want donuts. A lil’ sugar never hurt anybody.</p><p>SKY: And I’ll request lasagna. With extra cheese.</p><p>[CONFESSIONAL] SKY: It’s called carb-loading. Serious athletes do it all the time. [END CONFESSIONAL]</p><p>CHRIS: Your requests will be taken into account and sent as soon as possibly. Or not. [chuckles] Stalwart Shrimp, your elimination ceremony will occur as soon as I send that replacement TV. Thanks again, Brick.</p><p>BRICK: I said I was sorry!</p><p>CHRIS: Chris, out!</p><p>
  <em> Chris hangs up and Zoey immediately begins texting her friends again. </em>
</p><p>LESHAWNA: Well there’s no point in waiting around here. Let’s head back to camp. Place markers on the trees so we can mark out a path back to the mess hall!</p><p>
  <em> Cut to Owen ripping off one of his shirt sleeves and wrapping it around the trunk of a tree. </em>
</p><p>NOAH: Nice one, dude.</p><p>OWEN: Thank you <em> monsieur</em>. Hey, who are you gonna vote for?</p><p>NOAH: No idea. Maybe you.</p><p>OWEN: Heheh, good one, buddy! [pauses] You’re joking, right?</p><p>NOAH: Yeah. I’ve actually been thinking about Brick...</p><p>
  <em> Brick and Jo are walking ahead of them. For once, Amy isn’t tagging along with Brick. </em>
</p><p>JO: If you vote yourself out for some ‘honor code’ thing, I swear I will kill you.</p><p>BRICK: I wasn’t planning on it.</p><p>JO: Good. We’re the Shrimp’s best players. I might vote out Cheer Captain tonight. She’s been utterly annoying since the start, and kinda sucked at getting out of quicksand.</p><p>BRICK: But Amy’s also more athletic than Noah or Owen or Lindsay.</p><p>JO: You just want to keep her around ‘cause she’s been giving you attention. </p><p>BRICK: Negative!</p><p>JO: [ignores his response] Besides, it <em> was </em>Lindsay’s fault we got into that mess in the first place.</p><p>[CONFESSIONAL] JO: It’s like picking between dumb and dumber, except it’s blonde and blonder. [END CONFESSIONAL]</p><p>
  <em> Cut to the bonfire. The Cantankerous Roosters are in their swimsuits and hanging out on the dock, out of earshot from the elimination ceremony. Chef’s helicopter swoops in overhead and drops off a box. Like last time, Brick opens it to reveal a rolling TV inside. The screen switches on to reveal Chris, who’s in a bathrobe and ready for bed. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: Let’s make this quick, shall we? Chef has errands to run.</p><p>
  <em> Owen passes out voting devices, and everyone makes their selections. When they’re done, the kids turn their attention to Chris, who looks at the results on a tablet. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: D’you guys have fish? Or marshmallows?</p><p>OWEN: Maybe we should all stand, and whoever’s safe should sit down.</p><p>CHRIS: Works for me.</p><p>NOAH: You know I <em> hate </em>standing, Owen.</p><p>
  <em> Everyone stands up. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: Well, the first safety of the night goes to… Noah.</p><p>
  <em> Noah sits down and breathes a sigh of relief. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: Owen, Jo, Amy. You are also safe.</p><p>
  <em> The three named contestants sit down. Brick and Lindsay stare at each other from across the fire. Neither is malicious, but neither wants to go home. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: Brick volunteered to wheel the TV during the challenge, slowing you down. Lindsay volunteered to scout ahead, earning you Shrimp a swim in quicksand. But only one person will be going home tonight.</p><p>
  <em> Close up on Brick, who glances down at Jo for support. She shrugs. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: And that person is…</p><p>
  <em> Close up on Lindsay, who holds Owen’s hand for emotional support. The music swells in suspense. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: Lindsay.</p><p>
  <em> Lindsay slumps in defeat, but remains standing. Brick sits down, and Jo offers him a fistbump. </em>
</p><p>OWEN: No, Linds!</p><p>LINDSAY: Sorry I almost got us all killed, guys.</p><p>JO: [sarcastically] When you go home, maybe you can buy some new boots.</p><p>CHRIS: Wouldn’t count on it! All the stores are closed. Plus, you’ll probably be quarantined in your house for two weeks after you get back. </p><p>LINDSAY: What about online shopping? That’s still open, right?</p><p>CHRIS: Don’t hold your breath, kid.</p><p>
  <em> Chef lowers his helicopter down. Lindsay steps on the bottom rung of the rope ladder, and Chef lifts her into the sky.  </em>
</p><p>LINDSAY: Bye guys!</p><p>
  <em> Her screams fade into the distance as Chef flies away. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: Hey, does the ‘Helicopter of Peril’ have a nice ring to it?</p><p>NOAH: Not really.</p><p>CHRIS: I’ll think about it.</p><p>
  <em> Cut to direct feed from Chris’s mansion. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: And that wraps up our second elimination of the season. Will Sammy and Amy ever reconcile their differences? Will I deliver on the promises I made for the Roosters’ food choices? And will Zoey’s phone ever run out of battery? Find out next time on Total. Drama. Quarantine!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Votes:<br/>Owen- Amy<br/>Noah- Brick<br/>Amy- Lindsay<br/>Jo- Lindsay<br/>Brick- Lindsay<br/>Lindsay- Amy</p><p>Elimination order: Leonard, Lindsay</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Episode 3: Spice and Dice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Roosters' reward from the last challenge arrives incomplete. Several contestants form alliances to keep themselves in the game longer.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First published: April 6, 2020<br/>Edited version published: March 5, 2021</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> We open to a shot of Chris in his pristine mansion kitchen. As he picks up a smoothie, he smiles at the audience. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: Previously on Total Drama!</p><p>
  <em> The first shot shows the Cantankerous Roosters jogging through the woods. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: The teams were tasked with carrying one teammate to the newly built mess hall! Seems simple, right? <em> Not</em>!</p><p>
  <em> Harold runs into the beehive. The bees scatter the Roosters. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: For one team, things got un-bee-lievably out of control.</p><p>
  <em> Cut to the Shrimp, who realize they’re knee-deep in quicksand. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: Meanwhile, the other team <em>quickly </em>found themselves sinking into trouble.</p><p>
  <em> Cut to Lightning piggybacking on Sky’s back. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: While the Shrimp fought for their lives, Sky and Lightning finished the challenge for the Roosters.</p><p>
  <em> Cut to the contestants gathered around Zoey’s phone. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: As a reward, the Roosters got to pick the mess hall’s first order of food.</p><p>
  <em> Cut to the Shrimps’ campfire. Brick sits down and fist bumps Jo. Lindsay frowns in defeat. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: At the end of the night, it came down to Brick and Lindsay, and our lovable blonde was the one sent home. </p><p>
  <em> Cut to the TV sinking in the sand next to Brick. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: <em> I </em> was hoping for Brick to get the boot after he lost my <em> TV</em>, but you win some, you lose some.</p><p>
  <em> Cut back to Chris. He finishes his smoothie, sets it down on the counter, and beams at the camera. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: What’s in store for our eleven remaining campers? Find out right here, right now, on Total! Drama! Quarantine!</p><p>
  <em> ~Theme song plays~ </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The opening shot is from about an hour after dawn. Noah and Owen walk through the forest using the path they’d forged yesterday. </em>
</p><p>OWEN: D’you think if we get there first, Chris will give us a prize?</p><p>NOAH: Doubt it. For all we know, Chris is eating Harold’s sushi and Leshawna’s donuts in the comfort of his own home.</p><p>OWEN: [pouts] Why couldn’t <em> we </em>have won the challenge?</p><p>NOAH: You probably would’ve asked for sushi and donuts anyways.</p><p>OWEN: [giggles] Yeah, true.</p><p>
  <em> Back at the beach campsite, Leshawna watches Harold draw in the sand with a stick. </em>
</p><p>HAROLD: M’lady.</p><p>
  <em> He steps back to reveal his creation: a portrait of Leshawna blowing a kiss. </em>
</p><p>LESHAWNA: You’re sweet, Harold baby.</p><p>HAROLD: Thanks. Maybe I should switch majors to studio art. I think I’d do pretty good.</p><p>
  <em> Sammy emerges from the woods holding a handful of freshly picked berries. Zoey appears beside her. </em>
</p><p>ZOEY: Nice haul.</p><p>SAMMY: Thanks. I, uh, figured I should grab some, just in case Chris doesn’t deliver on the food he promised.</p><p>ZOEY: Smart thinking.</p><p>
  <em> She picks up a handful of red berries and examines them. </em>
</p><p>ZOEY: Do you think I could use these berries to redye my hair? Who knows when I’ll have time to buy actual dye.</p><p>SAMMY: That might work. Your hair looks nice right now, though. You don’t need to redye it.</p><p>ZOEY: Thanks, but give it a few days. I’m sure we’re all gonna be in need of haircuts after a while.</p><p><em> She pauses and looks Sammy up and down</em>.</p><p>ZOEY: Heh, maybe <em>you </em>should try dying your hair.</p><p>SAMMY: Me? Why?</p><p>ZOEY: I’m honestly surprised you haven’t already.</p><p>[CONFESSIONAL] ZOEY: Sammy is a sweet girl, but she’s also kinda, in the nicest way possible, a doormat. Hello, she spent last season sticking it to Amy, but they still share the same outfit and hairstyle? [shakes her head] Come on, Sammy, establish an identity! Refuse to conform! [END CONFESSIONAL]</p><p>SAMMY: Ha ha. Maybe after I get sent home… I mean win! After I win, I’ll dye my hair.</p><p>ZOEY: That’s the spirit!</p><p>
  <em> Sammy and Zoey go their separate ways. Lightning and Sky are having a discussion at the campfire pit. There is one log between them. Sammy sits down on the log and starts eating her berries. </em>
</p><p>LIGHTNING: Do you <em>sha-mind</em>?</p><p>SAMMY: [startled] Oh, sorry! Do you want some berries?</p><p>LIGHTNING: Not if they don’t have protein I don’t. But c’mon, Cheer Girl, Sky and Lightning were in the middle of a conversation!</p><p>SKY: No, no! Samey—I mean Sammy—don’t worry about it! It’s fine, right, Lightning?</p><p>LIGHTNING: [rolls his eyes and huffs] <em> Fine</em>.</p><p>[CONFESSIONAL] LIGHTNING: Is it so wrong that Lightning wanted to have some alone time with Sky? She’s a bomb athlete, a cute girl, and a sha-awesome speaker! Blonde Girl isn’t any of those things. [END CONFESSIONAL]</p><p>SAMMY: What were you guys talking about?</p><p>SKY: This year’s Olympics.</p><p>LIGHTNING: It’s probably gonna get postponed.</p><p>SKY: Don’t say stuff like that! You could jinx it!</p><p>LIGHTNING: Lightning’s got a gut feeling about that, and his gut doesn’t lie about the important stuff.</p><p>ZOEY: [walking by with her phone in hand] Hey guys, the Olympics just got postponed!</p><p>SKY: W-what? That’s awful!</p><p>[CONFESSIONAL] LIGHTNING: What is Zoey’s problem? She just <em>had </em>to sha-swoop in and steal Lightning’s thunder! [END CONFESSIONAL]</p><p>SAMMY: At least we’re on a nice sunny beach instead of being stuck inside 24/7.</p><p>SKY: That’s extra motivation to stay in the game as long as possible.</p><p>SAMMY: As if the one million dollars wasn’t enough.</p><p>
  <em> Sky and Sammy laugh together, and even Lightning joins in. As they’re laughing, a helicopter flies in overhead. It flies low over the center of the island. A crate drops off the side, and the helicopter disappears again. </em>
</p><p>SKY: That must be our food!</p><p>LIGHTNING: My protein powder! Breakfast is sha-served!</p><p>
  <em> The portable TV switches on. Chris stands front and center. All the contestants rush over, including the previously absent Stalwart Shrimp: Jo, Brick, and Amy. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: Morning, campers! Chef just informed me the helicopter made its delivery. I suggest heading over to the mess hall for the <em>challenge</em>.</p><p>BRICK: You mean breakfast, right, sir?</p><p>CHRIS: No, I mean <em>challenge</em>. Now, can someone <em>responsible </em>please take the portable TV?</p><p>
  <em> Everyone silently looks at each other. No one wants to be in charge and risk Chris’s wrath. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: [sighs] Zoey! You’ve been very tech savvy so far, haven’t you?</p><p>ZOEY: [shoves her phone into her pocket] I’ll take the TV, Chris.</p><p>
  <em> The contestants set off for the mess hall. Leshawna and Harold lead the front. A few paces behind, Sky and Lightning continue to chat. They are followed by Jo, Brick, and Amy. Finally, Sammy walks alone, and Zoey brings up the back as she pushes the TV cart. </em>
</p><p>ZOEY: Psst, hey, Sammy!</p><p>SAMMY: [turns around] Are you talking to me?</p><p>ZOEY: Yep. Wanna chat?</p><p>SAMMY: Okay. I guess.</p><p>
  <em> Sammy falls in line with Zoey.  </em>
</p><p>SAMMY: What’s up?</p><p>ZOEY: I’m a bit of a wallflower, so I notice things. And from here, it’s pretty obvious how we’ve all sectioned off.</p><p>SAMMY: You mean how Sky almost always talks to Lightning? And how my sister is always hanging around Brick and Jo?</p><p>ZOEY: Exactly! Almost unconsciously, these little groups have formed.</p><p>SAMMY: I guess because it’s easier to stick around people you’ve already competed with instead of making new friends.</p><p>ZOEY: Something like that. </p><p>[CONFESSIONAL] SAMMY: She’s got a point. I know if Jasmine was here competing, I’d pretty much only talk to her. And maybe Shawn. [END CONFESSIONAL]</p><p>
  <em> Sammy raises a curious eyebrow. </em>
</p><p>SAMMY: Hey, are you trying to form an alliance with me?</p><p>ZOEY: Don’t say that like it’s a bad thing. I was just going to suggest that we should stick together. Maybe we could talk to Harold and Leshawna or Lightning and Sky about joining forces.</p><p>SAMMY: Okay. We can have an alliance. It’s not like I have a better alternative.</p><p>ZOEY: Yay! And maybe, I dunno, we could be friends, too?</p><p>SAMMY: Uh, yeah, sure.</p><p>[CONFESSIONAL] SAMMY: Having people want to be friends with <em>me </em>instead of my sister… That’s still a new experience. Zoey’s pretty cool. She’s spent a <em> lot </em>of time on her phone the past few days, but I get it! She misses her friends. Well actually, I don’t get it. Not yet, at least. [END CONFESSIONAL]</p><p>[CONFESSIONAL] ZOEY: Sammy may be a doormat <em>and </em>a cheerleader, but I see potential in her. Fingers crossed, we’re looking at Friendship Finale 3.0! [END CONFESSIONAL]</p><p><em> Cut to Jo, Brick, and Amy, who are walking side by side. Brick is doing his army march, Jo is </em>mocking <em>his army march, and Amy is bemused by the whole act. </em></p><p>JO: Maybe you should swipe some of Lightning’s protein powder, Brickface. You could use the extra boost.</p><p>BRICK: If you’re implying I’m physically challenged, that’s very inaccurate. I’ve kept pace with you since the very beginning of Total Drama, and you know it.</p><p>JO: [smirking] You’re right. Maybe we should give it to Miss Head Cheerleader over here.</p><p>AMY: Shut up, Jo. I’ve won more competitions than you could ever dream of.</p><p>JO: Total Drama isn’t one of them.</p><p>AMY: It’s not like <em>you’ve </em>ever made it to the finale, either.</p><p>
  <em> Jo rolls her eyes, and Brick actually laughs at her jab. </em>
</p><p>BRICK: Nice one, Amy.</p><p>AMY: [sweetly] Thanks, Brick!</p><p>
  <em> Flash forward. Everyone arrives at the mess hall. Noah and Owen stand to the side of the larger-than-Owen crate Chef dropped off. Owen is crying. </em>
</p><p>HAROLD: What’s got <em> Owen’s </em> goat?</p><p>OWEN: [tearfully] N-noah and I tried to open the crate so we could get the f-food, but we couldn’t get it open! I’m hungry!</p><p>
  <em> He dissolves into tears and sobs into Noah’s shoulder. Noah is expressionless. </em>
</p><p>NOAH: Does anybody have a crowbar?</p><p>
  <em> Chris appears on the TV. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: Welcome to the first part of the challenge: open the box! Please take turns so both teams have an equal chance at winning. Or not. I don’t care.</p><p>
  <em> The TV remains on, but Chris sits down on his couch and cracks open a magazine. </em>
</p><p>JO: You heard the man! Go, go, go!</p><p>SAMMY: Wait! You gotta be careful! We don’t want to destroy the food in there.</p><p>AMY: Shut up, Samey!</p><p>JO: Not my food, so I don’t care. Brick, get ready to carry me!</p><p>BRICK: Pardon?</p><p>
  <em> Jo jumps onto Brick’s so he’s carrying her piggyback.  </em>
</p><p>JO: Cheer Squad, get on my shoulders!</p><p>HAROLD: I have a screwdriver on my key ring.</p><p>LIGHTNING: Unscrew that box, skinny man!</p><p>
  <em> While Harold attacks the crate with his screwdriver, Amy performs a perfect flip and lands on Jo’s back. </em>
</p><p>JO: Brick-for-brains, move us closer to the crate so Amy can get on.</p><p>AMY: What am <em> I </em>supposed to do?</p><p>JO: Stomp on it until it collapses under your weight!</p><p>LIGHTNING: Sha-<em>boom</em>!</p><p>
  <em> Lightning tackles Brick; more aptly, he falls to the ground and hugs Brick’s ankles so the latter can’t move. </em>
</p><p>BRICK: Uh, Noah? Owen? Reinforcements needed!</p><p>NOAH: [to Owen] This is your time to shine, buddy!</p><p>OWEN: For the food!</p><p>
  <em> Owen rushes over. Instead of taking Lightning off Brick, he simply picks up both Brick and Lightning. At the top, Jo and Amy teeter wildly. </em>
</p><p>AMY: Be careful, you big oaf!</p><p>CHRIS: The Leaning Tower of Pisa approach, eh? I like it.</p><p><em> Meanwhile, Leshawna is getting impatient</em>.</p><p>LESHAWNA: Harold, you’re taking too long. Let me do it.</p><p>
  <em> She picks up a stick and thwacks the crate. </em>
</p><p>HAROLD: No! You’ll damage my sushi!</p><p>
  <em> Sky turns to Zoey and Sammy. </em>
</p><p>SKY: We should help, too! Grab sticks!</p><p>
  <em> The three girls grab sticks lying on the ground and they also attack the crate. Meanwhile, Owen is struggling to carry his team. Noah cups his hands around his mouth and shouts directions. </em>
</p><p>NOAH: A little more to the right. No, the left! <em> My </em>left!</p><p>OWEN: I’m trying!</p><p>BRICK: Hurry, soldier! Time is of the essence!</p><p>
  <em> Pan up to Jo and Amy. To protect herself from falling off, Amy wraps her legs tightly around Jo’s neck. Jo strains to breathe and punches Amy’s legs to get her attention. It works; Amy relaxes her legs a bit. </em>
</p><p>AMY: Stop hitting my legs, freak!</p><p>JO: Watch it, Cheer<em>loser</em>! You’re gonna choke me!</p><p>[CONFESSIONAL] JO: It’s almost like Amy was <em> trying </em>to kill me. She wouldn’t be the first. [END CONFESSIONAL]</p><p>
  <em> Owen stumbles close enough to the crate for Amy to climb on. Jo also clambers on; in the process, she kicks Brick in the eye. </em>
</p><p>BRICK: Oww!</p><p>JO: Jump, Amy!</p><p>
  <em> Jo and Amy alternate jumps. With each jump, we can see cracks appear on the sides of the crate. Pan down to the Rooster girls who are desperately hitting the crate with their sticks. </em>
</p><p>LESHAWNA: Harder, people, harder!</p><p>HAROLD: Just let me through!</p><p>LESHAWNA: Harold! You aren’t contributing at all!</p><p>HAROLD: Gosh, I was <em> trying </em> to unscrew it, but you won’t <em> let </em>me!</p><p>
  <em> Meanwhile, Amy is seething with rage as she jumps. Even Jo is taken aback by how angry she looks. </em>
</p><p>[CONFESSIONAL] AMY: Oh it’s easy to break open a crate like that. Just pretend you’re stomping on your <em>stupid </em>twin sister who <em>ruined </em>your spring break, and you’re good to go! [END CONFESSIONAL]</p><p>
  <em> The crate cracks under Amy’s and Jo’s pressure. Jo and Amy scream as they fall onto the contents. The Roosters are knocked back by the force. Owen and Brick cheer. Noah stares.</em>
</p><p>CHRIS: [from TV screen] Looks like the Shrimp took the lead.</p><p>LESHAWNA: No way! How do you know it was <em> their </em> stompin’ and not <em> our </em>whacking?</p><p>CHRIS: [chuckles snidely] Because I said so. Now, campers, please take a look at the food I’ve provided for you.</p><p>
  <em> Everyone steps back. Brick offers Jo a hand to help her up, and she begrudgingly takes it.  </em>
</p><p>HAROLD: Hey, that isn’t sushi!</p><p>
  <em>  Among other things, the crate’s contents include the following: a package of raw fish and dried seaweed for Harold; several boxes of uncooked lasagna and two blocks of cheese for Sky; a bag of corn chips and an assortment of peppers, onions, and tomatoes for Zoey; four cartons of cranberries for Sammy; bags of yeast, flour, and sugar for Leshawna; and two cans of beans for Lightning. </em>
</p><p>LIGHTNING: <em> Where </em>is Lightning’s protein powder?</p><p>CHRIS: You <em> may </em> have noticed that I’ve sent you the ingredients for your requests. That’s because today’s challenge is a <em> cooking </em>challenge!</p><p>[CONFESSIONAL] SAMMY: Yay! I’m kinda great at cooking. Amy always forced me to help Mom and Dad in the kitchen while she went out with her friends. [END CONFESSIONAL]</p><p>CHRIS: We have five different meals for you all to concoct. No one is making protein powder. That was a stupid suggestion, Lightning.</p><p>LIGHTNING: Come out here and say that to my face!</p><p>CHRIS: Each team will be in charge of two dishes, and <em> no </em>recipes will be provided. Zoey!</p><p>ZOEY: Yes?</p><p>CHRIS: If you use your phone to look up anything, the Roosters will be disqualified. Understood?</p><p>ZOEY: Yes sir.</p><p>CHRIS: Both teams will be making Sammy’s cranberry juice. Stalwart Shrimp, because you won the first challenge, you may choose first. Which delicacy will you be serving?</p><p>OWEN: Oh! Oh! Lasagna please!</p><p>Sky: Dang it!</p><p>CHRIS: Lasagna for the <em> monsieur</em>. Cantankerous Roosters?</p><p>HAROLD: I could really go for some sushi.</p><p>ZOEY: Sushi <em> is </em>the most filling item.</p><p>LESHAWNA: Fine. Chris, we pick sushi!</p><p>CHRIS: Excellent choice. Shrimp, will you finish your lasagna off with donuts or dip?</p><p>OWEN: I—</p><p>AMY: Shut up, Owen. <em> Brick </em>what do you think we should get?</p><p>BRICK: Uh, well—</p><p>NOAH: We will take the donuts, please.</p><p>
  <em> Amy glares at Noah, while Owen claps with glee. Brick and Jo are unfazed. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: And that means the Roosters will have to make the dip. Get cookin’, contestants! I’ll check back in two hours.</p><p>
  <em> The TV switches off. Everyone immediately makes a grab for their ingredients. Once everyone’s hands are full, they run into the mess hall for the first time. </em>
</p><p>HAROLD: It’s so… clean.</p><p>LESHAWNA: It doesn’t smell like vomit!</p><p>
  <em> The Stalwart Shrimp take the right side of the kitchen, the Cantankerous Roosters take the left. Jo and Brick dump the lasagna and ingredients on the countertop. </em>
</p><p>BRICK: How are we divvying up the duties?</p><p>NOAH: Owen and I will make the donuts. Brick, you make the sauce. Jo, you boil the pasta. Amy, you squeeze those cranberries into juice.</p><p>JO: Wow, Bossypants, I didn’t know <em> you </em>were a culinary genius.</p><p>NOAH: Owen and I have competed on cooking shows, and frankly it takes more expertise to make good donuts than good pasta. Plus, I need to keep an eye on him so he doesn’t eat our stuff.</p><p>BRICK: Sir, yes sir!</p><p>
  <em> The Shrimp start cooking. On the other side of the kitchen, Harold and Leshawna work on the sushi. Sky and Lightning cut up vegetables for the dip, and Zoey and Sammy have been relegated to the cranberry station. </em>
</p><p>ZOEY: [crushing cranberries in her hands] So why’d you ask for cranberry juice?</p><p>SAMMY: That’s my favorite drink.</p><p>
  <em> A sly smile spreads across her face. </em>
</p><p>SAMMY: <em> And </em>Amy hates it. I figured if we had to share our food with the Shrimp, she wouldn’t take it all from me.</p><p>ZOEY: Strategic. I like it.</p><p>SAMMY: Other than that, we like basically the same things. I think it’s genetics.</p><p>ZOEY: Has she <em> ever </em>been nice to you?</p><p><em> Sammy slides cranberries into the blender</em>.</p><p>SAMMY: She didn’t suck <em> all </em>of the time. We got into arguments a lot when we were young, but things didn’t really escalate until middle school. That’s when everything became a popularity contest.</p><p>ZOEY: Pfft. Popularity, right? Who would ever care about stuff like that?</p><p>SAMMY: I would have liked to be popular. That’s better than having no friends.</p><p>ZOEY: You can have friends without selling out to become popular.</p><p>SAMMY: Aren’t we all selling out by coming on a reality show?</p><p>[CONFESSIONAL] ZOEY: Wow. Deep. [END CONFESSIONAL]</p><p>ZOEY: I guess it depends on your motives. I auditioned for Total Drama to make friends, since I was stuck in a small town of posers and phonies.</p><p>SAMMY: I auditioned hoping I’d get some space from Amy. Look how well that turned out.</p><p>
  <em> Zoey and Sammy exchange a smile. </em>
</p><p>ZOEY: Come on. Let’s use your foraging skills and find some extra berries to really spice up this juice.</p><p>
  <em> As the girls exit their workspace, the camera pans to Lightning and Sky, who are cutting up the vegetables. </em>
</p><p>SKY: It’s taking all my willpower not to eat some peppers right now.</p><p>LIGHTNING: Go for it. They won’t notice if one or two go missing.</p><p>
  <em> Sky pops two pepper slices into her mouth.</em>
</p><p>LIGHTNING: Last time Lightning made a dip was at his ex-girlfriend’s Super Bowl party.</p><p>
  <em> A funny expression crosses Sky’s face, but it’s unknown if its cause is the pepper or something else. </em>
</p><p>SKY: That must have been a fun time.</p><p>LIGHTNING: The homies and I got salsa all over the walls! It was insane.</p><p>SKY: Mmhmm.</p><p>LIGHTNING: What about you? Any boyfriend for you at home?</p><p>
  <em> Lightning has only watched seventeen episodes of Total Drama. None of them were episodes of Pahkitew Island. </em>
</p><p>SKY: Erm. No. Definitely not.</p><p>LIGHTNING: The guys at your school are missing out then. They could be dating a future Olympic athlete! Sha-sucks for them!</p><p>
  <em> Sky burps. </em>
</p><p>LIGHTNING: Gesundheit.</p><p>[CONFESSIONAL] SKY: [fanning herself] You know that moment when you realize you’re talking to a <em> really </em>attractive guy even though it ended in disaster last time you did that? Right. Me neither. [END CONFESSIONAL]</p><p>
  <em> Cut back to the Shrimp. Brick is mixing tomatoes in a bowl. He looks over at Jo, who is picking lint off her hoodie. The water on the stove behind her is bowling. </em>
</p><p>BRICK: Uh, Jo, you might wanna put the pasta in now.</p><p>JO: I don’t take orders from you, Master Chef Junior.</p><p>BRICK: Do you want to lose this challenge?</p><p>
  <em> They’re both growing increasingly irritated. </em>
</p><p>JO: If we lose the challenge, I’d just vote you off.</p><p>BRICK: On what grounds?</p><p>
  <em> Jo gets in Brick’s face. </em>
</p><p>JO: On the grounds of being annoying.</p><p>NOAH: [offscreen, deadpan] Just put the stupid pasta in the stupid bowl. </p><p>
  <em> Pan to Noah. He is kneading dough with one hand. His other arm is outstretched, and his hand is on Owen’s face in an attempt to stop the latter from devouring the raw dough. </em>
</p><p>OWEN: [drooling] Dough… nuts…</p><p>NOAH: Twenty more minutes, buddy.</p><p>[CONFESSIONAL] NOAH: By the time I was ten, my parents were done with parenting and figured their genius ninth child could teach himself. So yes, I’ve been baking for a long time. [END CONFESSIONAL]</p><p>
  <em> After Jo dumps the lasagna in the pot, the shot pans over to the Roosters. Leshawna lays strips of seaweed down while Harold chops up the fish. A pot of rice is boiling in their oven. </em>
</p><p>LESHAWNA: Are you sure we’re doin’ this right?</p><p>HAROLD: As certain as I’ll ever be. In fact, I might change my course schedule so I can quadruple major in culinary arts when I get home.</p><p>LESHAWNA: [chuckles] Hon, you got all of college to pick a major, but this seems a little excessive.</p><p>HAROLD: There’s just so many fields in which I am educated. The possibilities are endless.</p><p>LESHAWNA: First of all, give me that fish. Second, just because you pick one major doesn’t mean you’re closing yourself off to all the other subjects you enjoy.</p><p>HAROLD: How am I going to have time to practice my Hebrew if I’m too busy developing an agricultural growth serum?</p><p>LESHAWNA: [rolls eyes] How are you going to graduate at all if you’re constantly signing up for new seasons of this freaky reality show?</p><p>
  <em> Harold grabs handfuls of cooked rice and neatly lines them up on the sushi. Then he places the chopped fish on top. </em>
</p><p>HAROLD: Spending a few extra years at college would be no financial burden assuming I win a million dollars. Also, we need spices to really make this sushi <em>shine</em>.</p><p>LESHAWNA: What if the judge doesn’t like spices? Wait a minute, who’s judging this whole shebang, anyways?</p><p>HAROLD: I’m going to find some extra spices.</p><p>
  <em> Harold leaves. Leshawna hurries over to Lightning and Sky. </em>
</p><p>LESHAWNA: Lightning, Sky, do either of you know who’s judging this?</p><p>LIGHTNING: Chris, <em> duh</em>.</p><p>LESHAWNA: How is Chris supposed to eat our salsa if he’s a bajillion miles away?</p><p>SKY: Maybe he’ll make a guest appearance? Or maybe we’ll be eating our own stuff again? [shrugs] I honestly don’t know.</p><p>
  <em> Sammy and Zoey return. They stand in the doorway for a moment, watching the other three Roosters talk. </em>
</p><p>ZOEY: [whispering to Sammy] Do you think Leshawna’s asking them to be in an alliance?</p><p>SAMMY: [whispering back] I don’t know!</p><p>ZOEY: You should talk to Sky about it. I’m not on good terms with Lightning.</p><p>SAMMY: I guess.</p><p><em> Zoey and Sammy wait until Leshawna has left and they return to the blender. While Zoey adds their berries, Sammy meanders over to Lightning and Sky</em>.</p><p>SAMMY: Hey guys. Uh, I was wondering, I mean, no pressure or anything, but—</p><p>LIGHTNING: Spit it out, Cheer Girl!</p><p>SKY: Lightning!</p><p>LIGHTNING: [sheepishly] Sorry. Keep talking, Cheer Girl.</p><p>SAMMY: Zoey and I were wondering if you wanted to join our alliance?</p><p>SKY: An alliance?</p><p>SAMMY: Yeah! You know, we vote together and stuff.</p><p>LIGHTNING: If there’s four of us, and six people on the team… [counts on his fingers] We could only vote off Harold and Leshawna!</p><p>SKY: Leshawna’s a very strong player. Harold, on the other hand…</p><p>SAMMY: Y-you don’t have to decide right now or anything. But the offer’s open. </p><p>SKY: I’ll think about it.</p><p>LIGHTNING: Lightning doesn’t have to think. Lightning is <em> in</em>.</p><p>
  <em> Lightning forcefully shakes Sammy’s hand. She gets frazzled. Cut to the Shrimp. Noah is glazing his donuts. Owen thumps his foot like a puppy waiting to be thrown a bone. </em>
</p><p>NOAH: Dude, you need to be patient.</p><p>
  <em> Jo watches Noah and Owen talk. She turns to Brick. </em>
</p><p>JO: Shorty and Fatso are awfully chummy. Are you seeing a problem with that?</p><p>BRICK: Potential alliance?</p><p>JO: Exactly. Straighten out those lasagna strips.</p><p>
  <em> Brick hastens to follow her instructions, and Jo continues. </em>
</p><p>JO: There’s no way Owen would ever vote Noah out. And vice versa, probably. That means they could team up and take one of us out.</p><p>BRICK: Are you sure you cooked this lasagna enough?</p><p>JO: <em> Brick</em>!</p><p>BRICK: Right. If we keep winning challenges, their camaraderie is inconsequential. I’m not going to worry about it.</p><p>JO: Shut up.</p><p>
  <em> Flash forward. Zoey wheels Chris’s TV into the kitchen. It switches on. Chris has changed into a semi-formal outfit; he sits at a fancy dinner table complete with plastic candles and a clean tablecloth. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: Dinner is served!</p><p>OWEN: It’s lunchtime.</p><p>CHRIS: Whatever. Neither Chef nor I wanted to come out and interact with you. You guys probably have that stinkin’ virus, blegh. So, I’d like one person to hold each dish, and you will all go outside to meet today’s guest judge, a previous contestant on the show.</p><p>LESHAWNA: Now who could that be? Owen’s the foodie, and he’s already here.</p><p>NOAH: [deadpan] Is it DJ?</p><p>
  <em> The contestants pick up their trays and head outside. Leshawna carries the sushi, Lightning carries the chips n’ dip, and Sammy carries the cranberry juice. For the Shrimp, Noah carries the donuts, Brick carries the lasagna, and Amy carries the cranberry juice. When they see the guest judge, everyone gasps. </em>
</p><p>OWEN: Oh my gosh!</p><p>LESHAWNA: DJ!</p><p>DJ: Hey guys. Nice to be here, or something.</p><p>[CONFESSIONAL] ZOEY: Makes sense. DJ judged the cooking competition in season four. [END CONFESSIONAL]</p><p>HAROLD: How’d they convince you to come back on the show?</p><p>DJ: Chris promised me I wouldn’t have to eat anything with mutant eyeballs. Also, Momma’s kept me cooped up in the house since the quarantine started, and I’ve been dying to get some fresh air, even if it’s here.</p><p>CHRIS: Enough chit chat! One at a time, you will feed DJ, whose eyes will be closed. DJ, you will rate the dishes. Whichever team has the highest score wins. Capiche?</p><p>
  <em> DJ shuts his eyes. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: The sushi, if you will.</p><p>
  <em> Harold places the sushi platter right in DJ’s hand. DJ gingerly takes a sushi roll and pops it into his mouth. He chews it around for a minute, swallows, and gags a bit. </em>
</p><p>DJ: That was <em> really </em>spicy! And the fish felt slimy.</p><p>HAROLD: That’s just how they are.</p><p>DJ: I give the sushi a solid six. Wasn’t disgusting, but it definitely wasn’t my favorite.</p><p>
  <em> Harold shrugs and starts eating the sushi himself. Meanwhile, Brick comes up with a plate of lasagna. He holds up a chunk of lasagna on the end of his fork. </em>
</p><p>BRICK: [sing-song voice] Here comes the airplane!</p><p>
  <em> Jo, Amy, and Noah snicker. DJ, however, bites the lasagna. He smiles as he chews, then swallows. </em>
</p><p>DJ: Pretty good. The lasagna is undercooked—</p><p>
  <em> Brick shoots Jo a look. </em>
</p><p>DJ: —but the sauce is excellent. I’d rate this an eight.</p><p>CHRIS: Next, the desserts or whatever. Chips and dip, you’re up!</p><p>
  <em> Lightning steps up and shoves a bunch of chips into DJ’s mouth. </em>
</p><p>DJ: Mmph!</p><p>
  <em> Lightning yanks open DJ’s jaw and pours the salsa down. The Roosters watch, mouths agape. DJ sputters before eventually swallowing the food. </em>
</p><p>DJ: Terrible presentation, delicious salsa. I’ll give this one a seven.</p><p>LESHAWNA: [muttering] If we lose because of this, I’m sending Lightning home.</p><p>
  <em> Noah approaches with the donuts. Smirking, he waves one donut under DJ’s nose. The latter breathes in deeply, savoring the tantalizing smell of fresh donuts. Finally, Noah places one in DJ’s hands. He picks it up and takes several nibbles before popping the whole thing in his mouth. </em>
</p><p>DJ: Wow. I just. Wow. [tears well in his eyes] This reminds me of Momma. I miss you, Momma! Ehem, I’d rate these donuts a nine.</p><p>
  <em> Noah high fives Owen before giving the rest of the platter to him. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: And finally, to wash it down… two renditions of cranberry juice!</p><p>
  <em> Sammy and Amy both pass DJ a cup of their cranberry juices. Both twins glare at each other before returning to stand with their teams. DJ takes a sip of Sammy’s first. One eye pops open. </em>
</p><p>DJ: I taste a hint of other berries? I don’t know the <em> names </em>of those other berries, but it’s very nice. However… this is awfully spicy for cranberry juice.</p><p>HAROLD: Yeah, I had extra spices leftover from the sushi. Waste not, want not.</p><p>
  <em> Zoey and Sammy gape at him. </em>
</p><p>DJ: I guess, a five. Spicy cranberry isn’t a favorite flavor of mine. </p><p>
  <em> DJ sips Amy’s cranberry juice.  </em>
</p><p>DJ: Now this is classic. Nothing new or interesting. But it still tastes good. I’ll give this a six.</p><p>AMY: <em> Ha</em>! In your <em> face</em>, Sparemy!</p><p>
  <em> Owen and Lightning are both trying to count the scores on their hands. Sky and Zoey look defeated. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: Considering the Shrimp consistently scored higher than the Roosters, a final tally isn’t really necessary—</p><p>HAROLD: It’s 18 versus 23.</p><p>CHRIS: <em> Yes</em>. With a five-point lead, the Shrimp won this challenge.</p><p>OWEN: Woo hoo!</p><p>
  <em> The Shrimp all celebrate. Owen picks up Noah and twirls him around; the centrifugal force makes Noah nauseous. Jo gives Brick a friendly punch. Brick punches her back. Jo punches back harder; Brick falls over. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: I’ll see you Roosters at the ceremony tonight. Shrimp, your reward is this: Blue or Gold?</p><p>AMY: How is <em> that </em>a reward?</p><p>JO: Gold! Like gold medals, ‘cause we’re winners.</p><p>CHRIS: Noted. And one more thing! I sent marshmallows in that crate. You can use them at the ceremony.</p><p>OWEN: ...I ate them.</p><p>CHRIS: ...Standing and sitting it is, then.</p><p>
  <em> Cut to the campfire ceremony. DJ stands next to the TV; after spending the day catching up with his old friends, he’s going home with tonight’s loser. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> A consecutive series of shots shows the Roosters voting on their devices. Zoey and Sammy glance at each other. Leshawna looks peeved. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: Votes are in! Everyone, stand up. Whoever is left standing at the end will be whisked away on the Helicopter of Despair! Mwahaha.</p><p>
  <em> DJ coughs. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: Right. The first safe person of the night is… Leshawna.</p><p>
  <em> Leshawna sits. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: Sky.</p><p>
  <em> Sky sits. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: Zoey.</p><p>
  <em> Zoey sits. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: Samey.</p><p>
  <em> Sammy glares at him, but sits down anyways. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: We’re down to our two men. Who was the bigger disappointment today?</p><p>
  <em> Lightning flexes his biceps confidently. Harold, no stranger to being in the bottom two, scratches his armpit. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: And the third person to be eliminated from Total Drama Quarantine… is… </p><p>
  <em> Leshawna’s fingers are crossed. Sammy stares at the ground. Sky steals glances at Lightning. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: Harold.</p><p>HAROLD: <em> Gosh</em>.</p><p>LESHAWNA: No! Harold!</p><p>HAROLD: I hope you’ll visit me after the show ends, Leshawna.</p><p>CHRIS: Hello? Pandemic going on, no one is visiting <em> anyone </em>anytime soon.</p><p>
  <em> Chef arrives in the helicopter. DJ steps onto the rope ladder and offers his hand to Harold, who accepts. They cling to each other as Chef lifts into the sky and vrooms away. </em>
</p><p>HAROLD: I love you Leshawnaaaaaaaa!</p><p>
  <em> Harold’s voice fades into the distance. </em>
</p><p>LESHAWNA: I love you too, Harold.</p><p>
  <em> Cut to a direction feed from Chris’s mansion. He looks smugly at the camera. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: Three down, ten to go. Who will bite the dust next? What will become of Zoey and Sammy’s alliance? How will the Shrimp’s pick of gold factor into the next challenge? The answers to these questions and more on the next episode of Total. Drama. Quarantine!</p><p>
  <em> Roll credits. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Votes:<br/>Harold: Lightning<br/>Sky: Harold<br/>Lightning: Harold<br/>Zoey: Harold<br/>Sammy: Harold<br/>Leshawna: Lightning</p><p>Elimination order: Leonard, Lindsay, Harold</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Episode 4: Suspension Bridge of Disbelief</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chris' next challenge involves constructing bridges; alliances shift and several contestants have revelations.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Easter!</p><p>First published: April 11, 2020<br/>Edited version published: March 5, 2021</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> We open to Chris and Chef playing a racing video game on Chris’s giant flatscreen TV. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: [glancing at the camera, then back at the game, etc.] Previously… on… Total Drama Quarantine!</p><p>
  <em> Cut to a shot of Jo and Amy jumping on the crate. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: The contestants had to get creative when opening my gift for them.</p><p>
  <em> Cut to Noah holding Owen back from eating the donut dough. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: And they had to get even <em> more </em>creative when they were tasked with cooking up some delicious foodstuffs!</p><p>
  <em> Cut to Sammy and Zoey blending the cranberries. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: Zoey initiated an alliance with Sammy after realizing how cliquey the group has become.</p><p>
  <em> Cut to Harold placing spices on the sushi. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: And Harold insisted on adding spices to both the sushi <em>and </em>the cranberry juice.</p><p>
  <em> Cut to Lightning shoving the salsa and chips down DJ’s throat. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: Special guest judge DJ deemed the Roosters to have inferior platters.</p><p>
  <em> Cut to the campfire ceremony. DJ offers Harold his hand, and the latter accepts. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: Harold got sent home, where he’ll probably immediately contract a virus. [snickers] So sad.</p><p>
  <em> Cut back to Chris and Chef. Chris throws a hand in the air in victory; he has bested Chef at their video game. Chef throws his controller against the wall and folds his arms, peeved. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: We have ten kids left. Who will be eliminated next? Whose autoimmune system will be compromised? Find out right here on Total. Drama. Quarantine!</p><p>
  <em> ~Theme song plays~ </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The scene opens in the girls’ hut. They’re each sleeping on beach towels brought from home. Everyone is still asleep except Amy, who is already dressed. She sneers at both Jo’s and Sammy’s sleeping figures before leaving the hut. Brick is outside, lacing his boots against one of the firepit rocks. </em>
</p><p>AMY: Good morning, Brick! It’s a good day to be a winner, isn’t it?</p><p>BRICK: Salutations, Amy. I suppose it is.</p><p>AMY: About to leave for your morning jog? I’ll come with!</p><p>BRICK: Actually, I was gonna wait for Jo.</p><p>AMY: <em> Ugh</em>, why? I’m pretty sure Jo hates your guts. She’s, like, your worst enemy or something.</p><p>
  <em> He chuckles. </em>
</p><p>BRICK: “Enemy” is a strong word. I like to think we have a charming back and forth.</p><p>AMY: <em> Whatever. </em>Come on, let’s get going. Jo won’t care. You can explain your army mumbo jumbo on the way.</p><p>[CONFESSIONAL] AMY: [smugly] In no way do I find Brick attractive. But <em>all </em>the girls at school will be <em>so </em>jealous if I come home with a military boyfriend. That’s a darn good achievement, even if he <em>is </em>only a five on the hot-o-meter. [END CONFESSIONAL]</p><p>
  <em> Flash forward a half hour. Brick and Amy are still on their run, but everyone else has woken up and sits around the rock circle, chatting. Lightning sits on the leftmost rock. Either seat beside him is vacant, but Leshawna sits two rocks up from Lightning, and Sky sits beside her. Jo walks up behind him. </em>
</p><p>JO: Hey, Brightning, where’s Cadet Kiss-up?</p><p>LIGHTNING: Probably on a run. Hey! Maybe <em>we </em>should go on a run. Let’s ask Sky to join us!</p><p>JO: I’m not running with <em>you</em>.</p><p>LIGHTNING: That’s <em>your </em>loss.</p><p>
  <em> Jo ignores Lightning and sits down between him and Leshawna. Leshawna sighs and doodles in the sand, just like Harold had done last episode. </em>
</p><p>[CONFESSIONAL] LESHAWNA: First Lindsay, then Harold? My last friend left is Owen, and he’s on the other team! [her sadness hardens into resolve] Which means I’ve gotta buck up and play harder. Million dollars, I’m coming for <em> you</em>! [END CONFESSIONAL]</p><p>
  <em> Leshawna turns to Sky, who is sitting on her left. </em>
</p><p>LESHAWNA: Hey, Sky, check <em>this </em>out.</p><p>
  <em> She draws a cartoon of Chris in the sand, adding devil horns and a pronged tail. Sky laughs. </em>
</p><p>SKY: That’s an apt drawing of him. Here, let me draw Chef.</p><p>
  <em> Leshawna passes the stick to Sky, who draws Chef with hulking muscles, and an oversized Chef’s hat. On his face, she adds a grumpy frown. </em>
</p><p>LESHAWNA: Those two are two peas in a pod.</p><p>
  <em> A helicopter flies overhead, drops a crate somewhere on the island, and leaves. No one bats an eye.  </em>
</p><p>[CONFESSIONAL] SAMMY: Once the helicopter arrives, we know the challenge is gonna start soon. It’s routine at this point. [END CONFESSIONAL]</p><p>
  <em> Sammy and Zoey hang out by the water.  </em>
</p><p>ZOEY: What do you do besides cheerleading?</p><p>SAMMY: Um, I go on jogs, too. Usually just to get out of the house.</p><p>ZOEY: ‘Cause of your sister?</p><p><em> Sammy nods</em>.</p><p>SAMMY: [nods] The tension got unbearable after we were booted from Pahkitew. Amy still hated me, but I was sticking up for myself, and my parents were too terrified to get in the middle. So after school, I’d drop my stuff at home, lock my bedroom door, and take a run.</p><p>
  <em> Cut to Amy and Brick, who are returning from their run. </em>
</p><p>BRICK: Cheerleading must be quite the workout.</p><p>AMY: Oh, it is. Especially when there’s so many losers on the team, like my sister. It’s up to <em> me </em>to make sure they don’t screw up. The girls look up to me. I’m sure it’s the same for you on your plantain or whatever. </p><p>BRICK: You mean my <em> platoon</em>? I have a good camaraderie with my fellow cadets. We all look out for each other.</p><p>[CONFESSIONAL] AMY: [sighs] He wasn’t even <em>captain</em>? Honestly, is this guy even in the military? [END CONFESSIONAL]</p><p>
  <em> They reach the camp as the TV switches on. Chris lounges poolside, sipping an unidentified drink. In the distance, Chef floats in the pool, a pink floaty tube around his waist. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: Campers! It’s challenge time!</p><p>
  <em> Everyone gathers around. Amy ribs Sammy to the side so she can see better. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: Jo, Brick, and Amy, you’ve been going on runs all week. You’re familiar with the river, right?</p><p>JO: You mean the one a half-mile east side of here? The one that <em>some people </em>have trouble crossing?</p><p>
  <em> Jo smirks at Brick and Amy, who avoid her gaze. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: That’s the one! Chef just dropped off some supplies so you can start today’s challenge. Each team will have to construct a working yet stylish bridge.</p><p>ZOEY: We’re building <em>bridges</em>?</p><p>CHRIS: Yuppers! I’m using you kids for free labor, heheh. I think those directions are simple enough. You have three hours, watch out for snapping turtles, don’t drown, yada yada yada.</p><p>
  <em> Noah raises his hand. </em>
</p><p>NOAH: What about the reward from the last challenge? What did that even mean?</p><p>CHRIS: Oh yeah. I had to choose between ordering gold paint or blue paint. Both teams will be using gold courtesy of the Stalwart Shrimp. You better hope that gold doesn’t clash with the landscape. Well, my martini is getting cold, so I’ll see you in three hours. Ciao!</p><p>
  <em> The TV switches off. Everyone starts the walk down the beach. Zoey pushes the TV with her. </em>
</p><p>OWEN: Jo, what did you mean when you said some people had trouble crossing the river?</p><p>
  <em> Jo smirks and cracks her knuckles. </em>
</p><p>JO: Oh you wanna hear <em>that </em>story?</p><p>BRICK: [nervously] I don’t think they do.</p><p>
  <em> Amy huffs and walks faster so she doesn’t have to relive the embarrassment. </em>
</p><p>JO: Okay, so the very first day we got here, Brick and I ran around the perimeter, and Amy tagged along. When we got to the river, <em> I </em> went straight across. It’s wide, but you can wade through it no problem. Brick here started following me, but Amy chickened out. Something about not wanting to get her <em>heels </em>wet.</p><p>BRICK: And I was just being—</p><p>JO: Shut it! Mr. Nice Guy here stopped and offered to carry Amy across.</p><p>NOAH: [snickering] How chivalrous.</p><p>JO: Halfway across, Brick tripped on a rock, and they both fell into the water. Amy was screaming her lungs out. Brick looked like he peed his pants, but what else is new?</p><p>
  <em> Noah and Owen laugh. Brick blushes. </em>
</p><p>NOAH: How come this is the first we’re hearing of this?</p><p>BRICK: Amy made us swear to keep it confidential. Jo and I were sworn to secrecy.</p><p>JO: Guess the cat’s out of the bag, huh?</p><p>
  <em> Flash forward: the teams have all arrived at the river. There are two crates waiting for them, both with a lock and key. Noah unlocks one crate for the Shrimp, and Lightning unlocks the other for the Roosters. </em>
</p><p>BRICK: What are we working with, soldiers?</p><p>
  <em> Noah holds up a variety of poles, rods, planks, and wires. </em>
</p><p>NOAH: Alright, ladies, we’re building a suspension bridge.</p><p>[CONFESSIONAL] NOAH: Harold wasn’t the <em> only </em>nerd on the island. One dude in my Kosmic Kaos clan is an architecture major. He once went on a long rant about suspension bridges. Of course, I logged off midway through, but I got the gist of it. [END CONFESSIONAL]</p><p>JO: Hold up, Pipsqueak. Why do you get to decide what we build?</p><p>NOAH: Because I’m <em>smart</em>?</p><p>OWEN: Yeah, he’s super smart! </p><p>BRICK: If Noah knows what the heck he’s doing, I say go for it!</p><p>[CONFESSIONAL] BRICK: A good leader knows how to delegate. Jo wouldn’t know that if it hit her in the face. [END CONFESSIONAL]</p><p>JO: <em> Fine. </em></p><p>
  <em> Meanwhile, the Roosters have started work on their own bridge. Sky digs a hole in which to insert a wooden rod, and Lightning hammers it in. Sammy and Leshawna wade to the other side to do the same thing. Zoey sorts boards by length. </em>
</p><p>[CONFESSIONAL] LESHAWNA: If Harold were still here, we’d be <em> guaranteed </em>to win this challenge. He’d probably insist on making a drawbridge. [chuckles] But since Stringbean’s <em>not </em>here, we’re making the simplest bridge possible: straight across with guard rails. [END CONFESSIONAL]</p><p>
  <em> Sky holds out a pole and Lightning hammers it. </em>
</p><p>LIGHTNING: So? Any thoughts about the alliance?</p><p>SKY: The one that voted out Harold a few days ago? I’m still thinking it over.</p><p>LIGHTNING: [enthusiastically] You should join! The more members, the better.</p><p>[CONFESSIONAL] SKY: If I join an alliance, that could potentially keep me safe, but it also limits my voting options. Example A: If Sammy royally screws up this challenge, the alliance would force me to send home Leshawna, the stronger player, instead of her. Of course, I could betray her, but I’ve learned from experience: dishonesty never ends well. [END CONFESSIONAL]</p><p>SKY: I’ll think about it.</p><p>LIGHTNING: You should! With us two working together, the alliance will be—<em>Aah</em>!</p><p>
  <em> Lightning jumps in the air to reveal a turtle has latched onto his butt. Sky and Zoey gasp. </em>
</p><p>LIGHTNING: [hollering] Sha-get it off!</p><p>SKY: Zoey, you do it!</p><p>ZOEY: You’re better friends with Lightning than I am!</p><p>SKY: [burps] Just do it, <em> please</em>!</p><p>ZOEY: Hold my phone!</p><p>
  <em> Zoey tosses her phone to Sky. She picks up a pole and starts hitting the turtle. The turtle is shocked and drops off Lightning’s butt. It is angry, but Zoey scoops it up in her arms and strokes its head. </em>
</p><p>SKY: Zoey, what are you doing?</p><p>ZOEY: I’m allowing it to calm down.</p><p>LIGHTNING: You should’ve just killed it! That thing is a sha-menace!</p><p>ZOEY: If the turtle stays angry, it will just keep attacking us, right?</p><p>SKY: That makes sense. Hey Zoey, why don’t you let me release the turtle into the woods, and you finish putting up the poles with Lightning?</p><p>
  <em> Lightning’s eyes bug out. Zoey sighs heavily and passes the turtle to Sky. </em>
</p><p>[CONFESSIONAL] SKY: I’m looking for more opportunities to spend less time with Lightning. He’s a funny guy, really nice to me. And that’s the problem! I can’t keep being attracted to my teammates. I’ll just get eliminated. [END CONFESSIONAL]</p><p>
  <em> Sky walks to the forest edge. She passes the Stalwart Shrimp on the way. Owen has finished positioning two towers in the river. Brick sits at the top of one tower and passes a cable to Jo, who threads it back up to Amy, who sits upon the other tower. </em>
</p><p>SKY: [to the turtle] They’re working well, aren’t they?</p><p>NOAH: [glaring at Jo] Jo! That needs to be at a hundred-degree angle, not ninety!</p><p>JO: [annoyed] Does it matter, Stickman?</p><p>NOAH: If you want this bridge to support weight, then yes, it does!</p><p>SKY: Nevermind.</p><p>
  <em> Cut to Sammy and Leshawna. They’re done hammering wooden poles into the sand. Now, Leshawna hands a plank of wood to Sammy, who holds it in place while Leshawna hammers it onto the pole. </em>
</p><p>LESHAWNA: Hold it a lil’ straighter, Sammy.</p><p>SAMMY: Like this? [lifts plank higher]</p><p>LESHAWNA: Lower it just a smidge.</p><p>
  <em> Sammy does so, and Leshawna shoots her a thumbs up. </em>
</p><p>LESHAWNA: [hammering] Perfect! You know, I think we’re gonna win this challenge.</p><p>SAMMY: R-really? I sure hope so.</p><p>LESHAWNA: Yeah. We’re gettin’ along pretty well.</p><p>SAMMY: That’s great!</p><p>LESHAWNA: [looks up from her hammering] I love your hair, by the way. So silky-smooth!</p><p>SAMMY: Thank you!</p><p>[CONFESSIONAL] LESHAWNA: Yeah, I complimented Sammy because I want to get her on my side. But the girl <em>does </em>have nice hair. Is that so wrong? [END CONFESSIONAL]</p><p>
  <em> Cut to the Stalwart Shrimp. Noah and Owen lay down planks for the base of the bridge. Beside Owen, Jo works on the left auxiliary cords. A few feet away, Brick and Amy work on the opposite side of the bridge. Amy is chattering on about who-knows-what. </em>
</p><p>AMY: So anyway, my coach always says I excel during warmups.</p><p>BRICK: That’s nice.</p><p>AMY: Yeah, I <em> know</em>. It makes my legs so <em> toned</em>, y’know?</p><p>
  <em> Brick attempts to attach two cables together; the look on his face suggests he’d rather be anywhere else. </em>
</p><p>BRICK: Indeed.</p><p>
  <em> Jo, who has been eavesdropping on their conversation, drops a cable in surprise. </em>
</p><p>JO: [to herself] I’ve finally figured out why Amy’s been hanging around Brick all week!</p><p>
  <em> Noah and Owen glance at her. Noah smirks, Owen looks lost. </em>
</p><p>OWEN: What’s the reason?</p><p>JO: Amy’s gonna join the military, and she’s trying to get the inside scoop from Brick!</p><p>
  <em> The smirk drops off Noah’s face, and he rolls his eyes. </em>
</p><p>NOAH: I doubt Amy is the military type.</p><p>JO: It’s always the ones you least expect.</p><p>NOAH: Riiight. Anyways, you dropped a cable.</p><p>JO: [glares at Noah] Watch yourself, Sweater Vest.</p><p>
  <em> Jo stalks off to retrieve the cable that has floated downstream. Meanwhile, Owen starts hammering in a piece of wood. He screams, and Noah whirls around. </em>
</p><p>NOAH: What’d you do?</p><p>OWEN: Fire ants!</p><p>
  <em> A line of ants parades along the plank. A zoom-in shot shows the ants are chewing the wood. </em>
</p><p>NOAH: Kill them! Kill them now!</p><p>OWEN: Okay!</p><p>
  <em> Owen runs out of the water and onto the bridge. He starts jumping on the ants, trying to squash them. The bridge shakes violently. </em>
</p><p>AMY: [angrily] Hey! Chubby! Stop it!</p><p>BRICK: Owen, no!</p><p>NOAH: Alright, Big Guy, I think you got most of the ants!</p><p>
  <em> Owen stops jumping. Several planks of wood drop off the bridge and into the water. </em>
</p><p>OWEN: Oops.</p><p>
  <em> The camera follows the wood planks as they float downstream. They pass under the Roosters’ bridge, and the shot zooms out to display the entire bridge. The Roosters have finished the base. Their next task is to assemble the hand railings. Sky, Zoey, and Leshawna stand on the bridge. Sammy and Lightning stand underneath the bridge, holding piles of nails. </em>
</p><p>LESHAWNA: Zoey, hold this rail in place.</p><p>
  <em> Leshawna passes the unfinished railing to Zoey and bends over to take some nails from Lightning’s hands. Suddenly, Zoey’s phone starts buzzing. She fishes it from her pocket and starts texting. </em>
</p><p>LESHAWNA: [off screen] Stop flexing your arm and let me grab the nails, Lightning!</p><p>LIGHTNING: [off screen] Let me show off!</p><p>
  <em> Zoey startles and drops her phone in the water. </em>
</p><p>ZOEY: [gasps] My phone!</p><p>
  <em> Zoey drops the railing and jumps into the river to retrieve her phone. Leshawna stands up. </em>
</p><p>LESHAWNA: Wha-oh!</p><p>
  <em> Leshawna trips over the fallen railing. She falls off the bridge and lands in Lightning’s arms. Sammy gasps and drops all her nails in the water. Sky also gasps, but for a different reason. </em>
</p><p>LIGHTNING: Uh, sha-what just happened?</p><p>
  <em> Zoey stands up, sopping wet, and holds her phone for everyone to see. It buzzes once before dying. </em>
</p><p>LESHAWNA: Lightning, your muscles are <em> gorgeous</em>, but get offa me!</p><p>
  <em> Leshawna hops out of Lightning’s arms and gets in Zoey’s face. </em>
</p><p>LESHAWNA: What the heck happened, Zoey?</p><p>ZOEY: So sorry! Gwen texted our favorite band just dropped a new album, and I <em> had </em>to respond. Then my phone fell, and I had to get it.</p><p>
  <em> Leshawna is clearly struggling to contain her annoyance. </em>
</p><p>LESHAWNA: Well we’ll just have to double-time it. Let’s move, people! Get back up there!</p><p>SAMMY: Um, Leshawna, I just lost all the nails I was holding.</p><p>LIGHTNING: Lightning also lost his nails.</p><p>
  <em> Leshawna face-palms. </em>
</p><p>ZOEY: I’m sure our bridge will look just as good without a railing. It’ll be avant-garde.</p><p>SKY: Let’s focus on painting it! Chris did mention that style is part of the criteria.</p><p>LIGHTNING: Great idea, Sky! Come on, team! Let’s get painting!</p><p>
  <em> Zoey exchanges a look with Sammy, then makes eye contact with Lightning. His smile falters. Leshawna doesn’t notice because she’s bent over, looking for nails in the riverbed. </em>
</p><p>[CONFESSIONAL] ZOEY: Leshawna’s probably mad at me because I halted construction, which <em>sucks </em>because she’s such a nice person. But if it’s between me and her going home… I have the numbers on my side. [END CONFESSIONAL]</p><p>
  <em> Zoey picks up a wood plank in one hand and a paint bucket in the other. </em>
</p><p>SAMMY: Whatcha doin’?</p><p>ZOEY: I have an idea.</p><p>
  <em> Cut to the Shrimp and their bridge. Jo is on her knees while she nails a plank down. Brick is trying to do the same thing a few feet away, but Amy keeps getting in the way. </em>
</p><p>AMY: Let me help!</p><p>BRICK: With all due respect, ma’am, this is more of a one-person job.</p><p>AMY: Come on, Bricky! I don’t have anything else to do!</p><p>[CONFESSIONAL] JO: <em> Bricky</em>? [mimes choking herself] She’s really laying this on thick. [END CONFESSIONAL]</p><p>[CONFESSIONAL] AMY: I’m thinking that once Brick and I start dating, and he introduces me to his splatoon or whatever, I am going to dump him for the hottest guy in the squad. And <em>that</em>, ladies and gents, is the key to popularity. [END CONFESSIONAL]</p><p>
  <em> Below them, Owen and Noah are painting the wooden towers. On the left pillar, Noah creates a tasteful art deco pattern. On the right pillar, Owen doodles hearts, swirls, and stick figures. </em>
</p><p>OWEN: Hey Noah, look at this!</p><p>
  <em> Noah comes over and observes Owen’s handiwork. He’s painted two figures, one large and one small, hugging. The smaller figure is frowning and the larger one is smiling and holding a briefcase. </em>
</p><p>OWEN: That’s us! And I’m holding the million dollars!</p><p>NOAH: [already walking away] Delete that right now. I’m serious.</p><p>[CONFESSIONAL] OWEN: [gleeful] That means he likes it! [END CONFESSIONAL]</p><p>[CONFESSIONAL] NOAH: [deadpan] If I win the million dollars, I will buy this island. And then I will walk past that pillar every day. And that will be the only exercise I ever do. [END CONFESSIONAL]</p><p>
  <em> The portable TV roars to life. Chris appears on the screen. He’s still on the same poolside deck couch as before, the only difference being his nasty sunburn. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: Campers! Three hours are up! Let me see the fruits of your labors!</p><p>
  <em> The campers step back and gather around the TV. The camera drones show footage of the bridges as Chris talks.</em>
</p><p>CHRIS: First, the Stalwart Shrimp’s suspension bridge. Lookin’ pretty sharp. Not too bad.</p><p>
  <em> Overall, the bridge is finished. Not polished, but Noah’s art deco is a nice touch. All the cables are in place. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: Next, the Cantankerous Roosters’ pedestrian bridge. Not as flashy, I will say that.</p><p>
  <em> The bridge has handrails only on the right end; the other is a complete safety hazard.  </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: And oh look at the paint detail!</p><p>
  <em> The camera shows a closeup of one of the wood panels. In gold lettering, someone painted ‘Leshawna’s Bridge.’ </em>
</p><p>ZOEY: That was me.</p><p>
  <em> Leshawna smiles at her, but Chris coughs. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: Bridge of <em> Leshawna</em>? Why not The Chris McLean Bridge of Awesomeness?</p><p>LIGHTNING: That’s a sha-lame name, that’s why!</p><p>
  <em> Everyone laughs at his joke. Chris just looked peeved. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: And that, added to the fact your bridge isn’t even finished, is why the Cantankerous Roosters are today’s <em>losers</em>!</p><p>
  <em> The smiles disappear off the Roosters’ faces. The Shrimp celebrate their win. Owen hugs Noah, Brick hugs Jo, and Amy squeezes in between them. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: Shrimp, for your reward, you get to pick the next challenge.</p><p>JO: What are the options?</p><p>CHRIS: Water skiing, a music competition, or cattle wrangling!</p><p>NOAH: Where are you going to get the cattle?</p><p>CHRIS: You can give me your answer after tonight’s voting ceremony. Now, back to camp!</p><p>
  <em> On the walk back to camp, Zoey grabs Sammy and Lightning and pulls them behind. </em>
</p><p>ZOEY: Lightning, is Sky going to join our alliance or not?</p><p>LIGHTNING: She said she was still thinking about it!</p><p>ZOEY: Alright. As much as it pains me to say it, we’re voting off Leshawna tonight.</p><p>
  <em> Sammy nods in agreement. Lightning frowns. </em>
</p><p>ZOEY: Talk to Sky about the vote, Lightning. See if she wants to work with us.</p><p>LIGHTNING: Got it.</p><p>
  <em> Meanwhile, Leshawna and Sky are talking. </em>
</p><p>LESHAWNA: Zoey’s a cool gal, but the phone stuff is inexcusable.</p><p>SKY: I thought her phone battery would run out by now.</p><p>LESHAWNA: Strange things happen on Total Drama.</p><p>SKY: [chuckles] You’re telling me. Hey, you looked pretty into Lightning earlier. Already moving on from Harold?</p><p>LESHAWNA: What? I ain’t into Lightning! I just call it as I see it, and Lightning’s muscles are pretty attractive.</p><p>SKY: True.</p><p>LESHAWNA: And right now I’m seein’ a gal who <em>is </em>into Lightning.</p><p>
  <em> Sky sucks in a breath. </em>
</p><p>SKY: I don’t know if I am or not. But what I do know is that I can’t get involved with a guy again. Total Drama ruins relationships, and relationships ruin Total Drama.</p><p>LESHAWNA: I see your point, girl. But then again, didn’t Zoey and her man make it to the finale in All Stars?</p><p>SKY: I think so. What’s your point?</p><p>LESHAWNA: Two things: first, you and Lightning might be a formidable force if you open up to him. And second, Zoey can’t be underestimated.</p><p>
  <em> Lightning jogs up to them. </em>
</p><p>LIGHTNING: Hey Leshawna! Sky, wanna talk for a sha-second?</p><p>
  <em> Leshawna knowingly elbows Sky. </em>
</p><p>LESHAWNA: Hey Owen, wait up!</p><p>
  <em> Leshawna leaves the two alone. </em>
</p><p>LIGHTNING: So, you gonna join Lightning’s alliance or what?</p><p>SKY: I don’t know. I don’t think it would be the best idea.</p><p>LIGHTNING: But the alliance has <em> Lightning </em>on it, which means it can’t be a bad idea!</p><p>
  <em> Lightning flexes his muscles. </em>
</p><p>SKY: You think voting out Leshawna is the best thing to do? We’d be better off teaming up with her.</p><p>LIGHTNING: [eagerly] <em> We</em>?</p><p>SKY: I, um. What I mean is that I’m not voting for Leshawna. And I don’t think you should, either.</p><p>[CONFESSIONAL] LIGHTNING: Leshawna <em> did </em>call my muscles gorgeous. Plus, staying in the alliance means Sky is the next one going home. And I’m planning on going to the final three with her! [END CONFESSIONAL]</p><p>
  <em> Flash forward to nightfall. Amy paints her toes on the dock. Jo does push-ups. Brick is swimming laps in the ocean while Noah and Owen splash each other. While the Shrimp have fun, the Roosters sit around the bonfire, all frowning. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: [on the TV screen] It’s voting time!</p><p>
  <em> Each Rooster takes a remote voting machine. Zoey and Sammy smile confidently. Leshawna frowns as she presses a button. Sky looks from Lightning to Leshawna as she votes. Lightning looks at Zoey, then at Sky, then he kisses his bicep. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: And the votes are in! Everyone, stand up.</p><p>
  <em> Everyone does so. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: The following people are safe. Sammy!</p><p>
  <em> Sammy sits down, smiling. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: Sky!</p><p>
  <em> Sky sits down and twiddles her thumbs. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: Lightning!</p><p>
  <em> Lightning folds his arms confidently. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: We’re down to the final two. Zoey and Leshawna! Who is returning to a sucky society and who is staying to live another day?</p><p>
  <em> Leshawna bites her lip. Zoey furrows her brow in concern. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: And the final contestant safe is…</p><p>
  <em> The camera zooms in on Zoey’s concerned expression. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The shot switches to Leshawna. Her fingers are crossed as she waits for Chris to say something. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Chris drags out the silence. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The music plays. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: Leshawna!</p><p>
  <em> Leshawna jumps in the air. Zoey’s eyes go wide in shock. Sammy also looks surprised. </em>
</p><p>ZOEY: What! Who voted for me?</p><p>SAMMY: Wasn’t me!</p><p>LESHAWNA: Sorry, girl. I appreciated the ‘Leshawna’s Bridge’ stunt, but now you can go home and spend all day FaceTiming Gwen and your boo or whoever.</p><p>
  <em> Chef's helicopter arrives. Chef is wearing a mask over his face. The shock and hurt on Zoey’s face dissipate as she considers Leshawna’s words. </em>
</p><p>ZOEY: I guess you’re right. I don’t need another million.</p><p>
  <em> She offers Leshawna a tentative smile, and Leshawna gives her a thumbs up. As Zoey steps onto the rope ladder, she catches sight of Lightning. Her expression sours again. </em>
</p><p>LIGHTNING: Sha-see ya, loser!</p><p>ZOEY: Ugh!</p><p>
  <em> Zoey hangs onto the flailing ladder for dear life as Chef navigates back to the mainland. The Shrimp leave the water and gather at the bonfire. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: That was Zoey’s first time being voted out! Took her long enough, eh? Anyways, Shrimp, what challenge have you decided on?</p><p>NOAH: Music competition.</p><p>
  <em> Jo rolls her eyes, Owen looks excited, and the remaining three’s expressions are varying degrees of not caring. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: Music competition it is! Get some rest campers, your vocal cords will need it!</p><p>
  <em> Cut to direct feed from Chris’ mansion; the campers can’t hear his closing remarks. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: Who will bite the dust during the next challenge? How will Sky deal with her developing feelings for Lightning? Will Jo ever figure out Amy’s real deal? The answers to all these and more in the next episode of Total. Drama. Quarantine!</p><p>
  <em> Roll credits. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Votes:<br/>Leshawna- Zoey<br/>Zoey- Leshawna<br/>Lightning- Zoey<br/>Sky- Zoey<br/>Sammy- Leshawna</p><p>Elimination order: Leonard, Lindsay, Harold, Zoey</p><p>Disclaimer: I love Zoey; she's in my top five characters. But sometimes you gotta give your favs flaws, y'know?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Episode 5: A Very Musical Videochat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The teams practice social distancing by composing songs while six feet apart.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The songs that the Shrimp and Roosters sing in this episode don't have a specified tune/melody. Feel free to come up with your own melody for those songs as you read. :)</p><p>First published: April 17, 2020<br/>Edited version published: March 6, 2021</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> The opening shot shows the exterior of Chris’s mansion. Chef, wearing a face mask and gloves, paints on an easel; on the other side of the yard, Chris poses like he’s some sort of greek deity. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: Previously on Total Drama Quarantine.</p><p>
  <em> Cut to the Stalwart Shrimp adding cables to their suspension bridge. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: The teams built bridges! Pretty simple challenge by my standards, but...</p><p>
  <em> Cut to Zoey dropping her phone. Leshawna trips into Lightning’s arms. Sky gasps. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: ...One team had more hiccups than the other.</p><p>
  <em> Cut to Amy flirting with Brick. Jo’s mouth falls open. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: Amy explained her five-year plan with <em> Bricky</em>, and Jo remains clueless about the whole thing. </p><p>
  <em> Cut to Leshawna and Sky walking and talking. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: And Sky told Leshawna about her muddled emotions for a certain muscled moron.</p><p>
  <em> Cut to the campfire ceremony. Lightning kisses his bicep. Zoey is shocked when Leshawna sits down, safe. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: And finally, the Roosters burned their bridges with Zoey after Lightning betrayed the alliance and voted for Zo instead of Leshawna.</p><p>
  <em> Cut back to Chris and Chef. Chris has changed up his pose, much to Chef’s chagrin. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: Who will be the next person voted off the island? Find out right here, right now, on Total Drama Quarantine!</p><p>
  <em> ~Theme song plays~ </em>
</p><p>
  <em> We open with a shot of Jo and Brick on their usual morning run. It appears they’ve just left camp. </em>
</p><p>BRICK: Not that I’m complaining, but you wouldn’t happen to know why Amy is absent this morning?</p><p>JO: Let’s just say she’s a little tied up at the moment.</p><p>
  <em> Cut to a flashback from this morning. Jo snickers as she ties a sleeping Amy’s leg to Sammy’s leg. She double knots it and then heads to leave the tent. The shot returns to the present; Jo chuckles at her stunt. </em>
</p><p>JO: She’s gonna kill me.</p><p>BRICK: Well I have to admit, I enjoy the quiet. Amy is a teammate with admirable strengths, but she… well…</p><p>JO: Is <em>obsessed </em>with you?</p><p>BRICK: That’s one way to put it. </p><p>JO: I was thinking it over last night, and I realized we could use that obsession to our advantage.</p><p>BRICK: How so?</p><p>JO: If you ask Amy to form an alliance with us, she’ll do it. Then the three of us can vote together in the <em>unlikely </em>event we lose a challenge, and we can take Noah down a peg.</p><p>BRICK: Noah? You’d rather have Noah gone than Amy?</p><p>
  <em> Jo’s eyes narrow. </em>
</p><p>JO: Oh, Amy’s annoying alright. But Noah has been Bossy McBossypants for the past few challenges, and if there’s one thing I hate more than kiss-up cheerleaders, it’s people who think they can tell <em>me </em>what to do.</p><p>
  <em> Jo and Brick stop running, and Brick turns to face her. He offers her his hand, and she shakes it. </em>
</p><p>BRICK: You’ve got yourself a deal.</p><p>
  <em> Jo smirks. </em>
</p><p>[CONFESSIONAL] BRICK: Admittedly, allying with Jo didn’t help me much during Revenge. But now I’ve got Amy on my side as well, so there’s no way she can blindside me again. Right? [END CONFESSIONAL]</p><p>
  <em> Cut back to the beach fire pit. It’s lunchtime, and everyone is busy. Leshawna hangs laundry to dry. Owen and Noah sit at the top of the bonfire circle, chatting as they roast minnows they caught earlier. Brick and Lightning sit next to them; the seat next to Lightning is noticeably empty. On the other side of the bonfire, Jo, Amy, and Sky eat together. Sammy peeks out of the confessional. </em>
</p><p>[CONFESSIONAL] SAMMY: Normally I eat with Zoey since we were kinda friends. But since Lightning betrayed us, I have no lunch buddy. Who am I supposed to eat with <em>now</em>? Leshawna is busy, and my <em>sister </em>is sitting next to Sky. [stomach rumbles] And my stomach is <em>killing </em>me. I need to get out there and make some connections! [END CONFESSIONAL]</p><p>
  <em> She leaves the confessional booth. After taking a deep breath, Sammy walks over and sits down next to Owen. </em>
</p><p>SAMMY: [nervously] Hi. Can I sit here?</p><p>
  <em> Noah and Owen look at her. Noah is indifferent, but Owen appears pleasantly surprised. </em>
</p><p>OWEN: Yeah, go for it! Do you want a fish?</p><p>SAMMY: Yes, please!</p><p>
  <em> Owen holds up his kebab, upon which five fish are skewered. He takes the smallest and places it in Sammy’s hands. She eats it immediately. </em>
</p><p>OWEN: Your name is Sammy, right?</p><p>SAMMY: [nods] And you’re Owen!</p><p>OWEN: Yeah! And this is Noah!</p><p>
  <em> He puts one arm around Noah and squeezes. Noah waves cordially to Sammy. </em>
</p><p>SAMMY: [laughs] We’ve been on this island for a week and I’ve barely talked to anyone on the other team.</p><p>NOAH: You aren’t missing much.</p><p>SAMMY: So I was curious: why did you guys pick a musical challenge last night?</p><p>NOAH: It involves the least physical activity.</p><p>
  <em> Owen laughs. </em>
</p><p>OWEN: Yeah, Noah <em>hates </em>running. And walking. And jumping. So water-skiing and cattle-wrangling were definitely off the table for him!</p><p>SAMMY: And Jo and my sister didn’t fight you on it?</p><p>NOAH: Jo did. Amy was actually on our side, though. Something about wanting to show off her vocal prowess.</p><p>OWEN: Is she a good singer?</p><p>SAMMY: Uh… </p><p>
  <em> As they talk, the camera pans down and right to Amy, Sky, and Jo. Amy is watching Sammy with a vengeful expression on her face. </em>
</p><p>AMY: Ew, Samey is talking to Chubby and Shorty. Talk about a trio of <em>losers</em>!</p><p>SKY: That’s totally uncalled for, Amy.</p><p>
  <em> While Sky shifts in discomfort, Jo rolls her eyes. </em>
</p><p>JO: Your nicknames suck, Lamey.</p><p>AMY: [growls] Lamey is my <em>sister</em>! I’m not lame, I’m perfect.</p><p>[CONFESSIONAL] JO: I don’t know Sammy at all, but I kinda hate her because Amy won’t shut up about her. [END CONFESSIONAL] </p><p>[CONFESSIONAL] SKY: [frowning] I regret my decision to sit with Amy today. Usually, I sit with Lightning, but today I decided to give him some space. I know what Leshawna said yesterday, but I just <em>can’t </em>get involved with Lightning. It would be a disaster! [END CONFESSIONAL]</p><p>
  <em> Cut to Lightning and Brick on the other side of camp. Lightning stares at Sky while Brick talks. </em>
</p><p>BRICK: Uh, soldier? Are you okay?</p><p>LIGHTNING: Yeah, Lightning’s just confused. Usually, Sky sits over here during lunch.</p><p>BRICK: [teasing] Aw, do you miss her?</p><p>LIGHTNING: [narrows eyes] What are you sha-implying?</p><p>BRICK: Nothing, nothing! </p><p>
  <em> A helicopter appears on the horizon and flies over the beach. Jo, Brick, Owen, and Lightning cheer as a crate is dumped off the side of the helicopter. It falls for a few seconds before a parachute is deployed. The campers watch as the large crate safely lands several hundred feet from the boys’ hut. </em>
</p><p>LIGHTNING: So who’s gonna open it?</p><p>
  <em> Before anyone can do anything, the sides of the crate drop open. Inside is an assortment of instruments, including, but not limited to, banjos, guitars, a mini snare drum, as well as several microphones and a stack of tablets. </em>
</p><p>NOAH: Interesting selections.</p><p>CHRIS: [off screen] Welcome to your musical challenge!</p><p>
  <em> Everyone turns around to see the TV is on. A shirtless Chris is posing for his portrait. Everyone makes various sounds of disgust. </em>
</p><p>LESHAWNA: Put a shirt on, ya nasty middle-aged freak!</p><p>CHRIS: I’m modeling for an <em>artist</em>. Mind your business. Anyways, I might as well explain today’s challenge. World Tour veterans will remember the challenge of singing one song per episode.</p><p>OWEN: [singing] We might just go kablooey!</p><p>
  <em> Noah elbows him, and Owen stops singing his “Before We Die” reprise. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: Today each team will have the opportunity to compose their very own song! You will get one hour. Shouldn’t be too hard.</p><p>NOAH: What’s the twist?</p><p>CHRIS: Who said there’s a twist?</p><p>NOAH: There’s <em>always </em>a twist.</p><p>CHRIS: Fine, there’s a twist.</p><p>AMY: Just tell us, old man!</p><p>CHRIS: [annoyed] Slow your roll, Amy. Here in the <em>real </em>world, we’re not allowed to be within six feet of each other. It’s called ‘social distancing.’ Look it up. So in the spirit of social distancing, you will not be allowed within fifty feet of your teammates!</p><p>JO: <em> Fifty </em>feet? How are we supposed to do anything if we’re all standing around like that?</p><p>CHRIS: Today’s supply drop contains nine tablets, one for each of you. That way, you can coordinate with your team over video chat. The final song will also be sung over video chat, to be judged by myself, Chef, and one special guest judge. You have three minutes to grab your tablet and any instruments you want before the fifty-foot rule goes into effect. Any questions?</p><p>
  <em> Sammy raises her hand.  </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: [annoyed] <em> What</em>?</p><p>SAMMY: How are you going to know if we’re closer than fifty feet?</p><p>
  <em> Chris holds up a tablet of his own. The screen shows a map of the island. Nine rooster/shrimp icons are clustered at the very bottom. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: Oh, I’ll keep tabs on you guys. Any other questions? No? Well then… <em> Go</em>!</p><p>
  <em> The nine contestants hurry over to the crate. Leshawna distributes a stack of tablets to her team. Jo yanks an electric guitar out of Lightning’s hand. </em>
</p><p>LIGHTNING: Give that back! Lightning is <em>electrifying </em>today!</p><p>JO: That’s the dumbest thing I’ve ever heard.</p><p>
  <em> Jo grabs a tablet and heads off into the forest. Brick finds a bugle, grins in delight, and walks away, tablet in hand. Meanwhile, Leshawna and the Roosters are talking. </em>
</p><p>LESHAWNA: Y'all, here me out: we do a cappella.</p><p>LIGHTNING: An umbrella?</p><p>
  <em> Sky stifles a laugh, but she turns away when Lightning looks at her.  </em>
</p><p>LESHAWNA: No, <em> a capella</em>. Singin’ without instruments.</p><p>SAMMY: I’m okay with that. I can’t play any instruments anyways.</p><p>SKY: Same. I think I have a decent singing voice.</p><p>LESHAWNA: Perfect. Alright ladies, let’s get in formation.</p><p>
  <em> The Roosters grab microphones and head off. Meanwhile, Noah, Owen, and Amy are still at the box. </em>
</p><p>NOAH: What instrument are <em>you </em>playing?</p><p>AMY: I don’t play an instrument. I’m just going to sing because I’m perfect like that.</p><p>NOAH: Whatever you say, Beyoncè. </p><p>
  <em> Noah picks up a mini keyboard. </em>
</p><p>NOAH: [deadpan] I have found my life’s calling.</p><p>
  <em> Owen giggles. Chris coughs from the TV. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: Thirty seconds! Everyone better be fifty feet apart, or <em>else</em>. [snickers]</p><p>NOAH: I’ll see you on the other side, buddy.</p><p>OWEN: No! Don’t leave me!</p><p>
  <em> Noah runs down the beach. Owen grabs a snare drum and runs in the opposite direction. Amy shrugs and powers up her tablet.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Cut to Chris, who holds up a tablet of his own. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: Isn’t modern technology amazing?</p><p>
  <em> The five shrimp icons on Chris’ map are in a nearly perfect pentagon; all members are fifty feet apart. However, two of the rooster icons are too close for comfort. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: Hey, what gives?</p><p>
  <em> Cut to Lightning and Sky; Lightning is jogging after her. </em>
</p><p>LIGHTNING: Wait up, Sky! Lightning hasn’t talked to you all day!</p><p>SKY: Lightning, we have a challenge to complete!</p><p>LIGHTNING: Chris ain’t gonna do anything if we’re ten feet apart.</p><p>
  <em> Cut to Chris, who smiles devilishly at his tablet. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: That’s where you’re wrong, kiddo.</p><p>
  <em> He taps a button. Cut to a split-screen of Sky and Lightning, Sammy, and Leshawna all getting shocked by their tablets. They scream as they’re electrocuted. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: [from the tablet] Fifty feet apart!</p><p>
  <em> When the shock ends, Sky’s hair is all frizzed from the static. She frowns at Lightning. </em>
</p><p>SKY: I’ll talk to you later, Lightning.</p><p>
  <em> Sky hurries away, leaving Lightning scratching his head. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Cut to the feed from the Shrimp’s video call. The screen is split into five squares. At the top, Jo holds her electric guitar. Amy is next to her, followed by Brick and his bugle in the upper right corner. In the bottom row, Noah stares deadpan at the camera. Owen is upside down. </em>
</p><p>JO: Okay, what we got? Guitar, bugle, drum, keyboard, and Popstar Princess.</p><p>AMY: [snidely] Thanks for the compliment, Jo. </p><p>NOAH: Can anyone actually play their instrument?</p><p>BRICK: I can! </p><p>
  <em> Brick blows into his bugle and plays “Reveille,” the same tune his alarm clock used to play. Jo and Amy cover their ears with their hands. </em>
</p><p>[CONFESSIONAL] BRICK: I know every bugle call there is! That’s how I got so popular in my platoon. [END CONFESSIONAL]</p><p>NOAH: I’ve never played a keyboard before, but I <em> have </em> unlocked the piano minigame on level 58 of <em> Doomsday Rock</em>.</p><p>AMY: Shut up, nerd. </p><p>JO: I’ve never played a real guitar, but Guitar Hero’s pretty much the same thing, right?</p><p>
  <em> Jo violently strums the guitars’ chords, creating a hardcore riff. Owen claps. </em>
</p><p>OWEN: That was awesome!</p><p>JO: I know.</p><p>[CONFESSIONAL] JO: Most of my gym playlists are rock songs. Makes punching stuff that much cooler, y’know? [END CONFESSIONAL]</p><p>
  <em> Cut to the Roosters’ video chat. The screen is divided into four quadrants: Leshawna is in the upper left corner, Sky is in the upper right corner, Sammy is in the lower-left corner, and Lightning is in the lower right corner. </em>
</p><p>LESHAWNA: If we’re singing a capella, we need to know what we’re working with.</p><p>SAMMY: We <em>all </em>need to sing?</p><p>LESHAWNA: Yep. Show me what ya got, girl.</p><p>
  <em> Sammy looks uncomfortable, so Sky raises her hand. </em>
</p><p>SKY: I’ll go first!</p><p>
  <em> Sky hums a warm-up, then starts her song. </em>
</p><p>SKY: [to the tune of Old McDonald] I’m so glad Chris isn’t here, he’d just kill us all! Sammy’s nice and Leshawna’s great. Lightning’s very tall!</p><p>
  <em> Sammy and Leshawna clap. Lightning has tears in his eyes and his mouth is dropped open. </em>
</p><p>LIGHTNING: That was sha-beautiful!</p><p>LESHAWNA: You got pipes, girl. I dig it.</p><p>SKY: Thanks, Leshawna!</p><p>[CONFESSIONAL] LIGHTNING: Sky really is the whole package! I think Lightning might L-I-E-K her! But that’s crazy, right? Right?! [END CONFESSIONAL]</p><p>LESHAWNA: Sammy, your turn.</p><p>SAMMY: Um, okay. Let’s see.</p><p>
  <em> Sammy coughs and begins her tune. </em>
</p><p>SAMMY: [to the tune of Row Your Boat] Amy is the worst, let’s throw her in the stream! Merrily merrily merrily merrily. Uh, that would be my dream.</p><p>
  <em> Her voice isn’t amazing, but it isn’t terrible, either. Sky, Leshawna, and Lightning clap politely. </em>
</p><p>[CONFESSIONAL] LESHAWNA: These girls can sing. Weird choice of lyrics, though. [END CONFESSIONAL]</p><p>
  <em> Cut to the Shrimp’s video chat. Jo is strumming her guitar. Amy is five feet from the camera and doing vocal warmups. </em>
</p><p>OWEN: So I’m thinking I should add some armpit fart sounds. Wouldn’t that be a cool effect?</p><p>NOAH: Chris will love it.</p><p>
  <em> Amy runs back to the camera angrily. </em>
</p><p>AMY: We are <em>not</em>, I repeat, <em> not </em>having armpit sounds on my debut album!</p><p>BRICK: No no, he’s right. Chris will love it.</p><p>JO: And how would <em>you </em>know?</p><p>BRICK: Chris is a guy!</p><p>
  <em> Chris, Brick, and Noah all chuckle. Amy’s eye twitches. Jo shrugs and goes back to strumming her guitar. </em>
</p><p>JO: Based on the instruments we have, I’m thinking we go for a cheesy pop song.</p><p>AMY: Finally, a good idea. </p><p>JO: The song will be called ‘Amy’s Hair Fell Out’.</p><p>
  <em> Noah chuckles while Amy glowers. </em>
</p><p>AMY: Watch your mouth!</p><p>BRICK: Ladies, ladies! Let’s focus on the challenge, alright? We need to be team players if we’re gonna win this thing.</p><p>[CONFESSIONAL] BRICK: I know I’m the ‘never leave a man behind’ guy, but right now, I wish I was on the other team. It’s not leaving a man behind if you’re leaving behind the entire <em>platoon</em>, right? [END CONFESSIONAL]</p><p>
  <em> Cut to a shot of Amy on the beach, standing next to the unclaimed instruments. She dances around with the microphone as she sings. </em>
</p><p>AMY: [to the tune of Condor] I’m tall, I’m blonde, I’m young, I’m pretty. I’m comin’ to win the millio—<em>Ack</em>!</p><p>
  <em> Amy trips over a banjo and falls face-first into the sand. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Cut to the Roosters’ video call. Sammy chuckles. </em>
</p><p>SKY: What’s so funny, Sammy?</p><p>SAMMY: Nothing. Just my twin sense going off.</p><p>SKY: Riiight. So for the lyrics, we should suck up to Chris.</p><p>LESHAWNA: Suckin’ up is usually the way to go. Who doesn’t love sacrificing their integrity for a million dollars?</p><p>
  <em> Lightning beatboxes. Leshawna, Sammy, and Sky hum in different pitches, then each takes turns singing lyrics. </em>
</p><p>SAMMY: There’s a guy who’s really fetch.</p><p>SKY: We love him, and that ain’t no stretch.</p><p>LESHAWNA: Hair game always lookin’ fly.</p><p>SKY: So nice and sweet, I cannot lie.</p><p>
  <em> Lightning stops beatboxing. Everyone else stops humming. </em>
</p><p>LESHAWNA: Lightning, what gives?</p><p>LIGHTNING: Nice and sweet? Sky, you’re describing Chris, not yourself!</p><p>
  <em> Leshawna smirks. Sky burps. </em>
</p><p>SKY: Excuse me.</p><p>LESHAWNA: No worries. We can still change the lyrics, right?</p><p>SAMMY: What if it went, ‘His main goal is to make us die?’</p><p>LIGHTNING: ‘He blow dries his sha-hair.’</p><p>LESHAWNA: [deadpan] Lightning. That does not rhyme.</p><p>LIGHTNING: Are you sha-dumb? ‘Blow dry’ rhymes with ‘fly’!</p><p>
  <em> Sky snickers, and Lightning looks pleased with himself. He kisses his bicep. </em>
</p><p>[CONFESSIONAL] SKY: I hate, hate, <em> hate </em>how funny Lightning is! Chris, please switch me off this team! [END CONFESSIONAL]</p><p>
  <em> Cut to the Shrimp’s screen. Brick plays a simple tune on his bugle. Jo strums some chords, and Noah plays on his keyboard. By no means is it perfect, but somehow the tune works. Owen hits his snare drum on the off-beat. Noah sighs. </em>
</p><p>NOAH: Dude, you beat the drum on the even counts, not the odd ones.</p><p>OWEN: Sorry, Noah!</p><p>BRICK: There’s a first time for everything, soldier.</p><p>AMY: Brick, what type of music do they play at your military balls?</p><p>BRICK: [blinks] Military balls?</p><p>JO: As if Captain Dorkus over here would find a date to a military ball.</p><p>AMY: You <em>totally </em>couldn’t, Jo.</p><p>JO: You couldn’t score anyone either, Blondie. And the difference between us is that <em>you </em>are desperate, and I could care less.</p><p>AMY: Take that back <em>right now</em>!</p><p>
  <em> Noah, Brick, and Owen look at each other. Brick slowly sinks off the screen so no one can see him. </em>
</p><p>[CONFESSIONAL] NOAH: I’d rather watch Owen and Izzy make out than watch whatever the heck was going on back there.</p><p>OWEN: Hey!</p><p>NOAH: No offense to you, all offense to Izzy. [END CONFESSIONAL]</p><p>
  <em> Cut to Lightning. He beatboxes into his tablet while doing squats. Suddenly, a video feed of Chris and Chef appears on the tablet screen. </em>
</p><p>LIGHTNING: Chris, wassup man?</p><p>CHRIS: Attention all competitors! Stay right where you are, it’s time for your final performance! Each team gets one chance to perform their song. No do-overs. Your performance will be judged by <em>moi</em>, Chef, and one returning competitor.</p><p>
  <em> A third box pops up on the screen. </em>
</p><p>TRENT: ‘Sup, dudes?</p><p>
  <em> Cut to a split-screen of Owen and Leshawna. </em>
</p><p>OWEN: Trent! What’s up, man?</p><p>LESHAWNA: It’s been too long!</p><p>
  <em> Cut to feed of Chris, Chef, and Trent. </em>
</p><p>TRENT: [grinning] I get to judge a music competition, <em> and </em>I don’t have to leave my bed? Win-win.</p><p>[CONFESSIONAL] AMY: [annoyed] <em> Ugh </em>, why couldn’t Trent be in the army? He is so much hotter than Brick! [END CONFESSIONAL]</p><p>CHRIS: The first team to perform is yesterday’s losers. Cantankerous Roosters! Show me what you’ve got!</p><p>
  <em> The four Roosters fill the tablet screen. </em>
</p><p>LESHAWNA: Get ready to have your socks knocked off, McLean!</p><p>
  <em> Lightning starts the beatboxing. Leshawna, Sammy, and Sky all harmonize before they start to sing. </em>
</p><p>SAMMY: There’s a guy who’s really fetch.</p><p>SKY: We love him, and that ain’t no stretch.</p><p>LESHAWNA: Hair game always lookin’ fly.</p><p>SKY: Name a better host? Can’t even try.</p><p>SKY AND SAMMY: Chris McLean!</p><p>LESHAWNA: [harmonizing] Chris McLean!</p><p>SKY, SAMMY, AND LESHAWNA: Skin beyond compare.</p><p>SKY: Gemmy awards to spare!</p><p>SAMMY: He created Scuba Bear!</p><p>SKY AND SAMMY: Chris McLean!</p><p>LESHAWNA: [harmonizing] Chris McLean!</p><p>SKY, SAMMY, AND LESHAWNA: Richest dude around!</p><p>LESHAWNA: He continues to astound!</p><p>SKY: He makes the world go round.</p><p>SAMMY: So give it up for—</p><p>SKY, SAMMY, AND LESHAWNA: Chris McLeaaaaaaan!</p><p>LIGHTNING: Sha-<em>yeah</em>!</p><p>
  <em> Chris, who has been nodding along during the entire song, bursts into applause. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: Bravo, bravo! The art of butt-kissing lives on!</p><p>
  <em> Chef shrugs, a frown on his face. </em>
</p><p>CHEF: Why didn’t you do a verse about me? Thumbs down.</p><p>CHRIS: Trent? What say you?</p><p>TRENT: Uh, I don’t <em>agree </em>with the lyrics, but I understand why you did what you did. Plus, all you ladies have awesome vocals. Lightning, dude, nice beatboxing. Two thumbs up.</p><p>
  <em> Sammy and Sky both giggle. Leshawna blows him a friendly kiss. Lightning shoots double-finger guns at Trent. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: Alright, enough with the flirty giggling. Stalwart Shrimp, it’s your turn to wow us!</p><p>
  <em> The Shrimp’s video call fills the screen. </em>
</p><p>NOAH: This is a piece I like to call <em> Lied der Dummheit</em>.</p><p>[CONFESSIONAL] NOAH: ‘Song of Stupidity’, for all you monolinguals out there. [END CONFESSIONAL]</p><p>
  <em> Brick blows into his bugle, introducing the song.  </em>
</p><p>AMY: Hellooo Canada!</p><p>
  <em> Noah joins Brick by playing along on his keyboard. </em>
</p><p>AMY: [smirking] You know you love me.</p><p>
  <em> Jo adds in chords on her electric guitar. Owen hits the snare drum, and the first verse begins. </em>
</p><p>AMY: [dancing as she sings] On Fridays, I go out and party! On Saturdays, I do it again. </p><p>But no matter what the day, I always feel some typa way. </p><p>When I get in the mood, there’s only one thing to do…</p><p>
  <em> Owen makes a fart sound with his armpit.  </em>
</p><p>AMY: [enraged] <em> Owen</em>! I said no fart sounds, you useless sack of meat!</p><p>
  <em> Chris and Chef laugh. Noah glares at Amy, but the music keeps playing. </em>
</p><p>AMY: [singing] I’ve got to D to the A to the N-C-E!</p><p>OWEN AND NOAH: [reluctant backup singers] D-A-N-C-E!</p><p>AMY: [doing cartwheels while rapping] Yeah, my moves are the best! It ain’t no contest! I dance the night away!</p><p>OWEN AND NOAH: Dance, dance, dance!</p><p>AMY: [singing] On weeknights I don’t do my homework— [spoken] my sister does.</p><p>[singing] And some days I simply skip school.</p><p>SAMMY: [offscreen] You make me go in <em>for </em>you!</p><p>AMY: [singing] And nobody cares, ‘cause I’ve just got that flare. I’m allowed to break every ruuule!</p><p>D to the A to the N-C-E!</p><p>OWEN AND NOAH: D-A-N-C-E.</p><p>AMY: [rapping] I’m fly on the floor! Everybody wants more! I’m hotter than you’re!</p><p>OWEN AND NOAH: Dance, dance, dance!</p><p>
  <em> The song ends with a guitar riff from Jo and a bugle blast from Brick. Amy strikes a pose, hands on her hips and lips puckered. </em>
</p><p>[CONFESSIONAL] SAMMY: Amy can’t even <em>dance</em>! You haven't been to our Homecoming, trust me. [END CONFESSIONAL]</p><p>TRENT: ‘Hotter than your?’</p><p>AMY: Hotter than <em>you are</em>? Jeez, Trent, know your lingo.</p><p>
  <em> Trent scratches his head at Amy’s confusing grammar. Chris shrugs. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: Chef, your thoughts?</p><p>CHEF: Lame. Two thumbs down.</p><p>JO: Hey! Your cooking is two thumbs down!</p><p>
  <em> Chef growls. Chris grins. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: Maybe if you insult his food enough, Chef’ll leave isolation and kill you. Trent, what did you think of the song?</p><p>TRENT: One thumb up. Noah’s keyboard floundered a bit in the middle, and Amy’s dancing was weird.</p><p>
  <em> A sour expression comes across Amy’s face. Before she can unleash a witty retort, Chris interrupts. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: As for myself, I thought it was… adequate.</p><p>JO: Adequate? It took me twenty minutes to convince her out of performing a Fergalicious parody!</p><p>CHRIS: Tough. But would I rather listen to a song about a whiny blonde brat, or a song about how awesome my hair looks?</p><p>
  <em> Cut to a shot of Leshawna grinning at her tablet. </em>
</p><p>LESHAWNA: Does this mean—?</p><p>
  <em> Cut to the feed from Chris. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: Roosters, I grant you the win today. Congratulations! Shrimp, you’re sending someone packing, potentially to die. Crazy. </p><p>BRICK: Can I keep the bugle?</p><p>CHRIS: I guess. But you can’t keep the tablets!</p><p>BRICK: Why?</p><p>
  <em> Chris exits the video call. Cut to a shot of Brick in the forest. His tablet starts beeping and explodes in his hands. A layer of soot covers his face. The screen splits into nine sections, showing all the campers suffered the same fate. </em>
</p><p>[CONFESSIONAL] BRICK: [scratching his chin] That was fun, even if we lost. I’m enjoying my fashion courses at uni so far, but who knows? Maybe I’ll minor in music. [END CONFESSIONAL]</p><p>
  <em> Brick runs into Amy on the beach. Amy is wiping the explosion soot off her face. Brick whispers into her ear, and a devious grin spreads across Amy’s face as she listens. </em>
</p><p>AMY: You’ve got a deal.</p><p>
  <em> Flash forward to that night’s campfire ceremony. The Shrimp sit around the bonfire. The Roosters are on the dock, watching. Lightning sits down next to Sky, who scoots away. He frowns. Meanwhile, the Shrimp cast their votes. </em>
</p><p>[CONFESSIONAL] JO: Amy is like the new Lightning: incredibly annoying, but a vote on my side. [END CONFESSIONAL]</p><p>[CONFESSIONAL] BRICK: [salutes camera] Sorry soldier, it’s not personal. It’s just strategy. [END CONFESSIONAL]</p><p>[CONFESSIONAL] AMY: That’s what you <em>get </em>for socializing with my sister! [END CONFESSIONAL]</p><p>[CONFESSIONAL] NOAH: I’m probably going home tonight. No surprise there. The numbers aren’t on my side.</p><p>OWEN: [tearfully] I’ll miss you, buddy! </p><p>NOAH: I’ll miss you too. [END CONFESSIONAL]</p><p>CHRIS: [on TV screen] Welcome, Shrimp, to your second campfire ceremony! I gotta say, the mounting tension on your team is making for <em>great </em>ratings.</p><p>
  <em> Owen and Brick frown. Noah remains apathetic. Jo and Amy smirk. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: The first person safe is… Jo.</p><p>
  <em> Jo sits down. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: Brick!</p><p>
  <em> Brick sits, still wearing a look of regret. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: Eheheh. Three people remain. Noah, you’ve been too bossy lately. Owen, your teammates didn’t appreciate your fart noises. Amy, you’re annoying.</p><p>
  <em> Noah looks nervous now, but not for himself. He glances from Owen to Amy. </em>
</p><p>NOAH: Chris, just spit it out.</p><p>CHRIS: Haha, don’t kill the mood, Noah. The last two campers safe are…</p><p>
  <em> From the docks, Leshawna crosses her fingers. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Sammy’s and Sky’s eyes are wide. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Noah blinks. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Amy runs a hand through her hair.  </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: Amy and Noah.</p><p>
  <em> Amy sits, but Noah’s mouth drops open. </em>
</p><p>NOAH: What? That can’t be!</p><p>OWEN: You mean… I’m out?</p><p>CHRIS: You’re gonzo, buddy. </p><p>[CONFESSIONAL] JO: Owen is Noah’s only ally. Eliminating the Blond Dumpster means Noah can’t boss me around anymore, <em> and </em>we can still keep his smarts around. Also, maybe this island will stink a little less. [END CONFESSIONAL]</p><p>
  <em> As Chef’s helicopter descends, Owen grabs Noah in a tight hug. The Roosters come running from the dock. </em>
</p><p>OWEN: I’ll be rooting for you, buddy!</p><p>NOAH: [gasping for breath] Thanks, dude.</p><p>SAMMY: Bye, Owen!</p><p>LESHAWNA: See ya, dude!</p><p>OWEN: Bye, guys!</p><p>
  <em> Owen hops onto the rope ladder. The helicopter struggles for a moment before lifting off. Owen waves as he leaves. Everyone waves back except for Amy. Even Jo offers a half-hearted salute.  </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: [on TV] No one leave yet!</p><p>
  <em> The remaining eight campers stare at him. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: First, the Roosters earned a reward for their win. And that reward is… you get to choose which past Total Drama camper will come back to help with the next challenge.</p><p>LESHAWNA: What are the options?</p><p>CHRIS: Anne Maria <em>or </em>the dynamic duo that is Katie and Sadie.</p><p>SAMMY: I don’t know any of them, so I don’t care.</p><p>LIGHTNING: Oh! Oh! Anne Maria!</p><p>LESHAWNA: No way. We’re pickin’ Katie and Sadie, please.</p><p>CHRIS: Done! Second, it has come to my attention that <em>some </em>people have been using the confessional to complain about their teams.</p><p>
  <em> Sky looks at the ground. Brick scratches his neck. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: I’m a nice guy, so I’ll do a little team swap, eh? Sky, you are now on the Stalwart Shrimp. Brick, you are now on the Cantankerous Roosters.</p><p>
  <em> Sky and Brick switch places. Jo and Amy are shocked. Brick offers a fistbump to Lightning, but the latter does not respond; he’s too busy staring at Sky. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: Enjoy your new teams! McLean, signing out!</p><p>
  <em> The TV switches off. The new teams just stare at each other for a moment. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The shot cuts to live feed of Chris from his mansion. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: Owen’s gone, and the teams are shaken, not stirred! With eight teens remaining, competition is sure to heat up. How will Noah avenge his fallen friend? Can Sky ever fess up her feelings? The answers to these questions and more on Total. Drama. Quarantine!</p><p>
  <em> Credits roll. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Votes:<br/>Jo- Owen<br/>Brick- Owen<br/>Amy- Owen<br/>Owen- Amy<br/>Noah- Amy</p><p>Elimination order: Leonard, Lindsay, Harold, Zoey, Owen</p><p>Jeez, rereading Amy's dance song gave me second-hand embarassment.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Episode 6: Brick McArthur's Day Off</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chris drops off a care package for the campers. Brick suggests a fun game of boys vs. girls volleyball.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First published: April 19, 2020<br/>Edited version published: March 8, 2021</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> The opening shot is a close-up of Chris’s face. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: Last time on Total Drama Quarantine!</p><p>
  <em> Cut to a shot of the crate falling open to reveal all the musical instruments. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: Chef dropped off some supplies for our campers. Teams had to compose a song…</p><p>
  <em> Cut to a shot of Chris’ tablet map, showing the Shrimp and Rooster icons all spread out. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: ...fifty feet apart. Guess they wanted to avoid cooties or something, heheh.</p><p>
  <em> Next is a montage: Jo plays her guitar, Noah plays his keyboard, Owen hits the snare drum. Lightning beatboxes. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: The Stalwart Shrimp formed a band, while the Cantankerous Roosters opted to go a capella.</p><p>
  <em> Cut to Trent flashing two thumbs up. Chef flashes two thumbs down. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: My fellow judges and I decided the Roosters played the better song, ‘cause it was all about me! </p><p>
  <em> The next shot shows Chris eliminating Owen. Noah’s mouth drops open in shock. Owen looks confused. Jo smirks in the background. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: At the end of the night, Jo’s alliance eliminated Owen to throw Noah off his game. </p><p>
  <em> Cut to Brick and Sky swapping places. Brick tries to high five Lightning. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: Oh, and Brick and Sky switched teams. Yawn.</p><p>
  <em> Cut back to Chris’ face. The camera zooms out to reveal he is receiving a massage from a robot.  </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: I’m taking a day off, and so are the kids! But just because we’re on break doesn’t mean the drama is! Find out what happens next on Total. Drama. Quarantine!</p><p>
  <em> The robot slams its robot hand into Chris’ shoulder blade. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: <em> Ow</em>!</p><p>
  <em> ~Theme song plays~ </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The opening scene is the night of Owen’s elimination. Noah wears his pajamas: a long-sleeved white t-shirt and boxers. He sits next to the bonfire and stokes the coals of the fire with a stick. Leshawna, wearing her own pajamas, sits down next to him. </em>
</p><p>LESHAWNA: Hey, dude. Bummed about Owen leaving?</p><p>
  <em> Noah, not one to be open about his feelings, doesn’t acknowledge her question. </em>
</p><p>LESHAWNA: I felt the same way when my team voted off Harold, and when you guys kicked Lindsay off.</p><p>NOAH: Uh-huh.</p><p>LESHAWNA: Hey, I know we weren’t good friends on Wawanakwa, or even on World Tour. But I’m here if you need me, ‘kay?</p><p>NOAH: I’ve never outlasted Owen. Not on Total Drama, not on any other reality show we competed on. We were either a team, or I got eliminated before him.</p><p>LESHAWNA: There’s a first time for everything, right?</p><p>NOAH: [sarcastically] Maybe this time, I’ll make it to the merge, too.</p><p>LESHAWNA: Go to bed, Noah. You better be rested for whatever challenge Chris throws at us tomorrow.</p><p>NOAH: Thanks, Leshawna. See ya later.</p><p>
  <em> Leshawna leaves, and Noah stares at the fire a little longer. His eyes narrow. </em>
</p><p>[CONFESSIONAL] NOAH: [deadpan] Usually I’m not one for revenge. But for the first time ever, I actually have a motive. [END CONFESSIONAL]</p><p>
  <em> The scene fades out to the next morning. As usual, Brick is about to leave for his run. He peeks out of the guys’ hut and gulps. The camera pans to the left and shows the source of his fear: Jo and Amy are walking out of the girls’ hut. Brick ducks back into the guys’ cabin before the girls notice him. Meanwhile, Jo and Amy stand and wait, pointedly not talking to each other. Jo checks an imaginary wristwatch. </em>
</p><p>JO: Where the heck is Brick? Usually, he’s out by now.</p><p>AMY: [groans] I’m going back to bed.</p><p>JO: Suit yourself!</p><p>
  <em> Amy goes back into the girls’ hut. Jo looks around one last time, then reluctantly follows her in a few moments later. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> A time-lapse shows the sun rising in the sky. Two hours later, everyone is up. Leshawna and Sky exit the girls’ hut and immediately notice the large crate that has appeared in the middle of camp. </em>
</p><p>LESHAWNA: [yelling] Hey, everyone! Chris left a package!</p><p>
  <em> The rest of the campers join them around the crate.</em>
</p><p>SKY: There’s a note! </p><p>[reading off the note] ‘Hey kids, there’s no challenge today! While the staff and I prepare your next challenge, please enjoy this care package put together by former contestants Tyler, Geoff, Eva, and Anne Maria.'</p><p>
  <em> Lightning rips off the lid of the crate. He pulls out a volleyball and net and hands them to Sammy. </em>
</p><p>SAMMY: This must be from Tyler.</p><p>
  <em> The next item is a 24-pack of donuts. Noah grabs them from Lightning. </em>
</p><p>NOAH: [unamused] This has Geoff written all over it.</p><p>
  <em> He shows the donut box to the camera. Indeed, ‘Geoff’ has been scrawled all over the box. The shot pans to Lightning, who pulls out dumbbells. Jo shoves him out of the way and grabs the dumbbells. </em>
</p><p>JO: Heck yeah, Eva knows what’s up!</p><p>BRICK: What did Anne Maria send us?</p><p>
  <em> He reaches into the crate and pulls out a pack of nail polishes. </em>
</p><p>LIGHTNING: That is sha-worthless!</p><p>AMY: Speak for yourself, dummy! I need a pedicure, stat!</p><p>LESHAWNA: Hold on, sister, I want in on that action.</p><p>AMY: Uhhh, yeah, maybe <em>after </em>I’m done.</p><p>
  <em> Amy grabs the polishes and flounces back to the girls’ cabin. Everyone else stares at each other. </em>
</p><p>NOAH: I’m going to read for a bit. </p><p>SAMMY: Can I have some donuts?</p><p>
  <em> The contestants disperse to their activities. Lighting corners Sky on the way to the confessional. </em>
</p><p>LIGHTNING: Sky!</p><p>SKY: Um, hey Lightning!</p><p>LIGHTNING: What’s up with you gettin’ switched to Jo’s team? You were ignoring Lightning all yesterday, too. Something’s up with you.</p><p>
  <em> Sky looks ill. She swallows nervously. </em>
</p><p>SKY: Um, I don’t know what you’re talking about. And Chris made me switch teams.</p><p>LIGHTNING: Yeah, but Chris <em>also </em>said you’d been complaining about your team in the confessional.</p><p>
  <em> He scratches his head. </em>
</p><p>LIGHTNING: Did Lightning do something?</p><p>SKY: What? No! You’ve been great, I promise.</p><p>LIGHTNING: Come on, Sky. What happened? Lightning isn’t sha-stupid. </p><p>SKY: Lightning, please stop.</p><p>LIGHTNING: What did Lightning <em>do</em>?</p><p>SKY: Stop prying, okay? Everything’s fine.</p><p>LIGHTNING: [exhales heavily] Okay. Lightning’ll stop.</p><p>
  <em> Sky looks surprised that he agreed. </em>
</p><p>SKY: Really?</p><p>LIGHTNING: Yeah. If you really <em>really </em>don’t wanna talk about it, Lightning will let it go.</p><p>SKY: [relieved] That’s really decent of you.</p><p>LIGHTNING: You know me! Always decent! Anyway, I’m going to work out. See ya later, Sky.</p><p>
  <em> As Lightning jogs up, Jo appears out of nowhere and elbows Sky. </em>
</p><p>JO: Jockstrap giving you trouble?</p><p>SKY: No, not really. I kinda deserved it. How do you and Brick do it?</p><p>JO: <em> Excuse me</em>?</p><p>SKY: You know, focus on the competition despite your crushes on each other. </p><p>
  <em> She reads the shocked look on Jo’s face and backpedals. </em>
</p><p>SKY: Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t—</p><p>JO: Get your eyes checked, Jockette. Brick and I aren’t even friends. We’re rivals at best, enemies at worst! I’m gonna crush him!</p><p>SKY: Right. Sorry.</p><p>[CONFESSIONAL] JO: I was <em>gonna </em>ask Sky if she wanted to work out with me. Foster some team spirit, maybe get her to team up with me and vote Amy off… now that I know Sky is <em>delusional</em>, I’m keeping my distance. [END CONFESSIONAL]</p><p>
  <em> Cut to the firepit circle. Noah reads on his e-reader, and Leshawna sits down next to him, fuming. </em>
</p><p>LESHAWNA: Noah, do me a favor and boot Amy first chance you get.</p><p>
  <em> He doesn’t look up. </em>
</p><p>NOAH: With pleasure.</p><p>
  <em> Despite Noah’s blatant lack of interest, Leshawna keeps talking. </em>
</p><p>LESHAWNA: I went in to borrow some of that nail polish. She told me to get lost! Can you <em>believe </em>that?</p><p>NOAH: [reading] Yes. </p><p>LESHAWNA: I’m gonna wring her little neck.</p><p>NOAH: New Heather?</p><p>LESHAWNA: New Heather.</p><p>
  <em> Sammy sits down next to them, chewing a donut. </em>
</p><p>SAMMY: Are we trash-talking my sister?</p><p>LESHAWNA: You know it, girl.</p><p>
  <em> She offers a fistbump to Sammy, who happily accepts it. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Another flash-forward shows Brick, sitting beside the crate and attempting to untangle the volleyball net. </em>
</p><p>JO: [offscreen] Soldier!</p><p>
  <em> Brick stands instinctively. </em>
</p><p>BRICK: [salutes] Ma’am!</p><p>
  <em> He trips and falls even further into the volleyball net. Jo stands over him, thoroughly amused. </em>
</p><p>JO: Whatcha doin’ there, Lieutenant Netface?</p><p>BRICK: [struggling in net] Haha. I’m setting up a friendly game of volleyball to boost camaraderie.</p><p>JO: I will be happy to crush you in volleyball as soon as you get out of that net. Need help?</p><p>BRICK: Thank you for your <em>concern</em>, but I think I’m good.</p><p>
  <em> Flash forward to a few minutes later. Jo sits on the crate, lifting dumbbells, while Brick is still stuck in the net. </em>
</p><p>JO: You know, with all the junk McLean sends us, we could probably build an improved shelter out of the wood from the crates.</p><p>BRICK: Astute observation, Jo.</p><p>JO: [sets down dumbbell] Still don’t need help?</p><p>BRICK: [sheepishly] Maybe a little bit, ma’am.</p><p>
  <em> With a few sharp twists, Jo has freed Brick from the volleyball net. </em>
</p><p>BRICK: Thank you for your assistance.</p><p>JO: You’re an idiot, Jarhead.</p><p>BRICK: Gather the troops! We’re having a volleyball game!</p><p>[CONFESSIONAL] BRICK: Jo helped me for no personal gain on her end? What is the world coming to? [END CONFESSIONAL]</p><p>
  <em> Flash forward. The volleyball net has been set up in the shallows so that the teens can play in the water. Everyone is in their swimsuits. Sky’s is a blue one-piece from her days on the swim team; the twins wear matching red tankinis. Leshawna and Jo talk to Brick and Lightning on the other side of the net. </em>
</p><p>JO: Boys versus girls. Sound good?</p><p>LIGHTNING: Not fair! You guys have Sky, and like six other players!</p><p>JO: [smirking] Afraid of losing?</p><p>BRICK: No, ma’am! We are prepared to dominate this court!</p><p>NOAH: [off screen] I’m not.</p><p>
  <em> The other four look at him. He stands to the side, reading on the e-reader. </em>
</p><p>NOAH: I suck at sports.</p><p>LESHAWNA: Don’t you <em>start </em>this bull again.</p><p>NOAH: This time it isn’t a challenge, so I can sit out without consequence.</p><p>BRICK: No sir! I refuse to leave a man behind. You’re playing with us, and that’s final!</p><p>
  <em> Too apathetic to argue, Noah sighs heavily, puts the reader down, and wades into the water. Jo laughs. </em>
</p><p>JO: First time anyone’s ever listened to you! Must feel good, huh?</p><p>BRICK: Care to sweeten <em>my </em>imminent victory with a personal bet?</p><p>JO: What’s on your mind?</p><p>BRICK: Winner gets the loser’s allotted donuts.</p><p>JO: You’re on, buddy.</p><p>
  <em> Sky, who watches the exchange from a distance, stares into the camera. </em>
</p><p>[CONFESSIONAL] SKY: I’m not crazy, right? Can you see why I thought they were a thing? They’re constantly bickering flirtatiously! [END CONFESSIONAL]</p><p>
  <em> The teams get into position. The three boys are on the left side, and the five girls are on the right. Lightning holds the ball and grins confidently. </em>
</p><p>LIGHTNING: Lightning’s gut is telling him that Team Bro is gonna win, and the gut doesn't lie! Sha-<em>bam</em>!</p><p>
  <em> Lightning serves the ball over the net. Sky hits it back and it slams into Noah, knocking him into the water. </em>
</p><p>BRICK: Man down!</p><p>
  <em> While Brick helps Noah up, Jo and Amy cackle gleefully. Brick glares at them, and Jo shrugs unapologetically. </em>
</p><p>[CONFESSIONAL] NOAH: I can’t decide who I should vote off first. Between Amy and Jo, either could go and I’d be ecstatic. [END CONFESSIONAL]</p><p>
  <em> As the game continues, both teams score points. Lightning and Brick are skilled athletes who hold their own against the girls. At one point, the volleyball comes flying towards Sammy, and she misses it. </em>
</p><p>JO: Get your head in the game, Blondie!</p><p>
  <em> Jo tosses the ball back to the guys. </em>
</p><p>AMY: Wow, Samey, you really are useless, aren’t you?</p><p>SAMMY: I’ve hit the ball more than you have, Amy!</p><p>AMY: Um, are you <em>blind</em>? I am totally carrying this team. </p><p>LESHAWNA: Shut your mouth, Amy. I can’t listen to the garbage you spew on the daily. </p><p>SKY: We’re just trying to play a nice game.</p><p>AMY: Classic Samey, always making others fight your battles!</p><p>
  <em> Sammy’s eyes are closed and she’s counting to ten, trying to calm herself. </em>
</p><p>AMY: Your breathing technique is stup—OW!</p><p>
  <em> The volleyball hits Amy square in the face and she falls into the water. The camera pans to the guys’ team. Noah smiles smugly at his one successful serve. Lightning picks him up. </em>
</p><p>LIGHTNING: Point for Team Bro!</p><p>NOAH: Booyah.</p><p>
  <em> The game continues for several more rounds. Now it’s Jo’s turn to serve the ball. Leshawna is fanning herself. </em>
</p><p>LESHAWNA: What’s the score?</p><p>JO: Twenty-three to twenty-four, boys leading. If we score, we tie it.</p><p>BRICK: [off screen] And if you don’t, guys win!</p><p>
  <em> Jo glares at him and serves the ball in Noah’s direction. Brick intercepts it and hits it back.  </em>
</p><p>LESHAWNA: Sky, get over here!</p><p>
  <em> She lifts Sky onto her back piggy-back style. Now with a height advantage, Sky volleys the ball back to the boys. Lightning spikes it across the net, but Sammy dives and saves it from hitting the water. The ball is still in play, and Jo tosses it over the net. </em>
</p><p>JO: Nice one, Sammy!</p><p>SAMMY: T-thanks!</p><p>LIGHTNING: Brick, sha-set me up!</p><p>BRICK: Roger that, captain!</p><p>
  <em> Brick lightly hits the volleyball in the air. Lightning jumps up and hits it across. Amy volleys back.  </em>
</p><p>AMY: Just <em>lose </em>already, jeez!</p><p>
  <em> Brick hits it back. Jo hits it back. Lightning hits it back while Noah ducks. Sky hits it back. Brick sets up Lightning, who tosses it over. Leshawna takes a few steps back so Sky can hit the ball when suddenly— </em>
</p><p>SAMMY: Leshawna, look out!</p><p>
  <em> Leshawna trips over Amy, who had been standing behind her. She and Sky fall into the water, as does the volleyball. Lightning runs to the net. </em>
</p><p>LIGHTNING: Sky, are you okay?</p><p>SKY: Yeah, I’m fine. </p><p>
  <em> A relieved grin breaks over Lightning’s face. </em>
</p><p>LIGHTNING: Well in that case… you just got struck by <em> Lightning</em>! Sha-boo yah! </p><p>NOAH: [sarcastically] Woopee.</p><p>
  <em> Brick ducks under the net to congratulate the girls. </em>
</p><p>BRICK: Good game. You were all worthy opponents.</p><p>
  <em> He shakes hands with Sammy, Leshawna, Sky, and Amy, who bats her eyelashes at him. When Brick gets to Jo, she rolls her eyes and begrudgingly accepts his handshake. </em>
</p><p>JO: You played well, Brick-for-brains.</p><p>BRICK: [grinning] I always play well when food is on the line, ma'am.</p><p>
  <em> Flash forward to dinner. Their well-rounded meal consists of foraged berries, fish caught by Leshawna and Brick, or Geoff’s donuts. Noah sits at the top of the bonfire circle. Clockwise, the seating arrangement is Leshawna, Sky, Sammy, Amy, Brick, Jo, and Lightning, who sits on Noah’s right, completing the circle. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Leshawna eyes Lightning before turning to Sky, who is eating a fish kebab. </em>
</p><p>LESHAWNA: So. You’ve decided not to do the ‘lovers-to-alliance’ team up?</p><p>SKY: Nope. I think I'll just stay away from alliances and romance in general.</p><p>LESHAWNA: Girl, we’re in the middle of a pandemic according to McLean. I don't know how reliable Chris is, but it sounds serious. If you don’t tell him you’re into him now, who knows when you’re going to see him again?</p><p>
  <em> Sky eats her fish thoughtfully. The camera pans across the firepit to Jo, Brick, and Amy. Jo watches Brick eat the donuts he won from her. He notices and offers her one. </em>
</p><p>BRICK: I’m happy to share, Jo.</p><p>JO: Nah. You won fair and square. I’m not a sore loser.</p><p>AMY: <em> I’ll </em>take one, Brick.</p><p>
  <em> Amy reaches over and pops the donut into her mouth. Brick frowns; Jo rolls her eyes. </em>
</p><p>JO: Taking the dude’s donuts isn’t going to get you into the army any faster.</p><p>AMY: Huh? Do you think I want to join the army?</p><p>JO: Why else would you be hanging around Brick?</p><p>[CONFESSIONAL] <em> Amy laughs hysterically. </em>[END CONFESSIONAL]</p><p>AMY: Um, not that reason. Ew, imagine being in the army.</p><p>[CONFESSIONAL] AMY: If I ever got drafted, I’d send Samey in my place. Good luck on the front lines! [END CONFESSIONAL]</p><p>
  <em> Pan up to Lightning, Noah, and Leshawna. </em>
</p><p>LIGHTNING: Hey dude, you did pretty well on the court.</p><p>NOAH: No I didn’t.</p><p>LIGHTNING: The one time you <em>did </em>hit the ball, you did pretty well.</p><p>NOAH: That’s more accurate.</p><p>LESHAWNA: Back to yourself, Noah?</p><p>NOAH: More or less.</p><p>
  <em> He holds up his fish kebab. </em>
</p><p>NOAH: Owen would have eaten this by now.</p><p>LIGHTNING: I’ll eat it for ya!</p><p>
  <em> Noah takes a bite of his kebab before Lightning can swipe it. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Flash forward to later in the evening. In the girls’ hut, everyone has changed into their pajamas. Amy is noticeably absent; she’s still in the confessional/bathroom. On the left side of the hut, Leshawna, Sammy, and Sky sit in a circle and break out the nail polish. Jo, who is drinking from her water bottle on the opposite side of the room, watches with mild bewilderment. </em>
</p><p>JO: What are you guys doing?</p><p>SAMMY: We’re giving each other manicures. Wanna join?</p><p>
  <em> Before Jo can reply, Amy barges in wearing her pink velvet pajama set. Everyone stops smiling. </em>
</p><p>AMY: [snidely] What are <em>you </em>guys doing?</p><p>JO: Hey! Amy! Guess what! Brick came by and told me he has something to tell you. He wants you to meet him at the dining hall pronto!</p><p>AMY: [annoyed] Are you kidding me?</p><p>
  <em> Sky catches on and adds to the ruse. </em>
</p><p>SKY: It’s true, Amy. I heard Jo and Brick talking about it.</p><p>
  <em> Amy grins. </em>
</p><p>AMY: Fricking <em>finally</em>! Don’t wait up for me, girls. I might be a while.</p><p>
  <em> Amy walks out. A few beats pass as all the girls stare at each other. Suddenly Sammy bursts out laughing. </em>
</p><p>SAMMY: Wow, she <em>really </em>ate that up! Thanks, Jo.</p><p>LESHAWNA: Amy would’ve tossed the polish into the ocean out of spite.</p><p>JO: Yeah, well, I don’t like her any more than you guys do.</p><p>LESHAWNA: So? You gonna join us for some mani-pedis?</p><p>JO: Pass. I’m not a girly girl like you guys.</p><p>
  <em> Sky frowns. </em>
</p><p>SKY: You can be a fierce competitor <em>and </em>have colored nails, y’know.</p><p>JO: [disbelievingly] Sure, sure.</p><p>[CONFESSIONAL] SKY: What, am I not a fierce competitor? I’m so fierce, I’m repressing all my feelings so I can win a million dollars! … Um, that came out wrong. [END CONFESSIONAL]</p><p>
  <em> Leshawna uncaps a bottle of black nail polish and waves it around, catching Jo’s attention. </em>
</p><p>LESHAWNA: C’mon, sister. No one else is gonna use this.</p><p>JO: You guys have black?</p><p>SAMMY: Anne Maria included pretty much every color.</p><p>JO: Black is intimidating. It's cool, it's hardcore. Maybe I <em> will </em>join you.</p><p>[CONFESSIONAL] JO: If Lightning can wear earrings every day and Brick can go to fashion school, I can paint my nails once. Mind your business. [END CONFESSIONAL]</p><p>
  <em> Leshawna paints Jo’s nails black. Sky paints her own neon blue. Sammy opts for a royal purple color. </em>
</p><p>SKY: Purple? I thought you always go for red.</p><p>SAMMY: That’s more Amy’s color.</p><p>JO: Then why do <em>you </em>wear it?</p><p>SAMMY: [uncertainly] We’re both on the cheer squad, so it just makes sense, I guess.</p><p>[CONFESSIONAL] JO: Sammy is pretty much the female version of Cameron. They’re both doormats, but at least Sammy is an athletic doormat. [END CONFESSIONAL]</p><p>SKY: Well purple looks good on you, Sammy.</p><p>
  <em> Sammy smiles shyly at Sky.  </em>
</p><p>SAMMY: Thanks.</p><p>
  <em> When Leshawna finishes Jo’s nails, she lets Sammy paint her nails hot pink. Meanwhile, Jo looks around. </em>
</p><p>SKY: Need something?</p><p>JO: Ugh, Lightning must’ve taken those dumbbells. What a dummy.</p><p>SKY: You could go over and ask for them back.</p><p>JO: Great idea, Track Star! Why don’t you come with me?</p><p>SKY: I guess.</p><p>
  <em> Jo grabs her water bottle and the girls leave the hut. </em>
</p><p>JO: Now I’m not saying we should eavesdrop, but we should definitely eavesdrop. Maybe the guys are strategizing.</p><p>SKY: Strategizing? On an off day?</p><p>JO: Well yeah, what do you think <em> I’ve </em>been doing all day?</p><p>SKY: Playing… volleyball…?</p><p>
  <em> When they reach the front of the guys’ hut, Jo shushes Sky. They peek inside. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Brick and Lightning are on the left side of the hut, while Noah sits on the right. </em>
</p><p>NOAH: I’m just saying, I don’t expect Amy to make it to the merge.</p><p>BRICK: She’s definitely not a team player, always going after her sister like that.</p><p>
  <em> Jo looks at Sky. </em>
</p><p>JO: [whispering] See? Strategizing.</p><p>
  <em> Sky rolls her eyes. Jo drinks from her water bottle. </em>
</p><p>NOAH: But she’s definitely into you, Brick.</p><p>BRICK: <em> Really</em>?</p><p>NOAH: Please don’t tell me you're that obtuse.</p><p>LIGHTNING: You gonna make a sha-move, dude?</p><p>BRICK: I <em> do </em>have a thing for blondes, but—</p><p>
  <em> Jo comically spits out her water, spraying Sky in the process. Soaking wet, Sky is unamused. All the guys turn to the noise. </em>
</p><p>BRICK: Jo?</p><p>LIGHTNING: Sky?</p><p>NOAH: Peeping Janes. How lovely to see you.</p><p>JO: We just swung by to take the dumbbells that Brightning stole from me.</p><p>LIGHTNING: [indignantly] I did not sha-steal them! They belong to all of us!</p><p>NOAH: Thank you, Marx, for your insightful commentary.</p><p>
  <em> Lightning hands over the dumbbells to Jo and Sky. </em>
</p><p>BRICK: Your nails look nice, Jo.</p><p>
  <em> She looks between him and her own hands, apparently unable to think up a witty retort. </em>
</p><p>JO: Uh, thanks. Leshawna did it.</p><p>BRICK: She did an excellent job.</p><p>JO: I guess. <em> Anyway</em>, I told Amy that you had something <em>very </em>important to tell her.</p><p>SKY: She’s probably waiting at the mess hall right now. </p><p>BRICK: [slightly terrified] Why would you <em>do </em>that?</p><p>JO: ‘Cause she’s annoying and no one wanted to share the hut with her.</p><p>[CONFESSIONAL] NOAH: If Amy kills Jo, or vice versa, that's one less person to take down. I don't have a problem with it. [END CONFESSIONAL]</p><p>
  <em> Sky waves as the girls leave the hut. </em>
</p><p>JO: Sleep tight, and get ready to be <em>destroyed </em>tomorrow!</p><p>SKY: Goodnight, no threats necessary!</p><p>
  <em> Cut to Amy, who stands in the dark on the steps of the mess hall. She pulls out a compact mirror and reapplies some lip gloss. </em>
</p><p>AMY: Ugh, where <em>is </em>he? If Jo set me up, I am <em>going </em>to sue her.</p><p>
  <em> The sounds of saws and hammers startle Amy, and she jumps into the air.  </em>
</p><p>AMY: [scared] Who’s there? Brick? [annoyed] Is this some elaborate proposal?</p><p>
  <em> Two shadowy figures appear behind Amy. She doesn’t notice until one taps her on the shoulder. Amy turns around. </em>
</p><p>AMY: What the—</p><p>
  <em> The image freezes and a large ‘pause’ button appears over Amy’s face. The camera pans out to reveal Chris watching the camera footage on his personal TV. He wears a luxurious bathrobe and sits in a cozy reclining chair, sipping tea. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: Well I had a fun day today, and it appears the contestants did as well.</p><p>
  <em> He puts his teacup down and smiles at the camera. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: What sort of devious challenges was I cooking up on the off day? Will Brick ever get his nails painted? And <em>what </em>could have happened to Amy? Look forward to answers, drama, and more on the next episode of Total. Drama. Quarantine!</p><p>
  <em> Credits roll. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You know what irks me? The Pahkitew Island cast doesn't have canon swimsuit designs.<br/>Rereading this a year later is so embarrassing. Some of the spelling/grammatical errors I left in here...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Episode 7: Canada's Next Top Model</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In the interest of being honest, Sky comes clean about her feelings. During a fashion challenge hosted by Katie and Sadie, Brick realizes Stuff™, and Sammy asserts her individuality.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First published: April 24, 2020<br/>Edited version published: March 10, 2021</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> The opening shot shows Chris playing indoor golf. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: On the last episode of Total Drama Quarantine...</p><p>
  <em> As Sky reads the note, Lightning opens the crate and holds up the volleyball. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: I decided to be <em>charitable </em>and give some goodies to our castaways.</p><p>
  <em> Brick trips into the net while Jo watches with amusement. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: After some technical difficulties…</p><p>
  <em> Cut to a montage of volleys. Leshawna and Sky trip over Amy. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: Brick’s boys vs. girls volleyball game ended with victory for the men.</p><p>
  <em> The girls paint their fingernails. Outside the mess hall, Amy fixes her lip gloss in her compact mirror. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: The girls spent some quality time together, except for Amy, who was last seen in the woods, waiting for a suitor who never showed.</p><p>
  <em> The camera returns to Chris. He hits the golf ball with his club, and it shatters a window. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: The remaining eight campers definitely won’t like what I have in store for them today. Get ready for the drama, the catfights, and the romance! Find it all right here, right now, on Total Drama Quarantine!</p><p>
  <em> ~Theme song plays~ </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Sammy, Brick, and Leshawna sit together at the bonfire circle. Sammy eats berries for breakfast. Brick holds up his hands, revealing the army green nail polish on his fingernails.  </em>
</p><p>BRICK: Excellent work, Leshawna! You have a steady hand!</p><p>LESHAWNA: Heh, thanks.</p><p>
  <em> Jo comes out of the girls’ hut and sits down next to Leshawna. </em>
</p><p>JO: Did the Cheer Menace ever come back last night?</p><p>LESHAWNA: Don’t think so. </p><p>SAMMY: You don’t think she’s hurt, do you?</p><p>JO: What do <em>you </em>care? She hates your guts.</p><p>SAMMY: Just because she’s the worst person ever <em>and </em>the source of all my social anxieties, that doesn’t mean I want her to die!</p><p>BRICK: Maybe we should send out a search party. We can’t leave a man behind, even if it <em>is </em>Amy.</p><p>LESHAWNA: Ya’ll are reading way too much into this. I guarantee Amy bein’ missing is part of today’s challenge.</p><p>[CONFESSIONAL] LESHAWNA: After three seasons, you learn <em>all </em>of Chris’ tricks. [END CONFESSIONAL]</p><p>
  <em> Cut to a shot of Sky outside of the boys’ hut.  </em>
</p><p>SKY: Lightning? Are you in there?</p><p>
  <em> Lightning pops his head out. </em>
</p><p>LIGHTNING: Sky! What’s up, girl? Finally gonna stop ignoring me?</p><p>SKY: Um, something like that. Can I talk to you real quick?</p><p>LIGHTNING: Sha-sure.</p><p>
  <em> Lightning follows Sky into the woods, where they can’t be overheard by other campers. </em>
</p><p>SKY: I feel I owe you an explanation. From the first time we met on the plane, you’ve been fun to talk to and hang out with.</p><p>
  <em> As anyone could have predicted, Lightning flexes his biceps.</em>
</p><p>LIGHTNING: You don’t need to tell Lightning that. But you’ve been just as great! You’re the only girl here who gets sports the way Lightning does. Except Jo, but she’s sha-rude.</p><p>
  <em> She smiles. </em>
</p><p>SKY: Thanks, Lightning.</p><p>
  <em> The smile drops off her face. </em>
</p><p>SKY: The reason I started ignoring you, <em> and </em>the reason I switched teams is that… I like you.</p><p>[CONFESSIONAL] SKY: I would’ve written it on a note and had Jo pass it to him, but I couldn’t find any paper. Also, Jo probably would’ve laughed at me. [END CONFESSIONAL]</p><p>LIGHTNING: <em> Really</em>?</p><p>SKY: Yes, but don’t let it go to your head. Last season, I got screwed over by the guy I liked. I don’t know how you feel about me, but I’ve decided to be upfront and honest. I am not mixing romance with competition.</p><p>
  <em> Before Lightning can respond, Noah walks into the clearing. </em>
</p><p>NOAH: Hey, Romeo and Juliet. The TV’s on. Chris is announcing the next challenge.</p><p>
  <em> Lightning and Sky awkwardly look at each other, then walk back to the beach. Noah follows them. </em>
</p><p>[CONFESSIONAL] NOAH: Last time I third wheeled like that, it was with Owen and Izzy. [chuckles] What a disaster. [END CONFESSIONAL]</p><p>[CONFESSIONAL] SKY: Did I do the right thing? What if he doesn't even like me, and now it's just weird? What if he holds this over my head? Ugh, Lightning wouldn't do that, would he? [END CONFESSIONAL]</p><p>
  <em> The contestants sans Amy stand around the TV. Chris smiles cheerfully at the group. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: Good morning, kids. Who’s ready for today’s challenge?</p><p>BRICK: I am, sir! </p><p>
  <em> Brick salutes.  </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: Glad to know <em>someone </em>cares. And I think you in particular will enjoy today’s challenge.</p><p>BRICK: How so?</p><p>
  <em> Chris chuckles. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: You’ll see once you head over to the mess hall. While you were enjoying your volleyball yesterday, I sent in a team of interns to build the setting for your next challenge. Catch ya later!</p><p>
  <em> Chris disappears, and the seven contestants walk into the woods. The four Roosters lead the way. Leshawna glances at Brick. </em>
</p><p>LESHAWNA: So, what'd ya think Chris meant about you enjoying this challenge?</p><p>BRICK: Unclear. If I had to wager a guess, it’ll likely be a boot camp-style obstacle course or a fashion competition.</p><p>SAMMY: Oh, our team will do great in either of those!</p><p>LESHAWNA: Heck yeah!</p><p>
  <em> Lightning falls back a little bit so he can talk to Sky. </em>
</p><p>LIGHTNING: So… we can still be friends, right?</p><p>SKY: Yeah. Friends.</p><p>[CONFESSIONAL] LIGHTNING: Does Lightning like Sky? Yeah! But he isn’t gonna tell her that right after she swore off dating! The friend zone comes right before the endzone! [END CONFESSIONAL]</p><p>[CONFESSIONAL] SKY: Lightning being so cool about this makes me like him more… Total Drama does awful things to one’s mind. [END CONFESSIONAL]</p><p>LIGHTNING: Cool. What are your thoughts on croquet?</p><p>
  <em> He yells as Jo swiftly shoves him forward. </em>
</p><p>JO: She’s on our team now, doofus! Go fraternize with your own team!</p><p>
  <em> When Lightning is out of the frame, she addresses Sky and Noah. </em>
</p><p>JO: All in favor of booting Amy immediately, say aye.</p><p>
  <em> Noah eyes her warily. </em>
</p><p>NOAH: Eh. Aye.</p><p>SKY: I don’t want to make any hasty decisions, but I can’t think of any reason I’d keep her over either of you. So yeah, aye.</p><p>
  <em> Jo nods in approval. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The group makes it to the mess hall, which looks the same as it had when they last visited it. They walk around to the back, and it’s then that everyone gasps at the sight of a long catwalk, seemingly built overnight. Overhead hangs a flatscreen TV; Chris appears on the screen, smiling broadly. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: Welcome to the newest addition to the island: the catwalk! Took you guys long enough to get here!</p><p>NOAH: I’m assuming we’re in for a fashion challenge?</p><p>CHRIS: Indeed!</p><p>
  <em> Jo makes a face. Sammy, Leshawna, and Brick high-five.  </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: Since the pandemic has canceled movie premieres all over the globe, nobody’s been walking the red carpets. People are desperately craving high fashion, and you’re going to give it to them! In today’s challenge, each of you must style yourself in an outfit worthy of a Gemmy awards ceremony!</p><p>LESHAWNA: Oh yeah, I’ve got this in the <em>bag</em>.</p><p>JO: C’mon, <em> all </em>of us? Why can’t we just dress up an animal like we did last time?</p><p>
  <em> Of course, she’s referring to the fashion challenge from season four. Chris smirks. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: It’s more fun this way!</p><p>
  <em> Jo huffs in annoyance. Noah rolls his eyes. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: As much as I <em> love </em>critiquing you fashion-challenged freaks, today’s judges will be classic competitors and best friends, Katie and Sadie!</p><p>
  <em> A blanket of fog rolls over the catwalk, and three silhouettes walk towards the campers. When the fog disperses, it reveals Katie and Sadie grinning and striking poses. Sadie holds the hand of a very disgruntled Amy. </em>
</p><p>KATIE: Hello, Total Drama competitors!</p><p>
  <em> Katie and Sadie wearing identical cornflower blue dresses with sweetheart necklines. Their floor-length skirts are composed of layers of gauzy, sparkly fabric.  </em>
</p><p>SADIE: Oh em gee, we met Amy last night, and isn’t she the best?</p><p>SAMMY: Not really, no.</p><p>
  <em> Sadie finally lets go of Amy’s hand. The cheerleader growls and stalks over to stand next to Brick. </em>
</p><p>KATIE: Is this the part where I say my lines?</p><p>SADIE: Oh yeah, totally. Go for it!</p><p>KATIE: Okay! Everyone has three hours to come up with your fabulous red carpet design. Sadie and I took the, um, what was the next part?</p><p>SADIE: Liberty!</p><p>KATIE: We took the liberty of stocking the back rooms with any supplies and garments you need! Tuxes, dresses, skirts, makeup, scissors, iron-on patches, even toilet paper! We have it all!</p><p>NOAH: Why toilet paper?</p><p>SADIE: [cheerfully] Chris is responsible for Canada’s nationwide toilet paper shortage.</p><p>CHRIS: [coughs] Aren’t you forgetting something, most esteemed judges?</p><p>KATIE: Oh yeah!</p><p>
  <em> Katie pulls a black top hat from the frills of her dress. </em>
</p><p>KATIE: Everyone has to draw to find the order in which you’ll walk the catwalk.</p><p>SADIE: Good luck!</p><p>
  <em> Katie passes the hat to Lightning. He takes a folded paper slip and passes the hat to Sky, who does the same. The hat goes down the line—Amy, Brick, Jo, Leshawna, Sammy, Noah—until everyone has picked a slip of paper. They all open the slips simultaneously.  </em>
</p><p>BRICK: Well, looks like I’m going first.</p><p>LIGHTNING: Switch with me, dude! Lightning is gonna be number one, not number two!</p><p>CHRIS: No tradesies! Before I unleash you guys, I will warn you. Even though this is a team challenge, there will be one individual winner. That person earns their team an advantage in part two. </p><p>LESHAWNA: What’s part two?</p><p>CHRIS: Undisclosed.</p><p>
  <em> Chris’s face disappears; in its place, the TV displays a three-hour timer. Everyone heads backstage to start working. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Sky rummages through a chest of costumes. She pulls out a Native American headdress and glares at it. </em>
</p><p>SKY: Are you kidding me? This is so culturally insensitive.</p><p>LESHAWNA: Chris has never been one for sensitivity.</p><p>SKY: I’m burning this.</p><p>
  <em> Sky passes by Brick and Lightning, who are looking through a rack of tuxedos. Brick pulls two tuxedos apart, revealing Amy on the other side. He screams. </em>
</p><p>AMY: Hey Brick! So, where were you last night? I waited forever until Loser One and Loser Two made me bunk with them.</p><p>BRICK: Funny thing, um.</p><p>[CONFESSIONAL] BRICK: If I throw Jo under the bus, she’ll probably kill me. But lying to Amy would <em>also </em>be dishonorable. [END CONFESSIONAL]</p><p>BRICK: Certain… people… may have misled you. I was asleep the whole time.</p><p>
  <em> Amy groans.  </em>
</p><p>AMY: Ugh, typical! Samey definitely put Jo and Sky up to it.</p><p>
  <em> Brick and Lightning exchange a glance. </em>
</p><p>BRICK: I couldn’t be sure.</p><p>
  <em> Amy walks around the tuxedo rack so she’s standing next to Brick. </em>
</p><p>AMY: Well now that that’s settled, which do you like better?</p><p>
  <em> She pulls out two dresses. One is slinky and gold, the other is floor-length, voluminous, and red. </em>
</p><p>BRICK: Red one, definitely. Brings out your eyes.</p><p>AMY: Thank you! See you later.</p><p>
  <em> She smiles as she walks away. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Meanwhile, Leshawna sorts through a box of shoes. Jo watches her, arms folded. As Leshawna throws away a pair of boots, she glances at Jo. </em>
</p><p>LESHAWNA: You gonna compete or what?</p><p>JO: No way am I getting into some stupid dress. I don’t need a reward to win part two, whatever that is. Amy’s probably got it all handled.</p><p>LESHAWNA: Okay, first off, no one said you had to wear a dress. Go find a tux if you’re so pressed about it. And second, you’re putting all your eggs in <em> Amy</em>’s basket? Thanks for makin’ the first challenge a whole lot easier for my team.</p><p>
  <em> Jo considers her words. </em>
</p><p>JO: Hey, you talk some sense.</p><p>LESHAWNA: [smirking] I always do.</p><p>
  <em> She tosses away a pair of strappy black heels. They hit Noah in the head. </em>
</p><p>NOAH: Ouch! </p><p>LESHAWNA: Sorry, man.</p><p>
  <em> Noah grumbles. He’s carrying heavy gray garments.  </em>
</p><p>[CONFESSIONAL] NOAH: Literally anything goes on the red carpet nowadays. Forget fashion, I’m cosplaying one of my favorite video game characters. It’s avant-garde. [END CONFESSIONAL]</p><p>
  <em> Sammy tries out a pink dress with bell sleeves. She admires herself in a mirror before Amy shoves her aside to examine her own red ball gown. </em>
</p><p>AMY: Pink <em>so </em>isn’t your color, Samey. Neither is any other color, come to think of it.</p><p>SAMMY: Hey! You ripped the sleeve!</p><p>AMY: Did I? Oops.</p><p>SAMMY: Why are you always a shmuck? No one here likes you, not even Brick, and he’s like, one of the nicest people ever! And you’re certainly not any prettier than I am. Jasmine said so last year! And back home, people only follow you around out of fear. Everything about you is <em>fake. </em></p><p>
  <em> Amy’s eyes widen, then her face hardens into a mask of rage. </em>
</p><p>AMY: As if I care what you think! Get lost.</p><p>
  <em> Sammy storms off to change out of her torn dress. Still annoyed, Amy smooths out her dress and goes over to the makeup table to get ready. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Lightning has abandoned his search for a tux and instead is trying on sunglasses. In his place is Jo, whose brow is furrowed as she stares at the tuxedo rack. Brick looks up from the other side of it, and they make eye contact. </em>
</p><p>BRICK: Searching for anything in particular, ma’am?</p><p>JO: [annoyed] Do you <em>think </em>I know what I’m looking for?</p><p>BRICK: Well, no. But I’m sure if you tried on a few you’d find something splendid.</p><p>JO: Wow, thanks for the tip, Fashion Police.</p><p><em>She picks out tuxes at random from the rack</em> <em>and heads to the changing room, noticeably less annoyed. Meanwhile, Brick pulls out a green tuxedo. He grins in delight.</em></p><p>BRICK: I can work with this!</p><p>
  <em> Sky and Sammy sit at the makeup table. Sky applies blue eyeliner. As Sammy debates on red or purple lipstick, her eyes fall on scissors and a bucket of hair dye. Her eyes go wide, and she drops the lipstick. </em>
</p><p>[CONFESSIONAL] SAMMY: Zoey, I dedicate this next part to you. [END CONFESSIONAL]</p><p>
  <em> Cut to the outside of the catwalk. The three-hour timer beeps; time is up. Chris reappears on the screen. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: Models, it’s time to make your debuts! Once you’re finished with your walk, you can sit behind Katie and Sadie. </p><p>KATIE: Let’s get this show started!</p><p>
  <em> Sadie presses a button on a boombox, and music begins to play. Brick walks out first, wearing the green suit he had found. However, the tuxedo is now patterned with green roses. </em>
</p><p>SADIE: Absolutely gorgeous! Definitely out-of-the-box thinking!</p><p>BRICK: I ironed on these flower decals myself. </p><p>KATIE: Well I <em> love </em>your creativity, Brick. I rate this look really, really good!</p><p>
  <em> Brick salutes. </em>
</p><p>BRICK: It’s been a privilege, ma’am!</p><p>
  <em> Brick hops off the catwalk and takes a seat in one of the eight chairs behind Katie and Sadie. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Lightning is next. He struts out on the catwalk decked in gold: gold sunglasses, gold-trimmed indigo robe, five gold rings on each hand. When Lightning arrives at the end of the catwalk, he strikes a pose. </em>
</p><p>LIGHTNING: <em> Sha-bling</em>!</p><p>KATIE: Well this certainly is an interesting look.</p><p>
  <em> Sadie nods enthusiastically. </em>
</p><p>SADIE: Oh, I agree. All the gold? Looks incredible.</p><p>KATIE: But does he overdo it? I rate this look pretty good.</p><p>CHRIS: [offscreen] Next!</p><p>
  <em> Leshawna struts her stuff in a gorgeous off-the-shoulder fuchsia dress and matching heels. At the end of the walk, she blows Katie and Sadie a kiss. They giggle. </em>
</p><p>KATIE: Aw, Leshawna, you look incredible!</p><p>SADIE: Totally diva-licious.</p><p>LESHAWNA: I know you girlies <em>love </em>pink.</p><p>KATIE: Ohmigosh, we <em>totally </em>do. Right, Sadie?</p><p>SADIE: Definitely! Pink is so fetch on you!</p><p>LESHAWNA: I’m here all week, folks.</p><p>
  <em> She gets off the catwalk and sits beside Lightning. On the TV screen, Chris frowns. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: Try to be a <em> little </em> less positive, ‘kay girls? This is Total <em> Drama</em>. Next!</p><p>
  <em> An expressionless Noah walks out. With a wool hood, leather gauntlets, and knee-high boots, his outfit looks straight out of a medieval RPG.  </em>
</p><p>SADIE: Who are you supposed to be?</p><p>NOAH: Your mother.</p><p>
  <em> Lightning laughs. Sadie and Katie frown. </em>
</p><p>KATIE: Props for creativity, Noah. </p><p>SADIE: Jo’s next!</p><p>
  <em> Like Noah’s, Jo’s expression is sour. Her hands are shoved into the pockets of the black tux she picked out. </em>
</p><p>JO: This really is the stupidest challenge in existence, y’know that?</p><p>KATIE: Wow. Like, <em> wow</em>.</p><p>SADIE: Oh I <em> know</em>. Jo, you <em>rock </em>that look!</p><p>
  <em> Jo’s expression lies somewhere between ‘huh?’ and ‘you people are idiots.’ </em>
</p><p>JO: It’s literally just a suit?</p><p>KATIE: Yeah, but it’s about your <em>attitude</em>. </p><p>
  <em> As Katie and Sadie gush, the shot pans behind them to Brick and Lightning. Brick’s face is red, but Lightning scratches his chin in confusion. </em>
</p><p>LIGHTNING: Are we sure Jo isn’t a guy?</p><p>BRICK: She is so pretty.</p><p>LIGHTNING: Bro, what?</p><p>BRICK: What?</p><p>LIGHTNING: Did you just say—</p><p>BRICK: [loudly] I didn’t say anything!</p><p>
  <em> Jo sits down in the row behind them and inserts herself into the conversation. </em>
</p><p>JO: Hey, nitwits. What are you girls gossiping about?</p><p>
  <em> Brick yelps and falls off his chair. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Back on the catwalk, Katie and Sadie clap as Sky walks out. She wears an azure dress trimmed with gold. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Lightning takes his sunglasses off. </em>
</p><p>LIGHTNING: Woohoo! Rock it, girl! You look sha-tastic!</p><p>JO: Wrong team, bro.</p><p>[CONFESSIONAL] LIGHTNING: No offense to Brick, but Sky is way cuter than Jo. [END CONFESSIONAL]</p><p>
  <em> Sky reaches the end of the runway and waves to Katie and Sadie. </em>
</p><p>KATIE: I <em> love </em>this look! Definitely gives me Cleopatra vibes.</p><p>SADIE: You’re killing it, girl!</p><p>SKY: Thank you.</p><p>
  <em> Sky sits next to Jo. Without waiting for an introduction, Amy flounces down the runway in her red ball gown. Her hair is done up in a bun. She smiles politely at Katie and Sadie. </em>
</p><p>SADIE: You look like royalty!</p><p>KATIE: I <em> love </em>that dress!</p><p>AMY: Thanks! I’m wearing one just like it to formal in May. That is, if I get asked.</p><p>
  <em> She glares at Brick. He shrinks in his seat while Jo and Lightning snicker. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: Do you <em>really </em>think you’re having a school formal in the middle of a pandemic?</p><p>AMY: [bewildered] What?</p><p>CHRIS: Literally every social event ever has been canceled. Try again next year, sweetheart. Next!</p><p>
  <em> In a huff, Amy sits down beside Sky. The camera stays on the audience as Sammy walks out. Leshawna, Brick, Lightning, and Sky gasp. Noah and Jo remain apathetic, and Amy looks downright annoyed. </em>
</p><p>AMY: Ew, gag much?</p><p>SKY: Sammy, you look amazing!</p><p>
  <em> The camera finally cuts to a bottom-up shot of Sammy, who rubs her arm nervously as she walks. She wears dark purple boots, a matching pleated skirt and top, and a tawny cardigan. The most noticeable change is her hair, which is now hastily cut several inches shorter and dyed purple. </em>
</p><p>SADIE: Aw, I love your style: casual yet rebellious!</p><p>SAMMY: [smiles nervously] Thanks!</p><p>KATIE: We’ll take a few points off because the presentation is lacking, but go Sammy! You rock!</p><p>
  <em> Sammy smiles genuinely and sits down next to Amy. Amy growls, but Sky reaches over and offers Sammy a high five. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Katie and Sadie whisper to each other, deliberating on the winner. On the TV screen, Chris rolls his eyes. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: Any time now, ladies. I have a bubble bath I’d like to run.</p><p>
  <em> Katie and Sadie stand up and face the competitors. </em>
</p><p>KATIE: Okay, we’ve <em>totally </em>decided who won!</p><p>SADIE: And we’re not biased at all, we swear!</p><p>NOAH: Just tell us, already.</p><p>KATIE AND SADIE: Leshawna!</p><p>
  <em> Leshawna stands up and poses. Sky and Sammy clap; Brick salutes. </em>
</p><p>LESHAWNA: Thank you, dolls!</p><p>[CONFESSIONAL] LESHAWNA: What color’s my dress? Pink. What color are Katie and Sadie <em>obsessed </em>with? [smirks] Exactly. [END CONFESSIONAL]</p><p>CHRIS: Congratulations, Leshawna! Before we reveal your reward, Katie and Sadie will explain part two of the challenge.</p><p>
  <em> Cut to the cast standing in the woods, looking up at a rope course in the trees. Katie squeals in excitement. </em>
</p><p>KATIE: <em> Eeee</em>! Welcome to part two! Chris installed this obstacle course yesterday!</p><p>
  <em> As Sadie describes the course, the camera pans to each part of the course. </em>
</p><p>SADIE: First, you have to climb the stairs and jump to the first platform. From there, you’ll zip-line to the next platform. Be careful not to fall into the mud below!</p><p><em> Leshawna makes a face</em>.</p><p>KATIE: When you reach the second platform, your next challenge is to climb a rock wall to the third platform.</p><p>
  <em> Lightning flexes his muscles. Jo and Brick both grin. </em>
</p><p>SADIE: The third platform is right next to a really big oak tree. Use the provided rope to climb to the top of the tree. From there, you take a second zip-line to the finish line!</p><p>KATIE: Leshawna, your reward is that you can run the course twice, and your lowest time will be counted!</p><p>LESHAWNA: [sarcastically] Yay, more running.</p><p>JO: Question—can we go back and change now?</p><p>
  <em> Katie and Sadie giggle. </em>
</p><p>SADIE: Ohmigosh, Jo, the whole point is that you have to run this course in formal clothing!</p><p>
  <em> Jo glowers at them, and Katie and Sadie scream. </em>
</p><p>KATIE: So, like, the team with the lowest total time wins the whole challenge!</p><p>SADIE: Everyone get ready to <em>rock </em>this!</p><p>
  <em> The shot cuts ahead. The contestants are lined up before the obstacle course. Lightning, representing the Roosters, is going first. </em>
</p><p>LIGHTNING: Let’s do this! Sha-<em>yeah</em>!</p><p>
  <em> Lightning climbing the steep stairs. Halfway through, he trips over the hem of his robe and tumbles back. Jo laughs. Sky watches in concern. </em>
</p><p>LESHAWNA: Keep going, dude!</p><p>
  <em> After finally making it up the stairs, Lightning barely lands the jump to the first platform, but he has no trouble with the zip-line. When he gets to the climbing wall, Lightning screams. </em>
</p><p>BRICK: Lightning?</p><p>SAMMY: What’s wrong?</p><p>LIGHTNING: Fire ants!</p><p>
  <em> The shot shows a close-up of fire ants crawling on Lightning’s hands. He scratches frantically as he climbs the rock wall. Despite that, he scrambles up the oak tree and down the final zip-line. Finally, Lightning crash lands on the mat at the bottom of the course. </em>
</p><p>KATIE: [clapping] Even with the stair fiasco, Lightning’s time is twenty-four seconds! </p><p>
  <em> His time flashes on the bottom right of the screen. </em>
</p><p>JO: I’m next! </p><p>
  <em> Jo gets through the course with ease. When she lands on the mat, ‘twenty seconds’ flashes on the board. A few seconds later, Brick barrels into her, and they both collapse onto the mat. As ‘twenty-three seconds’ flashes on the board, Brick scratches frantically. </em>
</p><p>BRICK: The ants, the ants!</p><p>
  <em> Jo pushes him off her. </em>
</p><p>JO: Chill out.</p><p>
  <em> Noah begins ascending the steps at a leisurely pace. </em>
</p><p>JO: Hey! Bookworm! Get your butt in gear before I pummel you!</p><p>
  <em> Noah sighs and actually puts some pep in his step. After nearly missing the zip line several times, he finally reaches the end, earning himself a time of forty-five seconds. Jo looks like she’s gonna kill him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Sammy, Brick, and Lightning cheer as Leshawna goes through the course. Her heels slow her down, and despite her efforts, she clocks in at forty seconds.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Sky runs it in thirty-eight, wincing the entire time. When she joins everyone, Lightning offers her a fistbump. After momentary hesitation, Sky accepts it. </em>
</p><p>LIGHTNING: Nice work, Sky.</p><p>SKY: Thanks! It’s <em>so </em>hard to climb while you’re wearing a dress.</p><p>JO: [smugly] Who’s been against frills from the start? That’s right—me.</p><p>
  <em> The shot cuts back to the twins, who are the last campers remaining. Amy is in the middle of one of her usual verbal tirades. </em>
</p><p>AMY: [snidely] Good luck, <em> Samey</em>! You’re gonna need it since you’re <em>so bad </em>at everything you do!</p><p>
  <em> Sammy plugs her ears. </em>
</p><p>SAMMY: La la la, I can’t <em>hear </em>you!</p><p>
  <em> She starts up the staircase. The Roosters cheer for her. When she gets to the zipline, Sammy takes a breath to prepare herself. That allows Amy to catch up to her. She shoves aside Sammy, who teeters on the edge of the platform before regaining her balance. </em>
</p><p>SAMMY: [angrily] <em> Amy</em>!</p><p>AMY: Too slow! Haha!</p><p>
  <em> She gathers her poofy skirts in one hand and grabs the handlebar in the other. Before she can take off, Sammy jumps onto her. </em>
</p><p>SAMMY: You’re the <em>worst</em>!</p><p>AMY: <em> Ew</em>, get off of me!</p><p>
  <em> They make it a whole two feet on the zip line before Amy’s grip slips and the twins tumble to the mud below. Amy recovers first and screeches. </em>
</p><p>AMY: My dress is <em>ruined </em>and it’s all your fault!</p><p>SAMMY: <em> My </em>fault? You were the one who couldn’t wait her turn!</p><p>
  <em> Cut back to the other six contestants, who are watching intently. </em>
</p><p>LESHAWNA: Sammy, girl, <em> get up</em>! I ain’t runnin’ this thing again!</p><p>
  <em> Sammy gets to her feet, shakes off as much mud as she can, and double-times it back to the start of the course. Amy has no such luck. The layers of her dress weigh her down, and she struggles to stand. </em>
</p><p>AMY: [shouting] You’re gonna pay for this, sis!</p><p>
  <em> Sammy, who has made it back to the zipline, leers down at her sister. </em>
</p><p>SAMMY: I don’t think I am, actually! </p><p>
  <em> She finishes the course; her time is fifty-eight seconds. It’s the slowest of her team, but no one seems to mind. </em>
</p><p>SKY: Way to go, Sammy! If you ever want to quit cheerleading,</p><p>
  <em> They high five. </em>
</p><p>SKY: Y’know, if you ever want to quit cheerleading, I think you’d make a great gymnast.</p><p>SAMMY: Haha, I doubt it, but thanks for the vote of confidence!</p><p>
  <em> Amy has tears in her eyes by the time she finishes the course. Her time is seventy seconds. Mud cakes her hair and her dress, and she storms past Sammy to confront Brick. </em>
</p><p>AMY: Brick! You totally made me wear this dress on purpose! You <em>knew </em>I’d fail the rope course!</p><p>BRICK: I didn’t even know we’d <em>have </em>a rope course. I just thought this dress was more sophisticated.</p><p>JO: [sarcastically] Hear that, Amy? High praise coming from Fashion School.</p><p>AMY: Fashion school? What’s <em>that </em>supposed to mean?</p><p>JO: You didn’t know? Brick here got into fashion school last year. And aren’t we all just so proud of him?</p><p>AMY: You mean you’re not even going to be <em>in the army</em>?</p><p>BRICK: [hesitantly] I wasn’t planning on serving until after completing my degree, no.</p><p>AMY: I have wasted the last <em> week </em>of my life on some guy who isn’t even in the army? I’m—I’m— I’m going to take a shower!</p><p>
  <em> A humiliated Amy stalks off. Everyone watches with relief as she does. </em>
</p><p>LESHAWNA: Talk about bein’ the New Heather.</p><p>
  <em> Katie and Sadie choose this moment to join the contestants. </em>
</p><p>KATIE: Now that everyone’s finished the challenge…</p><p>SADIE: The Roosters win immunity!</p><p>
  <em> The Roosters cheer. Lightning and Brick do their little arm-bump brofist thing. Leshawna offers finger guns to Sammy, who is still very, very muddy. </em>
</p><p>[CONFESSIONAL] LESHAWNA: I wasn’t ever worried about this challenge. My team has Lightning and Brick. And the other team? They got Noah. [END CONFESSIONAL]</p><p>
  <em> Flash forward to the walk back to camp. Everyone has changed out of their catwalk outfits except Lightning and Sammy, who actually enjoy their looks. Leshawna and Brick carry several rolls of toilet paper swiped from backstage. The latter has fallen into step with Jo. </em>
</p><p>JO: Wow, glad <em>that’s </em>over. I’ll never understand how people can actually enjoy that junk.</p><p>BRICK: Fashion is all about presenting your best self to the world.</p><p>JO: [unconvinced] Uh-huh.</p><p>BRICK: Like today, for instance.</p><p>
  <em> He stares intently at the toilet paper in his hands. </em>
</p><p>BRICK: If you don’t mind my saying so, I thought you looked nice during the challenge.</p><p>
  <em> Jo’s ‘huh?’ expression has returned. </em>
</p><p>JO: Uh… I mean… <em> duh</em>.</p><p>
  <em> She recovers her composure. </em>
</p><p>JO: What can I say? I always look great during challenges.</p><p>[CONFESSIONAL] BRICK: [twiddling his thumbs] What the heck am I supposed to do now? [END CONFESSIONAL]</p><p>
  <em> Cut to back at camp. Sky is on the dock, enjoying the sunshine. Lightning struts over in his gold robe. </em>
</p><p>SKY: You really like that thing, don’t you?</p><p>LIGHTNING: Yeah, it’s comfy! Wanna try it on?</p><p>SKY: Sure.</p><p>
  <em> Lightning tosses the robe to Sky, and she slips it on. </em>
</p><p>SKY: You’re right, it <em> is </em>cozy.</p><p>LIGHTNING: Lightning’s always right! That’s why I came over just now.</p><p>
  <em> Sky raises an eyebrow. </em>
</p><p>LIGHTNING: I like you, Sky.</p><p>[CONFESSIONAL] SKY: [eyes wide] When I decided honesty was best for my game, I <em> really </em>didn’t think about the repercussions. [END CONFESSIONAL]</p><p>LIGHTNING: If you wanna keep playin’ the game, that’s cool. If you change your mind, that’s cool, too. Sha-bam!</p><p>SKY: Do you <em>mean </em>that? Like, really mean it? You’re not gonna harass me because I don’t want to make out with you right this instant?</p><p>LIGHTNING: Lightning does a lot of things, but harassment isn’t one of them. The only thing Lightning does is <em>win</em>!</p><p>
  <em> Sky stands up and hugs him gratefully. Lightning returns the affection. When they break apart, Sky is smiling. </em>
</p><p>SKY: We better get back to camp, huh?</p><p>LIGHTNING: Yeah! Let’s win this thing!</p><p>
  <em> Cut to the campfire ceremony. Jo, Sky, Noah, and Amy sit around the circle. Jo’s and Amy’s arms are folded in annoyance. Noah and Sky appear eerily calm. The Roosters look on with interest. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Katie and Sadie, still in their floofy dresses, stand next to the TV. Chris smiles from the screen. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: Welcome to tonight’s elimination ceremony! Roosters your prize was hand-selected by our generous guest judges.</p><p>KATIE AND SADIE: A gift basket!</p><p>
  <em> They hold up said gift basket. </em>
</p><p>KATIE: We picked all the items out ourselves.</p><p>SADIE: The basket includes fruity dry shampoo, moisturizing hand lotion—</p><p>KATIE: —and some mineral water and chocolate bars! Yummy!</p><p>JO: Gee. Thanks.</p><p>CHRIS: Alright, let’s get on with it. Pick up your voting machines and send someone packing.</p><p>
  <em> Everyone picks up their remote voting machines and votes. Noah smirks as he votes. Amy pushes buttons angrily. </em>
</p><p>[CONFESSIONAL] AMY: I’ll be so glad when I’m off this crummy island; everyone here is a loser! [END CONFESSIONAL]</p><p>
  <em> Chris has tallied up the votes. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: Sky and Noah, you’re safe.</p><p>
  <em> They sit down. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: Well well, we’re down to Jo and Amy. Our two problem blondes.</p><p>
  <em> Amy glares at Chris. Jo appears unbothered. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: This vote wasn’t even close. Amy, you’re <em>donezo</em>.</p><p>
  <em> Amy stomps her foot like a child throwing a temper tantrum. </em>
</p><p>AMY: Are you kidding me? I’m literally the most talented person here!</p><p>NOAH: Didn’t realize being annoying was a talent.</p><p>SKY: You’re a horrible sport, Amy.</p><p>
  <em> Chef’s helicopter appears overhead. </em>
</p><p>AMY: I’m not going. You can’t make me! I want that million dollars!</p><p>CHRIS: Oh, yes I can. Katie? Sadie? </p><p>
  <em> The guest hosts close in on Amy. </em>
</p><p>KATIE: Don’t be upset, Amy!</p><p>SADIE: Yeah! You can totally spend quarantine with us!</p><p>KATIE: Oh my <em>gosh</em>, I can sew you a new outfit!</p><p>
  <em> Sadie grabs Amy’s arm and drags her to the rope ladder. Amy’s anger morphs into terror. </em>
</p><p>AMY: No! I don’t want to be stuck with these losers!</p><p>
  <em> The camera shows Chef chuckling as he maneuvers the helicopter up and away. Katie’s and Sadie’s laughter mingles with Amy’s screaming, then the sounds fade into the distance. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: And everyone breathes a collective sigh of relief now that the blonde terror is gone.</p><p>
  <em> The TV switches off, and Leshawna holds up the gift basket. </em>
</p><p>LESHAWNA: I feel like celebrating. Chocolate, anyone?</p><p>SAMMY: Yes, please!</p><p>
  <em> The seven contestants divvy up the products in the gift basket. The camera zooms out to show a full view of the island in the moonlight, then fades to black. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Credits roll.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Votes:<br/>Noah- Amy<br/>Jo- Amy<br/>Sky- Amy<br/>Amy- Jo<br/>Elimination order: Leonard, Harold, Lindsay, Zoey, Owen, Amy</p><p>If you're coming back for a reread, surprise! The updated version of TDQ pushes back the merge by one episode. Even last year while I was writing it, I felt like the merge came too soon. Luckily, this particular challenge didn't need much tweaking to become a team challenge. Although I'm sorry I had to cut Jo and Brick's gift basket conversation, overall I feel confident about this adjustment.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Episode 8: Don't Whine At Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>During the nighttime challenge hosted by Chef, two ex-contestants hunt the final seven. Brick is definitely in denial, Noah makes a discovery, and Sky offers an apology.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First published: April 28, 2020<br/>Edited version published: March 22, 2021</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> The first shot shows Chris, asleep in his king sized bed. As Chris snores, the shot pans over to Chef, who is on the other side of the room, eating cookies by the fireplace. As usual, he is frowning. </em>
</p><p>CHEF: Previously on Total Drama Quarantine.</p><p>
  <em> Cut to Leshawna accidentally throwing a shoe at Noah’s head. </em>
</p><p>CHEF: The kids got to play dress-up.</p><p>
  <em> A quick montage shows all eight campers walking down the runway. </em>
</p><p>CHEF: There were fashion fails and fashion, uh, not-fails. Leshawna won the first part of the challenge for her team.</p><p>
  <em> Cut to a shot of Leshawna struggling to climb the ant-infested rock wall. </em>
</p><p>CHEF: But luckily, she didn’t need to use it.</p><p>
  <em> Amy and Sammy fall into the mud. Amy yells at Sammy. </em>
</p><p>CHEF: All because those gosh darn twins were at each other’s throats again. Kinda funny, kinda pathetic.</p><p>
  <em> Cut to Amy screaming at the campfire ceremony. Katie and Sadie drag her to the helicopter ladder. </em>
</p><p>CHEF: Amy got voted out, and no one really misses her.</p><p>
  <em> Cut back to Chef, who glares at the camera. </em>
</p><p>CHEF: Why is Chris asleep? What does the next challenge have in store for the kids? Find out right here on Total Drama Quarantine.</p><p>
  <em> ~Theme song plays~ </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The shot is nighttime. Chef’s helicopter flies low over the island. When it reaches the center of the island, two figures jump out. From this distance, it’s impossible to determine their identities.  </em>
</p><p>UNKNOWN MALE VOICE: Aaaaah!</p><p>UNKNOWN FEMALE VOICE: Wheeeee!</p><p>
  <em> The figures crash into the forest below, and the helicopter flies away. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The nexts shots show the campers sleeping, blissfully unaware of what just occurred. In the boys’ hut, Lightning and Noah sleep soundly. Brick unconsciously salutes. In the girls’ hut, the four remaining girls also sleep soundly. the gift basket sits in the center of the shack; there’s chocolate on Sammy’s face, evidence of a late-night snack. </em>
</p><p>CHEF: [screaming offscreen] Attention campers! Get your sorry butts out here! Pronto!</p><p>
  <em> Sky’s eyes fly open. Jo gets up immediately. Leshawna and Sammy are slower on the uptake. </em>
</p><p>SAMMY: [sleepily] What’s going on?</p><p>JO: Nighttime challenge, probably. Either that, or Chef’s gone insane.</p><p>
  <em> Cut to the bonfire circle. Chef is on the TV screen, frowning. Jo and Brick, resident early risers, are the first two fully dressed and at the circle. Jo snickers. </em>
</p><p>JO: You are<em> so </em>screwed, dude.</p><p>BRICK: How so?</p><p>JO: Hello? Night challenge mixed with your crippling phobia? Good <em>luck</em>.</p><p>[CONFESSIONAL] BRICK: Jo is determined, skillful, assertive, very pretty, resourceful, self-assured… So what if she brings up my fear of the dark every chance she gets? Nobody’s perfect. [END CONFESSIONAL]</p><p>
  <em> The other five contestants join them. Lightning still wears the robe from the runway challenge; Sammy’s hair is still purple. Sky struggles to wipe the chocolate off her face. </em>
</p><p>LESHAWNA: Where’s Chris?</p><p>CHEF: He’s catchin’ up on his beauty sleep. And since he’s busy doin’ that, <em> I’m </em>in charge of tonight’s challenge.</p><p>LIGHTNING: What is it?</p><p>CHEF: Shut up, I’m tryna tell you! But first, I got an announcement: it’s merge time!</p><p>[CONFESSIONAL] SKY: Last time the merge was announced during a nighttime challenge, it did <em>not </em>end well. [END CONFESSIONAL]</p><p>NOAH: [deadpan] Yay.</p><p>CHRIS: Alright alright, enough with the festivities! Earlier I dropped off two rogue campers on the island.</p><p>
  <em> Leshawna and Sammy glance at each other with worry. </em>
</p><p>CHEF: Each is equipped with a paintball gun that has been repurposed to shoot hand sanitizer. Goes with the quarantine theme better.</p><p>SKY: You took away hand sanitizer from people that <em>need </em>it so we can use it in a challenge? What is wrong with you people?</p><p>
  <em> Chef rolls his eyes. </em>
</p><p>CHEF: Take it up with Chris! It was his idea. You maggots have to walk around the island and avoid getting shot. If you outlast everyone else, you get invincibility. If you disarm one of the rogues and shoot <em>them</em>, you get invincibility. Finally, you can’t come back to home base until <em>after </em>you’ve been eliminated. Any questions?</p><p>BRICK: Can you disarm them after you’ve been shot, sir?</p><p>CHEF: Sure, increase the carnage. Any other useless questions?</p><p>NOAH: Who exactly are the ‘rogues’ against whom we’re facing off?</p><p>CHEF: [chuckles evilly] An explosives expert and a crybaby germaphobe.</p><p>
  <em> Leshawna’s, Noah’s, and Sky’s eyes widen in recognition. </em>
</p><p>LESHAWNA: You don’t mean—</p><p>NOAH: Izzy?</p><p>SKY: Dave?</p><p>
  <em> Chef laughs some more. </em>
</p><p>CHEF: Guess you’ll have to get caught and find out. </p><p><em>The TV screen goes dark.</em> <em>Noah walks off immediately. Everyone looks at each other and does the same.</em></p><p>
  <em> Sammy follows Leshawna. </em>
</p><p>SAMMY: Hey! Leshawna! I know we’re not teammates anymore, but do you wanna go together?</p><p>LESHAWNA: Sorry homegirl, I’m a one-woman team on this one.</p><p>SAMMY: Oh, okay.</p><p>
  <em> Sammy frowns and hurries off to find another partner. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Jo is about to walk into the woods when Brick jogs up to her. </em>
</p><p>BRICK: Jo! What say you about teaming up for this field mission?</p><p>JO: That depends. Are you gonna pee your pants?</p><p>BRICK: [defensively] What? No, I would never!</p><p>
  <em> Jo snickers and pats him on the shoulder. </em>
</p><p>JO: I’m going solo on this one. I suggest <em>you </em>find a <em> flashlight</em>.</p><p>SAMMY: [offscreen] I’ll walk with you, Brick.</p><p>
  <em> Brick turns around; Sammy is right behind him. </em>
</p><p>SAMMY: I’m <em> terrified </em>of the dark. Amy used to put spiders in my bed at night. I never slept well.</p><p>BRICK: Me too, soldier. Well, not the Amy part, but the scared-of-the-dark part.</p><p>
  <em> Jo raises an eyebrow and looks from Sammy to Brick. </em>
</p><p>JO: Well looks like you’ve found yourself a teammate, Soggy McGhee. Holler for me when you guys get tagged. <em> I’ll </em>disarm the gunman.</p><p>BRICK: No need! Sammy and I will win invincibility tonight!</p><p>SAMMY: Yep! But, um, can we go back and grab a flashlight first?</p><p>BRICK: Roger that.</p><p>
  <em> Jo walks off to the right; Brick and Sammy walk off to the left. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Leshawna strolls into a separate part of the woods. She’s armed with a leftover crate, a day-old fish, and a spool of rope. </em>
</p><p>[CONFESSIONAL] LESHAWNA: I am <em> not </em>outrunning Izzy. The best I can hope to do is trap her and shoot her. [END CONFESSIONAL]</p><p>
  <em> Leshawna throws the fish on the ground and begins constructing her trap. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Meanwhile, Noah walks alone on the beach. He reaches the bridges constructed in episode four. Instead of walking over the bridge, Noah wades under the Shrimp’s bridge. He smiles fondly at the drawings Owen created. Then he glances at the camera drone following him, and his smile disappears. </em>
</p><p>[CONFESSIONAL] NOAH: Amy’s gone, thankfully, so that leaves Brick and Jo. And honestly, everybody hated Amy, so kicking her off wasn’t even gratifying! … Is this how Alejandro felt on World Tour while he was plotting to get me kicked off? Wow, how times have changed. [END CONFESSIONAL]</p><p>
  <em> Noah continues walking on the other side of the beach. Suddenly he stops and his eyes go wide. The shot zooms out to reveal the source of his confusion: several yards in front of him is a wooden patio furnished with deck chairs, tables, and beach umbrellas. </em>
</p><p>NOAH: When did <em>this </em>get here?</p><p>
  <em> The scene cuts to Brick and Sammy, who are conversing to distract each other from the fact they’re walking in unfamiliar woods at night. Brick holds a flashlight he packed at the beginning of the season. </em>
</p><p>SAMMY: Fashion school sounds like a lot of fun.</p><p>BRICK: I know! A lot of people don’t understand it, but I believe the clothes you wear can reflect your inner character. In the right outfit, anyone can be confident and fearless.</p><p>[CONFESSIONAL] BRICK: Confidence is one of my strong suits. Fearlessness? Well, I have enough humility to admit I have <em>several </em>fears. … if you want an example of fearlessness, look at Jo. [pauses] What? I’m just stating a fact! [END CONFESSIONAL]</p><p>SAMMY: If that’s true, I guess that’s why it took me forever to stand up to Amy. For all of high school, we’ve dressed exactly the same. I’m still working on the confidence thing.</p><p>
  <em> As they talk, a figure darts through the bushes behind them. </em>
</p><p>BRICK: I bet switching up your style would make a ton of a difference. Hey, maybe you should apply to fashion school, too.</p><p>
  <em> The figure takes aim from the shadows. </em>
</p><p>SAMMY: Yeah maybe I should. We could collaborate on a line.</p><p>
  <em> Bam! A glob of pink sanitizer hits Sammy in the shoulder, and she falls. Brick screams and rushes to help her up. </em>
</p><p>BRICK: Man down!</p><p>SAMMY: Who’s there?</p><p>
  <em> Sammy gets up and they stand back to back, looking for the source of the shot. Trembling nervously, Brick holds the flashlight out like a weapon. </em>
</p><p>BRICK: Reveal yourself immediately!</p><p>
  <em> To answer, the gunman shoots sanitizer right onto Brick’s forehead. Brick drops the flashlight in surprise, and the light sputters out. </em>
</p><p>BRICK: Agh! It’s dripping into my eyes!</p><p>
  <em> The figure does a backflip and plants herself right in front of them. In its hands, it holds a sanitizer-filled paintball gun. Its face is obscured by a cartoony pig mask.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Brick squeaks in fear. </em>
</p><p>SAMMY: [terrified] W-we know who you are!</p><p>
  <em> The figure slowly reaches up and rips off the pig mask. </em>
</p><p>IZZY: Hi Sammy! Nice to shoot you, ahaha! Hi Brick! Wow, long time no <em> see </em> , right? Last time we hung out, you peed your pants in my spider web! So sad. Chef said no to a spider costume this time, but he <em> did </em>let me wear this wicked mask.</p><p>
  <em> She giggles maniacally and puts the creepy pig mask back on. Brick faints. </em>
</p><p>SAMMY: Brick!</p><p>IZZY: Ohohoh, I’m sure he’ll be fine. So five to go, right? Who should I attack next?</p><p>
  <em> Izzy sniffs the air. </em>
</p><p>IZZY: I smell a nerd! Six hundred feet due east! Catcha later, Sammy!</p><p>
  <em> Izzy reloads her gun and dashes off into the woods. Sammy tries to wake up Brick by shining the flashlight in his eyes. It doesn’t work. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Back at the mysterious patio, Noah sits on a chair. He’s about to doze off when he hears a sound. His eyes go wide. </em>
</p><p>NOAH: Izzy! I know you’re here!</p><p>
  <em> Izzy’s giggles echo across the beach, but she’s nowhere to be seen. Noah stands up and grabs the chair, looking around nervously. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Cut to Jo, who walks alone through the woods. She swings the empty gift basket from yesterday’s reward. </em>
</p><p>[CONFESSIONAL] JO: I’ve got a fool-proof strategy: find one of the other competitors and follow them around so if they get attacked, I’ll be right behind. [END CONFESSIONAL]</p><p>
  <em> Offscreen, a twig breaks. Jo freezes at the sound and shimmies up a tree. A few seconds later, Sky and Lightning walk by. </em>
</p><p>LIGHTNING: So Dave is your psycho ex boyfriend?</p><p>SKY: No. We never dated. And we don’t even know Dave is the ‘germaphobe crybaby’ Chef was talking about. </p><p>LIGHTNING: Who else could it be then? Cameron?</p><p>
  <em> Sky pauses and thinks it over. </em>
</p><p>SKY: No, you’re right, it’s definitely Dave.</p><p>
  <em> Sky and Lightning walk offscreen. Jo slides down the tree, chuckling insidiously, and follows them. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Cut back to Leshawna. She’s finished setting up the trap and sits up on a tree branch. One end of the rope is clenched in her hand; the other end is attached to the box, which hangs fifteen feet in the air above the day-old fish. </em>
</p><p>LESHAWNA: Alright, Izzy, come to Leshawna.</p><p>
  <em> Cut back to the beach. Noah grabs a chair, willing to fight. He backs up, looking around for Izzy. </em>
</p><p>NOAH: So… exploded any buildings recently?</p><p>IZZY: [unseen] Nope! My parents won’t let me leave the house.</p><p>NOAH: Then how are you here?</p><p>IZZY: They <em> always </em>make an exception for Total Drama, haha! Dad says this show is the only way to safely release my pent up aggression.</p><p>NOAH: Your dad and I have different definitions of safety.</p><p>
  <em> Pig mask on, Izzy pops up behind Noah and taps him on the shoulder. He whirls around, ready to attack, but the sight of the mask makes him scream. Noah’s delayed reaction allows Izzy to hit him in the chest with pink sanitizer. </em>
</p><p>IZZY: Teehee, you’re out!</p><p>
  <em> Noah wipes the excess sanitizer off himself and turns to leave. </em>
</p><p>NOAH: [sarcastically] I’m heading back to camp so I can go back to sleep.</p><p>IZZY: Three down, five to go!</p><p>
  <em> Noah stops walking and faces Izzy, a smirk on his face. </em>
</p><p>NOAH: Hey, you haven’t tagged Jo yet, have you?</p><p>
  <em> Cut to Lightning and Sky, who have arrived at the mess hall. </em>
</p><p>LIGHTNING: It took us this long to get to the mess hall?</p><p>SKY: We’ve probably been walking in circles for the last half hour.</p><p>LIGHTNING: Wow, this is sha-dumb. </p><p>SKY: We should hang out here for a while. If Izzy or Dave shows up, we can barricade ourselves inside.</p><p>LIGHTNING: Sounds good to Lightning!</p><p>
  <em> Outside their line of vision, on the side of the mess hall, Jo clambers onto the roof. Once she’s fully on top, she settles into a crouch to wait-out Sky and Lightning. </em>
</p><p>[CONFESSIONAL] JO: It occurred to me that I’m eavesdropping on a private conversation. Good thing I don’t care about Lightning’s privacy. [END CONFESSIONAL]</p><p>
  <em> Cut to Brick and Sammy. Sammy is trying and failing to wake Brick. </em>
</p><p>SAMMY: Wake up! I don’t want to be alone out here! Izzy could come back at any moment!</p><p>
  <em> Brick’s eyelids flutter. </em>
</p><p>BRICK: Jo? Is that you?</p><p>
  <em> Sammy smiles and coughs. </em>
</p><p>SAMMY: No, dude. It’s Sammy. </p><p>
  <em> Brick opens his eyes for real, and he sits up. </em>
</p><p>BRICK: What happened? How long was I out?</p><p>SAMMY: Um, Izzy tagged us out. You were unconscious for a half hour, maybe? I’m not sure.</p><p>BRICK: [slightly fazed] Thanks for not abandoning me, soldier. You’d make an excellent cadet.</p><p>SAMMY: Gymnast, fashionista, cadet… it’s like my options are limitless now.</p><p>BRICK: [still slightly dazed] Life is amazing.</p><p>SAMMY: Alright, we should go back to camp now.</p><p>BRICK: Wait! We still have the chance to win invincibility. We should go after Izzy or that Dave fellow.</p><p>SAMMY: Um, okay. As long as we stick together.</p><p>BRICK: Roger that! </p><p>
  <em> Cut to Izzy, who is sprinting through the forest. Suddenly she stops and sniffs. A smell wafts past her nose, and she follows it. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Leshawna is still in the tree, and she’s sleeping. Izzy doesn’t notice her, and instead makes a beeline for the fish on the ground. </em>
</p><p>IZZY: Yum! I haven’t eaten in twelve hours!</p><p>
  <em> Izzy’s blabbering wakes Leshawna up. She lets go of the rope, and the crate falls onto Izzy. </em>
</p><p>LESHAWNA: Success!</p><p>
  <em> Leshawna drops to the ground and picks up the paintball gun, which Izzy discarded when she started eating the fish. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She kicks the crate over so Izzy is exposed and shoots her twice. Izzy gasps. </em>
</p><p>IZZY: Wow, you <em> totally </em> beat me. That’s crazy, was <em> not </em>expecting that!</p><p>LESHAWNA: Guess that means immunity for me, huh? Sweet.</p><p>
  <em> Cut to Lightning and Sky, who are still talking on the steps of the mess hall. Above them, Jo sits with her basket and yawns as she listens. </em>
</p><p>LIGHTNING: Who are you gonna vote for?</p><p>SKY: I like everybody here, so it’ll be tough to send someone home. Maybe Noah? I haven’t talked to him much. You?</p><p>LIGHTNING: Probably Jo. </p><p>
  <em> Jo’s jaw drops. </em>
</p><p>SKY: It wouldn’t surprise me if she wins immunity again.</p><p>LIGHTNING: Exactly. She’s sha-dangerous.</p><p>DAVE: [offscreen] Sky is dangerous, too!</p><p>
  <em> Sky’s pupils shrink to pinpricks. Lightning gasps. Dave steps out from behind a tree and glares. His hair has grown back, but it’s more disheveled than it was in the past. </em>
</p><p>DAVE: Nice to see you too, Sky.</p><p>
  <em> Meanwhile, Sammy and Brick walk through the woods; Sammy holds the flashlight. </em>
</p><p>SAMMY: So… when you were waking up, you thought I was Jo.</p><p>BRICK: R-really? I don’t remember that.</p><p>SAMMY: It definitely happened.</p><p>BRICK: [defensively] I don’t like Jo!</p><p>
  <em> Sammy’s eyebrows shoot up. </em>
</p><p>SAMMY: I never said you did.</p><p>
  <em> They walk for a few seconds in silence, then Sammy starts another conversation. </em>
</p><p>SAMMY: Who do you think is still in the game?</p><p>BRICK: Probably Jo. </p><p>SAMMY: What about Lightning and Sky?</p><p>BRICK: Oh yeah, them too, maybe.</p><p>[CONFESSIONAL] SAMMY: [grinning] Amy never stood a chance. [END CONFESSIONAL]</p><p>
  <em> Cut back to the mess hall. Sky and Lightning stand up defensively. Dave’s paintball gun points directly at them. </em>
</p><p>SKY: Why are you even here? You of all people would stay home in the middle of a pandemic!</p><p>DAVE: At first I said no, but A) there’s no virus on this isolated island, B) the network offered me a lifetime supply of hand sanitizer in return for this gig, and C) the thought of knocking you out of the game was too tempting to pass up.</p><p>LIGHTNING: Hey, Bozo? Get lost.</p><p>
  <em> Dave’s grip on his sanitizer gun tightens. </em>
</p><p>DAVE: No way! Sky deserves to lose! And if I can assist in <em> any </em>way with that, I’m going to seize the opportunity! You broke my heart, Sky. You ripped it into pieces!</p><p>SKY: Yeah, I did, and I’m sorry about that! But right now is not the time to talk about it!</p><p>
  <em> Dave points his paintball gun at Lightning.  </em>
</p><p>DAVE: Are you leading <em>this guy </em>on too?</p><p>LIGHTNING: Lightning's too smart to be led on!</p><p>
  <em> No one can see Jo’s silent laughter as she stands up, gripping the handle of her basket. </em>
</p><p>DAVE: Whatever helps you sleep at night, buddy. Say <em>goodbye </em>to immunity, Sky. </p><p>
  <em> He pulls the trigger and shoots. Sky and Lightning duck; the shot misses both of them. Above, Jo prepares to chuck her basket at Dave. </em>
</p><p>LIGHTNING: Sha-booyah!</p><p>
  <em> Lightning tackles Dave.  </em>
</p><p>DAVE: <em> Oof</em>!</p><p>
  <em> Dave’s paintball gun goes off and shoots Jo in the shoulder.  </em>
</p><p>JO: Aaaagh! </p><p>
  <em> She falls off the roof and lands on her left arm with a crunch. </em>
</p><p>SKY: Jo? When did you get here?</p><p>JO: [angrily] I am going to <em>kill </em>Lightning and Dave.</p><p>
  <em> Dave and Lightning tussle over the gun. Dave shoots Lightning several times in the face. Lightning screams. </em>
</p><p>LIGHTNING: My eyes, my eyes!</p><p>SKY: Stop it, Dave!</p><p>
  <em> Sky runs over to help Lightning against Dave. Jo stands up, holding her left arm, and winces in pain. At the same moment, Brick and Sammy arrive on the scene. </em>
</p><p>SAMMY: W-what’s happening?</p><p>BRICK: Jo, are you alright?</p><p>JO: [angrily] Fell off the roof thanks to Jockstrap and Dramatic Dave over there.</p><p>BRICK: The <em>roof</em>?</p><p>
  <em> Sky and Lightning struggle to take the paintball gun. Dave has wrapped himself around it and refuses to let go, like a child refusing to give up a toy. </em>
</p><p>SKY: [yelling] When did you get so strong?</p><p>DAVE: [yelling back] I signed up for a gym!</p><p>SAMMY: Is immunity still up for grabs?</p><p>JO: Yep.</p><p>
  <em> Despite her injured arm, Jo pushes herself between Lightning and Sky and starts battering Dave for the gun. Sammy tosses the flashlight to Brick and joins the tussle. Brick watches, slightly terrified, as the battle unfolds. </em>
</p><p>[CONFESSIONAL] JO: Dave is pathetic! I sat through his whole stupid monologue and then he had the audacity to fight us for the paintball gun? What a baby. [END CONFESSIONAL]</p><p>[CONFESSIONAL] SAMMY: The whole time we were wrestling for that gun, I was pretending Dave was my sister. Is that wrong? [END CONFESSIONAL]</p><p>[CONFESSIONAL] DAVE: [severely bruised and bandaged] It was at that point I was questioning myself. Are fifty pounds of hand sanitizer <em>and </em>revenge on the girl who destroyed your soul worth twenty broken bones? [END CONFESSIONAL]</p><p>
  <em> Suddenly, someone rips the gun from Dave and sticks their fist in the air. </em>
</p><p>SAMMY: Whoopee!</p><p>
  <em> She somersaults away from the battle, stands up, and shoots Dave in the chest. He immediately starts rubbing his hands on his chest. </em>
</p><p>LIGHTNING: What’re you doing, fool?</p><p>DAVE: You guys are disgusting! So germy! Give me the gun back!</p><p>
  <em> Brick walks over and high-fives Sammy. </em>
</p><p>BRICK: Congratulations, soldier. You performed valiantly.</p><p>SAMMY: Aw, thanks. I wouldn't be here if not for you.</p><p>
  <em> Jo and Lightning sit on the ground, disgruntled at their loss. Dave’s anger has dissolved into lethargic apathy. Sky offers Dave her hand. </em>
</p><p>SKY: We both screwed up. You don’t have to forgive me, but please know I’m sorry and I’m not going to hold anything against you.</p><p>
  <em> Dave stares at her before standing up without help. </em>
</p><p>DAVE: Your hands are probably filthy.</p><p>
  <em> He starts to walk off into the woods. </em>
</p><p>BRICK: Camp’s the other way, soldier.</p><p>
  <em> Dave sighs sullenly and turns around. The six teens walk back to camp. Brick, Sammy, and Jo lead the way, followed by Sky and Lightning, and finally Dave. </em>
</p><p>SAMMY: I’m going to go talk to Dave.</p><p>BRICK: Adding therapy to your list of professions?</p><p>SAMMY: Definitely. </p><p>
  <em> She falls back, leaving Jo and Brick alone. Jo shoves her hands into her hoodie pocket. </em>
</p><p>BRICK: How’s your arm?</p><p>JO: It’s fine, thank you very much.</p><p>BRICK: Care to arm wrestle to prove it?</p><p>JO: No!</p><p>BRICK: You sure?</p><p>JO: Shut up or I’m voting you off.</p><p>
  <em> The camera pans back to Lightning and Sky. </em>
</p><p>LIGHTNING: You good?</p><p>SKY: No, but I’ll get over it. I’m resilient like that.</p><p>
  <em> The camera pans back a final time to Sammy and Dave. </em>
</p><p>SAMMY: Can I just say one thing?</p><p>DAVE: [apathetic] Go for it, Samey.</p><p>
  <em> Sammy’s eye twitches, but she keeps her cool. </em>
</p><p>SAMMY: If there’s one thing I’ve learned on Total Drama, it’s that you can’t let your negative relationships with others define you. My sister treated me like dirt. You and Sky had a rough break. It hurts, but you’re not gonna get anywhere unless you start trying to move past it.</p><p>DAVE: [unconvinced] Yeah, maybe.</p><p>
  <em> Cut to the elimination ceremony. Everyone sits around the unlit campfire circle, except Izzy and Dave. Izzy wears her pig mask. Using her sanitizer gun, Izzy takes shots at Dave. </em>
</p><p>CHEF: Alright. Leshawna gets immunity for shooting Izzy, Sammy gets immunity for shooting Dave, and Sky gets immunity because she was the last person to get hit. Get to voting.</p><p>
  <em> Everyone votes on the remote voting devices. Noticeably, Jo does not use her left arm at all. </em>
</p><p>CHEF: Alright, votes are in. All y’all stand up. The following players can sit. Leshawna, Sammy, and Sky.</p><p>
  <em> The three immune girls sit down. </em>
</p><p>CHEF: Brick.</p><p>
  <em> Brick sits down. </em>
</p><p>CHEF: Noah.</p><p>
  <em> Noah sits down. </em>
</p><p>CHEF: Now we’re down to our final two.</p><p>
  <em> Jo and Lightning glare at each other across the firepit. </em>
</p><p>[CONFESSIONAL] JO: Lightning’s the reason I fell off a roof. Sha-bye! [END CONFESSIONAL]</p><p>[CONFESSIONAL] LIGHTNING: Jo is not getting <em>any </em>farther. Sha-yeah! [END CONFESSIONAL]</p><p>[CONFESSIONAL] BRICK: Voting with Jo is about <em>strategy</em>! Honest! No ulterior motives! [END CONFESSIONAL]</p><p>[CONFESSIONAL] NOAH: Two down, one to go. [END CONFESSIONAL]</p><p>[CONFESSIONAL] SAMMY: I voted for Lightning. No <em>way </em>am I going to separate Brick and Jo, they're way too entertaining. [END CONFESSIONAL]</p><p>[CONFESSIONAL] LESHAWNA: Noah suggested Jo, so vote for Jo it is. [END CONFESSIONAL]</p><p>[CONFESSIONAL] SKY: Um… [END CONFESSIONAL]</p><p>CHEF: Heh. It’s a tie between you two. </p><p>EVERYONE: What?!</p><p>CHEF: Let’s just get on with this. I have a helicopter to catch. So here’s your tiebreaker: best of three, rock paper scissors.</p><p>SKY: That’s gotta be the dumbest tiebreaker ever!</p><p>CHEF: I don’t care. I’ll be at the island in ten minutes. Have it figured out.</p><p>
  <em> The TV switches off. Jo and Lightning stare at each other. </em>
</p><p>JO: No adult supervision? I saw we fight this out.</p><p>LIGHTNING: Bring it on!</p><p>
  <em> Leshawna, annoyed, steps in between them. </em>
</p><p>LESHAWNA: As one of the only adults on this stupid island, I say you are <em>not </em>fighting to the death on this beach. Rock paper scissors it is.</p><p>
  <em> Jo and Lightning step up and stare at each other intently. Sky and Brick are equally invested in the outcome. They shake their fists, and Leshawna counts off. </em>
</p><p>LESHAWNA: One, two, three!</p><p>
  <em> Jo rolls scissors; Lightning rolls a rock. He eagerly punches Jo in the arm. </em>
</p><p>LIGHTNING: Boom! You just got zapped by Lightning!</p><p>JO: Ow! That doesn’t even make sense!</p><p>LESHAWNA: One to zero, Lightning. Next round.</p><p>NOAH: Go for the paper.</p><p>
  <em> Jo and Lightning both glare at him before rolling. </em>
</p><p>LESHAWNA: One, two, three!</p><p>
  <em> Jo rolls scissors; Lightning rolls a paper. </em>
</p><p>JO: Boom! Thanks, Nerdboy.</p><p>
  <em> Noah sighs.  </em>
</p><p>LESHAWNA: One all! Next point wins!</p><p>
  <em> Jo and Lightning shake their fists. </em>
</p><p>LESHAWNA: One, two, three! </p><p>
  <em> Jo and Lightning both roll a rock. </em>
</p><p>LIGHTNING: Darn it!</p><p>LESHAWNA: Hurry this up, I’m tryna get back to sleep.</p><p>
  <em> Jo and Lightning throw their hands out. </em>
</p><p>LESHAWNA: One, two, three!</p><p>
  <em> Lightning throws down a rock. Jo throws down paper. </em>
</p><p>JO: Woohoo! I win! I win!</p><p>
  <em> She pumps both fists in the air before wincing and immediately retracting her left arm. Lightning slumps. </em>
</p><p>LIGHTNING: No way! Lightning demands a rematch!</p><p>LESHAWNA: That’s game, buddy. Sorry Lightning.</p><p>
  <em> Leshawna and Noah head to sleep. The other five wait for Chef to arrive. In the background, Izzy has knocked out Dave. </em>
</p><p>LIGHTNING: You are the worst, Jo! Why you always gotta rain on my parade?</p><p>JO: I won fair and square. Sucks to suck, Brightning.</p><p>
  <em> Sky frowns at Jo. Brick notices and clears his throat. </em>
</p><p>BRICK: Hey Jo, why don’t you come with me and I’ll get some bandages for that <em>clearly </em>broken arm?</p><p>JO: What? My arm is <em>not </em>broken! How many times do I have to tell you that?</p><p>
  <em> For once, Brick ignores Jo and drags her off to get the bandages, if only to get her to stop gloating in front of Lightning. </em>
</p><p>SKY: I should’ve voted for Jo instead of Noah. I split the votes! I’m sorry, Lightning. </p><p>LIGHTNING: Don’t sha-sweat it, girl. I’m not staying mad at you. </p><p>[CONFESSIONAL] LIGHTNING: Normally, Lightning would be <em>raging </em>mad after getting voted off. But guess what? Talking with Sky really mellowed me out. Lightning can do the raging mad stuff when he gets home. [END CONFESSIONAL]</p><p>
  <em> Cut to Brick tying a white handkerchief into a sling. He slips it onto Jo's arm. Jo is unamused by the whole process. </em>
</p><p>JO: We don’t even know it’s broken!</p><p>BRICK: Chris definitely won’t care enough to send a doctor, so we’ll operate under the assumption that it <em>is</em>.</p><p>JO: What are you, a licensed medical professional? </p><p>BRICK: No ma’am. We all learned elementary first aid during basic training.</p><p>JO: Something you learned during basic training is actually useful? I never thought I’d see the day.</p><p>BRICK: I live to serve.</p><p>
  <em> Chef arrives in the helicopter. The rope ladder drops down, and Izzy climbs up, holding Dave’s limp body. The pig mask is now on Dave. </em>
</p><p>IZZY: [screaming] Come on, Lightning! The Izzy Express waits for no man!</p><p>SAMMY: Bye, Lightning.</p><p>SKY: Bye!</p><p>
  <em> Lightning high fives Sammy and hugs Sky. </em>
</p><p>LIGHTNING: Kick Jo’s <em>butt </em>for me!</p><p>SKY: [smiling] Will do!</p><p>
  <em> Lightning climbs the bottom rung of the ladder. Chef guides the helicopter into the sky, but not before Lightning is slammed into a tall tree. Sky cringes. </em>
</p><p>SKY: You okay?</p><p>LIGHTNING: Yeah!</p><p>
  <em> His reply fades into the distance as Chef flies away. Brick and Jo rejoin Sammy and Sky at the bonfire circle. </em>
</p><p>JO: Every time Jockstrap leaves this competition, it’s cathartic.</p><p>SKY: So your arm’s broken?</p><p>JO: No-</p><p>BRICK: [interrupting] Yes, yes it is.</p><p>JO: But don’t think that makes me any less of a threat, Sky.</p><p>SKY: Wouldn’t dream of it.</p><p>BRICK: Well ladies, I’m off to bed. See you in the morning.</p><p>SAMMY: Goodnight, Brick!</p><p>
  <em> Brick walks back to the boys’ hut, while the girls go to theirs. </em>
</p><p>SAMMY: Brick’s such a nice guy.</p><p>JO: Awful competitor, but he can be decent sometimes.</p><p>SKY: I can’t tell if that’s meant to be a compliment or an insult.</p><p>
  <em> They enter the girls’ hut. The camera zooms out until the entire island is in the frame, and then it fades to black. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Roll credits. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Votes:<br/>Brick- Lightning<br/>Jo- Lightning<br/>Sammy- Lightning<br/>Lightning- Jo<br/>Noah- Jo<br/>Leshawna- Jo<br/>Sky- Noah</p><p>Elimination order: Leonard, Lindsay, Harold, Zoey, Owen, Amy, Lightning</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Episode 9: Revenge of the Scavenger Hunt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The cast splits up for a scavenger hunt in homage to past seasons. Brick helps Jo with her broken-or-not arm, Noah angers Leshawna, and Sammy gets into trouble with a seagull.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First published: May 1, 2020<br/>Edited version published: March 25, 2021</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> The first shot shows Chris giving himself a mud mask complete with cucumbers slices on his eyes. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: On the last episode of Total Drama Quarantine!</p><p>
  <em> Chef drops Izzy and Dave onto the island. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: Chef directed the obligatory nighttime challenge while <em> I </em>had a well-deserved rest. </p><p>
  <em> Cut to Izzy, wearing her pig mask, shooting Brick and Sammy. Brick’s flashlight goes out. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: Izzy did a delightful job of attacking campers.</p><p>
  <em> Leshawna’s trap comes down on Izzy. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: Until Leshawna trapped her and earned herself immunity. Sigh.</p><p>
  <em> Dave threatens Sky and Lightning with his paintball gun. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: Meanwhile, our <em>other </em>gunman got emotional with Sky. Which is exactly why we brought him in, heheh.</p><p>
  <em> Lightning tackles Dave, who accidentally shoots Jo off the roof.  </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: Jo got injured thanks to Lightning.</p><p>
  <em> Cut to everyone except Brick struggling for the gun. Sammy shoots Dave. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: Sammy won immunity when she successfully shot Dave.</p><p>
  <em> Jo and Lightning do rock paper scissors. Jo wins and cheers victoriously. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: A split vote forced Jo and Lightning to do a tiebreaker round of rock paper scissors. Ultimately, Jo won, forcing Lightning out of the competition.</p><p>
  <em> Cut back to Chris. He eats one of the cucumber slices. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: Six competitors left! Who will get airlifted out next? Find out right here, right now on Total Drama Quarantine!</p><p>
  <em> ~Theme song plays~ </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It’s morning on the island. Leshawna is hanging up laundry. Noah and Sky sit on one side of the circle, both eating berries for breakfast. While Noah sits on a rock, Sky sits on a red lounge chair. Sammy sits down on a blue lounge chair on the other side of Noah. </em>
</p><p>SAMMY: Hey Noah. Hi, Sky.</p><p>NOAH: Mph.</p><p>SKY: Sleep well?</p><p>SAMMY: Same as usual.</p><p>[CONFESSIONAL] SAMMY: Two days ago, Chris dropped off lounge chairs for Leshawna, Sky, and me. It was our reward for winning the sanitizer challenge. We haven’t had a challenge since then. In other news, Brick has been waiting on Jo hand and foot since she got injured. It’s half funny, half concerning. [END CONFESSIONAL]</p><p>
  <em> Sammy looks over, and the camera follows her gaze across the fire pit. Jo is sitting by herself, and Brick drops a cooked fish in her lap. </em>
</p><p>BRICK: Fish for the invalid!</p><p>JO: It’s undercooked, soldier. Cook it more.</p><p>BRICK: As you wish.</p><p>
  <em> Brick picks up the fish and throws it into the fire. It promptly turns charcoal black. </em>
</p><p>[CONFESSIONAL] JO: Normally I’d rather go to prison than let anyone think I need help. But bossing Brick around never ceases to amuse me. [END CONFESSIONAL]</p><p>
  <em> Brick gives the burnt fish to Jo before sitting down next to her. He eats his own unburnt fish. Leshawna sits down on the yellow lounge chair between Brick and Sky. </em>
</p><p>JO: Hey Sky, how’s day three without your boyfriend?</p><p>SKY: We weren’t dating.</p><p>JO: Yeah yeah, tell that to the cameras.</p><p>
  <em> Leshawna rolls her eyes and takes a bite of her own cod. </em>
</p><p>[CONFESSIONAL] LESHAWNA: These younger kids are dramatic with a capital D! Sure, I like talking to Sky and Sammy, but I’m not here for the romance or competition. I’m here for the money. [END CONFESSIONAL]</p><p>
  <em> The TV behind Leshawna turns on, and Chris’ beady-eyed smile greets them. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: Good morning, final six! Long time, no see.</p><p>JO: Oh great, it’s Chris McLame.</p><p>SKY: Is it challenge time?</p><p>CHRIS: [snidely] I will choose to ignore Jo’s comment because I am a professional. Yes, it is challenge time!</p><p>
  <em> Right on cue, Chef’s helicopter arrives and drops a box onto the beach. It narrowly misses flattening Sammy. Chef chuckles before flying away. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: Go ahead and open the box, Sammy.</p><p>
  <em> Sammy takes the top off the crate. Inside are three GPS devices. </em>
</p><p>SAMMY: Um, what are these for?</p><p>CHRIS: Today’s challenge is a <em> scavenger hunt</em>! Yesterday, one of our interns snuck onto the island to hide nine objects you will be tasked with retrieving.</p><p>[CONFESSIONAL] SKY: What is it with Chris and sneaking interns onto the island? He won’t leave his mansion to host the show, but he can endanger the lives of unpaid teenagers? … Wait. Nevermind. That’s definitely a Chris thing to do. [END CONFESSIONAL]</p><p>CHRIS: You six will be split into three teams. Each team has to find one of each item for a three-item total. First, you must find a peanut bag used during World Tour’s elimination ceremonies.</p><p>
  <em> A peanut bag appears on the screen. Noah sighs. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: The second is a replica key of the one used during Revenge of the Island’s final pre-merge challenge.</p><p>BRICK: Which challenge was that?</p><p>JO: We had to dig up Gamer Guy and Gothball. You’d understand the reference if you hadn’t gotten yourself voted out so early.</p><p>BRICK: You were the one who voted me out!</p><p>JO: Yeah, because you kept trying to be ‘large and in charge!’</p><p>CHRIS: <em> Ahem</em>! The final object you must procure is a coin, much like the one we used in Pahkitew Island’s vending machine challenge.</p><p>SAMMY: Which one—</p><p>SKY: Don’t. Ask.</p><p>CHRIS: Your GPS will provide you with clues to the whereabouts of each item. First team back here with all three items wins the challenge.</p><p>BRICK: What are the teams?</p><p>
  <em> Chris grins. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: I’m sure our resident brainiac has figured it out.</p><p>
  <em> Everyone turns to look at Noah, who sighs. </em>
</p><p>NOAH: There are two people left from each batch of contestants. Coupled with the fact that each item references a different season, the obvious team-ups are Leshawna and me, Jo and Brick, and Sammy and Sky.</p><p>CHRIS: Bingo bongo! Good luck campers, you’re gonna need it! And, <em> go</em>!</p><p>
  <em> Sammy, Brick, and Noah each grab a GPS and hurry off to consult with their partners. </em>
</p><p>SKY: Looks like our peanut bag is on the west side of the island.</p><p>SAMMY: I haven’t been over there before!</p><p>SKY: There’s a first time for everything.</p><p>
  <em> The girls dash off. </em>
</p><p>NOAH: Ours is at the patio.</p><p>LESHAWNA: What patio?</p><p>
  <em> Noah walks off. Leshawna rolls her eyes and follows him. Brick and Jo are still squinting at their screen. There’s a large circle in the lower part of the forest. </em>
</p><p>BRICK: If memory serves me correctly, that’s the quicksand pit.</p><p>JO: Then let’s move!</p><p>
  <em> Brick stares at her arm in its sling. </em>
</p><p>BRICK: You can’t run like that.</p><p>JO: There’s not really any alternative. </p><p>BRICK: I refuse to let you injure yourself further!</p><p>JO: What do you <em>suggest</em>, then?</p><p>
  <em> Cut to a shot of Brick running through the woods. He carries Jo on his back, piggyback style. Jo does not look amused. </em>
</p><p>JO: Faster, Slowpoke! Faster!</p><p>BRICK: Roger that!</p><p>
  <em> Cut to Sky and Sammy, who arrive on the west side of the beach. For the most part, it’s completely barren. </em>
</p><p>SAMMY: Alright, where could it be?</p><p>SKY: Do you think we have to dig?</p><p>
  <em> Without warning, a seagull poops on Sammy’s shoulder. </em>
</p><p>SAMMY: Ew! Ew ew ew!</p><p>
  <em> Sky makes a face, but her eyes follow the offending seagull. It flies over to its nest, which is perched on a tower of rocks.  </em>
</p><p>SKY: Look! The peanut bag!</p><p>
  <em> She points to the nest. Next to the seagull is the white peanut bag. </em>
</p><p>SAMMY: Um, I’ll distract it so you can get the bag.</p><p>
  <em> She picks up a rock and throws it, intentionally missing the bird. </em>
</p><p>SAMMY: Hey! I’m not gonna hit you, I just need to distract you for a little bit!</p><p>
  <em> The screeching seagull swoops out of its nest and attacks Sammy. While it chews on Sammy’s purple hair, Sky climbs up and takes the peanut bag from the nest. </em>
</p><p>SKY: Got it!</p><p>SAMMY: [tearfully] Great.</p><p>
  <em> Cut to the patio. Leshawna and Noah look around for a peanut bag. </em>
</p><p>LESHAWNA: Was this patio always here or is Chris playin’ mind games?</p><p>NOAH: I have a few theories.</p><p>
  <em> He picks up a key lying on one of the chairs. </em>
</p><p>LESHAWNA: Wrong item, hon.</p><p>NOAH: Too bad.</p><p>
  <em> Smirking, Noah throws the key behind him. It lands half-buried in the sand next to the patio. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Leshawna crawls under one of the tables and grabs the barf bag that was underneath it. </em>
</p><p>LESHAWNA: Woohoo! One down, two to go. Where to next, Noah?</p><p>
  <em> Noah examines the GPS. </em>
</p><p>NOAH: Our key is somewhere in the middle of the woods.</p><p>
  <em> Cut to Brick and Jo at the quicksand pit. The peanut bag sits right in the middle; it’s too light to trigger the sand to sink. </em>
</p><p>JO: Alright, Brick-for-brains, here’s the plan: you walk right in there and grab the bag.</p><p>BRICK: Yes, ma’am!</p><p>
  <em> He drops Jo and starts walking. Before he can step into the quicksand, Jo grabs his shirt collar and pulls him back. </em>
</p><p>JO: At ease! I was joking.</p><p>BRICK: Are you sure? That sounded like something you’d genuinely consider.</p><p>JO: I’m not gonna let you drown in quicksand.</p><p>BRICK: Really?</p><p>JO: Yeah. How am I supposed to finish the challenge without my teammate?</p><p>
  <em> Cut to Sky and Sammy, who are at the dock, looking around for their second item. </em>
</p><p>SKY: I don’t see any key.</p><p>SAMMY: Yeah, me neither. </p><p>SKY AND SAMMY: You don’t think it’s—?</p><p>
  <em> They both look down at the water. </em>
</p><p>SAMMY: There’s only one way to find out.</p><p>
  <em> Cut to Brick and Jo. Brick has recovered a long, pointed stick. He lies on the ground and attempts to poke the peanut bag. After his third unsuccessful attempt, Jo rolls her eyes. </em>
</p><p>JO: Let me do that for you.</p><p>BRICK: Negative! You’re injured. I can do this, I promise.</p><p>
  <em> He hits the peanut bag, but it doesn’t pierce the bag. </em>
</p><p>JO: Brick, hand over the stick. That’s an order!</p><p>BRICK: Order denied on account of your broken arm.</p><p>
  <em> Jo raises an eyebrow. </em>
</p><p>JO: When did you grow a backbone?</p><p>
  <em> Brick jabs the stick one more time and it pierces the peanut bag. He grins, stands up, and takes the peanut bag off the end of the stick.  </em>
</p><p>JO: Wow. Good work. I’m impressed.</p><p>BRICK: Where’s our next deployment?</p><p>
  <em> Jo examines the GPS. </em>
</p><p>JO: East side of the beach, past the bridges.</p><p>
  <em> Brick picks up Jo and they jog off to their next destination. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Cut to Leshawna and Noah staring down their next obstacle: a beehive. </em>
</p><p>NOAH: The key is <em>definitely </em>in there.</p><p>LESHAWNA: I feel for the poor intern who had to put it inside.</p><p>
  <em> Noah sits down and looks at Leshawna expectantly. </em>
</p><p>LESHAWNA: What?</p><p>NOAH: Go on, get the key.</p><p>LESHAWNA: Oh no, mister. Don’t you pull that ‘beehives aren’t my forte’ nonsense.</p><p>NOAH: Dude, I have allergies.</p><p>LESHAWNA: <em> I </em>found the peanut bag. Now it’s your turn to contribute.</p><p>NOAH: Listen, Leshawna, can’t we make a deal or something?</p><p>
  <em> Leshawna sticks a finger in Noah’s face. </em>
</p><p>LESHAWNA: I thought you wanted to <em>win</em>. It’s like all your drive disappeared the second Owen got voted off.</p><p>NOAH: Hey! I’ve been diligently trying to get Jo kicked off.</p><p>LESHAWNA: Well if we don’t win this challenge, I <em> guarantee </em>I’ll be voting for you if you keep up the attitude.</p><p>
  <em> Noah stands up and glares at her. </em>
</p><p>NOAH: Fine. I’ll get the stupid key.</p><p>
  <em> He throws the GPS at the beehive. Leshawna gasps and dives for it. A swarm of bees emerges from the hive and starts chasing her. Leshawna screams and runs around wildly. Meanwhile, Noah nonchalantly sticks his hand into the beehive, rummages around, and pulls out a honey-covered key. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Cut to Sammy and Sky, who took the time to change into their swimsuits. The girls dive into the water. For a few moments, they swim around aimlessly before Sammy motions Sky over.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Their key is attached to the shell of a sleeping snapping turtle. The girls exchange a glance before swimming up for air. </em>
</p><p>SAMMY: Can I <em> please </em>not get attacked by an animal again?</p><p>SKY: Yeah, sure thing. Let me try. </p><p>
  <em> Sky dives down and tries to grab the key from the snapping turtle. It wakes up and suddenly snaps at her violently. Sky narrowly avoids being bitten and swims back up to Sammy. </em>
</p><p>SAMMY: Now what?</p><p>
  <em> Meanwhile, Brick and Jo have reached the patio. </em>
</p><p>JO: What the <em>heck </em>is this place?</p><p>BRICK: No time for questions. Let’s get searching.</p><p>
  <em> Jo rolls her eyes and starts looking around. Brick checks the tops of umbrellas; Jo looks underneath the chairs. </em>
</p><p>JO: I don’t see anything!</p><p>BRICK: Well it’s got to be around here somewhere. Keep up the search!</p><p>
  <em> Jo makes a face. </em>
</p><p>JO: [muttering] <em> I’m </em>the one who gives the orders around here.</p><p>
  <em> Cut to Sky underwater. She holds a strand of seaweed and offers it to the turtle. The snapping turtle gobbles it up. While its jaw is working on the food, Sky unties the string from the turtles back, freeing the key. She swims upward and breaks the surface next to Sammy. </em>
</p><p>SKY: Got it!</p><p>SAMMY: Great! Let’s get changed and head to the next location.</p><p>
  <em> Cut to Leshawna and Noah walking through the woods. Leshawna has several swollen bites on her face. She holds the key and the peanut bag; Noah holds the GPS. </em>
</p><p>NOAH: Sooo… we could make a final two alliance. </p><p>LESHAWNA: I would’ve been open to it if you hadn’t sacrificed me <em>to the bees</em>.</p><p>NOAH: You said I needed to get the key. You didn’t say <em>how</em>. Don’t fault me for your sloppy management.</p><p>LESHAWNA: That psychological trickery doesn’t work on me. I’m mad at you and I’m <em> staying </em>mad at you until we win. Speakin’ of, where we headed now?</p><p>NOAH; The river.</p><p>LESHAWNA: Which part?</p><p>
  <em> Noah sighs and shows her the map. Instead of a circle displaying the rough area, the entire river is highlighted on the screen. </em>
</p><p>NOAH: All of it.</p><p>
  <em> Cut back to Jo and Brick, who haven’t had any luck. </em>
</p><p>JO: Are we sure that dumb GPS isn’t screwed up?</p><p>BRICK: Well, no, but we have no means to determine its faultiness.</p><p>
  <em> Jo kicks a chair in frustration before leaning against the wooden railing, a sour expression on her face. </em>
</p><p>BRICK: It’s fine, Jo! We’re gonna find the key.</p><p>
  <em> He stands next to her at the railing, but he faces outward towards the beach. His gaze travels downward, and he gasps. </em>
</p><p>BRICK: Look!</p><p>
  <em> Jo turns to follow his gaze right as Brick jumps over the railing and into the sand. He picks up the key and shows it to her. </em>
</p><p>BRICK: We’re still in this!</p><p>
  <em> The sour look on Jo’s face is replaced by a genuine smile, which just as quickly morphs into a smirk of determination. </em>
</p><p>JO: Let’s go find that coin!</p><p>
  <em> Cut to the bridges. Sammy and Sky are examining the area; Sammy is on the Shrimp’s bridge, and Sky is on the Roosters’ bridge. Brick appears, carrying Jo on his back. </em>
</p><p>BRICK: Sammy!</p><p>SAMMY: Hey Brick! Hi Jo!</p><p>JO: [to Brick] Keep moving. No time for chit-chat! </p><p>SAMMY: What are you guys looking for?</p><p>BRICK: Our coin; you?</p><p>SAMMY: Same! We’re gonna find it any minute now!</p><p>
  <em> Before Brick can respond, Jo whacks him on the head. </em>
</p><p>JO: No fraternizing with the enemy!</p><p>BRICK: Yes, ma’am. Sorry, Sammy!</p><p>SAMMY: No problem! See you later!</p><p>
  <em> Sammy waves farewell. </em>
</p><p>SKY: Sammy, focus!</p><p>
  <em> When they’re a safe distance away, Jo begins scheming. </em>
</p><p>JO: We need to vote out Sky.</p><p>BRICK: What? But Sky’s so nice.</p><p>JO: You think <em>everyone </em>here is nice, Brick-for-brains. She’s made it to a finale before. She’s a threat. Therefore, she must be eliminated.</p><p>BRICK: I’ll consider it.</p><p>
  <em> Cut to Leshawna and Noah, digging around the riverbed for their coin. </em>
</p><p>NOAH: Find anything?</p><p>LESHAWNA: Nope.</p><p>[CONFESSIONAL] NOAH: So maybe I need to put in a little more effort into this relationship. [END CONFESSIONAL]</p><p>NOAH: I’m gonna look downstream. </p><p>LESHAWNA: [annoyed] Sounds good to me.</p><p>
  <em> Cut to the bridges. Sky joins Sammy on the suspension bridge. Both girls frown with frustration. </em>
</p><p>SAMMY: Ugh, I haven’t found anything!</p><p>SKY: Me neither. I’m sure the coin is located here. That’s what the GPS says.</p><p>SAMMY: But we’ve literally looked everywhere!</p><p>SKY: Why don’t we switch bridges? I’ll check this one, you check the other.</p><p>SAMMY: O-okay.</p><p>[CONFESSIONAL] SAMMY: I really hope the coin wasn’t on my bridge. I will feel <em>awful </em>if we lose the challenge because I sucked at finding a coin. [END CONFESSIONAL]</p><p>
  <em> Cut to Brick and Jo at the mess hall. Brick tries to open the door, but it’s locked. From her perch on Brick’s back, Jo groans. </em>
</p><p>JO: Okay, new plan. You throw me through the window, I get the coin, we win.</p><p>BRICK: I’m not throwing you through the window. <em> I’ll </em>jump through and retrieve it.</p><p>JO: No, this is <em>my </em>mission, soldier.</p><p>BRICK: <em> I </em>got this!</p><p>JO: No way! I’ve figured out your game, Brick-for-brains.</p><p>BRICK: <em> What game</em>?</p><p>JO: You keep insisting you can do everything so you have an excuse to vote me off if we lose! You’ve retrieved the peanut bag, the key, and now you want the coin!</p><p>BRICK: That’s ridiculous, Jo!</p><p>
  <em> Brick lets go of Jo’s legs so she has no choice but to get down. They glare at each other. </em>
</p><p>BRICK: Is it so hard to believe I genuinely want you to take it easy so your arm heals properly?</p><p>
  <em> His question catches her off guard. </em>
</p><p>JO: No—I mean, yeah? And now you’re just wasting precious time so we’ll lose the challenge!</p><p>BRICK: With all due respect, you’re incorrigible!</p><p>
  <em> Before Jo can fight back, Brick jumps through the mess hall’s open window to retrieve the coin. </em>
</p><p>JO: Hey!</p><p>[CONFESSIONAL] BRICK: I would like to state for the record, that I am <em>not </em>in denial about anything. [END CONFESSIONAL]</p><p>[CONFESSIONAL] JO: Brick is the one person here I can consistently rely on. Not that I <em> need </em>to rely on anybody! But yeah, making him mad is probably not the best course of action. Strategy-wise, of course. [END CONFESSIONAL]</p><p>
  <em> Cut to Sky, who is looking for the coin underneath the suspension bridge. She chuckles at Owen’s paintings. Her gaze travels up the pillar, and her eyes widen. </em>
</p><p>SKY: Sammy! I have an idea!</p><p>
  <em> Cut to Noah and Leshawna, still searching the river. Neither looks very happy. Noah reaches into the water, and a crab latches onto his hand. </em>
</p><p>NOAH: Aaaaaah!</p><p>
  <em> Leshawna laughs at his misfortune.</em>
</p><p>LESHAWNA: Keep it up, Noah! Keep it up.</p><p>
  <em> Cut back to the bridges. Sammy stands next to one of the pillars that holds the cables. Sky stands on Sammy’s shoulders. She sweeps her hand over the top of the pillar. </em>
</p><p>SKY: No coin on this one.</p><p>SAMMY: Can you see the other ones?</p><p>
  <em> Sky twists to look at the remaining three poles. She points to the one on the opposite side of the bridge. </em>
</p><p>SKY: Let’s check over there!</p><p>
  <em> Sammy carefully walks over to the pole Sky referenced. When they make it over, Sky grins. </em>
</p><p>SKY: This is it! We have all three items!</p><p>SAMMY: Let’s go!</p><p>
  <em> Sammy starts running, but the sudden motion causes Sky to fall off her shoulders. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Meanwhile, Jo taps her foot impatiently outside the mess hall. </em>
</p><p>JO: What is <em>taking </em>so long?</p><p>
  <em> Immediately, the coin flies out the window and smacks her in the face. </em>
</p><p>JO: Ow!</p><p>
  <em> Brick crawls through the window. </em>
</p><p>JO: You know you could’ve used the door, right?</p><p>BRICK: No time for banter! We have a challenge to win!</p><p>
  <em> Cut to Noah and Leshawna sifting through the river. The crab assault has left Noah’s hand puffy and red. Suddenly, he gasps, plunges his puffy hand into the water, and holds up the shiny coin. </em>
</p><p>NOAH: I found the coin! Let’s go!</p><p>
  <em> He and Leshawna immediately run back to camp. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Cut back to Jo and Brick running through the woods. </em>
</p><p>JO: Faster! </p><p>BRICK: Yes, ma’am!</p><p>
  <em> Brick picks up the pace. The camera cuts back to Sammy and Sky, who run along the beach.  </em>
</p><p>SKY: We’re totally gonna make it!</p><p>SAMMY: Yes!</p><p>
  <em> Cut back to the bonfire circle. No one has reached it yet, but the TV is on and Chris is on screen, smiling expectantly. Beside him is Chef, annoyed as usual. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: Any bets, Chef?</p><p>CHEF: It’s definitely gonna be—</p><p>
  <em> He’s cut off by Brick running out of the woods.  </em>
</p><p>JO: Did we win?</p><p>
  <em> Sky and Sammy arrive seconds later, but their confident smiles drop immediately. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: Congratulations, Brick and Jo! You win the challenge and are safe from immunity.</p><p>
  <em> Brick throws his hands in the air, and Jo falls off his back. </em>
</p><p>BRICK: Woohoo! We won!</p><p>JO: <em> Ow</em>!</p><p>BRICK: I am so sorry, are you okay?</p><p>SAMMY: Congrats, Brick!</p><p>SKY: Yeah, congrats.</p><p>[CONFESSIONAL] SKY: I was planning on sending Jo home. You know, since she’s the reason Lightning is gone. Guess I’ll have to take a second shot at Noah. [END CONFESSIONAL]</p><p>
  <em> Leshawna arrives. Noah trails her by two seconds. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: Well look at that, Chef! Our seasoned reality TV experts lost big time.</p><p>LESHAWNA: <em> What</em>? We’re the last here?</p><p>NOAH: At least we’re not immediately eliminated for placing last.</p><p>
  <em> Leshawna glares at him. </em>
</p><p>LESHAWNA: [sarcastically] That makes me feel <em>so </em>much better.</p><p>CHRIS: Votes are tonight, folks! I’ll be back in seven hours to kick one of you off! See ya!</p><p>
  <em> The TV shuts off. </em>
</p><p>SAMMY: So… what do we do with the keys and stuff?</p><p>
  <em> Everyone stares awkwardly at each other. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Cut to later in the day. Everyone is doing their own thing. At the campfire circle, Noah reads on his e-reader. Sky and Leshawna are playing one-on-one volleyball in the ocean. Sammy treads water and chats with Brick, who is sitting on the dock. Brick is oblivious when Jo walks onto the dock, but Sammy notices. </em>
</p><p>SAMMY: I’m gonna, uh, do some laps. I’ll talk to you later Brick.</p><p>
  <em> She swims away, leaving Brick scratching his head. Jo smirks. </em>
</p><p>BRICK: That was weird.</p><p>JO: Cadet!</p><p>BRICK: Aah!</p><p>
  <em> He jumps to attention and promptly falls into the water. Jo chuckles. </em>
</p><p>BRICK: Aw, thanks a lot!</p><p>JO: Not my fault you startle over the tiniest things.</p><p>BRICK: You know I’d pull you in if it wasn’t for your arm.</p><p>
  <em> The teasing smirk on Jo’s face disappears, and she clears her throat. </em>
</p><p>JO: Yeah, uh, about that.</p><p>
  <em> Brick raises an eyebrow. Jo huffs and quickly spits out what she has to say. </em>
</p><p>JO: For reasons I can’t understand, you’ve been really helpful lately. So thanks for looking out for me. Also, I’m sorry if I made you mad earlier.</p><p>BRICK: Wow, you’re <em>apologizing</em>?</p><p>
  <em> Jo glares at him. </em>
</p><p>JO: This is a once-in-a-lifetime occasion, buddy.</p><p>BRICK: I know, I know. Consider the incident forgotten. I’m always happy to help a fellow soldier.</p><p>JO: You are so weird.</p><p>[CONFESSIONAL] BRICK: Jo? Admitting her own flaws? Maybe this is a turning point! [END CONFESSIONAL]</p><p>JO: So, are we voting Sky tonight?</p><p>[CONFESSIONAL] BRICK: Then again, maybe not. [END CONFESSIONAL]</p><p>
  <em> Cut to the evening. The final six sit around the campfire, and Chris is on screen, smiling in his pleasant-yet-threatening way. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: Welcome to your eighth elimination ceremony! As a quick reminder, Brick and Jo have immunity.</p><p>
  <em> Brick offers Jo a high five. She returns it. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: Tonight, it’s gonna work a little differently, heheh. You see, only three votes will be cast.</p><p>
  <em> Sky and Sammy exchange a worried glance. Noah sighs in relief. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: Each team from today’s challenge will vote for one player. Both members must agree on the player you're booting. </p><p>LESHAWNA: <em> What</em>?</p><p>
  <em> Noah snickers. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: Get to voting, kids!</p><p>
  <em> The contestants split into their teams. Jo confidently submits her vote while Brick looks on. Sammy and Sky whisper to each other before Sky makes the selection. Leshawna glares at Noah, but after some deliberation, they agree on a victim. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: Votes are in! </p><p>
  <em> The four sitting ducks stand up. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: The following players are safe: Sammy.</p><p>
  <em> Sammy sits down. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: And Leshawna!</p><p>
  <em> Leshawna sits down. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: Noah and Sky, you are the bottom two. If I call your name, you’re going home tonight.</p><p>
  <em> Sky and Noah look at each other. Both of them are wearing poker faces. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: And that person… is…</p><p>
  <em> Noah folds his arms. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Sky’s stomach rumbles. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: Sky! Hasta la vista, baby.</p><p>SKY: What? Are you kidding me?</p><p>JO: Take it as a compliment, Shortstack. You’re a viable threat.</p><p>
  <em> Leshawna, Noah, and Brick nod in agreement. Chef’s helicopter arrives right on time. The rope ladder dangles in front of Sky. She looks back with a resigned smile.</em>
</p><p>SKY: Well I knew my chances of getting to the finale again were slim. It was fun competing with you guys.</p><p>SAMMY: I’ll miss you!</p><p>
  <em> Sky climbs onto the ladder. </em>
</p><p>SKY: I'll miss you, too! </p><p>
  <em> Chef zips away, and Sky screams as the ladder flails. Her screams fade as she gets farther, and soon she’s gone. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Cut to Chris, standing in his mansion. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: With Sky gone, how will Sammy fare as the youngest of the cast? What the heck is up with Jo and Brick? Will Leshawna ever forgive Noah for his smart-aleck shenanigans? The answers will be revealed in the next episode of Total. Drama. Quarantine!</p><p>
  <em> Roll credits. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Votes:<br/>Noah/Leshawna- Sky<br/>Jo/Brick- Sky<br/>Sammy/Sky- Noah</p><p>Elimination order: Leonard, Lindsay, Harold, Zoey, Owen, Amy, Lightning, Sky</p><p>Heheh this episode was so fun for me to write; I knocked it out in two afternoons! Originally when I sat down to write episode 9, I had a different challenge in mind. But when I realized the split was two campers per cast, I knew I had to use that. ^^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Episode 10: Extreme Trivia Skiing Edition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After two weeks without access to haircuts, the final five are looking pretty scruffy. Meanwhile, Chris sends in a temporary host to quiz the contestants during a water skiing trivia competition.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> The shot opens to Chris doing yoga. His scruffy hair is pulled back into a manbun. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: Last time on Total Drama Quarantine!</p><p>
  <em> Cut to a split screen of the three teams: Sky and Sammy, Brick and Jo, and Noah and Leshawna. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: Our scavenger hunt paired up the kids based on their debut seasons.</p><p>
  <em> The seagull poops on Sammy’s shoulder. Sky feeds seaweed to the snapping turtle. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: Pahkitew’s Sammy and Sky had some incidents with the local wildlife.</p><p>
  <em> Noah throws the GPS at the beehive. Bees swarm Leshawna. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: Island’s Noah and Leshawna had their disagreements. Speaking of disagreements...</p><p>
  <em> At the mess hall, Brick and Jo yell at each other before Brick jumps through the window. Cut to Brick and Jo running back to the beach. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: Revenge of the Island’s Brick and Jo got into a tussle regarding Jo’s injured arm. Despite their differences, these two jocks won immunity!</p><p>
  <em> Cut to the campfire ceremony. The three teams sit together as they vote. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: In a clever twist by <em> moi</em>, only three votes were cast, one from each team. Heheh, I’m good.</p><p>
  <em> Cut to a closeup on Sky when the final vote is read. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: And that’s how our resident gymnast Sky found herself voted off.</p><p>
  <em> Cut back to Chris, who is doing a pretzel pose. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: We’re down to our final five! Who’s going home next? When can I leave my house? And what exactly is the name of the island they've been staying on? Find out the answer to at least <em> one </em>of those questions right here, right now, on Total. Drama. Quarantine!</p><p>
  <em> ~Theme song plays~ </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The opening scene is in the girls’ hut. Both Sammy and Leshawna brush their hair while a disgruntled Jo looks on. Both Leshawna’s and Jo’s hair is noticeably longer. </em>
</p><p>LESHAWNA: You good, Sporty? You look even less agreeable than usual.</p><p>JO: Absolutely fine. </p><p>[CONFESSIONAL] JO: Did not sleep well last night. I’m gonna chalk it up to my stupid arm and definitely not any psychological feelings mumbo jumbo. What was I saying? Oh yeah. You suck, Lightning! [END CONFESSIONAL]</p><p>SAMMY: Jo, um, your hair looks nice today. </p><p>
  <em> Jo growls at her. </em>
</p><p>JO: I need to cut this ASAP. Where’s the scissors you used to ruin your own hair, Thing Two?</p><p>
  <em> The thinly veiled insult decimates the peaceful look on Sammy’s face. </em>
</p><p>SAMMY: Um, they’re back at the catwalk. S-sorry.</p><p>
  <em> Jo groans. </em>
</p><p>LESHAWNA: Chillax. You can cut your hair later.</p><p>JO: Whatever. </p><p>
  <em> She gets up and leaves the girls’ hut. At the bonfire pit, Jo makes herself at home on Sky’s lounge chair. She closes her eyes, attempting to make up for the lost sleep. </em>
</p><p>NOAH: [offscreen] Isn’t that Sky’s?</p><p>JO: What’s it to y- Woah!</p><p>
  <em> She opens her eyes and is taken aback by Noah’s appearance. As a result of spending over a week on an island with no electricity, his hair is longer and scruffier. </em>
</p><p>JO: Looking nice today, Frizzball.</p><p>NOAH: [sarcastically] You should see the other guy.</p><p>JO: Who, Brickface? Oh man, that’s gonna be funny.</p><p>
  <em> Noah rolls his eyes, unamused, and walks into the woods to scavenge for berries. That’s when Brick walks out. Conveniently, his back is turned to the camera. </em>
</p><p>BRICK: Salutations, Jo!</p><p>
  <em> Jo stares at him. Just stares. </em>
</p><p>JO: No.</p><p>
  <em> The camera finally shows us Brick’s face. Like Noah’s, his hair is noticeably scruffier. Unlike Noah, Brick also has a mustache. </em>
</p><p>BRICK: What? You don’t like it?</p><p>JO: Absolutely not. I’m not even <em> laughing </em> at you, that’s how much I don’t like it.</p><p>[CONFESSIONAL] JO: [yawns] Sometimes I wonder what it’d be like to kiss a guy with a mustache. </p><p>
  <em> Her eyes go wide when she processes what she’s just said. </em>
</p><p>JO: Delete that right now! I’m sleep deprived and not thinking straight! I’m gonna kill you if you air that! [END CONFESSIONAL]</p><p>[CONFESSIONAL] SAMMY: Okay, but what <em> is </em>it like kissing a guy with a mustache? [END CONFESSIONAL]</p><p>[CONFESSIONAL] LESHAWNA: Overhyped, that’s what it is. [END CONFESSIONAL]</p><p>
  <em> Flash forward about an hour. Noah is back from the woods with his berries. Brick has chivalrously cooked fish for the three girls and himself. Jo’s eyes are shut again. Sammy, Brick, and Leshawna are chatting.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> When TV switches on, Chris, still wearing his manbun, appears on screen. He immediately recoils in disgust. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: Gag!</p><p>LESHAWNA: [annoyed] What’s that about, McLean?</p><p>CHRIS: If I had known you guys would be looking so rank, I would have arranged a hairstyling challenge!</p><p>
  <em> Jo opens one eye and chuckles. </em>
</p><p>JO: Says the guy in a <em> manbun</em>.</p><p>
  <em> Noah snickers. </em>
</p><p>[CONFESSIONAL] NOAH: I hate Jo’s guts, but I will laugh at any and all jokes that poke fun at Chris McLean. [END CONFESSIONAL]</p><p>CHRIS: This look is <em> classy</em>. You five look like you’ve been marooned on a deserted island for a week.</p><p>BRICK: That’s because we have, sir.</p><p>CHRIS: Oh yeah. Right. [giggling] Anyways, I’m here to announce the next challenge! Your former-competitor-turned-host will be arriving in mere minutes.</p><p>LESHAWNA: Whose life are you putting on the line this time?</p><p>CHRIS: It’s a surprise, but it <em> is </em> someone expendable. Honestly if he contracted a virus from doing this, I would celebrate!</p><p>SAMMY: That’s kinda awful.</p><p>CHRIS: What did you expect? Heheh.</p><p>
  <em> Jo yawns. </em>
</p><p>JO: Hey, remember when Brick and I won yesterday? We never got a reward for that.</p><p>CHRIS: [scowls] I <em> hate </em> when people remember I owe them something. Fine. Your host-for-a-day will drop off protein shakes for you guys.</p><p>JO: Any caffeine in them?</p><p>CHRIS: How should I know? They might not even be legal.</p><p>
  <em> Brick looks mildly nervous. Jo shrugs. </em>
</p><p>JO: I’m fine with that.</p><p>
  <em> The sound of a distant motor halts any further conversation. The final five turn to the water. A small yacht pulls up next to the dock. There are two passengers: the bulky, bearded, redhead driver and the suave blonde wearing a designer mask. </em>
</p><p>SAMMY: Rodney? <em> Topher</em>? </p><p>TOPHER: Samey! Long time, no see!</p><p>
  <em> Sammy’s eye twitches. Jo yawns. </em>
</p><p>JO: More dweebs from Pahkitew? Lame.</p><p>TOPHER: Man, you guys look like crap! Absolutely no skin care or hair care among the lot of you!</p><p>
  <em> Leshawna glares at him. Sammy and Brick are unsettled, Jo and Noah are apathetic. Chris grins at the tension. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: Well, I hate to go, but I have a date with the spa. Again. Have fun you guys! </p><p>
  <em> Cut to moments later. The final five stand on the dock and listen to Topher’s introduction. A tired Jo rests her free arm on Brick’s shoulder for balance. Sammy looks annoyed. </em>
</p><p>TOPHER: When Chris asked me to host an episode, I couldn’t believe it! Quarantine is just <em> so </em>boring, but I’m willing to risk it all to pursue my dream! First things first, here’s the protein drinks for yesterday’s winners. Rather lame prizes, in my opinion, but that’s Chris for ya!</p><p>
  <em> Topher tosses two bottles to Brick. He catches both and offers one to Jo. </em>
</p><p>TOPHER: I bet you’re all wondering what today’s challenge is!</p><p>JO: No, I’m wondering what’s stopping me from throwing you into the bay and calling it a day.</p><p>TOPHER: The knowledge I’ll give everyone immunity except you?</p><p>JO: Whatever.</p><p>
  <em> She yawns. Topher keeps talking. </em>
</p><p>TOPHER: Today will be a quiz show! But not just any quiz show, oh no, I’m much better than that. It’ll be a water ski quiz show!</p><p>
  <em> Rodney throws five pairs of water skis onto the dock. </em>
</p><p>TOPHER: While Rodney tows us around the lake, I’ll be dishing out questions on any number of topics. If you buzz in and answer correctly, you earn a point. If you guess incorrectly, you simply must wait out one question before rejoining the game. </p><p>[CONFESSIONAL] NOAH: Finally, something I can actually win. See ya in the final four. [END CONFESSIONAL]</p><p>
  <em> Flash forward to the start of the challenge. From left to right, Leshawna, Noah, Jo, Brick, and Sammy stand on their water skis. A red button sits on the end of each handle so the contestants can easily buzz in. Sammy smiles at Brick. </em>
</p><p>SAMMY: Good luck!</p><p>BRICK: And to you as well, soldier.</p><p>
  <em> On his other side, Jo scoffs. </em>
</p><p>JO: What, no luck for me?</p><p>BRICK: You don’t need any, Jo.</p><p>
  <em> Jo is taken aback, but she flashes a trademark smirk. </em>
</p><p>JO: You got that right.</p><p>TOPHER: [off screen] Campers, prepare for the first category: Total Drama Contestants!</p><p>
  <em> Sammy gasps in delight. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Pan to Topher, who shuffles through his question cards. </em>
</p><p>TOPHER: Start the engine, Rodney!</p><p>RODNEY: Yessir!</p><p>
  <em> The boat accelerates, and the trivia tournament begins. </em>
</p><p>TOPHER: Question one! Name all six personalities-</p><p>
  <em> Brick buzzes in before the question ends. </em>
</p><p>BRICK: Mike, Chester, Svetlana, Vito, Manitoba Smith, and Mal!</p><p>TOPHER: The first point is awarded to Brick! Quick thinking, cadet!</p><p>[CONFESSIONAL] BRICK: Of <em> course </em> I know all of Mike’s personalities. Mike’s a good friend, and I make an effort to retain vital information about my friends! [END CONFESSIONAL]</p><p>TOPHER: Question two. Several contestants have mentioned their pets over the course of the show. Name any two of those pets.</p><p>
  <em> Sammy and Noah buzz in, but Sammy is faster. </em>
</p><p>SAMMY: Zoey’s hamster is Miss Puffycheeks and Jasmine’s cat is named Whiskers!</p><p>TOPHER: Correct! Point for Samey!</p><p>SAMMY: It’s <em> Sammy</em>.</p><p>[CONFESSIONAL] SAMMY: Total Drama was my escape for a <em> long </em>time. Whenever Amy was driving me up the wall, I’d rewatch it. So yeah, heheh, I’m kinda good at contestant trivia. [END CONFESSIONAL]</p><p>JO: What the heck? How are any of us supposed to remember the names of people’s pets?</p><p>
  <em> Noah snickers. </em>
</p><p>NOAH: You sound like Duncan during the Total Drama Action finale.</p><p>JO: Can it, Pipsqueak.</p><p>TOPHER: Enough chit chat! Question three: which contestant has made it to the merge on all four season-</p><p>
  <em> Noah buzzes. He smiles wryly at Jo as he answers. </em>
</p><p>NOAH: Duncan.</p><p>TOPHER: One point for the Know-it-all!</p><p>
  <em> Jo angrily throws her protein drink at Noah. He screams and falls into the water. She laughs, and even Leshawna chuckles. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The next shot shows Noah is back on his water skis, sopping wet. </em>
</p><p>TOPHER: Next question: who was eliminated in Paris-</p><p>
  <em> Leshawna excitedly buzzes in. </em>
</p><p>LESHAWNA: DJ!</p><p>TOPHER: Correct you are!</p><p>
  <em> A montage of the contestants’ answers ensues as the round progresses. </em>
</p><p>SAMMY: Harold.</p><p>BRICK: Anne Maria!</p><p>LESHAWNA: Nine.</p><p>NOAH: Eva.</p><p>LESHAWNA: Beth.</p><p>NOAH: Geoff and Alejandro.</p><p>NOAH: Jack the Ripper.</p><p>JO: Lightning?</p><p>SAMMY: Shawn!</p><p>LESHAWNA: <em> Heather</em>.</p><p>JO: Scott?</p><p>TOPHER: Nope! Zoey made it to the final three in both seasons, not Scott.</p><p>
  <em> Jo scowls. Topher claps politely. </em>
</p><p>TOPHER: Congratulations, contestants! You’ve made it to the end of round one!</p><p>
  <em> The contestants’ scores appear along the bottom of the frame as Topher talks. </em>
</p><p>TOPHER: Leshawna and Noah tie for first with four points. Close behind is Samey with three points. Brick has two, and Jo has a measly one. </p><p>
  <em> Brick and Sammy high five. Noah offers Leshawna a high five as well, but she doesn’t accept it. </em>
</p><p>LESHAWNA: Two words: bee stings.</p><p>TOPHER: In this next section, we move away from Total Drama contestants and towards the wonderful world of geography!</p><p>LESHAWNA: This ain’t <em> school,</em> white boy.</p><p>TOPHER: [cheerfully] No worries, Leshawna! Some of the questions are related to World Tour locations so you won’t be completely lost.</p><p>LESHAWNA: [sarcastically] Perfect. </p><p>TOPHER: To start off, name the famous French beach where Allied forces were evacuated-</p><p>
  <em> Brick buzzes in. </em>
</p><p>BRICK: Dunkirk!</p><p>TOPHER: Right on!</p><p>LESHAWNA: How is <em> that </em> related to World Tour?</p><p>TOPHER: I said <em> some </em> of the questions. Not all. Hahah.</p><p>[CONFESSIONAL] JO: I’d like to state for the record, I’m pretty sure this quiz game is rigged. [END CONFESSIONAL]</p><p>[CONFESSIONAL] TOPHER: I am <em> killing </em>it with this hosting thing! If a pandemic is what it takes to get me on air, I say let’s extend this thing a couple more months! [END CONFESSIONAL]</p><p>TOPHER: In which country did Team Amazon sing “We Built Gwen’s Face?”</p><p>
  <em> Noah buzzes in before Leshawna. </em>
</p><p>NOAH: Sweden, duh.</p><p>TOPHER: Correct you are!</p><p>
  <em> A second montage follows. </em>
</p><p>BRICK: Lake Ontario!</p><p>SAMMY: Australia!</p><p>LESHAWNA: New York!</p><p>NOAH: Qatar.</p><p>JO: Hawaii.</p><p>BRICK: British Columbia!</p><p>BRICK: Waterloo!</p><p>NOAH: Great Britain.</p><p>NOAH: Tajikistan.</p><p>
  <em> An X appears over Noah’s face; he missed the question. </em>
</p><p>LESHAWNA: Egypt!</p><p>SAMMY: Easter Island!</p><p>JO: China!</p><p>TOPHER: Final question of this round! What is the name of the island we’re on right now?</p><p>
  <em> Four of the contestants look at each other, confusion evident on their faces. Noah, however, grins as he buzzes in. </em>
</p><p>NOAH: Chrisland, obviously.</p><p>TOPHER: And Noah finishes strong. </p><p>BRICK: When were any of us told the island’s name is Chrisland?</p><p>LESHAWNA: That’s definitely bogus! </p><p>[CONFESSIONAL] NOAH: Um, yeah, Chris told me about Chrisland back when I interned for him after Action. I made the connection a few days ago, but I didn’t mention it to anybody. Not like it’s life or death information. [END CONFESSIONAL]</p><p>TOPHER: Take it up with Chris, if you will. Now, let’s tally the scores.</p><p>
  <em> He winks at the camera; the mask obscures his blinding grin. Once again, the scores appear at the bottom of the screen. </em>
</p><p>TOPHER: Noah remains at the top with eight points! Brick takes second with seven, Leshawna has six, Sammy has five, and Jo has three. Isn’t this exciting?</p><p>
  <em> Noah smiles, content with his placement. Jo yawns. An annoyed Leshawna rolls her eyes, then gasps. </em>
</p><p>LESHAWNA: Where the heck are we?</p><p>TOPHER: I’m so glad you asked, Leshawna!</p><p>
  <em> The camera zooms out to show Rodney has steered them into a rough part of the bay. Jagged sea stacks jutt out of the water, and the waves get rougher. Sammy nervously steers right to avoid crashing into a rock. </em>
</p><p>TOPHER: This is the northern tip of the island. Chris specifically pointed it out to Rodney and me so we’d drive straight through the <em>highly dangerous </em>sea stacks. Which brings me to my next point: if you take a dive into the water, you’re out! Your score will remain the same for the rest of the challenge. Time to kick this challenge up a notch!</p><p>
  <em> Everyone reacts in varying degrees of concern, annoyance, and horror. </em>
</p><p>SAMMY: You don’t have to do this, Topher! You don’t have to be as maniacal as Chris!</p><p>TOPHER: Samey, dear, you’re acting like I <em> care </em>about your opinion! This is my world now and you’re living in it!</p><p>[CONFESSIONAL] LESHAWNA: This guy is one purple ponytail away from goin’ off the deep end. [END CONFESSIONAL]</p><p>
  <em> The direction shifts, and a rock narrowly misses impaling Noah.  </em>
</p><p>NOAH: [panicked] Get on with the challenge!</p><p>TOPHER: Round three will harken back to Total Drama Action: it’s the movie trivia round!</p><p>JO: Bring it on!</p><p>TOPHER: Question one: What was the very first movie genre referenced in Action?</p><p>
  <em> Leshawna buzzes. </em>
</p><p>LESHAWNA: Monster movie!</p><p>TOPHER: Leshawna earns her seventh point, nice! Question two: What is the name of DJ’s favorite movie, which is named after a barnyard animal?</p><p>
  <em> Leshawna buzzes again. </em>
</p><p>LESHAWNA: Bob the Gallant Sheep!</p><p>TOPHER: Yes!</p><p>BRICK: Aww, that was a good movie!</p><p>JO: Did you cry?</p><p>BRICK: So what if I did?!</p><p>TOPHER: Which movie did Duncan and Gwen bond over during season one?</p><p>
  <em> Sammy buzzes in. </em>
</p><p>SAMMY: Bloodbath 2: Summer Camp Reign of Terror!</p><p>TOPHER: Correct!</p><p>[CONFESSIONAL] SAMMY: You didn’t hear this from me, but when TDI first came out, Amy had the <em> biggest </em>crush on Duncan! Almost makes me wish he had competed this season. [END CONFESSIONAL]</p><p>
  <em> Sammy pumps one fist in the air. </em>
</p><p>SAMMY: Yay me!</p><p>
  <em> Suddenly, a sea stack comes in out of nowhere, and Sammy crashes into it. </em>
</p><p>BRICK: Sammy!</p><p>JO: Brick don’t you <em> dare </em>do it-</p><p>
  <em> Brick jumps off his water skis and swims back to help Sammy. </em>
</p><p>JO: <em> And </em> he did it.</p><p>TOPHER: With two contestants in the water, only three remain in the running! Noah has nine points, and Leshawna has eight. And Jo, well, let’s just move on.</p><p>[CONFESSIONAL] JO: I’ll admit it- there’s no way am I winning a trivia contest against Brainiac and Leshawna. But mark my words, I’m not going down without a fight! [END CONFESSIONAL]</p><p>
  <em> Cut to Sammy and Brick, who are swimming back to the island together. </em>
</p><p>SAMMY: You didn’t have to come back for me, you know.</p><p>BRICK: It’s the code! Never leave a man behind, even if they are a capable swimmer. Plus, I wasn’t gonna win anyways.</p><p>SAMMY: Yeah, I guess Noah is kinda shoe-in.</p><p>BRICK: I bet the only way he could be stopped is if Leshawna answers two more, and Jo buzzes in on every other one so Noah doesn’t have the chance to answer! </p><p>SAMMY: Yeah, but what are the odds of <em> that </em>happening?</p><p>
  <em> They both stop swimming, look at each other, and then back at the boat in the distance. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Cut back to the challenge. Topher runs a hand through his hair as he reads the next question. </em>
</p><p>TOPHER: Question four is a goodie. Which movie genre-?</p><p>
  <em> Jo buzzes immediately. </em>
</p><p>JO: Um, prison?</p><p>TOPHER: Nope! Owen broke his jaw in the <em> disaster </em>movie challenge.</p><p>JO: [sarcastically] Oops.</p><p>TOPHER: What movie trilogy about vampires is Lindsay-</p><p>
  <em> Leshawna buzzes.  </em>
</p><p>LESHAWNA: Obsessed with? It’s definitely Semidark.</p><p>TOPHER: Correct! Another point for Leshawna. Question six: Chris-</p><p>
  <em> Jo buzzes. </em>
</p><p>JO: Um, basketball!</p><p>TOPHER: [annoyed] No? Chris starred in a movie about <em> badminton</em>. </p><p>NOAH: Let him read the stupid question!</p><p>JO: [smirking] I don’t think I will.</p><p>
  <em> Noah’s eyes widen; he’s figured out Jo’s plan. </em>
</p><p>NOAH: You’re a snake!</p><p>
  <em> Leshawna, part confused, part annoyed, looks from Noah to Jo and back again. Meanwhile, Topher coughs. </em>
</p><p>TOPHER: Noah and Leshawna are tied, and we’re onto the next question! The favorite movie of former contestant Scott is what 1978 comedy about a frat house?</p><p>
  <em> Everyone stares at him blankly. </em>
</p><p>TOPHER: No one? Really? Sheesh, it’s Animal House.</p><p>LESHAWNA: [dryly] Maybe keep the movies in <em> this </em> generation, sugar.</p><p>TOPHER: Hey, I didn’t write these! Question eight: Ju-</p><p>
  <em> Jo buzzes. She yawns, Noah glares. </em>
</p><p>JO: Um, I dunno, fairy tales?</p><p>TOPHER: In a shocking turn of events, that is correct!</p><p>
  <em> Jo’s and Noah’s mouths drop open. </em>
</p><p>JO: Hey, I’m pretty good at this!</p><p>
  <em> Leshawna finally clues in, and her expression reflects her newfound understanding. </em>
</p><p>LESHAWNA: You’re throwin’ the game so Noah doesn’t win? I respect that.</p><p>
  <em> Noah groans. </em>
</p><p>TOPHER: Question nine: What-</p><p>
  <em> Jo buzzes. </em>
</p><p>JO: Heavy metal.</p><p>TOPHER: Nope. Answer was mystery movies.</p><p>[CONFESSIONAL] NOAH: If Jo thinks that she can ruin my shot at immunity, she’s got another thing coming. I’m going to do something bold: sabotage. [END CONFESSIONAL]</p><p>
  <em> Noah points at something over Jo’s shoulder. </em>
</p><p>NOAH: Look! Brick and Sammy are drowning!</p><p>JO: Where?!</p><p>
  <em> She looks to where Noah points. When her head is turned, Noah veers in next to Jo and rams his tiny body into her. Tired and distracted, Jo surprisingly falls into the water. When she resurfaces, she sputters angrily. </em>
</p><p>JO: You are so <em> dead</em>, Brainiac!</p><p>
  <em> Noah chuckles. </em>
</p><p>LESHAWNA: You just pushed a girl with a <em> broken arm </em>into the water?</p><p>NOAH: It’s nothing personal, just a little revenge. </p><p>TOPHER: [excitedly] Oh la la, what drama! What theatrics! What-</p><p>LESHAWNA: <em> What </em>is the next question?</p><p>TOPHER: Oh, right. </p><p>
  <em> There is one final montage of answers. </em>
</p><p>LESHAWNA: Master of the Spheres!</p><p>NOAH: Blanca Casa.</p><p>LESHAWNA: Space!</p><p>NOAH: Overcast with a Chance of Meatwads.</p><p>NOAH: Western.</p><p>NOAH: Bank heist.</p><p>TOPHER: And that’s a rap, folks! With thirteen points, Noah wins the challenge and immunity!</p><p>NOAH: [deadpan] Woo hoo.</p><p>LESHAWNA: Are we gonna go get the others?</p><p>TOPHER: Nah. I’m sure they’ll get back to camp eventually. Bring us back to the dock, Rodney!</p><p>RODNEY: Yessir!</p><p>
  <em> Flash forward to later in the day, where everyone is back at camp. Brick, Jo, and Sammy are all still damp from their swims in the lake. The five contestants sit around the bonfire. Rodney is sleeping on the boat, and Topher approaches with a striped bag in hand. </em>
</p><p>TOPHER: Since we have time to kill before one of you get eliminated tonight, does anyone want a haircut? I brought my makeup bag with me, and trust me when I say you <em> all </em>could use a touch-up.</p><p>
  <em> Leshawna, Noah, and Brick all shrug. </em>
</p><p>LESHAWNA: Yeah sure, why not.</p><p>NOAH: Whatever.</p><p>BRICK: Go nuts, private.</p><p>JO: No way are you cutting <em> my </em>hair.</p><p>
  <em> She gets up and stalks away. Topher snips his scissors together. </em>
</p><p>TOPHER: Alright, who’s ready for a once-in-a-lifetime experience?</p><p>
  <em> Flash forward to later. Jo sits against a tree and sharpens a stick by striking it against a rock. Brick, mustache-less thanks to Topher, strolls into the clearing. </em>
</p><p>BRICK: There you are! I was wondering where you’d gotten off to.</p><p>JO: So we can’t vote out Noah. I’m thinking Leshawna, then. She’s clearly our biggest threat.</p><p>BRICK: Leshawna? But she’s so nice! And helpful! She does my laundry!</p><p>
  <em> Jo glares at him. </em>
</p><p>JO: I’ll<em> never </em> understand how you got so friendly with everyone here, but get it through your head- this is the final five. You don’t have the luxury of voting for people you hate.</p><p>BRICK: Both Leshawna and Sammy have been excellent competitors, not to mention friends!</p><p>JO: Well your only other option is me. [narrows eyes] Are you gonna vote for me?</p><p>BRICK: No ma’am. I wouldn’t dream of it.</p><p>
  <em> Jo decides her stick is sharp enough and she holds it up to her hair. </em>
</p><p>JO: Leshawna it is, then. Glad we had this talk.</p><p>BRICK: Do you want me to do that for you?</p><p>
  <em> Jo sighs and hands over the stick. </em>
</p><p>JO: Stop being so accommodating, Jarhead.</p><p>BRICK: I’m simply looking out for a friend.</p><p>
  <em> Jo yawns. </em>
</p><p>BRICK: Why <em> are </em>you so tired, anyways?</p><p>JO: Probably the arm. Definitely no other reason.</p><p>BRICK: Are you sure?</p><p>JO: If you’re trying to get some grand declaration of affection out of me because I’m tired and annoyed, it’s not gonna work. Not in front of these cameras, anyways.</p><p>
  <em> She gestures at the camera drone that knows all and sees all. Brick turns red and starts cutting her hair faster.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Cut to Sammy and Leshawna. Leshawna’s hair is once more at its usual length. Sammy folds her laundry while Leshawna skewers fish. </em>
</p><p>LESHAWNA: I’m voting Jo tonight; you?</p><p>
  <em> Sammy chuckles nervously. </em>
</p><p>SAMMY: I haven’t decided yet.</p><p>
  <em> Leshawna raises an eyebrow. </em>
</p><p>LESHAWNA: You’re telling me you’re having trouble deciding between Jo or <em> me</em>? ‘Cause I know you ain’t voting Brick.</p><p>SAMMY: I, um, well…</p><p>[CONFESSIONAL] SAMMY: I <em> know </em> this should be an easy decision. Leshawna is the <em> best</em>, and Jo is kinda abrasive and snappish. But I dunno. Brick would be sad if she left. [END CONFESSIONAL]</p><p>
  <em> Cut back to Jo and Brick. Brick finishes cutting Jo’s hair, and he puts the stick down. </em>
</p><p>BRICK: Well then, can <em> I </em>make a grand declaration of affection?</p><p>
  <em> Now Jo turns red and turns around to face him. </em>
</p><p>JO: What? No! You are forbidden from making any declaration of affection.</p><p>BRICK: How ‘bout after the campfire ceremony?</p><p>JO: How ‘bout I <em> order </em>you not to do anything like that?</p><p>BRICK: I’m afraid I’ll have to disregard that order.</p><p>
  <em> Brick grins at her. They stare at each other for a moment, then Jo stands up. </em>
</p><p>JO: I’m getting out of here before this gets any weirder.</p><p>BRICK: Aw, Jo!</p><p>
  <em> Cut to Topher taking selfies on the dock. Noah walks up to him, clearly bored. </em>
</p><p>NOAH: So your parents let you break what appears to be a very strict quarantine?</p><p>TOPHER: You think my parents know I’m here? Haha, <em> no</em>. I told them not to disturb me during my 24-hour Chris McLean movie marathon! </p><p>
  <em> He waves at the camera. </em>
</p><p>TOPHER: Hey mom, hey dad! Sorry you had to find out like this.</p><p>
  <em> Noah rolls his eyes and walks off to find some more stimulating conversation. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Flash forward to the campfire ceremony. It’s nighttime. Leshawna, Sammy, and Jo sit on the lounge chairs. Brick and Noah sit on rocks beside them. On the opposite side of the circle, Rodney and Topher sit and stare at them. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The TV switches on, and Chris grins. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: Greetings, contestants! And my expendable host. You did pretty decent today, Topher. Of course, I woulda done it better, but we can’t all be <em> me</em>.</p><p>
  <em> Topher salutes Chris. </em>
</p><p>TOPHER: I’m looking forward to running this show after you pass away.</p><p>
  <em> Chris raises an eyebrow. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: Little morbid, but okay.</p><p>
  <em> He turns to the five competitors. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: Anywho, tonight there will be a <em> twist</em>! Bet ya didn’t see that coming, did ya?</p><p>
  <em> Sammy gasps. Everyone else stays silent, but trepidation is etched across their faces. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: I withheld it from Topher so he wouldn’t accidentally leak it and spoil the <em> tension </em>of tonight’s vote. And boy oh boy, will this be a doozy!</p><p>LESHAWNA: Man, just spit it out!</p><p>CHRIS: <em> Fine</em>, Leshawna! Tonight’s winner will cast the sole vote of the ceremony.</p><p>
  <em> Both Noah’s and Jo’s eyes go wide. </em>
</p><p>NOAH: You mean, I get to choose who goes home?</p><p>CHRIS: Yepperoni! Feel free to draw it out as <em> long </em>as you’d like.</p><p>
  <em> Noah stands up and surveys everyone else. Despite the turn of events, his tone remains neutral, almost as if he’s speaking to a confessional booth. </em>
</p><p>NOAH: Wow. I’ve never held this much power in the game. Ever. I feel like a Courtney or a Scott right now. Heck, maybe even an Alejandro.</p><p>SAMMY: We’re friends, right, Noah?</p><p>NOAH: You’re delusional if you think you’re anything but safe, Sammy.</p><p>
  <em> He points at Jo and Brick. </em>
</p><p>NOAH: I’ve had it out for these two since Owen went home.</p><p>[CONFESSIONAL] CHRIS: [in his mansion bathroom] See, there was a <em> reason </em> I hired this kid to be my intern. The reason being, in the right circumstances, he’s one of the most dramatic people <em> ev-ah</em>! [END CONFESSIONAL]</p><p>
  <em> Jo and Brick exchange twin looks of fear. </em>
</p><p>NOAH: Yeah, it’s gonna be Jo. No question.</p><p>
  <em> Jo stands up angrily. </em>
</p><p>JO: I’m not going! You can’t make me go!</p><p>CHRIS: I figured something like this would happen. Oh Rodney!</p><p>
  <em> Rodney walks over and picks up an angry Jo. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: The good news is, you don’t have to take the Helicopter of Peril tonight! You can return home with Topher and Rodney on their boat!</p><p>
  <em> Jo starts hitting Rodney’s shoulder with her free hand. </em>
</p><p>JO: Put me <em> down</em>, Paul Bunyan! I’m not done here!</p><p>
  <em> Rodney turns and looks at her, and something sparkles in his eyes. He grins dreamily. Sammy recognizes the look and sighs. </em>
</p><p>SAMMY: Oh no.</p><p>BRICK: Hey! You’re not allowed to have a crush on her!</p><p>RODNEY: When we, treetop, you and Pluto. Love is like a boat.</p><p>TOPHER: C’mon, Rodney, I wanna get back before my parents realize I’m not home.</p><p>
  <em> Rodney, Topher, and an irate Jo walk to the dock. Brick and Noah follow, Noah to gloat and Brick to say goodbye. </em>
</p><p>BRICK: At least you can get your arm properly looked at!</p><p>
  <em> Jo sits in the back of the boat with Topher. She is peeved. </em>
</p><p>JO: Dude, that does not even <em> compare </em>to winning a million dollars!</p><p>BRICK: Can I make that grand declar-</p><p>JO: Absolutely not!</p><p>
  <em> Rodney starts the engine, and they drive away. Brick salutes. </em>
</p><p>BRICK: [shouting] Semper fi!</p><p>JO: [shouting back] Someone’s gonna semper <em> die</em>.</p><p>
  <em> Her voice trails off as the boat fades into the distance. Brick frowns. Noah pats him on the shoulder. </em>
</p><p>NOAH: If it’s any consolation, you’ll join her after the next challenge.</p><p>
  <em> Noah walks away. The lost-puppy look on Brick’s face has morphed into one of terror. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Cut back to Chris in his mansion. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: Welp, Topher is still healthy, <em> sadly</em>, and Jo is gone. We now have our final four! How will Noah’s threats hold up? Who will be eliminated next? Find out on the next episode of Total. Drama. Quarantine!</p><p>
  <em> Credits roll. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Voting:<br/>Noah- Jo</p><p>Elimination order: Leonard, Lindsay, Harold, Zoey, Owen, Amy, Lightning, Sky, Jo</p><p>A/N: I like that we live in a world where Jo can cut her hair with a stick, break her arm falling off a roof, but survive being flushed into Egypt by a giant toilet. That’s cartoon logic for ya. Anyways, I'm sad to see Jo go; I've really come to like her over the past month of writing this fic. But you'll see her again, eventually. :) Oh yeah, and all the favorite movies mentioned were taken from the contestant biographies on the wiki, and they're all parodies of actual movies.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Episode 11: Back to Slide One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The final four are tasked with another construction challenge. Chef gets bored and intervenes. Noah is dramatic and reveals a truth about the island.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> The opening shot shows Chris snorkeling in his swimming pool. He flashes a smile at the camera before swimming to the surface. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: On the last episode of Total Drama Quarantine!</p><p>
  <em> Cut to a shot of all five campers standing on the beach. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: Our kids were looking a little worse for wear.</p><p>
  <em> Topher and Rodney arrive on the boat.  </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: Luckily, former contestant Topher was here to touch them up, but more importantly, to lead the next challenge.</p><p>
  <em> Cut to a shot of the final five skiing as Topher reads out questions.  </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: The kids went ski to ski during a trivia match!</p><p>
  <em> Cut to shots of Leshawna, Brick, and Sammy answering questions. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: Leshawna, Brick and Sammy proved they knew a <em> lot...</em></p><p>
  <em>Jo throws her protein shake at Noah, and he falls into the ocean. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: But despite interference from Jo, Noah won immunity.</p><p>
  <em> Cut to Rodney carrying Jo to the boat while Brick follows behind. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: And Brick might have confessed his feelings if Noah hadn’t used his power to kick off the blonde powerhouse. Too bad, so sad.</p><p>
  <em> Cut back to Chris. He smirks at the camera. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: Ready for more? We’re down to four! Find out who goes home next right now on Total. Drama. Quarantine!</p><p>
  <em> ~Theme song plays~ </em>
</p><p>
  <em>  Leshawna lounges at the fire circle and eats a freshly cooked fish. A few moments later, Brick jogging into frame. He salutes Leshawna, and she waves back.  </em>
</p><p>LESHAWNA: Mornin’, dude. How was the run?</p><p>BRICK: Admittedly different. But make no mistake, I still enjoyed the exercise!</p><p>LESHAWNA: Mmm. Sammy’s out gatherin’ berries, and Noah’s asleep or whatever.</p><p>[CONFESSIONAL] LESHAWNA: I don’t know <em> what </em> was goin’ on with Brick and Jo, and frankly, it’s none of <em> my </em> business. I got this far by keeping my head down and avoiding the drama. Except that business with Noah and the <em> bees</em>, but hey, that’s between <em> him </em> and <em> me. </em> [END CONFESSIONAL]</p><p>[CONFESSIONAL] BRICK: I know Jo is fuming that I got farther than her. And I have to admit, I got this far by voting with her in most elimination ceremonies while maintaining my cadet code. Jo and I never made an official alliance, but it helped me out a lot. Thanks, Jo! Looks like <em> teamwork </em>is payin’ off. [END CONFESSIONAL]</p><p>
  <em> Sammy returns with a bag of berries and nuts at her side. </em>
</p><p>SAMMY: Hey guys. Anyone want some freshly picked berries?</p><p>BRICK: Yes, ma’am!</p><p>LESHAWNA: Sure, honey.</p><p>
  <em> Sammy takes some berries and passes the bag to Leshawna and Brick. </em>
</p><p>[CONFESSIONAL] SAMMY: Wow, the final four! That’s loads better than how I did on Pahkitew. I think I got this far by being nice, you know? Everyone voted out Amy because she was such a <em> jerk</em>, but I made friends and did my best in the challenges. I don’t think I would have done as well if we were stuck on the same teams again. Thanks for accidentally putting us on separate teams, Leshawna! [END CONFESSIONAL]</p><p>
  <em> As the three are eating, Noah walks out in his pajamas. </em>
</p><p>NOAH: Any food left for me?</p><p>
  <em> Brick eyes him warily. Sammy smiles hesitantly. </em>
</p><p>SAMMY: Sure. Help yourself.</p><p>
  <em> Noah sits next to her and accepts a handful of berries. Everyone is silent as they eat. </em>
</p><p>[CONFESSIONAL] NOAH: If they want to treat me like the bad guy, then so be it. I have a <em> goal</em>, and I’ve accomplished two thirds of that goal. Anyways, I have to admit I wouldn’t have made it this far if Owen hadn’t gone home before the merge. Miss ya, Big Guy. Hey, have the casting agents from Instant Influenza called us back yet? [END CONFESSIONAL]</p><p>
  <em> As they eat, Chef’s helicopter zooms overhead. The final four watch as it deposits several crates onto the western front of the beach before leaving. As the hum of the helicopter fades into the distance, Noah swallows some berries. </em>
</p><p>NOAH: Back to our regularly scheduled programming, I see.</p><p>
  <em> On cue, the TV switches on. Chris beams at them. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: Hello, final four! I trust Chef just dropped off the supplies for today’s challenge?</p><p>BRICK: Yes, sir!</p><p>CHRIS: Good! For the first challenge, you will have to <em> race </em> to the supplies. First one who arrives gets to open the smallest crate, but <em> only </em>the smallest crate. Got all that?</p><p>
  <em> Brick salutes. Leshawna and Sammy nod. Noah shrugs. </em>
</p><p>NOAH: I don’t suppose I get a reward for yesterday, do I?</p><p>CHRIS: I’m gonna be honest, I don’t care enough anymore.</p><p>NOAH: Typical.</p><p>CHRIS: Any <em> other </em>questions?</p><p>SAMMY: Um, are we gonna have a normal vote tonight? Or is it gonna be another weird one like the last two?</p><p>CHRIS: Normal vote tonight, and that’s a Chris McLean promise! Now shut up and get running!</p><p>
  <em> The TV turns off. Leshawna, Brick, and Sammy immediately start running down the beach. Noah stands up, yawns, and jogs half-heartedly after. </em>
</p><p>[CONFESSIONAL] NOAH: An opportunity to vote off Brick will present itself, but no way am I beating anyone in a footrace. [END CONFESSIONAL]</p><p>
  <em> Cut to the first three, who are more or less even. Brick has a slight lead, while Leshawna and Sammy vie for second place. </em>
</p><p>SAMMY: Does it even matter who wins? It’s just one tiny crate.</p><p>
  <em> Leshawna takes the lead in front of both Brick and Sammy before she responds. </em>
</p><p>LESHAWNA: With Chris, who knows? But this late in the game, I’m going all-in all the time.</p><p>
  <em> Cut back to Noah. He whistles as he jogs lightly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Cut back to the trio that’s actually trying to win the footrace. The end goal, four large crates and the one small, is in sight. Brick grins confidently. </em>
</p><p>BRICK: Well, ma’ams, I’m gonna go ahead and win this challenge. Good luck!</p><p>
  <em> He sprints ahead. Leshawna and Sammy hurry to catch up, but it’s no use. Brick picks up the small crate and pries it open.  </em>
</p><p>SAMMY: What’s inside?</p><p>
  <em> Brick takes out a drone. It’s identical to the camera drones that have been following them around thus far; however, this one is silver instead of black. </em>
</p><p>BRICK: Another drone?</p><p>
  <em> As Noah approaches, the drone lifts out of Brick’s hands and hovers in midair. It projects a 3D holographic image onto the beach, specific a hologram of- </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: Hey guys! Like the new ‘fit?</p><p>LESHAWNA: Impressive.</p><p>SAMMY: If you had the technology for a hologram, why didn’t you use it all along?</p><p>
  <em> The Chris hologram glares at her. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: Because I didn’t <em> feel </em>like it. </p><p>
  <em> He resumes his usual ‘amicable host’ posture. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: Since Brick got here first, he gets first pick of supplies! </p><p>BRICK: Supplies for what?</p><p>
  <em> Chris’ generic smile broadens into a devious grin. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: Just pick a crate, and you’ll find out in a moment!</p><p>
  <em> Brick looks at his four options. They’re all roughly similar in shape and size. He points at the one farthest left. </em>
</p><p>BRICK: I’ll take this one!</p><p>CHRIS: Excellent. Leshawna, you’re next.</p><p>
  <em> Leshawna shrugs and steps next to the crate closest to her. </em>
</p><p>LESHAWNA: Whateva.</p><p>CHRIS: Sammy?</p><p>
  <em> Sammy walks over to the crate farthest right. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: That leaves the last crate for Noah.</p><p>
  <em> Noah doesn’t make a sound as he walks over and stands next to his crate. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: Awesome. Now, before you open your crate, I’d advise you to spread out. <em> Why</em>? Because for today's challenge, you four will be building <em> waterslides</em>!</p><p>LESHAWNA: Are you kidding me? We already had that bridge building challenge ages ago. </p><p>NOAH: Isn’t it obvious? He-</p><p>CHRIS: <em> Shush</em>! I don’t want to hear a complaint out of you four. Pick a spot on the beach and get building. You should have everything you need in your boxes. And if you don’t? Make up something, I don’t care. Now get to <em> work</em>!</p><p>
  <em> Flash forward a few minutes. The contestants have spread out on the beach: Sammy furthest north, Brick below her, Leshawna below him, and finally Noah furthest south. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> A close-up of Noah reveals his crate contains glittery pink plastic tubes. He sighs. </em>
</p><p>NOAH: All this neon but no instructions. Whelp.</p><p>
  <em> Cut to Brick, who confidently uses a wrench to screw in a bolt. His slide is a dark green color. He whistles as he works. Suddenly, the bolt falls into the sand. </em>
</p><p>BRICK: Aw, nuts!</p><p>
  <em> He picks up the bolt and puts it back in place. After a few seconds, the bolt falls again. </em>
</p><p>BRICK: Come on! Just stay in place!</p><p>
  <em> He slides the bolt back into its spot, but once more it slips out. </em>
</p><p>BRICK: Argh!</p><p>
  <em> Cut to Sammy. She holds a roll of duct tape in one hand; in the other, she holds a curved piece of purple plastic. </em>
</p><p>SAMMY: Chris <em> had </em>to cheap out and give me tape? For realsies?</p><p>
  <em> The hologram Chris pops up behind her. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: Insulting me behind my back, I see.</p><p>
  <em> Sammy screams and drops the plastic. </em>
</p><p>SAMMY: Chris! Let me work!</p><p>CHRIS: [chuckles] Now I can respond to your grumbles and complaints real time! I should’ve thought of this earlier!</p><p>
  <em> Sammy rips off a piece of duct tape and attempts to tape it over Chis’ mouth, However, he is a hologram, so instead she misses and trips into the sand. </em>
</p><p>SAMMY: Aw...</p><p>
  <em> Chris snickers. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Cut to Leshawna. She holds up a large blueprint and squints at it. </em>
</p><p>LESHAWNA: Now where the heck is any of this s’pposed to go?</p><p>[CONFESSIONAL] LESHAWNA: Two years ago, I spent a few weeks volunteering with Homes for Humanity. Built a house, in record time! But building a house with dozens of other volunteers is <em> waaay </em>different from building a waterslide by yourself in eight hours. [END CONFESSIONAL]</p><p>LESHAWNA: I guess I gotta start with the basics.</p><p>
  <em> She reaches into her crate and pulls out several wooden rods. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The shot zooms out to reveal Chris is watching the footage from his mansion. He laughs at Leshawna’s confusion. Behind him, Chef is reading a magazine. Suddenly, he throws down the magazine and grumbles. </em>
</p><p>CHEF: I’m bored of this quarantine! All I do is drop off crates and collect those bratty teens!</p><p>CHRIS: Uh, <em> yeah </em> dude. Would you rather be self isolating with your parents or the best roommate slash host <em> evah</em>?</p><p>
  <em> Chef rolls his eyes. </em>
</p><p>CHEF: Can we order takeout?</p><p>CHRIS: Why would we order takeout when <em> you </em>can make some food for us?</p><p>
  <em> Chef rolls his eyes and leaves the room. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Cut back to Brick. He’s finally figured out how to properly screw in a bolt and is making significant strides in finishing his waterslide. </em>
</p><p>[CONFESSIONAL] BRICK: This isn’t so different than that bridge challenge! Except I had a team then, and now I’m alone… Well, the harder the adversity, the more satisfying the victory! [END CONFESSIONAL]</p><p>
  <em> Meanwhile, Leshawna huffs and puffs as she props up a large sheet of metal against her crate. As soon as she steps back to examine her work, the sheet slides off and crashes onto the beach. Leshawna glares at it. </em>
</p><p>LESHAWNA: Stay still, you useless hunk of scrap metal!</p><p>
  <em> Cut back to Chef and Chris in the mansion. Chris is eating mac and cheese. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The sun rises in the sky. Hologram Chris is watching Sammy duct tape pieces of her slide together. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: It’s been three hours, and I gotta say it. This is <em> kinda </em> boring.</p><p>
  <em> Sammy rolls her eyes and keeps working. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: Maybe I should bring Amy back. That would definitely increase ratings, amiright?</p><p>SAMMY: [forcefully] No!</p><p>
  <em> Hologram Chris giggles. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: Wasn’t planning on it. We’re on a schedule here!</p><p>
  <em> The scene shifts from hologram Chris to real Chris in the mansion. Behind Chris, Chef eats a bowl of mac and cheese. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: Hey dude, you still bored?</p><p>CHEF: Yeah. Why can’t we actually <em> use </em>the bowling alley you have in the basement?</p><p>CHRIS: Because I have a <em> better </em>idea!</p><p>
  <em> He chuckles deviously. Chef rolls his eyes. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Cut back to the beach. Noah’s hot pink slide is coming along pretty well, even without the instructions. As he screws a bolt into the rung of a ladder, a ping pong ball hits him in the face. </em>
</p><p>NOAH: Ow!</p><p>
  <em> He looks up and glares. The shot zooms out to reveal Chef is the culprit. A ping pong ball cannon is attached to the bottom of his helicopter.  </em>
</p><p>CHEF: It’s <em> torture time</em>, sucka!</p><p>
  <em> He pelts Noah with several more ping pong balls. </em>
</p><p>NOAH: [sarcastically] Wow, thanks!</p><p>
  <em> Chef maneuvers so he’s now flying above Leshawna, and he begins pelting her with ping pong balls.  </em>
</p><p>LESHAWNA: Ack!</p><p>
  <em> She ducks beneath her half-built metal waterslide. The ping pongs hit the metal, and it shutters before collapsing. Leshawna ducks out of the way and avoids being crushed. </em>
</p><p>LESHAWNA: [furiously] <em> Chef</em>!</p><p>CHEF: Now <em> this</em>, this ain’t boring!</p><p>
  <em> He moves on to torture Sammy. Several balls hit her. She grimaces. </em>
</p><p>SAMMY: Can you cut it out please?</p><p>CHEF: No can do!</p><p>
  <em> He chuckles and increases the onslaught. Sammy’s grimace morphs into a glare, and she chucks her roll of duct tape at Chef. </em>
</p><p>SAMMY: <em> Agh</em>!</p><p>CHEF: Woah!</p><p>
  <em> Amazingly, the duct tape hits the barrel of the ping pong cannon. The impact leaves a dent. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Chef tries to fire another barrage, but the dented barrel prevents any shots from being fired. </em>
</p><p>CHEF: Hey! You broke my cannon!</p><p>SAMMY: You almost broke my <em> back </em>with those dumb ping pong balls!</p><p>
  <em> Chef grumbles. </em>
</p><p>CHEF: I’m outta here. Gonna go make some mac and cheese.</p><p>
  <em> He flies away. Sammy sighs as she watches him go. </em>
</p><p>BRICK: [offscreen] Sammy!</p><p>
  <em> He walks on screen and watches the helicopter fade into the distance. </em>
</p><p>BRICK: Thanks for diverting Chef before he could attack <em> me</em>.</p><p>SAMMY: Heh, no problem. Too bad I just lost my only way of constructing my slide.</p><p>
  <em> She gestures to the half-built slide behind them. It looks… not good. </em>
</p><p>BRICK: I just finished my slide. Would you like to borrow my wrench?</p><p>SAMMY: Yes please! Building things isn’t really my strong suit.</p><p>BRICK: Guess we should take ‘construction work’ off your possible careers list?</p><p>
  <em> Sammy laughs.  </em>
</p><p>SAMMY: Yep.</p><p>
  <em> They walk off to retrieve the wrench. Cut over to Leshawna, who watches them with worry. </em>
</p><p>LESHAWNA: [to herself] They better not be teamin’ up. </p><p>
  <em> She looks the other way. Noah is dutifully working on his waterslide. </em>
</p><p>[CONFESSIONAL] LESHAWNA: I thought about it, and I ain’t teaming with Noah. You disrespect Leshawna, you don’t get that option. [shrugs] I’ll forgive him <em> after </em>I’ve won my million dollars. [END CONFESSIONAL]</p><p>
  <em> Flash forward another five hours. Hologram Chris beams at the camera. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: Time is <em> up</em>, campers! Let’s see what you four managed to build!</p><p>
  <em> He first walks up to Noah’s waterslide. The enclosed pink tubes twist and coil around each other, creating a very complex design. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: It’s kinda small. What if Owen wanted to take a spin on it?</p><p>NOAH: <em> You </em>were the one who gave me teeny tiny tubes.</p><p>CHRIS: Fair <em> enough</em>. </p><p>
  <em> He walks away from Noah’s slide and looks at Leshawna’s. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: And how has Leshawna done on hers?</p><p>
  <em> Leshawna’s plain metal slide has some curvature, but not as much as Noah’s. Its most notable feature is its tall spiral staircase. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: After Chef destroyed your hard work, you certainly managed to put it all back together.</p><p>LESHAWNA: It was easier the second time.</p><p>
  <em> A ladder rung breaks and falls into the sand. </em>
</p><p>LESHAWNA: Um...</p><p>
  <em> Chris snickers as he walks away. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: We’ll see how you do. Moving on, we have <em> Sammy’s </em>waterslide!</p><p>
  <em> Sammy’s purple slide is not as tall as Leshawna’s or windy as Noah’s. Tape holds the bottom of the slide together; the sturdier top is bolted with nuts and screws. </em>
</p><p>SAMMY: Um, it’s not the prettiest, but I did the best with what I could.</p><p>CHRIS: As Amy would say, ‘oh my <em> gag. </em>’</p><p>SAMMY: You’re the one who gave me tape!</p><p>CHRIS: What can I say? You should have sabotaged Leshawna or Brick or somethin’. Next!</p><p>
  <em> Sammy glares at him as Chris walks away to judge Brick’s slide. Brick grins proudly in front of his slide. </em>
</p><p>BRICK: I like to think I did a decent job if I do say so myself.</p><p>
  <em> The slide is wide, straight, and steeply sloped. It almost looks as if a large sewer drain has been chopped in half and positioned diagonally. The hologram Chris considers it and strokes his chin thoughtfully. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: Not bad. Kinda bland, but that’s fine.</p><p>
  <em> The other three contestants walk on screen. Leshawna folds her arms. </em>
</p><p>LESHAWNA: How can you critique the designs of the slides when you were the one who gave us all the materials?</p><p>CHRIS: <em> Shush</em>, please. What I say, goes!</p><p>NOAH: And who do you say has <em> won </em>this competition?</p><p>CHRIS: Noah, Noah, Noah, you have <em> completely </em>misread the situation!</p><p>
  <em> Noah exchanges glances with Sammy and Leshawna. </em>
</p><p>SAMMY: Um. What.</p><p>CHRIS: Now that all four slides are built, we can move onto the second part of the challenge. You will each be riding the waterslide of another competitor!</p><p>
  <em> The contestants look at each other, assessing the situation. </em>
</p><p>BRICK: Sir, do we get to <em> choose </em>our slides?</p><p>CHRIS: Nope! I’ve already figured out how this is gonna go. Brick, you will take Sammy’s slide. Sammy will be on Leshawna’s. Leshawna will have Noah’s, and Noah will ride on Brick’s!</p><p>NOAH: What’s the objective here?</p><p>CHRIS: The first person to successfully ride their assigned slide three times wins immunity!</p><p>[CONFESSIONAL] LESHAWNA: I’ve been in several dumb challenges before, but <em> this </em>takes the cake. Easy peasy! [END CONFESSIONAL]</p><p>
  <em> Cut to a wide shot of every contestant standing at the base of their assigned waterslide. Everyone has changed into their swimsuit. Hologram Chris stands in the center of the beach, between Sammy’s and Leshawna’s slides.  </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: Ready?</p><p>
  <em> Sammy tenses up, ready to run up the ladder. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: Set!</p><p>
  <em> Leshawna purses her lips. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: Go! </p><p>
  <em> The shot first follows Brick easily climbing Sammy’s ladder. When he gets to the top, he gulps. </em>
</p><p>BRICK: Let’s hope that tape doesn’t let me down!</p><p>
  <em> He enters the slide. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Cut to Noah at the top of Brick’s open slide. </em>
</p><p>NOAH: Piece of cake. </p><p>
  <em> He sits down and pushes off. Noah quickly slides down the steep slide until he reaches the bottom. Instead of splashing into the water, the velocity causes him to arc into the air. </em>
</p><p>NOAH: Aaaaah!</p><p>
  <em> He flies off camera and splashes down, presumably far from shore. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: Ouchies! Guess Noah didn’t weigh enough for that ride! Speaking of weight...</p><p>
  <em> The camera cuts over to Leshawna. She’s at the top of Noah’s slide, and she glares at Chris. </em>
</p><p>LESHAWNA: Don’t say a <em> single </em>word, McLean!</p><p>CHRIS: [off screen] What’s wrong, Leshawna? </p><p>LESHAWNA: You know dang well what’s wrong! This kiddie slide ain’t big enough for me!</p><p>CHRIS: [off screen] Oops. Oh look, Sammy <em> finally </em>made it to the top of her slide!</p><p>
  <em> Cut to Sammy. She’s panting after running up Leshawna’s staircase. </em>
</p><p>SAMMY: Welp, here goes nothing!</p><p>
  <em> She hops onto the metal waterslide and lands in the water with an uneventful splash. Sammy grins.  </em>
</p><p>SAMMY: That was kinda fun!</p><p>CHRIS: Ugh. <em> Next</em>!</p><p>
  <em> Cut to Brick. He’s back at the top of his waterslide, and his hair is wet. </em>
</p><p>BRICK: Round two, here we go!</p><p>
  <em> Brick enters the slide. He’s about halfway down when suddenly the duct tape gives way, and the bottom half of the slide falls down with him inside. </em>
</p><p>BRICK: Aaah!</p><p>
  <em> Chris giggles. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: Looks like this private has landed himself in a pickle!</p><p>BRICK: How am I supposed to complete the challenge if the slide’s busted?</p><p>CHRIS: I dunno… fix it?</p><p>
  <em> Brick’s face hardens with determination. He runs over to Sammy’s crate and grabs a wrench. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Meanwhile, Leshawna is halfway through Noah’s waterslide and struggling the whole way. </em>
</p><p>LESHAWNA: [muffled from inside the slide] Oof. Ah! Ow!</p><p>[CONFESSIONAL] LESHAWNA: I take it back. This challenge was dumb, but it <em> wasn’t </em>easy peasy. [END CONFESSIONAL]</p><p>
  <em> Finally, Leshawna squeezes through the end of the tube and lands in the water. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: Leshawna is finally done with round one! Will she be able to squeeze through four more times?</p><p>
  <em> Leshawna balls her fists together in rage. Hologram Chris simply smiles. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: And how is Noah doing?</p><p>
  <em> The camera pans out to the water. Noah is still several yards from shore, and the swimming is wearing him out. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: That’s rough.</p><p>
  <em> A montage of each contestants’ struggles ensues.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Sammy struggles to run up the stairs a second time.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Brick hammers away, trying to stabilize the waterslide enough for him to ride it.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Leshawna grimaces as she squeezes into the tube again. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Noah finally washes up on shore. He shoves several pounds of bolts into his pockets and goes down Brick’s waterslide again. Noah doesn’t fly as far as last time, but he does immediately sink to the seabed.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Brick finishes his quick fixes on Sammy’s slide and climbs back on the ladder. </em>
</p><p>BRICK: Woohoo!</p><p>
  <em> He successfully drops into the ocean. Hologram Chris turns to the camera and grins. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: Sammy, Brick, and Noah are tied at two a piece! Will Leshawna <em> ever </em>catch up?</p><p>
  <em> Leshawna squeezes out of the waterslide at that very moment. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Cut to Sammy. She walks up the staircase. Suddenly, one of the stairs breaks under her.  </em>
</p><p>SAMMY: Ah!</p><p>
  <em> Her stumble gives Brick a chance to take the lead. He gets to the top of the waterslide at the same time Noah gets back to the beach. Noah gasps.  </em>
</p><p>NOAH: [shouting] Brick! Sammy needs your help!</p><p>
  <em> Brick falls for the bait and whips his head around to look at Sammy. </em>
</p><p>BRICK: Sammy? You okay?</p><p>
  <em> Sammy reaches the top of the staircase. </em>
</p><p>SAMMY: Yeah, I’m good now!</p><p>
  <em> They descend the waterslides at the same time. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: It’s neck and neck! Who’s gonna <em> win </em> this?</p><p>
  <em> Sammy splashes down a millisecond before Brick does.  </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: Sammy reaches the water first and <em> wins </em>immunity!</p><p>SAMMY: I won? Really? Yay!</p><p>CHRIS: The rest of you kinda stink. Head back to camp or whatever. <em> I </em>am going bowling with Chef.</p><p>
  <em> The hologram Chris disappears. Brick and Sammy wave at each other in the water. Leshawna is halfway through Noah’s waterslide and she groans. Noah sighs. </em>
</p><p>[CONFESSIONAL] SAMMY: Winning immunity is so exciting! Now I’m <em> definitely </em>not a loser. [END CONFESSIONAL]</p><p>
  <em> Back at camp, Brick and Noah are drying off in the guys’ hut. </em>
</p><p>NOAH: So, are you voting out Leshawna? She’s clearly the most experienced competitor here.</p><p>BRICK: Um, I was probably going to vote for you. You <em> did </em>threaten to kick me off yesterday.</p><p>
  <em> Noah chuckles. </em>
</p><p>NOAH: Okay, and Jo threatened to vote you out a billion times, and look how <em> that </em>turned out.</p><p>
  <em> As expected, Brick turns red. </em>
</p><p>BRICK: That’s different! She-</p><p>NOAH: Plugging my ears now. Don’t care.</p><p>
  <em> He plugs his ears and struts out of the hut to do who-knows-what. Brick scratches his head. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Cut to the girls’ hut. Leshawna squeezes the excess water out of her hair. Sammy smiles as she puts her boots on. </em>
</p><p>LESHAWNA: So, votin’ Noah?</p><p>SAMMY: Yep. Definitely</p><p>LESHAWNA: Nice.</p><p>[CONFESSIONAL] SAMMY: I like everyone here! Leshawna, Noah, and Brick are so nice to me! But if I have to vote out the person who’s the biggest threat to my game, I know what I have to do. [END CONFESSIONAL]</p><p>
  <em> Cut to the campfire ceremony. The fire flickers as the TV screen lights up.  </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: It’s time to vote, campers!</p><p>SAMMY: Why don’t you just use the hologram instead of the TV?</p><p>CHRIS: Oh yeah, I don’t have pants on.</p><p>
  <em> Sammy makes a face but she turns to vote. Everyone casts their vote easily. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: And the votes are in! Everyone stand up! Except for Sammy, I guess, ‘cause she won immunity.</p><p>
  <em> Sammy smiles as the other three stand up. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: The following player may sit. Brick.</p><p>
  <em> Brick sits down. Sammy salutes him, and he returns the gesture. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: Wow, two classic competitors, eh? Tsk tsk tsk.</p><p>LESHAWNA: Just get on with this, Chris. </p><p>CHRIS: And the eliminated contestant is…</p><p>
  <em> Leshawna’s calm expression slips for just a moment. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Noah purses his lips.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> They glance at each other. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Sammy and Brick look back and forth at Noah and Leshawna. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: Noah. You’re donezo, buddy.</p><p>NOAH: Aw, come <em> on</em>.</p><p>BRICK: You played a good game, soldier.</p><p>SAMMY: I’ll miss you, Noah.</p><p>
  <em> Chef’s helicopter arrives. </em>
</p><p>NOAH: Well, ya know, at least I made it past the merge this time.</p><p>
  <em> He walks over to the rope ladder but makes no move to climb it. </em>
</p><p>NOAH: And in case it wasn’t <em> obvious</em>, Chris is developing this island into a resort. </p><p>LESHAWNA: Come again?</p><p>NOAH: That’s why the mess hall was so nice, why that random patio appeared out of nowhere, and why he kept making us build bridges and stuff as challenges.</p><p>BRICK: You’re saying he used us for cheap labor?</p><p>NOAH: Essentially.</p><p>CHEF: [offscreen] Stop spilling secrets and get on the <em> ladder</em>, boy! I ain’t got all night!</p><p>NOAH: Well, I accomplished two thirds of my goal, and that’s gotta count for something. </p><p>
  <em> He steps onto the ladder. Chef immediately flies away. Noah screams for the entire ride. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> As the chopper fades into the distance, the final three look at each other and smile. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Cut to Chris in his mansion. </em>
</p><p>CHEF: And then there were three! And a friendly three at that. <em> Yuck. </em>How are things supposed to be dramatic if everybody likes each other? </p><p>
  <em> He sighs. </em>
</p><p>CHEF: Looks like I've got my work cut out for me. Stay tuned as Leshawna, Brick, and Sammy battle it out for the million dollars! Catch you next time on Total. Drama. Quarantine!</p><p>
  <em> Credits roll. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Votes:<br/>Noah- Leshawna<br/>Leshawna- Noah<br/>Brick- Noah<br/>Sammy- Noah</p><p>Elimination order: Leonard, Lindsay, Harold, Zoey, Owen, Amy, Lightning, Sky, Jo, Noah</p><p>Next chapter will focus on the eliminated contestants. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Episode 12: The One with the Party Crashers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We catch up with the ten booted contestants who have traded the Playa de Los Losers for Chris' basement. One loser goes missing, and the remaining nine reluctantly sneak out to rescue them.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> The opening shot follows Chef’s helicopter as it flies across the mainland. Noah struggles to climb up the rope ladder, but eventually, he claws his way into the backseat of the chopper. </em>
</p><p>CHEF: [surprised] You got up here, kid?</p><p>NOAH: [winded] Yeah? What, did everyone else get tossed around on the bottom of that ladder for the entire trip?</p><p>CHEF: Uh…</p><p>
  <em> Noah sighs. </em>
</p><p>NOAH: Where exactly are you taking me, anyways?</p><p>
  <em> Chef chuckles. </em>
</p><p>CHEF: You’ll see.</p><p>
  <em> Flash forward a few minutes. Chef arrives at his destination: a large metal funnel that sticks out of the ground. </em>
</p><p>NOAH: What the heck is that?</p><p>CHEF: It’s where <em> you </em> get <em> off. </em></p><p>NOAH: And you’re not gonna give me a choice in the matter?</p><p>CHEF: Nope.</p><p>
  <em> Noah sighs. </em>
</p><p>NOAH: Fine.</p><p>
  <em> He jumps out of the helicopter and disappears into the funnel, screaming. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ~Theme song plays~ </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The next scene shows a rather plain grey room. On one wall of the room is the ending of a chute. Nine familiar teens surround the chute, waiting. </em>
</p><p>ZOEY: Any last minute guesses?</p><p>AMY: Why do we need to <em> guess</em>? It’s obviously gonna be Samey!</p><p>LIGHTNING: Sha-no way! Skinnyboy is definitely overdue for an elimination!</p><p>JO: Oh, I <em> hear </em>that.</p><p>HAROLD: As long as Leshawna stays in the game, I’ll be satisfied.</p><p>LINDSAY: Yeah, I <em> totally </em> agree.</p><p>
  <em> A muffled shout silences everyone. Two seconds later, a dazed Noah tumbles through the chute and lands at Owen’s feet. </em>
</p><p>AMY: Samey skimped out on elimination <em> again</em>? This is so unfair!</p><p>
  <em> She stomps off as Owen scoops Noah up into a bear-hug. </em>
</p><p>OWEN: Noah!</p><p>NOAH: [strained] Hey, Big Guy!</p><p>OWEN: Aw, I’m sorry you lost the million dollars. But it’s good to have ya back, buddy!</p><p>
  <em> The remaining losers disperse while the two friends reunite. </em>
</p><p>NOAH: Where exactly <em> are </em>we?</p><p>OWEN: Chris’ basement. I think.</p><p>NOAH: He traded out a beachside resort for a basement, huh? Lame.</p><p>OWEN: Aw, it’s not so bad! Come on, let me show you around!</p><p>
  <em> Flash forward a few minutes. Noah and Owen stand in a new, larger, room. Most of the former contestants are hanging out inside. </em>
</p><p>OWEN: And this is the rec room! This is mostly where we hang out, eheh.</p><p>
  <em> As they walk through the room, the camera focuses on Lindsay, Harold, and Leonard. Lindsay and Harold sit in bean bags and Leonard stands in front of them, waggling his fingers. Lindsay addresses the camera. </em>
</p><p>LINDSAY: It sucks I lost out on the million <em>again</em>, but Lorenzo is <em> so </em> funny! Like, I could watch him do his magic all <em> day</em>!</p><p>LEONARD: Fair Lindsay, witness the supreme awesomeness of my invisibility spell! <em> Invisicus unseeicus</em>!</p><p>
  <em> Harold rolls a die onto the floor. </em>
</p><p>HAROLD: Twelve. The spell succeeds partially; only your legs turn invisible.</p><p>
  <em> Lindsay and Harold look at Leonard’s long green robes. </em>
</p><p>LINDSAY: Oh my <em>gosh</em>, it worked! I can’t see your legs! That’s incredible! Me next! Uh, I apply cherry lipstick!</p><p>
  <em> Harold picks up the die and rerolls it. </em>
</p><p>HAROLD: You rolled a four. The lipstick breaks in half and you have to buy a new one.</p><p>LINDSAY: Aw, dang it!</p><p>LEONARD: I’ll save you! <em> Lipstickus appearus</em>!</p><p>
  <em> Leonard withdraws an actual lipstick tube from his robes and hands it to Lindsay. </em>
</p><p>LINDSAY: <em> Yay</em>!</p><p>
  <em> Pan over to Zoey. She’s on the other side of the room, playing one of the many arcade games in the corner. As she moves the joystick, she talks into her phone. </em>
</p><p>ZOEY: [into the phone] Hey, absolutely <em> no </em>spoilers for the new Clone Wars episodes! I’m not gonna watch it until I get home.</p><p>
  <em> She glances at the camera and waves. </em>
</p><p>ZOEY: Oh, I’m being filmed right now! Mike, say hi!</p><p>
  <em> She holds up the phone. </em>
</p><p>MIKE: [unseen, muffled] Uh, hello Total Drama!</p><p>ZOEY: I’ll call you back later, okay?</p><p>MIKE: [unseen, muffled] Okay!</p><p>
  <em> Zoey hangs up and addresses the camera. </em>
</p><p>ZOEY: Um, what have I been up to? Mostly I’ve been talking to Mike or Gwen or Cameron. And if they’re busy, I hang out with Owen. It hasn’t been <em> so </em>bad, being here. At least the rec room has these cool retro arcade games.</p><p>
  <em> She gestures to the game right as Jo walks up. </em>
</p><p>JO: You gonna let me use that now, or what?</p><p>ZOEY: Oh, sure, Jo.</p><p>
  <em> She steps aside, and observes as Jo plays the game. Noticeably, Jo is now wearing an actual cast. </em>
</p><p>ZOEY: How’s your arm?</p><p>JO: The producers <em> dragged </em> me to an actual doctor after lunch. Turns out, my arm <em> is </em>broken. I hate this show.</p><p>ZOEY: Wow, guess Brick was right to make you that sling. </p><p>JO: What’s it to you, Flower Power?</p><p>ZOEY: Nothing, I promise!</p><p>
  <em> Jo eyes her suspiciously before going back to her game. </em>
</p><p>ZOEY: But you’re hoping Brick wins, right?</p><p>JO: That’s none of your business, Red. Now buzz off and let me win this game!</p><p>
  <em> Zoey smiles and turns away. As she leaves, she pulls out her phone and dials a number. </em>
</p><p>ZOEY: Hey Mike, I’m back! Okay, so I definitely think something’s going on…</p><p>
  <em> Zoey walks by Lightning and Sky, who are playing table football. The camera focuses on them as Sky tosses the paper football through Lightning’s fingers. </em>
</p><p>SKY: Yes! Another point for me!</p><p>LIGHTNING: Great touchdown, Sky, but you still need another three to beat the <em> Lightning</em>!</p><p>SKY: Don’t get too confident. I’m catching up to you, Big Guy.</p><p>
  <em> She playfully slugs him in the shoulder. They’re both suddenly aware of the camera’s presence, and Sky’s carefree smile disappears. </em>
</p><p>SKY: Oh, hello. There’s no exercise equipment down here, so we have to make do with paper footballs.</p><p>
  <em> Lightning doesn’t share her reserve. He pumps a fist in the air and grins. </em>
</p><p>LIGHTNING: And guess what! Sky and Lightning are sha-dating!</p><p>
  <em> Sky smiles bashfully. </em>
</p><p>SKY: Well, we’re <em> going to </em>date after we return home and quarantine restrictions are lifted. If there’s one thing I’ve learned from this show, it’s that you can’t dive into a relationship after knowing the person for less than a week. We’ve only been down here together for two days.</p><p>LIGHTNING: And they’ve been the best two days of the whole year!</p><p>
  <em> Lightning and Sky smile at each other, before a sour look overtakes Lightning’s face. </em>
</p><p>LIGHTNING: But Lightning’s still mad he got voted out early.</p><p>
  <em> Sky nods sympathetically. </em>
</p><p>SKY: Me too, definitely. Final six compared to final two? That’s just embarrassing. </p><p>
  <em> She flicks the paper football at Lightning again. </em>
</p><p>SKY: But since I got to meet you, it definitely wasn’t a total loss.</p><p>LIGHTNING: Aw, Sky! You’re so sha-sweet. Now come on, let me score another sweet, sweet, victory!</p><p>
  <em> Sky holds up her fingers to create a goalpost, and they resume their game. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Cut to the girls’ bedroom. Amy sits on a bed in the corner, adjusting a poster on the wall. When she notices the camera, she scowls and releases the poster. </em>
</p><p>AMY: Go <em> away</em>! I’m not gonna do a dumb interview about being booted off the show. Unless you want me to explain all of Samey’s many, <em> many </em>faults.</p><p>
  <em> When she gets no response from the cameraman, Amy’s scowl deepens. </em>
</p><p>AMY: Whatever! Just get out of here! I’m <em> busy</em>!</p><p>
  <em> She throws a pillow at the camera. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Cut to Owen and Noah in the pantry alcove across from the video games. Owen opens a cupboard door. Dozens of chip bags fall out. </em>
</p><p>OWEN: 24/7 snackage! It’s pretty delish, right, Noah?</p><p>
  <em> Noah picks up a chip bag and examines it. </em>
</p><p>NOAH: Definitely more convenient than foraging, though the jury's still out on the health factor.</p><p>
  <em> They sit down at the counter and dig into their chips. </em>
</p><p>OWEN: Chris sends down takeout every other night. </p><p>NOAH: I’m betting he doesn’t deliver it himself?</p><p>OWEN: Nah, he said he’s not taking any chances getting a disease from us. </p><p>NOAH: Classic Chris.</p><p>CHRIS: [unseen] Shut it, Noah!</p><p>
  <em> Noah jumps. </em>
</p><p>NOAH: Ah! Let me guess, surround sound system?</p><p>OWEN: Correctamundo. </p><p>
  <em> Noah shoves some chips into his mouth. Harold ambles over. </em>
</p><p>HAROLD: How’s Leshawna doing, dude?</p><p>NOAH: Well I pissed her off the other day, but aside from that I guess she’s okay.</p><p>HAROLD: Awesome. She’s definitely gonna win this time. I’m sure of it.</p><p>NOAH: Doubt it.</p><p>HAROLD: Why? She’s the most experienced, most beautiful player left in the game.</p><p>NOAH: Dude, no way is she going to make it anywhere if Brick and Sammy are joint at the hip.</p><p>HAROLD: [annoyed] You underestimate Leshawna. She’s had her bad moments, but mostly she’s a kickbutt gal.</p><p>
  <em> Noah is unimpressed. </em>
</p><p>NOAH: So are you guys actually dating or is this unrequited?</p><p>HAROLD: Wouldn’t <em> you </em>like to know, gosh.</p><p>
  <em> He grabs a bag of chips and stalks away to play a video game. </em>
</p><p>OWEN: Wowzers! So who do you think is gonna win, Noah? Sammy or Brick?</p><p>
  <em> Jo, Sky, and Lightning arrive at the alcove just in time to hear Noah’s response. </em>
</p><p>NOAH: Hmmm… Sammy. Brick would be too chivalrous to take a victory away from her.</p><p>JO: No way. Brickhead actually has some semblance of a spine this season. He’s not going down that easy.</p><p>LIGHTNING: Who thinks Sammy’s gonna make it to the finale, anyways? She’s so sha-scrawny!</p><p>SKY: Sammy’s a sweetheart! And so is Leshawna! And so is Brick!</p><p>NOAH: Pick a person, Sky.</p><p>SKY: Uh, I suppose if I had to, I’d put my money on Leshawna.</p><p>LIGHTNING: Well Lightning puts his on Brick! Team Dude all the way!</p><p>
  <em> Jo rolls her eyes. Zoey, Lindsay, and Leonard walk over. </em>
</p><p>SKY: Zoey! Who are you rooting for?</p><p>ZOEY: Probably Sammy. She was a good competitor, and a good friend. </p><p>LEONARD: I, too, cast my vote behind Sammy! Her purple hair indicates she must have mastered some sort of witchcraft. </p><p>
  <em> Jo and Sky visibly shuffle away from Leonard. </em>
</p><p>LINDSAY: Well I’m one hundred percent on Team Leshawna!</p><p>OWEN: Yeah, I hope Leshawna wins.</p><p>ZOEY: Hey, remember in season one when the losers accidentally voted out Leshawna during the interval episode? What are the odds we’re doing the same thing right now?</p><p>
  <em> Everyone looks at the camera.  </em>
</p><p>NOAH: Well if there’s two votes for Brick, four votes for Leshawna, and three for Sammy, I think we know who’d get kicked out if that were the case. </p><p>JO: Wait a minute! That’s only nine votes. There’s supposed to be ten people here.</p><p>LIGHTNING: Well who’s missin’?</p><p>NOAH: The one person no one would miss if she disappeared…</p><p>EVERYONE: Amy!</p><p>ZOEY: She’s probably sulking in the girls’ room.</p><p>JO: Go get her! We need her to weigh in!</p><p>SKY: Do we <em>really</em>, though?</p><p>
  <em> Zoey heads to the girls’ room. She peeks inside; it’s dark and empty. She returns to the rec room. </em>
</p><p>ZOEY: Amy wasn’t in her bed.</p><p>LEONARD: Maybe she cast an own invisibility spell! </p><p>JO: Shut it, Harry Potter. Flower Power probably needs her eyes checked.</p><p>ZOEY: I definitely do not. She wasn’t in there!</p><p>
  <em> Everyone is silent for several moments.  </em>
</p><p>SKY: So does no one care at all that Amy is AWOL?</p><p>
  <em> No one replies. Lightning coughs. </em>
</p><p>SKY: I don’t like her that much either, but I don’t want to be unnecessarily mean about it.</p><p>NOAH: What do you want us to do? Search the entire basement until she turns up?</p><p>SKY: Yes. Once we find Amy, we can go back to ignoring her.</p><p>JO: You had me at ‘ignoring her.’</p><p>
  <em> The group disperses to look for Amy. Lindsay and Zoey recheck the girls’ room; Leonard and Harold check the boys’. Owen and Noah peek in the bathroom. Sky and Lightning investigate the funnel chute. Jo halfheartedly looks under the table in the rec room. </em>
</p><p>JO: Well, Twin One isn’t under here. Time to play some Injustice III.</p><p>
  <em> She strolls over to one of the arcade games on the far wall. </em>
</p><p>LINDSAY: [shouting from offscreen] Everybody come <em> look </em>at this!</p><p>
  <em> Jo sighs and leaves the game. ‘Game Over’ flashes across the screen. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Cut to the girls’ room. The nine contestants have gathered inside. Lindsay sits on Amy’s bed and points a thumb at the poster on the wall. </em>
</p><p>LINDSAY: So Zoey and I were searching the room, right? And I felt kinda tired, so I sat down on the bed and <em> leaned </em>my head against the wall-</p><p>LIGHTNING: Girl, get to the sha-point!</p><p>LINDSAY: Look what I discovered!</p><p>
  <em> She rips the poster off the wall to reveal a large air vent. </em>
</p><p>HAROLD: Are you insinuating that Amy snuck out of the basement through an air vent? Ingenious.</p><p>SKY: Well if Amy is nowhere to be found, this is as good a place to start as any.</p><p>LEONARD: Huzzah! The party shall venture to the treacherous outside in order to retrieve the missing damsel!</p><p>HAROLD: I call being Dungeon Master.</p><p>LIGHTNING: Sha-Lightning is in. He’s a master vent crawler!</p><p>
  <em> Sky giggles. </em>
</p><p>SKY: I’ll come, too.</p><p>JO: I’m in. If Amy’s about to bite the dust, I wanna be there to mock her.</p><p>
  <em> Zoey and Lindsay shoot her a weird look. Noah snickers. </em>
</p><p>NOAH: In different circumstances, maybe we could have been friends.</p><p>
  <em> Flash forward. Leonard leads the way through the vents, followed by Zoey, Lightning, Sky, Jo, and finally Lindsay. </em>
</p><p>ZOEY: Do you know where you’re going, Leonard?</p><p>LEONARD: I’m relying on my <em> inner compass </em> to guide us through.</p><p>
  <em> Cut back to the girls’ room. Harold, Noah, and Owen are still there. Owen gazes cautiously at the vent.  </em>
</p><p>OWEN: I dunno if I can fit in there…</p><p>
  <em> Harold throws a die on the floor. </em>
</p><p>HAROLD: You roll a seventeen. You’re able to squeeze through, but only if you take your shoes off.</p><p>
  <em> Noah stares at Harold, confused. Owen follows the orders without hesitation and throws his shoes against the wall. </em>
</p><p>OWEN: Outside, here we come!</p><p>
  <em> Cut to the outside of the building. The wall is bare except for the vent entrance. </em>
</p><p>LEONARD: [offscreen] <em> Ventus disappearus</em>!</p><p>
  <em> Leonard suddenly punches the vent covering off. He crawls out of the vent, followed by the remaining eight teens. Owen struggles a bit, but he eventually gets out. </em>
</p><p>ZOEY: Wow, Chris’ place is <em> huge</em>!</p><p>
  <em> They look up at the mansion walls that tower over them. Acres of green landscape surround them. In the distance is the infamous funnel. </em>
</p><p>SKY: Alright, do we have any idea where Amy might have gone next?</p><p>NOAH: I say we go left.</p><p>JO: What’s your logic there, Forehead?</p><p>
  <em> An annoyed Noah jerks his thumb in the aforementioned direction. </em>
</p><p>NOAH: Check out the light show.</p><p>
  <em> The camera pans to the left to show the lights to which Noah is referring. In the distance, the property beside Chris’ has neon strobe lights spilling out of its windows. The soft thump of bass music is heard. </em>
</p><p>HAROLD: All in favor of following Noah’s plan?</p><p>
  <em> Everyone raises their hand except Jo, who keeps hers down out of spite. </em>
</p><p>LEONARD: Onward! It’s time for our party to crash that party!</p><p>
  <em> Flash forward a few minutes. The kids are about halfway to the other mansion. Lindsay and Zoey walk beside each other. </em>
</p><p>LINDSAY: So, like, how many people do you think will be at this party?</p><p>ZOEY: Probably at least thirty. And I bet they’re all either young millionaires or cheerleaders.</p><p>LINDSAY: Um, I’m a cheerleader, too!</p><p>ZOEY: Oh, right. No offense.</p><p>LINDSAY: [unfazed] It’s all good!</p><p>
  <em> Cut to Chris. He sits in his pristine kitchen and drinks a cup of McLean brand hot chocolate. Chef walks in, a book in his hand. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: Chef! Can you <em> believe </em>the neighbors didn’t invite me to their party? </p><p>CHEF: Yes.</p><p>CHRIS: Not the response I was expecting. C’mon, I am <em> always </em>the life of the party.</p><p>
  <em> Chef rolls his eyes. </em>
</p><p>CHEF: I’m sure they didn’t invite you because you’re too <em> important </em>to risk being infected at a social gathering.</p><p>
  <em> Chris smiles. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: Yeah, you’re right! Who needs ‘em, anyways?</p><p>
  <em> While Chris sips his drink, Chef stares at the camera in disbelief. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Flash forward. The nine losers have arrived at the neighboring mansion. They stand in the glow of the neon strobe lights and take in the scene. </em>
</p><p>SKY: Should we knock?</p><p>HAROLD: Roll for charisma.</p><p>
  <em> He throws the die at Sky. It bounces off her arm and lands in the grass. </em>
</p><p>HAROLD: You rolled a one. Critical fail! Ouch.</p><p>JO: Sky, don’t listen to Ginger over here. Just ask if Amy’s inside.</p><p>LIGHTNING: You got this, girl!</p><p>
  <em> Sky smiles at the encouragement. She steps up to the door and knocks. A teenage girl with brown hair answers the door. </em>
</p><p>TAYLOR: Um, can I help you?</p><p>SKY: Hi! We’re looking for-</p><p>TAYLOR: A mall, hopefully. Your outfit is <em> totes </em>ugly.</p><p>SKY: Hey! That was uncalled for! Our, uh, friend is-</p><p>TAYLOR: Also a loser, if she’s friends with you.</p><p>SKY: Can you just let me-</p><p>TAYLOR: Yah, so you’re obvi not on the guest list. Get lost.</p><p>
  <em> Taylor slams the door in Sky’s face.  </em>
</p><p>HAROLD: Told ya it’d be a critical fail.</p><p>OWEN: [to Noah] Was that-</p><p>NOAH: Yes. Yes it was.</p><p>JO: I say we break in through one of the windows. Or just go home. Either works for me.</p><p>NOAH: Yeah, we don’t even know Amy is here. I spent all day building a waterslide, I want to take a nap.  </p><p>LIGHTNING: Step aside! Lightning will break through the window!</p><p>
  <em> He backs up, and hurls himself at the nearest window. </em>
</p><p>LIGHTNING: Sha-bam!</p><p>
  <em> Lightning slams into the window. It doesn’t break, and he slumps down on the ground. Jo cackles. </em>
</p><p>SKY: Are you okay, Lightning?</p><p>LIGHTNING: [dazed] All sha-good!</p><p>
  <em> Harold coughs. </em>
</p><p>HAROLD: Let me show you the mad skills I learned from Burglar Steve’s Burglar Camp.</p><p>
  <em> Suspenseful music plays as Harold uses a laser pen to drill into the window. He cuts a clean circle and it falls at his feet. </em>
</p><p>HAROLD: Nat twenty. Automatic success. </p><p>JO: Quit it with the nerd talk and maybe I’d actually compliment your burglar skills.</p><p>LIGHTNING: Let’s go and get Amy! Sha-yeah!</p><p>
  <em> He somersaults through the window. Everyone else follows after him. Once they’re inside the very-nicely-furnished room, the nine kids gather in a circle. </em>
</p><p>JO: Here’s the game plan. We split into groups, fan out, and locate Amy. If we haven’t found her in ten minutes, we ditch this joint.</p><p>
  <em> Lightning puts his hand in the center of the group. </em>
</p><p>LIGHTNING: Alright team, let’s sha-find that annoying cheerleader!</p><p>
  <em> Everyone puts their hands on top of Lightning’s, including a very reluctant Noah and Jo. </em>
</p><p>LIGHTNING: Break!</p><p>
  <em> Flash forward to Jo and Zoey weaving their way through a crowd of teens dancing to the music. No one notices their presence. They shout at each other over the music. </em>
</p><p>ZOEY: I’ve never been to a party like this before!</p><p>JO: Congratulations, Queen of Quirky! Neither have I, but you don’t see me complaining about it!</p><p>ZOEY: Who said I was complaining?!</p><p>JO: Just focus on finding Amy before we catch a disease!</p><p>
  <em> Cut to Leonard, Lindsay, and Harold. They’re on the upper level, where the music isn’t as loud. </em>
</p><p>LINDSAY: Um, Harold, I don’t think Amy is gonna be up here.</p><p>HAROLD: You never know, Linds. Perhaps she is burglarizing jewelry from the hostess while the party rages on below.</p><p>LEONARD: I never realized Amy was a rogue! I would have pegged her for a cleric.</p><p>HAROLD: Lindsay, you check the left wing. I will check the right. Leonard, stand guard in case Amy or anyone else comes by.</p><p>LEONARD: As you wish!</p><p>
  <em> Lindsay and Harold begin their checks, opening each door one at a time.  </em>
</p><p>HAROLD: Ahh!</p><p>
  <em> A mountain of expensive shoes cascades onto him after he opens the third door. </em>
</p><p>LEONARD: I’ll save you, Harold!</p><p>
  <em> He rushes over and starts unearthing Harold from the shoe pile. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Cut to Noah and Owen, downstairs in the kitchen, which is large, spacious, and full of teenagers milling about with red cups. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Owen searches through the refrigerator and pulls out a tub of deluxe chocolate ice cream. </em>
</p><p>OWEN: [giggling] We’re eating like kings tonight! </p><p>
  <em> Noah hands him a spoon, and they eat the very expensive ice cream. </em>
</p><p>NOAH: If you see Amy, let me know! </p><p>OWEN: [muffled] Okay!</p><p>
  <em> They continue eating. Amy walks right past them, but neither she nor the boys notice each other. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Cut to Lightning and Sky. They’ve made it to the back patio. Aside from one or two stragglers, they’re the only people there. </em>
</p><p>SKY: Well, we should head back inside. Amy’s definitely not out here.</p><p>LIGHTNING: No way! Lightning ain’t been outside in three days. Why don’t we look at the stars or something cheesy like that?</p><p>SKY: Ok-<em>ay</em>, but only for a few minutes, and then we have to go back to looking! </p><p>LIGHTNING: You’ve got a sha-deal!</p><p>
  <em> Cut back to Zoey and Jo in the main part of the party. Zoey points to the left. </em>
</p><p>ZOEY: I think I see her over there!</p><p>
  <em> Jo points to the right. </em>
</p><p>JO: No, I’m pretty sure she’s over there!</p><p>ZOEY: Ugh, there’s too many blondes here! </p><p>JO: If I tackle them one by one, I’ll eventually tackle the right one!</p><p>ZOEY: [sarcastically] Can’t go wrong with that logic!</p><p>
  <em> Jo immediately tackles the closest blonde girl. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Cut to the kitchen. Owen and Noah have chocolate slobbered all over their faces. </em>
</p><p>NOAH: Wow, I haven’t been this stuffed since we went on that cooking show last winter.</p><p>OWEN: Wanna get some more?</p><p>NOAH: Dude, I think we have to start looking for Amy. Let’s get this over with so we can go home.</p><p>OWEN: [sighs] I guess you’re right.</p><p>
  <em> They walk out of the kitchen and into the main foyer. The dancing has descended into a mob. Noah and Owen immediately locate Zoey. </em>
</p><p>NOAH: Do I even want to ask?</p><p>ZOEY: When Jo said she was gonna tackle every blonde in here, I thought she was being <em> sarcastic</em>!</p><p>NOAH: Even <em> I </em>would’ve known she was being serious, and you’ve known her way longer than me!</p><p>
  <em> Amy appears, cup in hand. Her eyes are glued to the scene in front of them; she doesn’t register who she’s talking to. </em>
</p><p>AMY: Um, what the heck is going on?</p><p>NOAH, OWEN, AND ZOEY: Amy!</p><p>
  <em> Amy’s eyes go wide and she turns to look at them. </em>
</p><p>AMY: What are <em> you </em>doing here?</p><p>ZOEY: Looking for <em> you</em>!</p><p>NOAH: Owen, grab her and run!</p><p>
  <em> Owen picks up Amy, who screams indignantly. Noah and Owen run out the room. Meanwhile, Zoey tries to break up the fight Jo started. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Cut to Noah and Owen standing outside the front of the mansion, waiting for the rest of the squad to regroup. Amy is slung over Owen’s shoulder and she does not look happy. </em>
</p><p>AMY: You could have just left me, you know. I don’t want to be stuck with you people any more than you want to be stuck with me. </p><p>OWEN: But we didn’t want you to get infected! Even if you are a total jerk to everyone.</p><p>
  <em> Sky and Lightning arrive after jogging around the mansion’s perimeter. </em>
</p><p>SKY: Yay! You found her!</p><p>LIGHTNING: Now we can get back to our table football!</p><p>
  <em> They high five. Amy rolls her eyes. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The doors suddenly swing open. Zoey, Jo, Lindsay, Harold, and Leonard are suddenly kicked through the entrance and land in a heap on the lawn. An angry Taylor appears behind them. </em>
</p><p>TAYLOR: Thanks to you nerds, what <em>should </em>have been the social event of the quarantine is now <em> ruined</em>. Get off my property!</p><p>JO: Hey, who are you calling a nerd?!</p><p>
  <em> Taylor slams the door. </em>
</p><p>ZOEY: Wow, first time I’ve ever been kicked out of a party!</p><p>
  <em> Leonard is the first of the five to stand up. He pumps a fist in the air. </em>
</p><p>LEONARD: Huzzah! Our quest was a success! Let us return to our quarters to regroup!</p><p>
  <em> Everyone else stands ups. Noah eyes Harold warily. </em>
</p><p>NOAH: Dude, why are you wearing heels?</p><p>
  <em> The camera pans down to show Harold has traded his sneakers for pink stiletto heels. Harold scoffs. </em>
</p><p>HAROLD: These are <em> vintage</em>, Noah. I couldn’t just leave them behind!</p><p>
  <em> Everyone is silent for a moment. </em>
</p><p>AMY: Ugh, either let me <em> go </em> or let’s start <em> walking</em>, people!</p><p>
  <em> Flash forward to the basement. The ten teens stare at something offscreen, their expressions all varying degrees of fearful, confused, and annoyed. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The camera finally shows the object of their stares: Chris stands in front of them, looking very stern and annoyed. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: So you snuck out, didya? Thought I wouldn’t notice, hmmm?</p><p>OWEN: We were just trying to save Amy!</p><p>AMY: I didn’t <em> need </em> saving! I was having a <em> great </em> time before you guys came and wrecked it!</p><p>CHRIS: Enough! I’m sure you all know what I’m going to say next…</p><p>
  <em> His frown breaks into a smile. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: That will be <em> great </em>for ratings!</p><p>
  <em> The only person enthused is Owen, who cheers. </em>
</p><p>OWEN: So we’re not in trouble?</p><p>CHRIS: Nah. When you kids break rules, I <em> always </em> get more money.</p><p>LIGHTNING: So, if Lightning was to steal Chef’s helicopter and rejoin the competition-</p><p>CHRIS: Don’t push it. Anyways, I’m off to bed. This host needs his beauty sleep!</p><p>
  <em> Chris disappears. Lindsay and Leonard gasp. </em>
</p><p>LEONARD: He used my invisibility spell!</p><p>NOAH: That was a hologram.</p><p>LEONARD: Aw...</p><p>
  <em> The group disperses. Harold and Leonard play an arcade game. Jo and Lightning arm wrestle while Sky referees. Zoey braids Lindsay’s hair. Amy eats chips at the counter, miserable and alone. Owen and Noah play cards. </em>
</p><p>NOAH: Well at least I’m only gonna be here for, like, two more days.</p><p>OWEN: Oh, you don’t know yet, do you?</p><p>NOAH: Know what?</p><p>OWEN: After filming ends, we’re staying here for an extra two weeks. Social distancing and all that.</p><p>NOAH: ...Great.</p><p>
  <em> The scene fades to black. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Several neon glow sticks appear and shake vigorously against the dark background.  </em>
</p><p>CHEF: [unseen] Chris? What are you doing, man?</p><p>
  <em> Chris flicks a lightswitch to reveal Chris standing on his bed, waving the glow sticks like nunchucks. A party hat sits on his head. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: [flustered] Chef! Dude, why’d you turn the lights on?! </p><p>
  <em> Chef raises an eyebrow. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: I was having my <em> own </em>party by myself, thank you very much. Now leave! I have important things to do!</p><p>
  <em> Chef sighs and turns off the lights. Chris continues waving the glow sticks. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Credits roll. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So yes, technically this was "filler," but I think it was fun filler.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Episode 13: Scott Says, Sammy Does</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Final Three participate in classic games with heinously embarrassing twists.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> The shot opens to Chris barbecuing in his backyard. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: Previously on Total Drama Island!</p><p>
  <em> He narrates a montage of Noah, Brick, Sammy, and Leshawna building their waterslides. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: Our final four were tasked with the easy peasy task of building waterslides! They weren’t <em> too </em>bad at it, and when they were done…</p><p>
  <em> Cut to a shot of Noah being flung into the ocean after going down Brick’s waterslide. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: ...they switched it up and rode each <em> other’s </em>waterslides! </p><p>
  <em> Cut to Leshawna struggling to fit into Noah’s slide.  </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: Leshawna found Noah’s slide was only fit for a toddler.</p><p>
  <em> Brick is about to go down Sammy’s slide when the duct tape gives way and the bottom falls off. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: And Brick found Sammy’s slide wasn’t fit for <em> anybody</em>!</p><p>
  <em> A panting Sammy finally reaches the top of Leshawna’s slide. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: Despite climbing about a bajillion stairs, Sammy finished the challenge and won immunity for herself!</p><p>
  <em> Cut to the campfire ceremony. Noah talks as he climbs onto the ladder.</em>
</p><p>CHRIS: Noah finally got the boot, but took his sweet time revealing <em> I’ve </em>been turning this place into a resort!</p><p>
  <em> The shot returns to Chris. He flips over a steak and grins cheekily. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: Hey, I’m not gonna deny it. Free labor is free labor!</p><p>
  <em> The shot cuts away to a split screen showing the final three: Sammy, Brick, and Leshawna. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: We’re down to our final three, who are nice as can be! How will we get them to turn against each other? Find out how, right now! On Total. Drama. Quarantine!</p><p>
  <em> ~Theme song plays~ </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The first scene opens to Sammy and Leshawna sitting on their lounge chairs, eating cooked fish for breakfast. Beside them, Brick does push ups. </em>
</p><p>BRICK: ...ninety eight, ninety nine, one hundred!</p><p>LESHAWNA: Alright, Big Guy, why don’t you eat breakfast with the rest of us? This fish is gonna get cold soon. </p><p>BRICK: Affirmative!</p><p>
  <em> He sits down on Sky’s old lounge chair and begins to eat his own fish. </em>
</p><p>SAMMY: I can’t believe we’re in the final three!</p><p>LESHAWNA: <em> I </em> can’t believe Chris has been tryna build a whole resort behind our backs, and he doesn’t have the decency to send us something good to eat!</p><p>BRICK: Fish for breakfast, lunch, and dinner isn’t <em> so </em>bad.</p><p>LESHAWNA: It’s better than starvin’, but I’m swearin’ off the stuff as soon as I get home.</p><p>SAMMY: What would you eat if we could get any food we wanted, right now?</p><p>LESHAWNA: Right now I’m feeling a pina colada and watermelon slices.</p><p>SAMMY: Yum, fruit. What about you, Brick?</p><p>BRICK: I’m fine with the fish! But if i had to pick, probably flapjacks with fresh maple syrup. You?</p><p>SAMMY: Tacos. I <em> really </em>want tacos. </p><p>BRICK: Well if you win the million, you can buy all the tacos you want.</p><p>
  <em> Leshawna raises a brow.</em>
</p><p>LESHAWNA: What makes you so sure Sammy’s gonna win big?</p><p>BRICK: That was a hypothetical, ma’am!</p><p>SAMMY: What would <em> you </em> do if you won the prize money, Leshawna?</p><p>LESHAWNA: Three words. Ultimate. Spa. Day. And after that, I’d pay off my tuition, and then I’d donate the rest of it to helpin’ troubled teens from the inner city.</p><p>[CONFESSIONAL] LESHAWNA: Course, there won’t be much cash left after my ultimate spa day. I’m getting a thousand dollar mani-pedi! [END CONFESSIONAL]</p><p>
  <em> Brick salutes Leshawna. </em>
</p><p>BRICK: Admirable goals! If I won the million, I’d put some towards my fashion school funds, maybe invest in a pair of night vision goggles, and I’d also give back to the veterans suffering from PTSD!</p><p>LESHAWNA: Impressive goals.</p><p>SAMMY: Yeah, <em> really </em> impressive.</p><p>
  <em> Brick and Leshawna look at her expectantly. </em>
</p><p>SAMMY: What?</p><p>LESHAWNA: Come on, Sammy, get in on the share-fest!</p><p>BRICK: How would you spend the million?</p><p>SAMMY: Um… I’d <em> definitely </em>give a lot of it to charity. Definitely. Maybe even like, half of it.</p><p>LESHAWNA: So cool, girl. Which ones?</p><p>SAMMY: Oh, a little here, a little there. </p><p>
  <em> She giggles nervously.  </em>
</p><p>[CONFESSIONAL] SAMMY: Okay, I admit I panicked. I hadn’t even <em> thought </em> of giving away my winnings until just now. My plan for the million is to pay my way through an Australian boarding school. That way, I could visit Jasmine more often, and I’d be away from Amy. After that’s all paid off, <em> then </em>I’d give a portion of the million to charity. Pinky promise! [END CONFESSIONAL]</p><p>
  <em> Leshawna sits up straight and looks at the others. </em>
</p><p>LESHAWNA: Alright, ya’ll, we’re all friends here, but it’s everyone for themselves here on out. Sound good?</p><p>BRICK: It may be one for all, but I’m still operating on my no-soldier-left-behind policy!</p><p>
  <em> Leshawna eyes him warily. </em>
</p><p>[CONFESSIONAL] LESHAWNA: I’m just tryna to make sure Sammy and Brick don’t have some secret final two deal. Is that so wrong? [END CONFESSIONAL]</p><p>LESHAWNA: Whatever you say, Brick. How ‘bout you, Sammy? You cool with no teaming?</p><p>
  <em> Sammy smiles uncertainly.  </em>
</p><p>SAMMY: Yeah, I’m fine. I don’t need a team to win this thing!</p><p>LESHAWNA: That’s the spirit, girlie.</p><p>
  <em> The Chris hologram appears. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: Hello, final three! Are you ready for your first challenge?</p><p>BRICK: Yes, sir!</p><p>SAMMY: Yeah!</p><p>LESHAWNA: Sure.</p><p>CHRIS: Awesome. This first mini-challenge is quick and simple: make a face mask!</p><p>SAMMY: Like, what doctors wear?</p><p>CHRIS: Yup!</p><p>
  <em> For emphasis the Chris hologram fits a surgical mask over his stubbly chin. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: These things are <em> mandatory </em> in some parts of Canada. Meet back here in ten minutes <em> after </em>you’ve figured out what you’re wearing.</p><p>
  <em> He flashes them a peace sign. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: See you then!</p><p>
  <em> Hologram Chris disappears. </em>
</p><p>BRICK: Hey! I have-</p><p>
  <em> Leshawna puts a finger to his lips, shushing him. </em>
</p><p>LESHAWNA: Everyone for themselves, remember?</p><p>BRICK: But I can help you-</p><p>LESHAWNA: I appreciate it, hon, but we’re gonna get this done on our own.</p><p>SAMMY: Um, right. Sorry, Brick.</p><p>BRICK: No need for apologies! Best of luck to you both!</p><p>
  <em> He salutes and jogging back to the boys’ hut. Sammy goes to the girls’ hut, and Leshawna goes into the woods. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Brick rummages through his backpack and pulls out three bandanas in different colors- red, green, and purple. </em>
</p><p>BRICK: [triumphantly] Victory!</p><p>
  <em> His grin fades as he looks from bandana to bandana. </em>
</p><p>BRICK: But which color would look best? Aw, why did I bring so many?</p><p>
  <em> Cut to Sammy. Like Brick, she scavenges through her backpack, looking for some mask-like materials. </em>
</p><p>SAMMY: Come on, there’s gotta be something I can use! </p><p>
  <em> She finally pulls out a pair of socks.  </em>
</p><p>SAMMY: These could work if I cut them… but the only scissors on this entire island are at the catwalk behind the mess hall!</p><p>
  <em> She looks around before sighing heavily. </em>
</p><p>SAMMY: I don’t think I have a choice.</p><p>
  <em> The next shot shows Sammy running into the forest, socks in hand. She passes by Leshawna, who shimmies up a palm tree. She sticks her tongue out in concentration as she reaches out to grab a palm leaf.  </em>
</p><p>LESHAWNA: Woo hoo!</p><p>
  <em> Suddenly, she becomes unbalanced and falls off the tree, palm leaf in hand. </em>
</p><p>LESHAWNA: <em> Oof</em>! Aw, I hope that doesn’t leave a mark.</p><p>
  <em> Cut back to the campfire circle. Leshawna and Brick sit across from each other; Brick is wearing the green bandana, and Leshawna has tied the palm leaf around her face. Hologram Chris appears, and he looks between the two of them with a frown on his face. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: Well that was unfortunately easy for you two.</p><p>BRICK: The hardest part was picking which bandana to wear!</p><p>CHRIS: Uh-huh. Sammy’s cutting it <em> awfully </em>close.</p><p>BRICK: I should have just let her borrow a bandana!</p><p>
  <em> Leshawna shoots him a look, but luckily Sammy bursts out of the forest, panting heavily. </em>
</p><p>SAMMY: I have my mask!</p><p>
  <em> She slips the mask over her face. Her white sock has been crudely cut out to fit her face; as an added decoration, she has also drawn cat whiskers on the front. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: In the nick of time, too. Finding a mask was simply the introduction to the first challenge, which will begin now.</p><p>
  <em> Sammy sits down next to Brick while Leshawna glares at Chris. </em>
</p><p>LESHAWNA: Spit it out, man.</p><p>CHRIS: You three will be competing in the Silent Game! Whoever can go the longest <em> without </em>talking will win an advantage in the next challenge!</p><p>
  <em> The three contestants exchange glances of disbelief. </em>
</p><p>[CONFESSIONAL] SAMMY: Easiest- [END CONFESSIONAL]</p><p>[CONFESSIONAL] BRICK: -Challenge- [END CONFESSIONAL]</p><p>[CONFESSIONAL] LESHAWNA: -Evah! [END CONFESSIONAL]</p><p>CHRIS: Any last words before we begin? No? Good. The Silent Game official begins now!</p><p>
  <em> A timer appears on the bottom of the screen, clocking in how long the contestants have gone without speaking. They sit in silence that is only broken by a screeching seagull.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The scene transitions to the five minute mark. Sammy and Brick play rock paper scissors. Leshawna suntans on her chair. Hologram Chris coughs. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: I figured this would get a little boring <em> immediately</em>, so I’ve compiled a few video clips to get you talking.</p><p>
  <em> The portable TV switches on. The very first video is a clip from the previous episode. Lightning, Jo, Sky, Noah, and Owen stand around the countertop. The on-screen teenagers begin speaking. </em>
</p><p>OWEN: So who do you think is gonna win, Noah? Sammy or Brick?</p><p>NOAH: Hmmm… Sammy. Brick would be too chivalrous to take a victory away from her.</p><p>
  <em> Brick and Sammy exchange a glance before they both look away. Leshawna rolls her eyes. </em>
</p><p>LIGHTNING: Who thinks Sammy’s gonna make it to the finale, anyways? She’s so sha-scrawny!</p><p>
  <em> Sammy’s eyes widen. She stands up as if she’s about to fight him, and her fists clench up. Brick grabs her wrist and she looks at him, relaxes, and sits down. Leshawna rubs her temple. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The next clip is an unaired confessional of Amy’s. </em>
</p><p>AMY: Who does Leshawna think she is, my <em> mom</em>? She’s always doing people’s dirty laundry and telling me to mind my business! She can’t do that! If I want to bully my good-for-nothing sister, I should be allowed to do that whenever I want! I just hope the other team votes her out soon!</p><p><em> Leshawna’s eyes narrow, and she slowly pounds a fist into her other hand. </em> </p><p>
  <em> The scene changes to yet another clip of Amy. She sits on a bean bag in the losers’ rec room. Jo sits next to her. </em>
</p><p>JO: So even after watching Revenge of the Island, you <em> still </em>thought Brickhead was boyfriend material?</p><p>AMY: As if I watched Revenge of the Island. I only wanted a respectable military boyfriend so my popularity at school would <em> skyrocket</em>.</p><p>
  <em> Brick, Sammy, and Leshawna all cringe at her candor. </em>
</p><p>JO: Wow. You know you’ve been chasing after a guy who still wets his pants, right?</p><p>
  <em> Amy’s face goes slack. </em>
</p><p>AMY: Oh my gag, are you kidding me right now? That’s even worse than fashion school! This is <em> humiliating</em>!</p><p>
  <em> The clip keeps playing, but the camera focuses on Brick, who is tomato red. Leshawna and Sammy stare sympathetically, but their true expressions are concealed by their masks. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The next clip is, once again, an Amy clip. She follows Leonard as he walks across the rec room. </em>
</p><p>AMY: ...you don’t even understand how awful Samey is! Her morning breath smells like literal vomit, and she hasn’t had a boyfriend since the seventh grade! And he only dated her out of pity because <em> I </em> was dating <em> his </em>twin brother.</p><p>
  <em> A new clip shows Amy talking to Lindsay while the latter is painting her nails. </em>
</p><p>AMY: ...Samey thinks you need to lose weight, you know.</p><p>
  <em> Lindsay gasps and drops the polish brush. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The final clip displays Amy glaring at Owen as he downs a bag of chips. </em>
</p><p>AMY: You may be disgusting and useless, Owen, but just be grateful you’re not as disgusting and useless as my sister!</p><p>OWEN: Hey…</p><p>
  <em> The clip show ends, and the shot focues on Sammy. She’s plugged her fingers into her ears and her eyes are squeezed shut. Leshawna and Brick look angry. The Chris Hologram smiles. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: It’s such a shame Sammy didn’t hear all the lovely stuff her sister said. Honestly, everything Amy does is a drama <em>goldmine</em>. Definitely bringing her back for the next season.</p><p>[CONFESSIONAL] BRICK: Those videos could be considered psychological <em> warfare</em>, especially for Sammy. I mean, it’s embarrassing for me that Amy and Jo were discussing… y’know, but the way Amy belittled Sammy was downright deplorable! [END CONFESSIONAL]</p><p>
  <em> The timer on the bottom of the screen reads ten minutes as Brick returns to the fire circle after making his confession. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: And Brick is the first one to lose the Silent Game!</p><p>BRICK: What? But I didn’t speak, that was just a confessional!</p><p>CHRIS: Yeah. Hate to break it to you, but those count, too.</p><p>BRICK: Aw, man.</p><p>
  <em> Chris chuckles as Brick sits down. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: Look at the bright side, now you can defend yourself the next time Jo calls you a pants wetter!</p><p>BRICK: I’m gonna have a talk with her about that.</p><p>
  <em> Hologram Chris looks from Sammy to Leshawna. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: You two are gonna be tougher nuts to crack, wontcha? Don’t worry, I’ve got plenty of stuff to make you talk!</p><p>
  <em> He pulls out his phone and starts scrolling through it. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: Last week the producers emailed a bunch of outside sources asking for dirt on our contestants. Come to think of it, we could have just asked Sierra, but too late now. </p><p>
  <em> He beams and stops scrolling. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: Aha! Here’s a quote from Leshawna’s college roommate, Mai.</p><p>
  <em> Leshawna raises an eyebrow. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: She says, and I quote, [in falsetto] “Leshawna thinks she’s so great because she was on three seasons of a reality show. Get a clue, girl! That’s not gonna help you pass the advanced algebra class you’re about to fail.”</p><p>[CONFESSIONAL] <em> Leshawna glares at the camera. She puts two fingers up to her eyes and turns them back to the camera in an “I’ve got my eye on you” gesture. </em>[END CONFESSIONAL]</p><p>CHRIS: Guess you two will have a lot to talk about next time you see each other. Which may be never, considering the spring semester has been canceled. Heh. Anyways, here’s a little something from Sammy’s favorite photography teacher, Ms. Holmes.</p><p>
  <em> Sammy puts her hands over her ears, and Hologram Chris purses his lips. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: Brick, please tell Sammy that if she does that again, she’s out of the challenge.</p><p>
  <em> Brick taps on Sammy’s shoulder, and she takes a hand off her ear to listen to him. </em>
</p><p>BRICK: Ma’am, I regret to inform you that if you continue to cover your ears, Chris will eliminate you from the challenge.</p><p>
  <em> Sammy folds her arms angrily and awaits Chris’ onslaught. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: [falsetto] “When she’s not harassing the freshmen, Samey is a delight to have in class. She has a keen eye for photography, I just wish she’d use it on more flattering subjects. Her sister Amy, now there’s a real talent!”</p><p>
  <em> Sammy stomps her foot angrily in the sand.  </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: [mockingly] Not gonna correct that, Sammy? No witty retort about how Amy switched your photos with hers?</p><p>
  <em> Sammy’s eye twitches and she stands up. </em>
</p><p>SAMMY: Just let it die, Chris! Amy is the one who bullies the freshmen, not me! Amy’s the one who takes photos of dog turds, not me! Amy is the one who makes my life miserable!</p><p>CHRIS: Touching. You’re still out, though. Leshawna wins!</p><p>
  <em> Leshawna pumps a fist in the air. </em>
</p><p>LESHAWNA: Woo hoo!</p><p>
  <em> She turns to look at Sammy. </em>
</p><p>LESHAWNA: Sorry girl, I know that stuff was hard to hear.</p><p>[CONFESSIONAL] LESHAWNA: And Mai, when I get back we are gonna have a <em> serious </em>discussion. [END CONFESSIONAL]</p><p>[CONFESSIONAL] SAMMY: Can I amend my plan for the million dollars? Before I head off to Australian boarding school, I’m definitely getting therapy! [END CONFESSIONAL]</p><p>
  <em> Chef’s helicopter arrives overhead. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: Oh look! Our classic competitor cameo is here!</p><p>
  <em> Chef boots Scott out of the helicopter. He screams as he free falls, but Brick catches him before he hits the ground. </em>
</p><p>BRICK: Scott?</p><p>LESHAWNA AND SAMMY: Scott?</p><p>SCOTT: <em> Dweebs</em>?</p><p>CHRIS: Nice of you to join us, Scotty Boy!</p><p>
  <em> Scott glares at Brick before hopping out of his arms and dusting himself off. </em>
</p><p>SCOTT: Yeah, well, doing cameos on this crummy show pays more than dirt farming at the moment.</p><p>CHRIS: [cheekily] Well said, well said. The next challenge is Simon Says, or rather, Scott Says!</p><p>
  <em> Scott perks up.  </em>
</p><p>SCOTT: I get to tell them what to do?</p><p>CHRIS: You got it!</p><p>SAMMY: Oh no, this can’t be good…</p><p>CHRIS: I’m sure you all know the rules. If Scott begins his instructions with ‘Scott says,’ you do it. If he doesn’t, you don’t do it. If you screw up, you’re out! Everyone has one Screw Up Do Over, an extra life, if you will. Leshawna, for winning the Silent Game, you have an extra opportunity to stay in the game.</p><p>LESHAWNA: So if I screw up twice, I’m still in the running?</p><p>CHRIS: You betcha.</p><p>LESHAWNA: Cool.</p><p>CHRIS: Scott, please keep your dares in line with the <em> spirit </em>of the show.</p><p>SCOTT: You mean dangerous and/or humiliating?</p><p>CHRIS: You read my mind!</p><p>
  <em> Scott rubs his hands together deviously. </em>
</p><p>SCOTT: Time for the Scottmeister to have some fun.</p><p>CHRIS: One last tidbit before you start- the first person to run out of do overs is instantly eliminated.</p><p>
  <em> Brick, Leshawna, and Sammy gasp. </em>
</p><p>SAMMY: That’s so extreme!</p><p>CHRIS: What can I say? Adds drama!</p><p>
  <em> He chuckles and sits down on one of the lounge chairs. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: They’re all yours, Scott!</p><p>SCOTT: Awesome. Roll over! Like a dog!</p><p>
  <em> The final three stare at him awkwardly. Scott sighs. </em>
</p><p>SCOTT: Scott says roll over like a dog.</p><p>BRICK: Sir, yes sir!</p><p>
  <em> He drops to the ground and rolls. Leshawna and Sammy follow suit. </em>
</p><p>[CONFESSIONAL] BRICK: If Scott is anything like my drill sergeant back home, I should be fine. [END CONFESSIONAL]</p><p>SCOTT: Hmmm, Scott says to dig a three feet hole.</p><p>
  <em> The three contestants comply while Scott sits down on a rock and watches. </em>
</p><p>LESHAWNA: Can I at least ask <em> why</em>?</p><p>SCOTT: That should buy me some time to come up with some wickedly awesome directions.</p><p>
  <em> Leshawna sighs and continues digging. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Flash forward a moment; everyone stands in their three foot deep holes, waiting expectantly for Scott’s next order. </em>
</p><p>SCOTT: Beautiful, ladies and Brick. Now jump out.</p><p>
  <em> The only one who flinches is Leshawna, who partially raises one leg before quickly putting it down. </em>
</p><p>SCOTT: Uh, Chris, does that count?</p><p>CHRIS: Survey says, yes! Leshawna has used one Screw Up Do Over. Two tries left before she’s dunezo.</p><p>LESHAWNA: [sarcastically] Fantastic.</p><p>SCOTT: Hey, Chris, can I give different orders to different people?</p><p>CHRIS: I don’t see why not.</p><p>SCOTT: Scott says, Sammy, dredge up a fish for me to eat.</p><p>SAMMY: Um, can I get out of the hole?</p><p>SCOTT: That would be required in order for you to get the fish, wouldn’t it?</p><p>SAMMY: I guess.</p><p>
  <em> Sammy runs off to retrieve a fish. </em>
</p><p>SCOTT: Scott says, Brick, please massage my aching feet.</p><p>BRICK: Sir, yes, sir!</p><p>
  <em> Brick hops out of his hole and starts massaging Scott’s feet. He grimaces briefly before a steely look of determination overtakes him. Meanwhile, Leshawna stares at Scott, unimpressed. </em>
</p><p>LESHAWNA: You gonna give me anything to do, or am I just supposed to stand here?</p><p>SCOTT: Scott says to clip my fingernails.</p><p>
  <em> He holds up his hand, and a closeup reveals his calloused fingers and jagged fingernails. </em>
</p><p>LESHAWNA: How do you know I even have a nail clipper?</p><p>
  <em> Scott raises a disbelieving eyebrow. </em>
</p><p>SCOTT: You mean you don’t?</p><p>LESHAWNA: ...I do.</p><p>
  <em> She leaves to get her nail clippers from her backpack. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Flash forward several minutes. Sammy has returned and cooks the fish. Brick is still massaging Scott’s feet, and Leshawna carefully clips Scott’s right thumb. A clipping shoots into her eye. </em>
</p><p>LESHAWNA: Ow!</p><p>SCOTT: Keep clipping, lady.</p><p>LESHAWNA: Why, you got some hot date after this? Gotta look presentable for the lucky lady?</p><p>BRICK: [gasps] Did you reconnect with Courtney?</p><p>SCOTT: What? No! Shut up and work faster!</p><p>LESHAWNA: Didn’t say ‘Scott says.’ I never really understood what Courtney saw in you, but hey, some say the same about me and Harold.</p><p>SCOTT: Scott says to shut your traps.</p><p>
  <em> Leshawna immediately closes her mouth. </em>
</p><p>SAMMY: Scott, do you want your fish medium or rare?</p><p>
  <em> Out of nowhere, hologram Chris pops up next to her. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: And Sammy’s down to one try left!</p><p>
  <em> Sammy’s mouth drops open; even Scott looks confused. </em>
</p><p>SCOTT: But I only meant for Brick and Leshawna to be quiet!</p><p>CHRIS: Don’t care. My show, my rules.</p><p>
  <em> Sammy glares at him, and her eye twitches. </em>
</p><p>[CONFESSIONAL] SAMMY: Chris is totally bogus! He makes me almost as mad as Amy does… [END CONFESSIONAL]</p><p>[CONFESSIONAL] LESHAWNA: I won’t miss anything about this season, but I <em> especially </em> will not miss Chris’ arbitrary rules. [END CONFESSIONAL]</p><p>
  <em> What follows is a montage of Scott’s random dares. </em>
</p><p>SCOTT: Scott also says Sammy has to stand on one foot while she cooks my fish.</p><p>
  <em> Sammy raises her left leg and continues to cook the fish.  </em>
</p><p>SCOTT: Scott says Leshawna has to sing while she clips my nails.</p><p>
  <em> Leshawna sighs heavily and sings off-key. </em>
</p><p>LESHAWNA: [singing] <em> I hate cutting Scott’s nasty fingernails! After this challenge, he should go to jail! </em></p><p>SCOTT: Brick, you can take a break now.</p><p>BRICK: Finally!</p><p>
  <em> He takes his hands off Scott’s feet and sits back. Scott laughs. </em>
</p><p>SCOTT: I’m kinda good at this, aren’t I?</p><p>CHRIS: He didn’t say ‘Scott says’! Brick, you have one try left!</p><p>BRICK: Aw, fiddlesticks!</p><p>
  <em> The next shot shows Scott eating his fish. </em>
</p><p>SCOTT: Scott says to stand on the hot coals for one minute.</p><p>
  <em> Brick, Leshawna, and Sammy stand on the bonfire coals, wincing as their feet burn. </em>
</p><p>SCOTT: Now get off!</p><p>
  <em> They stay on the coals. </em>
</p><p>SCOTT: Leshawna Scott says to punch Brick!</p><p>
  <em> Leshawna faces Brick, who looks slightly nervous.  </em>
</p><p>LESHAWNA: Sorry, hon. You understand, right?</p><p>BRICK: To an extent.</p><p>
  <em> She punches Brick, and he falls into the sand. He offers a weak thumbs up. </em>
</p><p>SCOTT: Scott says stay underwater for a minute!</p><p>
  <em> A fish swims past Sammy; her cheeks bulge as she struggles to complete the challenge. </em>
</p><p>SCOTT: Scott says let a crab punch your arm!</p><p>
  <em> Sammy cries in pain as a crab pinches her elbow.  </em>
</p><p>SCOTT: Scott says give a makeover to a seagull.</p><p>
  <em> Sammy, battered and exhausted, hands a seagull to Scott. It has lipstick on its beak and the feathers on its head are curled. Scott wipes away a tear. </em>
</p><p>SCOTT: It’s beautiful.</p><p>LESHAWNA: [offscreen] How ya doin’, girl?</p><p>
  <em> The shot zooms out to reveal Leshawna is standing a few feet away, juggling several coconuts for Scott’s amusement. </em>
</p><p>SAMMY: My arms hurt. Scott, can you <em> please </em>give us a break?</p><p>SCOTT: Scott says lift your arms above your head and shake them all about. </p><p>
  <em> Sammy growls and follows his instructions. </em>
</p><p>[CONFESSIONAL] SAMMY: I assumed Scott had softened up after All Stars, but I guess being bored at home has brought out his nasty side. He is <em> totally </em>acting like an Amy right now! [END CONFESSIONAL]</p><p>SAMMY: Hey, where’s Brick?</p><p>SCOTT: I sent him off to steal some turtle eggs.</p><p>SAMMY: That poor mama turtle!</p><p>SCOTT: A guy’s gotta eat, and fish just ain’t cutting it for the Scottmeister.</p><p>
  <em> Brick returns and hands off three tiny eggs to Scott. </em>
</p><p>BRICK: As you requested, sergeant!</p><p>SCOTT: Awesome. I’m gonna eat these while you and Sammy beat each other up.</p><p>
  <em> Sammy and Brick look at each other with trepidation. </em>
</p><p>SCOTT: Scott says Sammy and Brick have to fight each other. <em> Now </em></p><p>[CONFESSIONAL] LESHAWNA: Look, I know it’s wacked up that Scott was pittin’ Sammy and Brick against each other. But am I the <em> only </em>one that noticed he was gonna eat some raw eggs? That’s the real crime here! [END CONFESSIONAL]</p><p>
  <em> Sammy and Brick face each other. Sammy looks mad, and Brick’s expression is a mix of confusion, fear, and concern.  </em>
</p><p>BRICK: Ladies first?</p><p>SAMMY: No, no. You can hit me first. </p><p>BRICK: Yes, ma’am.</p><p>
  <em> Brick softly punches Sammy on the arm. Scott boos. </em>
</p><p>SCOTT: Come on, I want fighting and tears! Quarantine has been so boring, I <em> need </em>entertainment!</p><p>CHRIS: I second that!</p><p>SCOTT: Scott says that Sammy has to punch back with all her force.</p><p>
  <em> Sammy, still looking peeved, raises her fist to strike… and then drops it. </em>
</p><p>SAMMY: I’m not doing it.</p><p>SCOTT, BRICK, AND LESHAWNA: <em> What</em>?</p><p>SAMMY: I am <em> not </em>taking orders from you. You’re, like, the guy version of Amy! And if I’m done taking orders from her, I’m done taking orders from you!</p><p>
  <em> An annoyed Scott walks over to her. </em>
</p><p>SCOTT: You’re gonna give up a million dollars just like that? Are you insane?</p><p>
  <em> Hologram Chris places a hand on Sammy’s shoulder. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: He’s right. You’re out, Sammy!</p><p>
  <em> The anger on her face softens. </em>
</p><p>SAMMY: I don’t care. No more orders for me.</p><p>LESHAWNA: Stick it to ‘em, girl!</p><p>BRICK: Woo hoo!</p><p>
  <em> Brick and Leshawna hug Sammy. Scott scratches his head. </em>
</p><p>SCOTT: What the heck is going on?</p><p>CHRIS: Chef will be by around sundown to pick up you and today’s <em> loser</em>. Ciao!</p><p>
  <em> Hologram Chris disappears. Scott sighs. The final three break out of their hug. </em>
</p><p>SAMMY: Also, what I said earlier kinda wasn’t true. If I had won the million, I wouldn’t’ve spent the million exclusively on charities. I would’ve gone to boarding school first. Sorry for lying.</p><p>LESHAWNA: Girl, are you crazy? That ain’t anything to get worked up about.</p><p>BRICK: Boarding school is awesome!</p><p>SCOTT: [loudly] Well <em> I </em>would have bought a spa hotel if I won the million!</p><p>SAMMY: Sammy says shut up, Scott.</p><p>
  <em> Flash forward to the evening. Scott, Brick, Sammy, and Leshawna sit around the bonfire. Scott munches on a clod of sand. Chef’s helicopter swoops into view, and the rope ladder lowers. Leshawna hugs Sammy. </em>
</p><p>LESHAWNA: I’m glad you made it to the final three, girl. Keep fightin’ your crazy sister for all of us.</p><p>SAMMY: I’ll try my best!</p><p>
  <em> Brick salutes Sammy. </em>
</p><p>BRICK: You were a worthy opponent, ma’am.</p><p>
  <em> Sammy pulls him into a hug. </em>
</p><p>SAMMY: So were you guys!</p><p>SCOTT: [unseen] Hello?</p><p>
  <em> Pan to Scott, who has already climbed halfway up the rope ladder. </em>
</p><p>SCOTT: Hurry up with the farewells! I have a <em> dirt </em>farm to get back to? </p><p>SAMMY: I’ll get on when I <em> want </em>to get on.</p><p>LESHAWNA: You tell him!</p><p>
  <em> Sammy grins sheepishly. </em>
</p><p>SAMMY: Well, I want to get on now, so.</p><p>
  <em> She steps onto the bottom rung of the ladder and climbs a few as Chef raises the helicopter into the sky. </em>
</p><p>SAMMY: Byee-aaaaaaah!</p><p>
  <em> Her farewell morphs into a fearful scream as Chef flies away. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Hologram Chris appears and finger guns Brick and Leshawna. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: How ya feelin’, finalists?</p><p>
  <em> Brick and Leshawna answer simultaneously. </em>
</p><p>BRICK: Large and in charge!</p><p>LESHAWNA: Ready to kick butt!</p><p>CHRIS: Excellent! </p><p>
  <em> He faces the camera. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: We’re down to our final two in our most unconventional finale to date! Will either of them make it out alive? Find out next time on Total. Drama. Quarantine!</p><p>
  <em> Roll credits. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Elimination order: Leonard, Lindsay, Harold, Zoey, Owen, Amy, Lightning, Sky, Jo, Noah, Sammy</p><p>Honestly as the chapters have progressed I've gotten more and more uncertain about whether I'm portraying the characters correctly and creating interesting challenges. There's less room for death-defying stunts of danger when there's three teens alone on a half-built island.<br/>Finale is next! Brick vs. Leshawna, whoo hoo! Oh yeah, question: should the alternate ending be included in chapter 14, with chapter 15 being a post-season fluff/filler/fun episode, or should the alternate ending alone be chapter 15? Let me know if anyone has a preference, haha. See ya'll when I post next!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Episode 14: Race to Chris' Mansion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>On the day of the final challenge, a rainstorm descends upon the island. The final two pick their helpers, and Chris gives a deceptively simple challenge to the competitors.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> The episode opens with Chris standing in front of his mansion, holding an umbrella as rain sprinkles on his estate... </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: This season on Total Drama!</p><p>
  <em> Cut to the thirteen contestants on the incoming boat. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: Thirteen players returned for what should have been an epic spring break, but instead turned into a quarantine due to, you know, the <em> pandemic</em>.</p><p>
  <em> Leonard offers a flower to Zoey, who reluctantly accepts it.  </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: Hey, I ain’t leaving my mansion for this, these kids have cooties.</p><p>
  <em> Lindsay and Owen sink into quicksand. Sammy falls off her water skis. Jo falls off the mess hall roof. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: Despite my absence, the challenges proved just as dangerous as usual. Don’t you love it when the kids get injured? Heheh.</p><p>
  <em> A short montage shows Chef dropping boxes onto the island. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: Chef had a fun time unloading supplies on our unsuspecting cast.</p><p>
  <em> Harold chops up sushi. Amy falls into a mud puddle. Dave shoots and misses at Lightning and Sky. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: And after two weeks of foraging, humiliation, and general suckitude, we’ve emerged with our two finalists!</p><p>
  <em> A split screen shows Brick on the left and Leshawna on the right. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: Brick, the cadet with a heart of gold, and Leshawna, the sista <em> also </em>with a heart of gold.</p><p>
  <em> Cut back to Chris, beaming at the camera. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: Will these two hearts of gold melt under the pressure of a <em> one million dollar </em>prize?</p><p>HAROLD: [off screen] Only if they’re subjected to temperatures of 1,064 degrees Celsius-</p><p>
  <em> The camera zooms out to reveal that all the eliminated contestants are standing in a glass box next to the mansion. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: [angrily] Shut up!</p><p>
  <em> He coughs and resumes his host smile. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: You’ll have to find out right here, right now, on the high-stakes finale of Total! Drama! Quarantine!</p><p>
  <em> ~Theme song plays~ </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Storm clouds block out the morning sun. Torrential rain pours onto the beach. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Inside the guys’ hut, Brick does push ups. </em>
</p><p>BRICK: ...one hundred two, one hundred three, one hundred four...</p><p>
  <em> In the girls’ cabin, Leshawna looks into a compact mirror and applies lipstick. </em>
</p><p>LESHAWNA: Who’s gonna look bangin’ when she wins the mil? This girl, that’s who.</p><p>
  <em> Back outside, the rain increases. The huts shake uncontrollably in the wind before suddenly collapsing entirely. Brick and Leshawna run out of the wreckages and meet up at the campfire. They both rub their arms to keep warm in the frigid downpour. </em>
</p><p>LESHAWNA: Well that sucks.</p><p>BRICK: A-at least the huts didn’t collapse earlier in the s-season!</p><p>LESHAWNA: Hah, you’re right. I didn’t expect them to last this long.</p><p>BRICK: P-perfect day to win a million, right?</p><p>LESHAWNA: Oh yes. Couldn’t’ve asked for better weather!</p><p>
  <em> As if on cue, Hologram Chris appears, unfazed by the weather. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: Greetings, finalists! Prepare for the <em> ultimate </em> challenge! </p><p>BRICK: Um, can’t we wait until the rain stops?</p><p>CHRIS: Absolutely not! We’re on a schedule here!</p><p>BRICK: Gotta r-respect the schedule.</p><p>CHRIS: Partly as a homage to World Tour and All Stars, and partly because you’ll <em> need them to survive</em>, you guys get two helpers for the challenge! Since I’m a nice host, you can pick this time!</p><p>LESHAWNA: Can you explain the challenge so we can make some smart decisions?</p><p>CHRIS: [smiling] No. Who’s your first pick? </p><p>LESHAWNA: Harold! I call Harold!</p><p>BRICK: Uh, I choose Jo.</p><p>CHRIS: Somehow, I’m not surprised by either of your choices. And for your second helper?</p><p>
  <em> Leshawna bites her lip. </em>
</p><p>LESHAWNA: Ooh, I love Lindsay, but I’m just not sure…</p><p>CHRIS: <em> Ahem. </em> We don’t need your thought process, we just need a name.</p><p>LESHAWNA: Sky, then. I choose Sky.</p><p>CHRIS: Bang on. And Brick?</p><p>BRICK: I’d like to draft Sammy, sir.</p><p>
  <em> Flash forward. Brick and Leshawna sit on the mess hall steps, drying off from the rain. Chef arrives in his helicopter. </em>
</p><p>CHEF: [shouting] Incoming!</p><p>
  <em> The four helpers jump out of the helicopter. Sky’s gymnastics skills allow her to land safely on the roof. Harold falls straight into the ground with a grunt. </em>
</p><p>LESHAWNA: Harold baby, you okay?</p><p>
  <em> Harold groans, his face caked in mud. Sky tucks and rolls, landing next to Leshawna. She smiles despite the rain soaking her hair. </em>
</p><p>SKY: Thanks for picking me, Leshawna. I’m happy to help.</p><p>LESHAWNA: No sweat, girl.</p><p>
  <em> A few feet to their right, Brick catches Sammy before she hits the ground. </em>
</p><p>SAMMY: Long time no see!</p><p>BRICK: Ready to return to battle?</p><p>
  <em> Sammy salutes him. </em>
</p><p>SAMMY: Yes sir- ah!</p><p>
  <em> Her response is cut off when a peeved Jo lands on top of her. </em>
</p><p>JO: Thanks for bringing me back to this crappy island, G. I. Joke!</p><p>BRICK: I thought you’d be flattered. I had to pick someone <em> strong </em> as a helper, after all.</p><p>
  <em> Jo, easily flattered as usual, grins.</em>
</p><p>JO: I guess I <em> was </em>the only viable option.</p><p>
  <em> From beneath Jo, Sammy squeaks in pain. </em>
</p><p>SAMMY: What am I, chopped liver?</p><p>
  <em> Brick sets them both down. The final two and their helpers face Hologram Chris. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: Get ready for the most brutal, extreme challenge yet!</p><p>
  <em> Reactions range from slightly unnerved to full-on terrified. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: You have to… <em> ring </em> my <em> doorbell</em>.</p><p>LESHAWNA: ...Say what now?</p><p>CHRIS: The first person to escape the island, make their way to my esteemed mansion, and ring my doorbell, wins the million-dollar prize! Seems pretty simple, right?</p><p>BRICK: How are we supposed to do that?</p><p>
  <em> Chris chuckles. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: That’s for you all to figure out by yourselves. Now, I’m off to play ping pong with Chef. Ciao!</p><p>
  <em> The hologram dissipates.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Flash forward a few minutes. The teams have split up. Leshawna, Harold, and Sky sit on the porch, strategizing. </em>
</p><p>SKY: This island is definitely not within swimming distance of the mainland.</p><p>LESHAWNA: So what, we gotta build a boat?</p><p>HAROLD: That would seem like the only option, yes.</p><p>
  <em> Leshawna sighs. </em>
</p><p>LESHAWNA: Maybe if I had picked Zoey, she coulda called a rescue chopper with that phone of hers.</p><p>
  <em> Cut to inside of the mess hall, where Brick, Jo, and Sammy have reached the same conclusion. </em>
</p><p>SAMMY: I’m sick of building challenges!</p><p>BRICK: I don’t see any other alternative, so build we shall!</p><p>JO: There’s <em> tons </em>of wood left from all the crates that Chef dropped off over for challenges, right? We can just use that.</p><p>SAMMY: Oh em gee, Jo is right! And there’s fabrics at the catwalk. I could try and sew a sail.</p><p>BRICK: Excellent plan, soldier. Let’s start construction immediately.</p><p>JO: Alright, let’s win this thing!</p><p>
  <em> The trio barges out of the building, startling Leshawna, Harold, and Sky. </em>
</p><p>LESHAWNA: Did y’all figure out a plan?</p><p>BRICK: Yes, ma’am! What about-</p><p>
  <em> Jo drags him away. </em>
</p><p>JO: No fraternizing with the enemy! If you lose this, I’ll be a loser by association, and I’m not gonna let that happen.</p><p>
  <em> Harold watches them leave. </em>
</p><p>HAROLD: So a rowboat it is, then.</p><p>LESHAWNA: Sky, you know the patio on the east side of the island?</p><p>
  <em> Sky nods. </em>
</p><p>LESHAWNA: Get some chairs, some umbrellas, whatever. That junk might come in handy.</p><p>SKY: Aye aye, captain!</p><p>LESHAWNA: Harold baby, you look around for some nails and a screwdriver. We’re going home!</p><p>
  <em> A montage ensues as the six teens work through the rainstorm.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Jo hauls empty crates to the beach, where Brick disassembles them.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> On the western beach, Harold disassembles Sammy’s waterslide. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Sammy ruffles through the costume bin and pulls out a trench coat.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Sky folds up one of the table umbrellas and loops it through two chairs, then hoists it over her shoulders like a water yoke. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> As Jo picks up another crate, she trips over a crab and falls into the sand. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Harold pockets the extra bolts and nails from the waterslide. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Sammy cuts up the thick trench coat fabric and begins sewing it. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> A few yards down from Brick, Leshawna demolishes several crates of her own. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> As the day wears on, the rain finally dissipates. By mid-afternoon, the sun is shining brightly. Everyone is down at the beach now. Brick hammers a nail into a board while Jo holds it steady. Sammy lays out the sail she sewed so that it can dry in the sunshine. </em>
</p><p>JO: Hey, Twin Two, make yourself useful and fry up some food. I’m starving.</p><p>
  <em> Sammy frowns. </em>
</p><p>BRICK: You don’t have the clearance to issue orders, Jo.</p><p>JO: You <em>know </em>we’re gonna need food sooner or later.</p><p>BRICK: …Sammy, ma’am, stocking up on food for the journey might not be a bad idea.</p><p>SAMMY: Roger that, commander! </p><p>
  <em> She leaves to stab some fish. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Meanwhile, Sky and Leshawna build their rowboat. Harold eats a bag of cheese curls; in between curls, he wraps duct tape around a slab of wood, attaching it to the table umbrella handle. </em>
</p><p>SKY: What are you making, Harold?</p><p>HAROLD: Isn’t it obvious? This is an oar.</p><p>SKY: Oh. Is duct tape the best material to use?</p><p>HAROLD: Obviously not, but I don’t have access to industrial-grade glue, now do I?</p><p>LESHAWNA: Dollface, do not go sassin’ Sky like that. </p><p>HAROLD: Gosh.</p><p>
  <em> He eats another cheese curl. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Cut back to Brick and Jo, who are still working on the raft. </em>
</p><p>BRICK: So, you and Amy are friends now?</p><p>
  <em> Jo raises an eyebrow. </em>
</p><p>JO: What, did McLean show you some video footage to annoy you or something?</p><p>BRICK: Affirmative.</p><p>JO: Heheh. Did he show you the conversation where I told Amy you wet your pants?</p><p>BRICK: Also correct.</p><p>JO: Are you <em>mad </em>about that?</p><p>BRICK: At the moment, I remain undecided.</p><p>JO: I was trying to get her off your back, you know. This way, you don’t need to file a restraining order after the show ends.</p><p>BRICK: I don’t think that’s-</p><p>JO: That’s exactly what happened.</p><p>BRICK: But-</p><p>JO: Back to work, soldier! You need to win this thing!</p><p>
  <em> On the other side of the beach, Sky has taken over the oar-building. Harold scribbles on a paper. </em>
</p><p>HAROLD: Carry the two, multiply by Taurus at thirty degrees west… done!</p><p>
  <em> He holds up the paper proudly. </em>
</p><p>HAROLD: Behold, the ultimate map.</p><p>SKY: Is that accurate?</p><p>HAROLD: I took a cartography class last summer, so yes, it’s accurate.</p><p>
  <em> Sky looks at Leshawna, who shrugs. </em>
</p><p>LESHAWNA: There’s a reason I picked Harold as a helper.</p><p>
  <em> Flash forward to the evening. Both teams have finished their transportation, Leshawna with her rowboat and Brick with his raft-with-a-sail. Leshawna approaches Brick, Jo, and Sammy. </em>
</p><p>LESHAWNA: Hey y’all, I was thinking it over, and I think it’d be kinda dangerous if we left Chrisland without a good night’s sleep. How ‘bout we make an agreement not to leave until after gettin’ some shut-eye?</p><p>JO: No way! We’re leaving right now, and you’re not gonna stop us.</p><p>
  <em> Brick and Sammy look at her. Jo sighs reluctantly. </em>
</p><p>JO: I mean, uh, Brick’s in charge, so he has the final say.</p><p>BRICK: Thank you, Jo. Leshawna, I’m happy to accept your proposal.</p><p>
  <em> Jo coughs. Brick and Leshawna shake hands. </em>
</p><p>LESHAWNA: Cool. We can only set sail after gettin’ some rest. </p><p>
  <em> She turns to return to her team but calls back over her shoulder. </em>
</p><p>LESHAWNA: Good luck tomorrow!</p><p>
  <em> Jo folds her arms. </em>
</p><p>JO: Do you really think that was the brightest idea, Brick-for-brains?</p><p>BRICK: I have no reason to distrust an honorable adversary such as Leshawna. And I’m not risking the safety of our squadron on drowsiness!</p><p>JO: Fine. It’s <em> your </em>million on the line.</p><p>
  <em> They glare at each other for a moment, before Sammy chuckles nervously and holds up a grape. </em>
</p><p>SAMMY: Berry, anyone?</p><p>
  <em> Flash forward to the middle of the night. Harold, Sky, and Leshawna sail on their rowboat, Sky and Leshawna at the oars while Harold sits at the bow, examining his map. </em>
</p><p>SKY: This feels like cheating. Are you sure we’re not cheating?</p><p>LESHAWNA: <em> Technically </em> I didn’t break my treaty with Brick. We slept for a few hours before we left. So what if the rest of ‘em didn’t wake up at two in the morning?</p><p>SKY: I guess…</p><p>HAROLD: Sailing at night has many advantages. For one, I can use the stars in conjunction with my map to guide us back home. For another, we don’t have to worry about getting heatstroke under the glare of the cruel, cruel sun.</p><p>SKY: If you say so.</p><p>
  <em> Cut back to camp. Since the huts were demolished, Brick, Jo, and Sammy are sleeping on the beach. A rogue spider crawls up Sammy’s leg. Her eyes open wide and she jerks up. </em>
</p><p>SAMMY: Ahhh! Amy! Spider!</p><p>
  <em> A terrified Sammy stands up and frantically brushes the spider off. Unfortunately, her antics wake up Jo. </em>
</p><p>JO: [whispering angrily] Hey! Hey Blondie! What gives?</p><p>SAMMY: A spider crawled up onto me!</p><p>
  <em> Her eyes go even wider. </em>
</p><p>SAMMY: I had war flashbacks.</p><p>JO: Don’t be such a <em> Cameron </em> and go back to sleep.</p><p>
  <em> Before she lies down, Sammy glances over at where Leshawna and her crew had been sleeping. She gasps. </em>
</p><p>SAMMY: Jo! Brick! Look!</p><p>
  <em> Jo follows Sammy’s gaze. She snaps awake and punches Brick. </em>
</p><p>BRICK: <em> Ah</em>!</p><p>JO: We got duped! Their boat is gone. Leshawna left already!</p><p>BRICK: Sammy, gather all the food we have. Jo, get on the boat. We deploy immediately!</p><p>
  <em> Cut back to Leshawna and her crew on the ocean. </em>
</p><p>HAROLD: Lean to the starboard side.</p><p>SKY: That means right, right?</p><p>HAROLD: Jeez, haven’t you ever sailed a boat before?</p><p>SKY: Not everyone goes to Sailor Steve’s Rowboat Camp every summer!</p><p>LESHAWNA: Just turn to the right, hon. We need to make the most of this head start.</p><p>HAROLD: As if they’re gonna catch up to us. By the time they wake up, we’ll probably be at port.</p><p>
  <em> Cut back to the other team, sailing away from the island. Jo looks annoyed, Brick looks determined, and Sammy looks frazzled. </em>
</p><p>JO: Okay, Army Boy, how do we steer this thing?</p><p>BRICK: We don’t need to steer, we just go east until we hit land! The winds are gonna blow us to the shore!</p><p>
  <em> He pats the mast confidently. </em>
</p><p>JO: And what if we don’t hit land?</p><p>SAMMY: We hope the coast guard finds us?</p><p>JO: This is a dumb plan. </p><p>BRICK: Hey, I wasn’t trained for nautical combat! </p><p>SAMMY: Uh, if we don’t need to steer, can I go to sleep? </p><p>BRICK: Permission granted.</p><p>SAMMY: Cool. Wake me up if there’s any spiders.</p><p>
  <em> She shudders before lying down. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Cut to Chris’ mansion. Chris sits outside, watching the footage from his recliner. He looks over his shoulder at the glass box. All the contestants are sleeping except Leonard, who is playing a card game by himself. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: Hey! Wake up! This is good content!</p><p>
  <em> Noah is the only one who rouses. He glares at Chris. </em>
</p><p>NOAH: First of all, it’s the middle of the night. Second of all, maybe I’d watch if you gave us a couch instead of stuffing us all in a giant glass cage on your <em> lawn</em>.</p><p>CHRIS: Hey! That’s a <em> safety precaution</em>. I don’t want you kids getting me sick. But you’re right, these finalists haven’t gotten enough pain, have they?</p><p>
  <em> Noah sighs and closes his eyes again. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: Chef! </p><p>
  <em> Chef lumbers into view. He wears a set of blue pajamas with bunny rabbits patterned on the pants. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: Wanna go harass our contestants and their motley crews?</p><p>CHEF: Do I gotta? It’s the middle of the night.</p><p>CHRIS: C’mon, big guy, it’ll be fun, I promise.</p><p>CHEF: [grumbling] Whadda <em> you </em> know about piloting choppers this early in the morning?</p><p>CHRIS: Enough to know it’ll make great ratings.</p><p>
  <em> Flash forward to Leshawna’s boat. Her eyelids droop as she continues to row. </em>
</p><p>HAROLD: Stroke. Stroke. Stroke. Gawsh. Stroke.</p><p>LESHAWNA: So Sky, how’s Lightning?</p><p>SKY: He’s doing fine. Chris is streaming the finale live for all the eliminated contestants, so he’s probably watching this. Hi Lightning! I’ll see you soon!</p><p>
  <em> Cut to Lightning, snoring as he sleeps. Chris howls with laughter in the background. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Leshawna is about to ask another question when an unseen object splashes into the water next to them. </em>
</p><p>HAROLD: What was <em> that</em>?</p><p>LESHAWNA: <em> Chef</em>!</p><p>
  <em> She points upwards, and the camera follows her gaze. Indeed, Chef is overhead, a tennis ball cannon attached to the bottom of his helicopter. </em>
</p><p>CHEF: [yawns] Chris said this wasn’t easy enough for y’all, so here you go!</p><p>
  <em> He shoots a round of tennis balls at them. One hits Harold and knocks him into the water. </em>
</p><p>LESHAWNA: Harold!</p><p>SKY: I’ll get him!</p><p>
  <em> She jumps into the ocean to retrieve Harold. Leshawna picks up an oar and starts lobbying the balls back at Chef. </em>
</p><p>LESHAWNA: You messed with the <em> wrong </em>finalist!</p><p>
  <em> Chef angrily fires another round of tennis balls at her. Leshawna hits another ball back at him, but the oar breaks. She makes a face. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Cut to Brick’s raft. Aside from the occasional twitch, Sammy sleeps soundly; she uses a fish as a pillow. Jo and Brick stare at each other. </em>
</p><p>JO: So.</p><p>BRICK: So.</p><p>JO: <em> So</em>.</p><p>BRICK: <em> So</em>.</p><p>JO: I guess I’m sorry for telling Amy you peed your pants... even if it’s <em>technically </em> true.</p><p>BRICK: You mean it?</p><p>JO: Uh, duh. Otherwise, I wouldn’t have said it.</p><p>
  <em> Brick smiles. </em>
</p><p>BRICK: I appreciate that, Jo.</p><p>JO: Yeah, well, whatever.</p><p>
  <em> A tennis ball hits her in the shoulder. </em>
</p><p>JO: What the-?</p><p>
  <em> Jo and Brick look up to see Chef in the air. His tennis ball cannon is visibly battered from Leshawna’s swings. </em>
</p><p>CHEF: Good luck, kiddies!</p><p>
  <em> He cackles as he unleashes tennis balls at the raft. Most of them miss, but one hits Sammy in the head, waking her up. </em>
</p><p>SAMMY: [terrified] <em> Amy</em>! No, not again!</p><p>JO: [yelling] Come down here and face me like a man!</p><p>CHEF: Naw.</p><p>
  <em> He starts shooting again. </em>
</p><p>JO: I hate this guy.</p><p>
  <em> Cut back to Leshawna. She helps pull Harold into the rowboat. Sky, soaking wet, climbs in. </em>
</p><p>LESHAWNA: Harold baby, you okay?</p><p>HAROLD: [weakly] Yeah, just feeling a little woozy. Probably due to damage sustained by my temporal lobe.</p><p>LESHAWNA: You need to rest, hon. I’ll take over the map readin’ from now on.</p><p>SKY: You sure?</p><p>LESHAWNA: My oar broke anyways, it’s not like I really have a choice.</p><p>
  <em> Cut back to the raft. Brick, Jo, and Sammy eat fish while surveying the damage Chef has done to the raft. A tennis-ball-sized hole is situated in the middle of the sail. </em>
</p><p>JO: So what are we supposed to do about that?</p><p>SAMMY: I didn’t bring any extra supplies, sorry…</p><p>BRICK: No need to worry!</p><p>
  <em> He retrieves a handkerchief and a roll of medical tape from his pocket. </em>
</p><p>BRICK: Behold, a makeshift sail! </p><p>
  <em> In a jiffy, he tapes the handkerchief over the hole. </em>
</p><p>SAMMY: Makeshift sling, mask, <em> and </em>sail? I might have to invest in one of those. </p><p>
  <em> Flash forward to dawn. Leshawna and her crew reach the shore. </em>
</p><p>LESHAWNA: Land ho! Woohoo!</p><p>
  <em> She jumps out of the rowboat, followed by Sky and Harold. Harold’s stomach rumbles loudly. </em>
</p><p>HAROLD: Maybe we should have packed a snack.</p><p>
  <em> Leshawna’s stomach grumbles as well, and she looks from Harold to the town in the distance. </em>
</p><p>LESHAWNA: I’m starving, too. We can stop for some grub.</p><p>SKY: What about the other team?</p><p>LESHAWNA: With our lead? They probably only just left.</p><p>HAROLD: Plus we can find directions to Chris’ estate in a directory or something.</p><p>SKY: Okay, if you say so.</p><p>
  <em> The trio jogs off to rejoin civilization. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Flash forward an hour. The sun is higher in the sky, and the raft party is just now reaching the shore. </em>
</p><p>SAMMY: Look! Leshawna’s rowboat!</p><p>JO: I’m just amazed we didn’t drift all the way up to <em> Alaska</em>. </p><p>BRICK: Alright, troops, let’s move out!</p><p>
  <em> As soon as the raft hits the sand, the trio runs off to the nearest town. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Cut to a street corner. Sky and Harold sit on the curb, both looking annoyed. Notably, Harold is shirtless. </em>
</p><p>SKY: I can’t believe it took an hour for Leshawna to get breakfast bagels.</p><p>HAROLD: What did you expect? Bagels are a hot commodity during pandemics.</p><p>SKY: [annoyed] You know, you don’t have to be so-</p><p>
  <em> Leshawna walks out of the shop behind them. She wears Harold’s shirt as a mask. </em>
</p><p>LESHAWNA: Harold, the shirt thing was genius.</p><p>SKY: This is gonna take some getting used to.</p><p>
  <em> Leshawna passes out the bagels. Harold takes his shirt back. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> On the other side of the street, Brick, Jo, and Sammy stand in a group huddle. </em>
</p><p>BRICK: What’s our next battle strategy?</p><p>SAMMY: Um, Chris’ house is, like, a giant mansion. Maybe we should ask a local if they could point us in the direction of the rich people?</p><p>BRICK: Sounds like a plan. </p><p>
  <em> They break out of the huddle, and Jo grabs a passerby by his collar. </em>
</p><p>JO: Hey, give me your phone or I’ll cough on you.</p><p>
  <em> The passerby’s eyes widen. He tosses his phone to Jo and runs the other way, terrified. </em>
</p><p>BRICK AND SAMMY: <em> Jo</em>!</p><p>JO: It worked, didn’t it?</p><p>
  <em> She types on the phone. </em>
</p><p>JO: Now we just gotta search up Chris’ address.</p><p>SAMMY: Text Zoey, she can share her location with us.</p><p>JO: What, you think I have her number?</p><p>BRICK: I do!</p><p>
  <em> Jo passes him the phone. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> On the other side of the street, Leshawna and company eat their bagels. </em>
</p><p>SKY: Did you get directions?</p><p>LESHAWNA: Yeah, the cashier knew exactly where I was talkin’ about. The rich folks live ten minutes away, so we just gotta-</p><p>
  <em> Pan to the other side of the street. </em>
</p><p>BRICK: -find some transportation, and then-</p><p>
  <em> The camera zooms out to show both groups on either side of the street. </em>
</p><p>LESHAWNA AND BRICK: -I’ll win the million dollars!</p><p>
  <em> Both groups look across the street and see each other for the first time. </em>
</p><p>LESHAWNA: How did <em> you </em>get here?</p><p>JO: Cheersquad got woken by a spider!</p><p>BRICK: And then we saw you’d left already! </p><p>JO: Cheaters!</p><p>HAROLD: We technically didn’t-</p><p>SKY: Don’t waste time squabbling! Leshawna has a challenge to win!</p><p>
  <em> They take off down the street, but not before Harold lobs his half-eaten bagel across the street, hitting Jo in the head. </em>
</p><p>JO: <em> Ow</em>!</p><p>BRICK: No time to lose, soldiers!</p><p>
  <em> They also run off, Jo muttering angrily. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> On the left sidewalk, Leshawna and Sky dodge a ladder, but Harold hits his head on it and goes down. </em>
</p><p>HAROLD: Ouchies!</p><p>LESHAWNA: Harold, you okay?</p><p>HAROLD: Yeah, I’ll be fine.</p><p>SKY: Leshawna, we need transportation. Harold isn’t gonna be able to keep up with us!</p><p>HAROLD: <em> Hey</em>!</p><p>
  <em> Flash forward. Leshawna approaches a girl dismounting her bike. </em>
</p><p>LESHAWNA: Ma’am! Can I borrow your bike, please?</p><p>PEDESTRIAN: Uhh, no. You’ll get germs all over it.</p><p>LESHAWNA: Woman, I do <em>not </em>have a virus!</p><p>
  <em> On the right side of the street, Sammy falls behind. </em>
</p><p>JO: Clearly, stamina doesn’t run in the family!</p><p>
  <em> Sammy stops to catch her breath; Brick halts and forces Jo to wait as well. </em>
</p><p>SAMMY: I’m sorry, I- oh em gee, look!</p><p>
  <em> Sammy points to an electric scooter that lies against the building beside them. </em>
</p><p>SAMMY: It’s one of those rentable scooters. We could ride it and get there first.</p><p>BRICK: Excellent idea, ma’am!</p><p>
  <em> Cut to Leshawna’s side of the street. The three of them turn a corner. </em>
</p><p>LESHAWNA: So the bike idea was a bust.</p><p>SKY: Maybe we can rent a car?</p><p>HAROLD: Look!</p><p>
  <em> He points to the other side of the street, and Sky and Leshawna gasp. Brick, Jo, and Sammy, squeezed onto the electric scooter, zoom down the street. </em>
</p><p>SKY: They had the same idea as us!</p><p>
  <em> Leshawna looks up at the building next to them. </em>
</p><p>LESHAWNA: Harold, I need your shirt back.</p><p>HAROLD: What for, my queen?</p><p>
  <em> Leshawna ties his shirt around her. </em>
</p><p>LESHAWNA: <em> This </em>is a sporting goods store. And where there are sports, there are wheels.</p><p>
  <em> Flash forward. The street is quiet- until Leshawna flies out the door with a dirt bike. Sky and Harold barely hold on as she tears down the street. </em>
</p><p>LESHAWNA: We’re back in this! Woo hoo!</p><p>HAROLD: <em> Turn left</em>!</p><p>
  <em> Leshawna complies.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Cut to Chris’ mansion. The contestants in the glass box have split into two groups. Leshawna’s supporters—Lindsay, Leonard, Noah, and Owen—stand on the left side. Brick’s supporters—Amy, Zoey, and Lightning—stand on the right side. </em>
</p><p>AMY: Ugh, how much longer do we have to <em> be </em>here?</p><p>NOAH: Until someone gets the money. Spoiler alert: it’s not gonna be you. </p><p>
  <em> Chris and Chef walk in front of them, both wearing pink rubber gloves and surgical masks. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: Lucky for you ungrateful losers, Brick and Leshawna should be arriving within ten minutes. Good thing Zoey gave away my address, otherwise they might be stumbling around town, lost.</p><p>ZOEY: Happy to help.</p><p>
  <em> Chris turns to Chef. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: Did you disinfect my doorbell?</p><p>CHEF: Yeah. Did you disinfect my chopper?</p><p>CHRIS: Now how is that <em>my </em>job?</p><p>
  <em> Chef rolls his eyes. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Owen points to the TV screen. </em>
</p><p>OWEN: Look! They’re turning onto Chris’ street now!</p><p>
  <em> The kids cheer for their preferred contestants, except for Lightning. </em>
</p><p>LIGHTNING: Go Sky! Ride that dirtbike, you crazy girl!</p><p>
  <em> Cut to the racing contestants. Leshawna has caught up on her dirt bike. </em>
</p><p>JO: Make this thing go faster, Brick! </p><p>BRICK: I don’t know <em>how</em>!</p><p>
  <em> Sammy simply screams. </em>
</p><p>HAROLD: It’s time for my noble sacrifice of epicness!</p><p>SKY AND LESHAWNA: Your <em> what</em>?</p><p>
  <em> Harold jumps off the dirtbike and tackles the opposing three. </em>
</p><p>BRICK: We’ve been <em>ambushed</em>!</p><p>HAROLD: Run Leshawna, <em> ruuuuun</em>!</p><p>
  <em> Leshawna speeds ahead on the bike, a shocked Sky looking back at the four sprawled on Chris’ driveway. </em>
</p><p>JO: Ow, my other arm!</p><p>BRICK: Are you okay?</p><p>
  <em> Jo immediately punches Harold in the face. </em>
</p><p>JO: [wryly] Just kidding, it’s fine.</p><p>SAMMY: Brick, you could still have a shot! We gotta hurry!</p><p>
  <em> Cut to the front of the mansion. Leshawna and Sky skid to a halt and dismount the motorbike. Chris waves amicably. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: Leshawna! It’s been a while, heheh.</p><p>LESHAWNA: Save the commentary, Chris. It ain’t important right now.</p><p>
  <em> Leshawna runs up the front steps. Right as Jo, Brick, Sammy, and Harold arrive, she presses the doorbell. A burst of confetti rains down on her. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: Leshawna wins the million dollars!</p><p>LESHAWNA: I won? I won! </p><p>SKY: Yes! Go Leshawna!</p><p>HAROLD: I knew you’d do it!</p><p>
  <em> As the peanut gallery cheers in the background, Harold and Sky run over. Leshawna hugs Sky and kisses Harold’s bruised cheek.  </em>
</p><p>LESHAWNA: Thank you so much, guys. Spa day, here I come!</p><p>
  <em> Brick salutes Leshawna. </em>
</p><p>BRICK: Congratulations, ma’am.</p><p>JO: [perplexed] You’re not disappointed?</p><p>BRICK: Leshawna’s exemplary leadership and high morale earned her this win. She deserves it!</p><p>LESHAWNA: Thanks, dude. You put up a pretty good fight.</p><p>CHRIS: [sarcastically] This is so sweet. Now get in the quarantine chamber so you can finish your silly celebrations without <em>infecting </em>me.</p><p>
  <em> Flash forward. Everyone is in the glass box now. Sky reunites with Lightning, who spins her around excitedly. The other contestants congratulate Leshawna.  </em>
</p><p>LINDSAY: At first I was mad that I didn’t get picked to be a helper, but now that you’ve won, I’m so <em> totally </em>over it.</p><p>LESHAWNA: Heheh, sorry girl. I’ll treat you to a massage if you want.</p><p>LINDSAY: Yes please!</p><p>
  <em> Resident party pooper Amy approaches Brick, who stands with Jo at the back of the crowd. </em>
</p><p>AMY: I just want you to <em> know</em>, any chance you had of dating <em> me </em> went down the drain after <em>that </em>pathetic performance. You would’ve won if you hadn’t picked <em> Samey </em>as a helper, you know that, right?</p><p>BRICK: I absolutely disagree. Sammy was an asset to the team, and a good friend to boot.</p><p>JO: Yeah, even <em> I </em> think she’s not too bad compared to you. Now scram, Twin One, before I punch your teeth out.</p><p>
  <em> With an indignant huff, Amy slinks off to sulk in solitude. Brick turns to Jo. </em>
</p><p>BRICK: Now that the competition’s over... permission to make a grand declaration of affection, ma’am?</p><p>JO: Nice try, but I only date winners.</p><p>BRICK: [grinning] Would you be willing to settle for second?</p><p>
  <em> Jo flashes him a genuine smile. </em>
</p><p>JO: Meh, I guess so.</p><p>
  <em> She grabs his shirt and pulls him in for a kiss. Sammy gasps delightedly. </em>
</p><p>SAMMY: Awwww, that’s so cute!</p><p>
  <em>After the kiss ends, Chris coughs loudly.</em>
</p><p>CHRIS: Attention! I have an announcement to make!</p><p>
  <em> Everyone shuts up and looks at him. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: While Leshawna may have won the grand prize, you all get the second prize, which is just as fantastic!</p><p>NOAH: We have very different definitions of the word ‘fantastic.’</p><p>CHRIS: When the Chrisland Resort opens next fall, you are all welcome to be employed, no application required!</p><p>
  <em> All the kids burst into laughter. As they continue chortling, Chris frowns. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: It’s a well paying gig! You lot should be <em> grateful </em>I’m even considering you.</p><p>ZOEY: Pass. No amount of money could get me to work for you.</p><p>
  <em> Leshawna raises an eyebrow. </em>
</p><p>LESHAWNA: Hey, McLean, where is my money anyways?</p><p>CHRIS: Oh yeah. We’re depositing it directly into your account. Handing you a briefcase of cash was deemed too <em>germy</em>.</p><p>HAROLD: Well that’s anticlimactic.</p><p>LESHAWNA: Hey, money is money.</p><p>CHRIS: And that brings me to my next point! Remember your little <em>excursion </em>to the neighbors’ party the other night?</p><p>
  <em> Excluding Sammy, Brick, and Leshawna, everyone nods, acknowledging the event. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: Yeah, well, some kids there tested positive for the disease, so now you <em>all </em>have to stay here for another two weeks!</p><p>LEONARD: Huzzah! More friendship escapades!</p><p>
  <em> Leonard is alone in his happiness; everyone else groans. </em>
</p><p>NOAH: Thanks a lot, <em> Amy</em>.</p><p>LIGHTNING: Well it won’t be too bad, ‘cause I got Sky to keep me company!</p><p>SKY: Awww, you’re too sweet, Lightning.</p><p>
  <em> Brick opens his mouth, but Jo ribs him before he can say anything similarly sappy. </em>
</p><p>JO: Don’t even think about it.</p><p>AMY: Excuse me, I think my sister has the <em>plague</em>. Can you remove her from the premises?</p><p>LESHAWNA: Shut up, girl!</p><p>
  <em> Cut to Chris. He faces the camera, flashing his signature host grin. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: Well, I may have to babysit a bunch of crummy kids, but at least I’m not in the hospital! I’m Chris McLean, reminding you to stay safe and wash your hands. The producers’ words, not mine. Until next time, this has been Total. Drama. Quarantine!</p><p>
  <em> The contestants wave farewell, and the scene fades to black. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Credits roll. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Elimination order: Leonard, Lindsay, Harold, Zoey, Owen, Amy, Lightning, Sky, Jo, Noah, Sammy, Brick, Leshawna [WINNER]</p><p>Welp with the longest chapter to date, TDQ is officially done! I almost can't believe I finished this, haha. Brick's ending and my notes/commentary are posted in the next chapter. </p><p>And for the record, this fic does have a TV Tropes page if you'd like to check it out.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Episode 14.5: Alternate Ending</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Cut to Leshawna’s side of the street. The three of them turn a corner. </em>
</p><p>LESHAWNA: So the bike idea was a bust.</p><p>SKY: Maybe we can rent a car?</p><p>HAROLD: Look!</p><p>
  <em> He points to the other side of the street, and Sky and Leshawna gasp. Brick, Jo, and Sammy, squeezed onto the electric scooter, zoom down the street. </em>
</p><p>SKY: They had the same idea as us!</p><p>
  <em> Leshawna looks up at the building next to them. </em>
</p><p>LESHAWNA: Harold, I need your shirt back.</p><p>HAROLD: What for, my queen?</p><p>
  <em> Leshawna ties his shirt around her. </em>
</p><p>LESHAWNA: <em> This </em>is a sporting goods store. And where there are sports, there are wheels.</p><p>
  <em> Flash forward. The street is quiet- until Leshawna, Sky, and Harold rush out of the store, all wearing rollerblades. </em>
</p><p>LESHAWNA: We’re back in this! Woo hoo!</p><p>HAROLD: <em> Turn left</em>!</p><p>
  <em> Leshawna and Sky turn on a dime, but Harold runs into a tree.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Cut to Chris’ mansion. The contestants in the glass box have split into two groups. Leshawna’s supporters—Lindsay, Leonard, Noah, and Owen—stand on the left side. Brick’s supporters—Amy, Zoey, and Lightning—stand on the right side. </em>
</p><p>AMY: Ugh, how much longer do we have to <em> be </em>here?</p><p>NOAH: Until someone gets the money. Spoiler alert: it’s not gonna be you. </p><p>
  <em> Chris and Chef walk in front of them, both wearing pink rubber gloves and surgical masks. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: Lucky for you ungrateful losers, Brick and Leshawna should be arriving within ten minutes. Good thing Zoey gave away my address, otherwise they might be stumbling around town, lost.</p><p>ZOEY: Happy to help.</p><p>
  <em> Chris turns to Chef. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: Did you disinfect my doorbell?</p><p>CHEF: Yeah. Did you disinfect my chopper?</p><p>CHRIS: Now how is that <em> my </em>job?</p><p>
  <em> Chef rolls his eyes. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Owen points at the TV screen. </em>
</p><p>OWEN: Look! They’re turning onto Chris’ street now!</p><p>
  <em> The kids cheer for their preferred contestants, except for Lightning. </em>
</p><p>LIGHTNING: Go Sky, you rollerblading <em>rockstar</em>! </p><p>
  <em> Cut to the racing contestants. Leshawna and Sky catch up to the scooter squad. </em>
</p><p>JO: Make this thing go faster, Brick! </p><p>BRICK: I don’t know <em> how</em>!</p><p>
  <em> Sammy glances back right as Harold trips over a stray rock. </em>
</p><p>SAMMY: Oh em gee, Harold’s injured! </p><p>LESHAWNA: Wha-?</p><p>
  <em> She turns around, losing momentum. Harold lies wiped out on the ground. </em>
</p><p>SKY: No, Leshawna, it’s a trick! </p><p>LESHAWNA: I can’t just leave Harold, he needs help!</p><p>SKY: I’ll stay back! You go win that million!</p><p>
  <em> Cut to the front of the mansion. Brick, Jo, and Sammy hop off the scooter. Chris waves amicably. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: Brick! How’s it hangin’, dude?</p><p>BRICK: I’m about to secure a victory, sir!</p><p>JO: [screaming] Go go go!</p><p>
  <em> Brick runs up the front steps. Leshawna skates up, followed by Sky dragging along an injured Harold. Brick presses the doorbell. A burst of confetti rains down on him. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: Brick wins the million dollars!</p><p>BRICK: I won?</p><p>JO: You won!</p><p>SAMMY: Yay, Brick!</p><p>
  <em> As the peanut gallery cheers in the background, Sammy and Jo run over. Sammy hugs Brick. Jo punches his shoulder affectionately, but Brick pulls her into the hug against her will. Leshawna flashes him a thumbs up. </em>
</p><p>LESHAWNA: Congrats, dude. You beat me fair and square.</p><p>
  <em> Harold sighs dramatically. </em>
</p><p>HAROLD: Leshawna, I’m so sorry my lack of rollerblading skills cost you the win. </p><p>LESHAWNA: I’m upset, sure, but not with you. I’m just glad you ain’t dead.</p><p>CHRIS: [sarcastically] This is so sweet. Now get in the quarantine chamber so you can finish your silly celebrations without <em> infecting </em>me.</p><p>
  <em> Flash forward. Everyone is in the glass box now. Sky reunites with Lightning, who spins her around excitedly. Owen gives Brick a congratulatory pat on the back. Noah elbows him. </em>
</p><p>NOAH: So, what reality show do you wanna do next? I know Quest Canada is looking for applicants, but I’m open to suggestions.</p><p>OWEN: Actually, I was thinking of applying to college. We could be roomies together!</p><p>NOAH: Higher education, even more dramatic than this show. Yeah, I’m up for the challenge.</p><p>OWEN: Woo hoo!</p><p>
  <em> He hugs Noah. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Meanwhile, Amy slinks up to Brick, who is talking with Jo. </em>
</p><p>AMY: So now that you’re like, rich or whatever, I’m willing to take you back. </p><p>
  <em> Brick scratches his head in confusion. </em>
</p><p>BRICK: With all due respect, Amy, I don’t think we were ever together.</p><p>JO: And with all due <em>disrespect</em>, I was talking to Jarhead first! Scram before I knock your teeth out!</p><p>AMY: Whatever!</p><p>
  <em> She storms off. </em>
</p><p>JO: What a weirdo… now, what were we talking about?</p><p>BRICK: I believe I was about to make a grand declaration of affection.</p><p>
  <em> Jo smiles. </em>
</p><p>JO: Eh, what the heck. Go for it.</p><p>BRICK: Jo, will you do me the honor of going out with me once quarantine is over?</p><p>JO: That wouldn't totally suck, so yeah. Yeah, I will.</p><p>
  <em> Brick leans in and kisses her. Those watching, including Sammy, Lightning, and Sky, grin happily. </em>
</p><p>SAMMY: Awwww, that’s so cute!</p><p>LIGHTNING: Sha-boo yah! The four of us can go on a double date!</p><p>
  <em>While that's going on, Chris coughs loudly.</em>
</p><p>CHRIS: I have an announcement to make!</p><p>
  <em> Everyone shuts up and looks at him. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: While Brick may have won the grand prize, you all get the second prize, which is just as amazing!</p><p>NOAH: We have very different definitions of the word ‘amazing.’</p><p>CHRIS: When the Chrisland Resort opens next fall, you are all welcome to be employed, no application required!</p><p>
  <em> All the kids burst into laughter. As they continue chortling, Chris frowns. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: It’s a well paying gig! You lot should be <em>grateful </em>I’m even considering you.</p><p>ZOEY: Pass. No amount of money could get me to work for you.</p><p>BRICK: Speaking of money, I don’t recall receiving my prize.</p><p>CHRIS: Oh yeah. We’re depositing it directly into your account. Handing you a briefcase of cash was deemed too <em> germy</em>.</p><p>JO: Well that’s stupid.</p><p>BRICK: On the contrary, it’s much more convenient.</p><p>CHRIS: And that brings me to my next point! Remember your little <em>excursion </em>to the neighbors’ party the other night?</p><p>
  <em> Excluding Sammy, Brick, and Leshawna, everyone nods, acknowledging the event. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: Yeah, well, some kids there tested positive for the disease, so now you <em>all </em>have to stay here for another two weeks!</p><p>LEONARD: Huzzah! More friendship escapades!</p><p>
  <em> Leonard is alone in his happiness; everyone else groans. </em>
</p><p>NOAH: Thanks a lot, <em> Amy</em>.</p><p>LIGHTNING: Well it won’t be too bad, ‘cause I got Sky to keep me company!</p><p>SKY: Awww, you’re too sweet, Lightning.</p><p>
  <em> Brick opens his mouth, but Jo ribs him before he can say anything similarly sappy. </em>
</p><p>JO: Don’t even think about it, Mr. Millionaire.</p><p>AMY: Excuse me, I think my sister has the <em>plague</em>. Can you remove her from the premises?</p><p>LESHAWNA: Shut up, girl!</p><p>
  <em> Cut to Chris. He faces the camera, flashing his signature host grin. </em>
</p><p>CHRIS: Well, I may have to babysit a bunch of crummy kids, but at least I’m not in the hospital! I’m Chris McLean, reminding you to stay safe and wash your hands. The producers’ words, not mine. Until next time, this has been Total. Drama. Quarantine!</p><p>
  <em> The contestants wave farewell, and the scene fades to black. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Credits roll. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wowzers, I can't believe I finished this! TDQ really started off as a whim; I wrote the first episode in six hours because quarantine had just started and I was bored. The elimination order was only decided around the second or third episode, and I didn't waver from it; I almost switched Sky and Noah's departures, but I wanted to keep Noah around for the ski quiz episode, and thus I implemented the 'each team gets one vote' twist.</p><p>Another thing that really affected the story development was my sudden love for Jo and Brick. They were never my favorite characters in the past, but when I reentered the fandom, almost overnight I became a huge Jo fan? She's just so frickin' funny in ROTI. I would apologize for this fic being so Jo-and-Brick-centric, but I like writing them, so.</p><p>Why did I pick Leshawna as the winner? Because she deserved it, that's why. Leshawna is a queen. Also this way, the final six elimination order is 3rd gen, 2nd gen, 1st gen, 3rd gen, 2nd gen, 1st gen, and I like that pattern.</p><p>If I had to rewrite the story? I'd include more contestants; Trent was supposed to be here, but maybe I'd also add Topher or Anne Maria, who might not be villains outright, but certainly have attitudes that would clash with other characters. If I had added two or three more characters, then I might have included reward challenges as well, mostly so some characters could stick around longer and I'd have a better chance to develop them. Aside from Amy being Amy, I feel like there wasn't enough conflict, and there wasn't a main villain, but was that really necessary? In the finale, I implied Sky and Harold don't like each other; I wish I had implemented that dynamic earlier in the story. </p><p>Also I don't think I wrote Jo as jerkish as she was in canon; she was too busy harassing Amy and Brick to pay much attention to anyone else, which is another thing I want to touch upon. Early on, everyone stuck to their little clusters, a fact pointed out by Zoey. And while I think that makes sense (I certainly would stick with my besties if I was stuck on a deserted island), it isn't necessarily the best for storytelling (even though I love writing Jo and Brick together heheheh).</p><p>Might make a TVTropes page for this because I like reading through TVTropes, and I've seen some other TD fanfics do that, so why not. As for what's next from me writing-wise: I have some fic ideas, including a ROTI AU and an All Stars AU, but I don't know if I'll have the stamina to write those stories. We shall see, we shall see.</p><p>Thank you for sticking around Total Drama Quarantine. It certainly is unconventional in many regards, and I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>